The Elephant
by DomLetty101
Summary: After watching the new trailer, hearing Dom say 'You turned the most important person in my universe against me' It inspired this story! How does Letty really feel after Dom shoots at them, at her. How broken is Dom and how he is really feeling having to shoot at them, at her.
1. My Husband Shot At Me

**Letty POV**

I stood there full of emotions wihtout showing any, anyone who looked at me would think I was empty, and maybe I was. I just watched my husband, my lover, my best friend, my ride or die throw a grenade at the team, at me. Shots were fired all around me, shots fired by my husband. The one who always lived life on the edge without breaking his motto of loyalty, family first, and protection. Today all of those things meant nothing. He had switched teams, there was no loyalty, he abandoned his family, and he put me in the line of fire, although; I could protect myself he was always adament and vocal about his need to protect me, hell, he made Leon and I leave to Mexico so I could be safe, and he left me in the DR for my "protection". Today I watched everything we had built and fought for come crashing down right before my eyes. The second he looked in my eyes and allowed this blonde woman to kiss him thats when I felt my heart shatter. This was not my husband. I stayed on the floor even long after Dom and his new team left, I was trying to process everything that had just happened.

"..ty?" I heard a mumbled voice that brought me out of my trance.

"Letty?" I heard again and looked over at the touch of a soft hand on my shoulder, the hand that belonged to Ramsey, although I didn't have many girl friends, she proved to be a great one, one I needed. She was tough as hell, spoke her mind, and she was genuine. I looked at her with a lost look and she bent down so she was eye level with me.

"It's ok to cry you know" I forced a chuckle in an attempt to mask the tears I knew would come.

"I'm ok" I said, knowing she didn't believe me but she let it go.

"Let, you ok?" Hobbs said as he reached a hand out to help me up, I grabbed it allowing him to pull my smaller body up off the floor.

"Yeah man, I'm good." I said forcing a small smile.

"Alright we need to come up with a plan" Hobbs said as he sat down at what was left of the table in the room.

"You good, baby girl?" Roman asked me, I just nodded and smiled.

"You ok, Letty?" Tej asked me, and again, I just nodded. Everyone sat at the table and started to come up with a plan but before I could sit I had to just breathe. Alone.

"I'll be right back guys" I said as I quickly made my way out of the room and into the bathroom that was far enough away incase anybody heard me.

I walked into the bathroom as fast as I could and as soon as the door closed I don't know what came over me but the tears fell, and they wouldn't stop falling. I gripped the sink with shaky hands as I felt my body become heavier.

"Why" I whispered to no one. I was so angry, and hurt that I punched the mirror needing to get something out. I watched the shattered reflection of myself fall into the sink as I dropped to the floor crying into my knees.  
I was crying so hard I didn't hear anybody come in but I felt the two arms wrap around me rubbing my back and allowing me to cry.

"Letty, we're going to figure something out" Ramseys soft voice said.

"I don't know what can be done anymore, all I have ever done is stood by him, defended him, fight with him, fight for him, love him, and for what? To be shot at, to have him kiss another woman, again! To give up on me, to give up on us. I don't know if I can do this anymore" I said almost with defeat.

"Letty, you know there has to be a reason he's doing this"

"I know that, but he lied to me again and now I think he might want that life more than us."

"You know that can't be true, Let, he loves you"

"I don't know if love is enough anymore, and you didn't see the look in his eye when he looked at me. It was cold"

* * *

 **Dom POV**

"I told you do not fucking shoot at her!" Dom yelled

"Oops" Cypher said with no emotion.

"They're my family, Cypher! Now you turned the most important person in my universe against me!"

"You did just as much as I did, Toretto, and I don't think I need to remind you why you chose to be here." She said smugly as she threw me mine and Lettys cross. Shock hit me because this was on Lettys neck only days ago which means one of Cyphers guys had access to Letty and somehow took this from her I'm assuming without her knowledge, and that scared me.

"I got no choice!" I yelled back at the coldest bitch I have ever met. She just smirked and walked off.

I went to the room I had been sleeping in for the last couple of weeks, I sat on the bed in the dark and lonely room with my head in my hands.

The hurt I saw in Lettys eyes was the worst thing I had ever seen, I didn't see her look when I left her in the DR but I can almost assume it was close to this and my heart broke.

"I'm sorry, Letty" I whispered.

I grabbed a picture I had shoved in my small suitcase, it was a picture of her and I in the hospital after the parkade fell. I lay in the hospital bed, gown and all with Letty tucked in closely to my side I had a smile on my face and she had a smile on hers since Mia caught her mid-laugh. God, I missed my sister. I grabbed a few other things out of my bag, like a car magazine, which was useless , it was the folded up letter inside it from Letty from Cuba, she left to get us breakfast and left me a note so I knew.

 _'Morning Handsome,_

 _Went to get coffee and food, you wore me out last night and I've worked up an appetite ;) I'll be back soon, I'll need dessert, so stay naked. I think we may also have to keep practicing that baby making for the remainder of our trip..._

 _P.S. Let's fuck on the balcony._

 _Love forever, your wife and ride or die,_

 _Letty Toretto'_

I smiled and chuckled slightly, she always used to make her notes to me dirty, it started as a joke when she left a note meant for me in the beginning of our relationship that said something like, _"...that thing you did with my leg and the pillow, we're doing that again I've never come so hard in my life..."_

A note that was meant for just my eyes was found by Vince who tried to torture her for it. He told Leon, Jesse, Mia, fuck he even told Hector. But, my girl being the woman she was. She started leaving more notes like that around the house knowing eventually it would just gross Vince out since he looked at her like a sister and it did. But, she didn't stop there.. No she took it up a notch, normally she wasn't too loud in bed, the occasional curse word or loud groan but nothing over the top like a porno. But, for two weeks when we had sex she had made sure to be extra vocal and yell things like _"spank me"_ and _"pull my hair"_ and Jesus Christ it was a turn on when she said those things, she said them before but when she was getting loud it was turning me on knowing she wanted everyone to know how good I made her feel and of course my ego was not going to let the task fail. My room was right next to Vince' so she was sure to have the headboard hit the wall more than once. I laughed at the memory, the memory of two people that I had lost. I was losing Letty and it was killing me.

I grabbed a small stuffed elephant that belonged to Letty, I won it for her at a carnival when we were 15, she acted like it was no big deal till I found out she still had it, now she keeps it with her even if it's just in our closet.  
I pulled out the Ipad and went to the surveillance app that was on here. I had installed a camera inside the bedroom to watch her and make sure she was never touched, it sent an alert to me for whoever was in her room, I couldn't be with her, but I had to make sure she was protected so I had snuck out when we just finished a job and placed it on top of a picture that was in the room, it was a tiny camera so she would never see it. I don't care how creepy this seemed, this was all I could do in the position I was in right now to make sure she was ok. I watched as her tear stained face sat on her bed looking exhausted and broken.

* * *

 **Letty POV**

I sat on my bed and looked down at my bandaged hand and I cried again. I was trying to focus on tomorrow, but I couldn't. _'If we have to kill Dominic Toretto, we do it'_ The voice of Mr Nobodys, Ken Doll protégé said.

I can't do that. I may hate him right now, and be heart broken, but I can't kill him. I just can't, I could never pull that trigger on him as an attempt to kill. In London that was different, I didn't know him, yet he knew my name and I knew right then that voice meant something to me I just didn't know what, I just knew I couldn't kill him so I "missed" my shot. I cannot kill him.

I laid down on the bed with my legs curled as I just played with the small band on my finger, Dom gave it to me after he melted it down from my old Road Runner and turned it into a ring. I was so broken and angry I just didn't know how to feel anymore.  
A light knock came at my door and I wiped my tears and said come in.

"I made you some soup" Ramsey said as she came in with food, I smiled appreciatively.

"You know I can make food, right? You don't have to baby me" I chuckled

"And you know you can say thank you and eat the damn soup, right?" She argued back and I laughed

"Thank you" I said genuinely.

"Why don't you just stay up here and watch a movie and just calm your mind for tonight, we have a big day tomorrow."

"I don't think laying her being sad and watching a movie is going to help me."

"No, but it'll get your mind off of it all for a minute"

"That was more Mia' thing, I just went for a drive or down to the beach"

"Well no beaches here, and your car is still getting work done so watch this movie I don't care what it is and just try and relax tonight" I smiled at Ramseys attempt but nothing was going to make this situation better.

I put some movie on eventually, not that I cared, I wasn't paying attention and eventually I fell asleep dreaming of a more peaceful time.

* * *

 **Dom POV**

I couldn't take this, I'm making her cry, and turning her against me. I grabbed the elephant and quietly snuck out, Cyphers' warehouse was great for keeping people out, not so great for keeping them in. Once I was out I sped towards where Letty and the team were staying, I had deactivated the alarms like last time and quietly got into Lettys room checking again on the app that she was still asleep. Once I was in I kneeled by her in the bed and just watched her sleep. The dried tear stains and disheveled look were caused by me and I hated that I did this to her.

"I'm sorry baby, I love you." I said putting the elephant by her face and pulled the blanket over her so she would stay warm.

I snuck back into Cyphers warehouse and laid in bed staring at the ceiling till the Ipad dinged.  
I opened it open and saw that it said motion activated, I opened the camera and saw Letty had woken up. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and felt the small stuffed elephant hit her cheek, she grabbed it with a confused look and started to tear up again with realization. She saw the small note I attached to it too. _'Ride or Die'_ I watched her sad face almost light up. She knew it was me, but she was still hurt.

Then she let her thoughts slip outloud.

"Just come home, baby" She sighed holding the elephant to her chest as she cried herself back into a deep slumber.

"Soon, my love, soon." I whispered to her on the camera. I can only hope she will take me back after all this.

* * *

 **Letty POV**

I sat with the team downstairs after they were discussing the plan.

"-he's turned, too far gone" Hobbs said

"Don't turn your back on him yet, the real Dom is still in there" I said with confidence, the confidence that was given back to me in a form of a stuffed elephant.


	2. Don't Touch My Wife

**A/N: WHOA. I did not expect the reaction I got, haha. This was supposed to be a one shot but I had demands to add more, so I have decided to continue this! My other stories are also being worked on some are halfway done, some I'm finding inspiration for, but they are getting done. Anyways I hope you enjoy Chapter 2! R &R**

 **ps. Mr. Nobody Ken Doll is Scott Eatwood, incase anybody was wondering!**

 ***SPOILERS***

* * *

 **Letty POV**

I woke up the next morning with red puffy eyes, but I had a new confidence in me. A new confidence in Dom. I was mad as hell that he lied to me again, and did something without talking to me before hand, especially something that was this big. But, that elephant, that stupid stuffed elephant reassured me that he hadn't completely gone rogue. Although, I don't know how he got in here, or when he did, but either way I got the reassurance I was looking for. My husband still loved me.

"I'm going to bring you home, baby" I whispered to the stuffed elephant. I grabbed the note and folded it up and put it into my pocket and made my way to meet the rest of the team.

"You ready?" Ramsey asked as she met me in the hallway.

"More than ever" I smiled to her. I walked in and heard the conversation happening with the team.

"Cypher is our target, but if it means we have to put a bullet through Toretto, then we do what we have to do" Mr. Nobodys Ken Doll spoke arrogantly.

"No." I said sternly as I walked out to the team.

"Letty, we ma-" Hobbs started but I cut him off.

"We are **NOT** shooting my husband. Do I make myself clear?"

"He's gone rogue, Letty, he made his choice and this family wasn't the choice he made."

"You don't turn your back on family, even when they do."

"Letty" Mr. Nobody tried to talk

"I get this is a fucked-up situation, but we are not going to kill Dom, I know him, and there is a reason he is doing this, he would never do this to the team without reason, and he definitely wouldn't do this to me without good reason. We are talking about a man who tore apart half of London, and risked his life by jumping over a bridge to catch me without hesitation. Do you really think that is a man who would just suddenly turn on us?"

The team was quiet.

"Nobody shoots my husband, or I swear to god you will be safer with that blonde bitch than me." They all stayed quiet again and a smug laugh broke the silence.

"I see why my brother liked you" Shaw said smugly.

"Fuck you" I spat.

Hobbs stood up and looked down at me and I stared back at him with serious look on my face.

"We stick to the plan" Hobbs started and I was about to go off on him. "And nobody shoots, Toretto, understood?" I softened when he backed me and gave him a look of appreciation. I know I can put the fear of god in them, but Hobbs was on the side of the law, legally most of them had to listen to him.

Everyone got up and we started to suit up but I walked over to Hobbs first. I put my hand on his back making him turn around and face me.

"Thank you" I said truthfully

"Come here" He said taking my hand pulling me to a private room with two chairs and a table. He pulled out his wallet and pulled out a picture of a woman, a beautiful woman.

"April 19th 2007, she told me she was going undercover to bring down a well-known drug lord, I had a bad feeling about it, but I tried to brush it off, she was a smart woman and everyone else told me the plan and that we had to stick to it no matter what. I listened to everyone else and didn't follow my instinct and she ended up dead. If I had just followed my instinct she may still be alive, and Sam may still have her mother." Hobbs said with sadness, he had never told any of us about Sams' mother, and it was clear that he was still haunted by the memory of what happened.

"If I had just told the team no, or had back up go with her, or if I had followed her in, this may have all ended differently. I know you love Dom, and I know he loves you. You did the one thing I couldn't. You stood your ground and followed your instinct, and I pray to god you're right about this, but till then, I promise you, Letty, we won't kill him. He belongs home, with the team, with you." A tear fell from my eye and I wrapped my arms around his waist and I hugged him he hugged me back and held my head to his chest. In this moment, we understood each other better than anyone.

"You can't blame yourself, forever Luke." He knew I was being genuine when I used his first name instead of just Hobbs.

"Yeah" He said looking away and not meaning it, just saying something to get a word out. I reached up and grabbed his chin making him look at me.

"She wouldn't blame you, and Sam doesn't blame you. You're a great dad, Luke. Sometimes life just has a way of changing one's plans" He smiled and chuckled to mask his sadness.

"Come on, we're getting way to sentimental here." I smiled back at him understandingly. We started to head out and he grabbed my hand again.

"Thanks, Let" I just smiled at him in return. "We're gonna bring him home."

"Yeah we are, and he is going to be begging to be back in Lompoc because the things I'm going to do to him, jail is going to seem like a vacation." I said smugly.

I strapped up and grabbed some guns praying that Dom would come out of this alive, because I was going to kill him after all of this was over. We got into our designated cars and I led the way to wear Dom would be.

"Do not forget your positions, Tej you're on the left, Hobbs you're on right, Shaw, you have left quarter, Ramsey you got right quarter, and Rome you're behind, I got front, do not let any distractions get in your way." I said through the walkie talkies as we made our way through the busy streets of New York.

I skillfully made my way through Time Square, I saw the same driving skills about 4 cars ahead of me, I smiled, there he was.

"Got yo-" I started to whisper but was interrupted by Hobbs yelling on the walkie.

"Letty stop!" I looked up to see the cars from the 8 story parkade start to fall out of it directly into traffic and pedestrians.

"What the fuck" I mumbled as I managed to avoid the falling cars. I was weaving through traffic to avoid the cars, as well as keep my eye on Dom.

I finally got past the distraction.

"Everyone ok?" I yelled into the walkie

"What the fuck was that!" Roman yelled

"We're all good" Tej said, and everyone else confirmed they were also good.

Cars were now moving off of the street to avoid the problem which gave us an advantage to get to Dom. Once we did, I saw Mr. Nobody coming towards him with guns, at that point he stopped and we all circled Doms car with our own.

"Go!" I yelled as we released the claws that latched into Doms car. All 6 of us had his car blocked and locked in. We looked into each others eyes, and what I saw was not what I was hoping for. His once warm love filled eyes were now filled with hatred and a coldness to them that I have never seen. I saw him start to rev his engine and I looked at him silently begging him.

"Don't do this, Dom" I whispered, but he did. He pulled up and forward causing his doors to fly off and whoever was on his side to now detach. I gripped the steering wheel and I looked at him with anger. He revved his engine again and this time pulled off causing my car and Romans to flip with my car landing underneath his. I looked up expecting to see Dom come for me, he wouldn't have done this and left me here, but all I saw was his tires rolling along the pavement as he drove away. He just left me.

I pulled myself out of the car only to have Tej give me a helping hand. I didn't understand. None of this made sense to me.

"Shaws got the case!" Mr Nobody said, I knew that's what Dom was after so he would be going after Shaw. So I did what no one wanted me to do. I went after Shaw. I grabbed Hobbs gun from his holster, since mine was still stuck in my car and I ran to where I knew Shaw was supposed to be.

"LETTY! No!" Hobbs yelled.

"No Letty!" Roman yelled as Tej tried to grab me but I just ran, I ran as fast as I could to the corner where Shaw was supposed to be hiding. I got to the spot and saw Dom now holding the case and pointing a gun at Shaw.

"Funny thing Toretto was you told me your code was family and loyalty, so what's all this about huh? You ransacked half of London to get your girl back, to make your family whole again. Now you try and kill her?" He was saying and Dom kept telling him to shut up as I quietly made my way closer to Dom to grab the case from his hands.

"You never loved her did you?" Shaw said and without hesitation Dom shot him, shock and fear instantly ran through my veins, as he dropped to the ground, he just killed a man… I quickly grabbed the case and started to run away only to have Dom turn around quickly.

"Letty!" I ran as far as I could but fucked up by running into a dead-end alley.

"Shit" I muttered, I had nowhere to go.

"Letty!" I turned around and was face to face with my husband, my husband who was now pointing a gun at me. For a second I doubted him and I did believe that he would shoot me, but I have to find the real Dom in there and fast.

"Give me the case, Letty!"

"I never thought I'd see the day that you and I were on opposite sides"

"There ain't no sides, Letty"

"You just killed a man, Dom!"

"He deserved it" He spoke with a cold tone in his voice.

"Who are you?" I said with a bitter yet shakey voice. My tears are threatening to spill but I have to remain strong. He doesn't answer me, and that just angers me even more.

"If you need this so bad, then fine. But I need answers. Tell me what is going on, and I'll give it to you, but you have to look me in the eye, Dom and tell me." I said calmly and I could see him start to soften.

"I need to know, Dom" I said softly with a voice barely higher than a whisper, and in that moment I see him soften even more. I'm getting to him I know I am.

"Dom, please" His lips move slightly like he is about to but it was cut short once the sound of sirens start to ring loudly and he raises his gun to me again. He has never pointed a gun at me ever, and I think now I have lost, but somehow I have found my voice.

"I don't know whats going on, Dom, but I know one thing, you love me and you are NOT going to shoot me!" I said confidently with tears streaking my cheeks and I saw him soften again as he pointed the gun in the sky and shot into the air causing me to shake again.

"Letty! Give me the case!" He said as he grabs my shoulder and starts to pull it from my hands.

"No! Tell me whats going on, Dominic!"

I see tears in his eyes, but he won't act on them.

"Give me the fucking case, and get out of here, NOW!" He yells as he pulls one last time knocking me onto my ass as he takes off running.

"Dom!" I yelled

"I have no choice!" He yells back and when he said that, I knew that whatever it was, was far worse than I could have imagined even though I had no idea what it was.

I stood up and ran after him I ran for him, for us and I found myself in the middle of a crossfire.

"Shit" I yelled as I tried to avoid the bullets, I peered from behind the wall and saw Dom going into a building with Cypher 3 feet ahead of him. I came out from behind the wall and was about to chase after him.

"Dom!" He turned around and looked at me with those stone cold eyes.

Before I had a chance to say something else Cypher did.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?" She said before taking out her gun and pointing it at me. In that moment everything went in slow motion.

"Letty!" Dom yelled and before I could see what was happening I felt my body being covered and pulled by Doms larger one as we fell to the hard cement. I finally was able to put together that Cypher just shot me and I went to feel the shot but felt nothing except Dom standing up as blood covered him.

"No! No! Dom" I looked at him in horror, he just jumped in front of a bullet for me but still stood up briefcase in hand and walked into the building with Cypher.

 **Dom POV**

I can't stand this woman but I have to do this, but I was not going to let my wife get killed because of this, I felt the blood on my arm where I was shot, I could tell it was just a flesh wound but if I didn't it would have hit Letty in the chest. This bitch can be as angry as she wants but she will not kill Letty.

"Alright guys, that was a little sloppy but we got it done" She said with no remorse. I grabbed her arm and shoved her roughly against the wall in the hallway.

"What the fuck were you doing!" I spat angrily at her.

"Oh god, you're going to heal, Toretto, get over it" She said bitterly.

"I already fucking told you, do **NOT** touch my wife. I will put a bullet between your eyes if you fucking touch her, do you understand me!"

"And risk the life of your son? Father of the year goes to you" She said sarcastically making me slam her harder into the wall.

"Fuck you, you are one twisted bitch. I am doing this for him, none of this is for you. But you and I had a deal, throughout all of this you **NEVER** touch my wife, she was supposed to remain untouched."

"And sometimes rules change, this is my game, Toretto now you either play properly or get killed."

"Don't ever touch my wife again, or I will be gladly make you eat your gun and all of this will have been for nothing."

"Someone has a temper" She said without fear

"And someone has a death certificate waiting to be signed if they ever go near Letty again"

I stormed away from her and to where they were holding my son. I approached the guards who nodded their heads and allowed me access. I smiled at Eva, the young woman who was in the room with my son, clearly this was not a life she chose but she was here now, and since they have killed Elena, I was thankful that this woman was here to help keep my son calm throughout all of this. She smiled at me and walked over handing my son and his bottle to me. I couldn't believe I had a son, it felt amazing, terrifying, confusing, and sad all at the same time. I don't regret my son, but, I will always regret not having all of my children with Letty. I knew that even after all of this, if she doesn't leave me for this shit, she may leave because of Leo. This may be what breaks her, and that is what I couldn't handle. I can't live my life without her, and I can't just abandon Leo. When we were in Cuba, Letty had told me I would make a great father, I don't think this was what she had in mind. I don't know how she will be able to handle raising another womans child. Especially since she was now open to settling down and having kids of our own. My girl is strong as hell, but this, this is something entirely different. This has to do with her emotional strength, a side that she rarely shows. Leo smiled and grabbed onto my face and I looked at him hoping he never loses his innocence.

"I promise you, I won't let you down." I said to him as a promise to him and a reminder to me. Keeping him and Letty safe was all I cared about.


	3. Do You Even Know Dom?

**A/N: Okay so I have 6 chapters already written, but I couldn't figure out how to make this chapter work so it's a little rough, it was rewrite after rewrite. Sorry if this one is shitty, but the other chapters should be better! Enjoy! R &R**

* * *

 **Letty POV**

"Put me in" I demanded

"Letty, I can't" Hobbs said

"Luke, please do not give me a lecture on how dangerous it is, I know that already, I have to do someth-"

"Letty, no. We're already doing something"

"Bullshit Luke! We're not doing enough, because if we were he would be here with me! With all of us, we need a new plan." I was ready for him to argue back but when he didn't I was almost surprised.

"Then what do we do?" He asked

"Whatever she wants"

"We're already doing that, Let"

"No, we're not. Shes getting what she wants but with a fight. We need to back down and let her take whatever she wants"

"Letty" He said rubbing his head in a stressful motion. "Dom, is like a brother, he's family, but we're talking about putting the entire country at stake if we willingly let her get access to those files."

"And he is my husband, Luke, I'm going to do whatever it is I have to to bring him home. If we willingly let her take them, then we set up a trap to take her down"

"She's not going to buy that, the team that has been fighting against her since day 1, shes going to see right through it if we just let her walk right in."

"Not if it's for a trade" I said to him hopeful he would go for it, because this could all go terribly wrong which was why they had avoided a plan like this to begin with.

"Trade Dom for the files?" I nodded at him to answer his question.

"Even then, shes not going to believe us"

"Not you guys, but, a desperate, crying wife willing to do anything for her husband, I think she will buy it"

I knew he was against it, but he also knew that we were losing time, and he had to think from a family perspective rather than a law one.

"Ok, but I swear Letty you have to be on your game more than you ever have been, shes the worst criminal even I have ever dealt with. And Dom will kill me if anything happens to you"

"I'm always on my game, you know that" I said giving him a small smile

"I know, but Sam has really taken a liking to you, so don't do something stupid and get hurt" Hobbs said trying to make it sound like his daughter was the one who would be upset if I got hurt rather than him. I smiled and gave him a hug to which he reciprocated.

"I promise, I'll be ok" I whispered and he kissed the top of my head. Luke had become like a big brother to me, he reminded me a lot of my own older brother who died when I was 17 and the brotherly comfort he provided me was not only calming but it was sometimes needed. Once we separated I took out my phone and called the number that was given to the team as a way to contact Ciphers team if we ever wanted to make a deal.

I sat in the private room alone while I listened to the ring of the phone when a males voice answer.

* * *

 ** _'What?'_**

 ** _'Put Cipher on.'_ ** I said with a strong voice

 ** _'The boss aint taking any calls'_**

 ** _'Tell her we have a deal'_** I heard him repeat my statement to someone in the background that I could only assume was Cipher.

 ** _'No deal'_** He said once he returned

 ** _'Tell her, that her new partners wife has a deal that I know she wants'_ ** He didn't respond to me I just heard him repeat the question again to the person in the background and as I awaited for the male voice to return I was met with an icy female voice.

 ** _'So, what deal are you proposing?'_**

 ** _'I want my husband back, and in return I will give you the files'_** She chuckled softly

 ** _'Do you really think I'm that stupid? C'mon Letty, I took you to be the smart one of the group.'_ ** I knew I had to go in with a different approach so I started to cry. Exaggerated? Yes, forced? No.

 ** _'Look, I am at my end. I have gone long enough without my husband, I got him back, and then you took him from me. I don't beg ever, especially to scum like you, but now I am begging. Please, I just want my husband back and I am willing to do whatever it takes.'_ ** I cried

 ** _'And what does your so called team think of your executive decision?'_ ** She asked smugly

 _' **Are you insane? Don't answer that. The team doesn't know anything, do you think they would ever be willing to release those files to you? Not even my husband is worth it to them, I, however; think differently.'**_

 ** _'Alright, you got my attention, and I'll bite. You meet me at the abandoned garage on 84th in Brooklyn and we will make the trade.'_ ** I felt some relief rush over me but I would never be relieved until Dom was back with me and this bitch was dead.

 ** _'Done'_**

 ** _'And Letty, I don't think I need to remind you to come alone'_**

 ** _'And I don't think I need to remind you, that my husbands life is more important to me than these files.'_**

 ** _'Blinded by love, just like a fool. I'll see you in 4 hours, Mrs. Toretto'_**

* * *

I got my gear on and tried to mentally prepare myself for what was to come and a memory flashed through my mind.

 _Flashback_

 _"How you feeling, bub?" Dom asked coming into our bedroom where I had been sleeping for the last few hours._

 _"Like shit" I mumbled into the pillow I was pressing my head on._

 _"You get sick again" He asked me while coming to sit on the bed next to me putting his hand on my forehead and I just nodded yes._

 _"I blame you" I whined gripping his forearm pulling him closer to me._

 _"Me? I wasn't the one who told you to jump my bones,when I had this flu, but, I guess I get it, I am extremely good looking, and so sexy" He joked rubbing my back._

 _"You're alright" I said pulling my tired body to rest upon his._

 _"Just alright"_

 _"Yep" I mumbled while laying my head in the crook of his neck._

 _"I would argue with you on that, but I love when you get all cuddly and lovey with me, and this is the only time it happens so I'm not gonna ruin it"_

 _"Smart man, Toretto" I whispered leaving a kiss on his neck_

 _"Try and sleep some more. bubba, I'll be here when you wake up"_

 _"Promise?"_

 _"I promise, I'll always be here. You and me" He said kissing my head while he rubbed my back allowing me to drift back into my slumber._

* * *

"Broken Promises" I whispered to myself as I looked at the time and attached the tracking device to the heel of my boot as per Hobbs' request. I grabbed my keys and I was ready to go.

"Be careful, Letty" Hobbs said as I walked out.

"I can't make any promises" I said with a cheeky tone

"Atleast come back alive"

"That I can do" I said with a smile

"And Let?" I turned to look at him again to allow him to continue.

"Bring him home" I smiled again but bigger and confidently replied.

"I will" I made my way to the car and headed to the location. Once I had arrived, there was a large man standing there waiting for me.

"Lets go" He said and I listened. I got into the car and drove towards a new location, clearly she thought my car would have been tracked. We drove for 25-30 minutes until we arrived at what looked like another abandon warehouse as we drove closer I saw the building as well as Dom who was standing in the entrance of the building looking pissed off as he yelled at Cipher. We got closer until the car stopped and my door was opened.

"-Can't do that, Cipher! You know that. We have a deal!" I heard Dom yell and I wondered what deal he made with her.

"Too late, Toretto" She said as she looked in my direction as I walked into the building.

"You have it?" She asked and I held up the USB that had everything she wanted on it, I tossed it to her and she caught it effortlessly as she handed it to one of her men to check.

"My husband." I demanded and Dom looked at me with shock, did he really not expect me to do this for him?

"Is free to go" She said and Dom didn't move, now I was worried.

"Letty, I can't" He said, and just like that I felt my world crash down and everything went black.

I didn't realize I had been unconscious and I thought maybe I had fainted but when I came to I heard the voice of Deckard Shaw talking. That son of a bitch.

"She will be out for a while longer, we got the files, so lets get rid of them" I stood up to try and listen a bit more and I was hidden enough that no one would see me but as I got closer I felt a hand wrap around my mouth and waist as I was pulled back. I turned to see Dom holding me and putting his index finger in front of his mouth to silently tell me to shush. He pointed to the guys that had already been knocked out and I gave him a confused look but he pointed to Hobbs and the rest of the team who were stealthily moving in closer to the target. Cipher.

A man who was not Dom came up behind me and grabbed me I elbowed him and he groaned out in pain and stumbled back as I ran to kick him in the face and then in his crotch making him cry out in pain as Hobbs shot him. I looked at him and thank him but now we had Ciphers attention. Other men of hers came out and began to fight, our team was strong, and they could always handle this, and when I saw Dom run to Deckard and have a mutual agreement Dom ran off and Deckard started to fight Ciphers men with us. I was beyond confused and I went to follow Dom but was stopped by the Ice Queen herself.

"I told you Letty, you are blinded by love. You don't even know why he's really doing this do you" She started to get to me but I just threw a punch and she ducked.

"Clearly something was more important than you, he's been lying to you, and you just let it happen. You are weak, Letty" I punched her again and this time I hit my target, she hit me back and we continued to battle it out. I kicked her in the stomach and made her fall onto the ground as I stood over her.

"Who really is Dominic Toretto, do you even know?" She choked out so I kicked her again and she went unconscious. I wiped the blood from my lip as I bent down to grab the file back then started to walk away.

"You really think you can run?" Deckard said while pointing a gun in my direction, but before I had a chance to respond the shot was fired and I jumped but saw I was still standing. I heard a sound behind me and I watched as Cipher fell back down to the ground bleeding out of the gunshot wound Deckard had just made.

"Sorry about that" He said cheekily. " We have to go though" He said grabbing my arm.

"No, Dom is still in there!" I said pulling my arm away.

"I know he's meeting us out front." He said as we were making our way outside. We got out of the building where I met the rest of the team who was bloodied and bruised, but alive. I handed Luke the file back as he hugged me but I was looking for Dom.

"They're coming!" Deckard said

'They're?' I wondered

 _TBC..._


	4. I Don't Know What We're Doing Anymore

**A/N: YOU GUYS! I'm so happy you enjoy this, I have figured out a direction for this story since it became more than a one shot, like I said I already have future chapters written, just a matter of posting them! Reviews always help!**

* * *

 **Letty POV**

I had stood outside waiting and my head turned immediately when Shaw said they were coming, finally I was going to have my husband back. This time it was for good. Before Dom had walked out, I saw Cipher limp out with an angered look on her face, once she got closer I kicked her legs out from under her causing her to fall. Cipher picked herself up, this woman was strong as hell and put up a mean fight, I'll give her that, but there is no competition against a scorned woman who loves her man. I grabbed her by her hair and put so much anger and hatred into my fist as I punched her square in the face.

"That is for going to my husband" Punch again

"That is for turning him against us, against me." This time I kicked her hard in the stomach where the gun shot was as I watched her fall and become unresponsive on the ground as I stood above her.

"And that is for kissing my man." I looked at her and walked away to join the rest of the team awaiting Dom to come out of the building.

I watched a young woman, whom I've never seen before but she looked scared and in the wrong place so Hobbs ushered her over. As I waited for Dom my heart was beating with excitement and then I watched Dom walk out with his face cut up, his arm wrapped, bruising everywhere, and a child on his hip. In that moment I knew, as much as I didn't want to believe it, I knew. I felt my once excited beating heart shatter at the sight of Dom holding his child. A child that was not mine. Questions ran through my mind, who was the mother being the obvious one. My question was quickly answered as I saw the body of Elena Neves being taken out. I wanted to kill her, but it seems it was already done.

"No!" Hobbs yelled as he caught sight of Elenas body. I wanted to be there for him like he was for me, but I didn't know how to respond. If I told him I was sorry, he wouldn't believe me, hell I don't even think I would believe me. Dom was still walking toward me his eyes never left mine as he got closer and closer. I couldn't look at the child, I couldn't bring myself to.

"Letty" He said with relief as he stood before me. I wanted to grab him and hold him and never let go, but I couldn't. I continued to look in his eyes and nowhere else, he knew that this was hurting me more than anything he has ever done.

"I'm glad you're safe" I said in a meek tone that he nor I was not used to.

"Letty, I want you to meet som-" I cut him off, I was in no way ready to meet his child.

"No Dom, I can't" I said turning away only to have him grab my hand.

"Let, please" He almost begged.

I just looked at him with tears brimming my eyes and shook my head no because I refused to shed anymore tears, as I walked away to go stand with Ramsey, while Tej, and Roman went to hug him.

"His?" She asked me quietly

"Yeah" I said sadly

"And you had no idea?"

"No" I whispered

"Are you going to be okay with it?" The question ran through my mind and for once I really didn't know.

"I just, I gotta get out of here" I said running off before anyone else could stop me.

"Letty!" I heard Dom yell but I had already closed my car door and sped off. I didn't know where I was going but I couldn't be there anymore. I drove all over town ignoring every phone call that came through. I finally saw signs for a beach I turned at the next exit and parked as I went and sat on the sand watching the waves. I was trying to process everything, but, the baby, well that was a lot to take in. I thought back to everything that had happened in mine and Doms life and I just wondered how it got this far.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Mia, stop whining" I complained since she wouldn't get over the fact the boys left a mess in the kitchen again._

 _"I'm not whining I'm mad! I'm allowed to be it's all they do is make a mess and don't clean up! I'm sick of it!"_

 _"So, bitch at them when they get home" I complained, I was laying on the couch with my arm covering my eyes to block the harsh light that was giving me a headache, which was all I needed to add to this sickness I already had._

 _"It's not fair! I have to cook and clean, I have the worst cramps and I can barely study, I can't sleep because of the partying, and my skin is breaking out so bad and you're just acting like it's not a big deal"_

 _"Because I'm tired, why are you so bitchy, are you on your period?"_

 _"Obviously, just like you."_

 _"No, not like me. I'm not on my perio- OH GOD!" I sprang up as I just realized I was not on my period. Mia and I have had the same days for our period for 3 years now, as soon as I started living with them, mine and Mias schedule just lined up, and they've never been off. That's when I realized I didn't get my period 4 days ago like I should have._

 _Realization seemed to hit Mia too as she slowly walked over to me with a worried look._

 _"You have nothing, not even a little?"_

 _"No, Mi nothing. Oh my god, what if I am? I can't raise a kid! Your brother doesn't even want a kid" I started to panic at the thought of being pregnant at 18._

 _"Letty calm down, Dom loves kids, and we would figure it out, but we don't even know for sure if you are pregnant. Let's get a test and see first, okay?" I nodded as fear washed over my face, that didn't go unnoticed by Mia._

 _"How about you stay here, and I'll go get it ok?" I looked at her appreciatively as she stood up and grabbed my keys and made her way to the store._

 _'Fuck Letty, how could you be so stupid?' I thought to myself. I sat on the couch twiddling my thumbs waiting for Mia to return._

 _Finally, 22 minutes later Mia walked through the door with a bag in hand._

 _"Let's go" She said making her way up stairs._

 _"What now!" I said not sure if I wanted to know now._

 _"Or we could wait 9 months and see what happens" She said with attitude and I stood up slowly following her upstairs into the bathroom._

 _"Mia, I can't" I said sitting on the toilet too scared to actually pee._

 _"Letty, no matter what we're all still going to be here, you can do this and you're never going to be alone."_

 _"I'm really scared" I admitted with tears in my eyes. Mia knows this side of me, she wasn't a guy I had to be tough around, she was my bestfriend, she was the_ _femininity I often needed in my life. She was the one who always understood my emotions, and although I still rarely showed them, shes seen them._

 _"That's ok to be scared, Let. But, either way you have to know. No matter what that says, we stick together"_

 _Eventually I peed on all 3 sticks and waited for those dreadful 5 minutes to be up and when they were, I looked at Mia and silently told her to look. I started to fidget as she looked at all three tests and back to me with a 'Well I have news' look on her face._

 _"You're not going to like this" She started to say and right there all of my fears were rushing through my body._

 _"But you're going to have a period still, because you're not pregnant!" She said with a smile and my face dropped._

 _"What! Mia, holy fuck! Don't ever do that to me" I sighed with relief then I smiled running to the sticks to confirm that all three said 'Not Pregnant' or the_ _ **–**_ _line. I hugged Mia as much as I wanted to kill her for that, I was so relieved._

 _"Throw the tests out in the garbage outside so nobody sees them I said being sure to cover my ass._

 _Hours passed by and the boys finally pulled up, Leon walked in first and kneeled to whisper in my ear._

 _"You may want to head upstairs because this could get ugly" He said as Vince, and Jesse followed him. But, before I could ask Dom was storming in the house and he was angry._

 _"MIA! Get down here NOW!" What the hell could she have done to get him this worked up._

 _"Dom, what is wro-"_

 _"Not now, Letty" He said shutting me up._

 _"What Dom?" Mia asked confused and annoyed._

 _"Do you have something to tell me?" He said with his fists curled with anger._

 _"You're an asshole sometimes?" She guessed, making me chuckle, and Dom looked at me with anger._

 _"Oh you think this is funny, how long have you fucking known about this, Letty!" He accused and I genuinely had no idea what he was talking about._

 _"What the fuck are you going on about?"_

 _"Mia, do you care to explain to me why Mrs. Garcia asked me if we need any help planning for your baby that she is more than willing to help us! Since she saw you buy THREE pregnancy tests!" Dom yelled and my face dropped. I was so scared to tell him but I wasn't pregnant and I was not going to let Mia take the fall for this._

 _"Dom, it was just to be su-" Mia started, god she was amazing, trying to cover for me._

 _"Dom they weren't hers"_

 _"Stay out of this Let- Wait, what did you just say?" He asked as he turned slowly to me._

 _"They were for me" I said as he softened and stood up to go talk to him._

 _"You're preg-"_

 _"No, I thought I may have been because I was 4 days late and I've been sick for a few days, and I was so scared to find out if I was so Mia went to get me a test." I didn't know what he would say but he pulled me to him and hugged me tightly, while rubbing my back._

 _"I'm sorry" He said, which surprised me_

 _"For what?"_

 _"Not being here for you, and I'm sorry for flipping at you, Mi"_

 _"Yeah, you better be asshole" She said and went upstairs. Dom continued to hug me as he picked me up and brought me to the couch with me on his lap._

 _"Are you ok?" He asked me_

 _"Yeah, I'm relieved."_

 _"Next time that happens, IF it happens, just call me, baby. I would never be mad or upset about that. I know we're young, but one day I'm going to make you the mother of my kids anyways so no matter what, even if it's just a feeling I want you to just call me"_

 _"Are you disappointed that I'm not pregnant?" I asked him genuinely wanting to know because I thought he would be happy I wasn't._

 _"Kinda sad, but I'm relieved too because we are young and I want to give our kids the best life possible." I laid my head in the crook of his neck while he rubbed my back._

 _"I was a bit sad" I admitted softly. "I swore off children forever, but for a second there a future played into my mind of you holding our baby and it was kinda nice" I said honestly without looking in his eyes._

 _"One day that's going to happen, I promise"_

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

I never pictured myself being a step-mom. I figured once kids came in the picture they would be mine and Doms. Biologically. I know that sounds selfish, but as a woman if we decide we want kids, whether we admit it or not we want our own children biologically, especially when it's your first shot at motherhood. I love Dom, yes, but he now has a role more important than a husband, he has to be a father now. I'm not asking him to choose, or to abandon his child for me, I'm not that cruel, and it's not the kids fault. But, I don't know if I can do that. I have so many questions that I don't know if I want answers to yet.

"You always find an ocean" A deep baritone voice said from behind me, one that only belonged to Dom. I didn't respond, I just continued to look out at the water. He sat beside me but didn't touch me, he knew I wasn't ready for that yet.

"Letty, I know that with everything that happened you want to kill me right now, and I don't blame you but I need to explain things to you first, I will answer anything you want to know but please don't give up on me, on us." He said and I almost laughed, but instead I went with the sarcastic chuckle.

"You don't want me to give up on you, or on us? Is that what you're asking me to do? Not give up."

"Yes, Letty I kn-"

"No, Dominic. You don't know. Because heres the thing, if you did know, you would know that I NEVER gave up on you, I NEVER gave up on us. I was the one who stood by your side, I was the one who chased you everywhere, I was the one who brought you back, I was the one who begged you to stay, I was the one begging you to not leave and break us apart, I did all of that, Dom. For years that's all I have ever done. And for what? To be cheated on? To be abandoned? To be lied to? To be treated like shit? All I have ever done was keep us together, to keep you with me, and all you could do was fuck up and push me away. I'm so tired of it, Dom. I'm tired of being the only one who doesn't give up when you constantly do. I must look like a goddamn fool, because everyone knew I would take you back if you ever cheated, everyone knew how stupid I would be to forgive you knowing you'd do something dumb over and over, how stupid I was to allow myself be treated like that, like an option, like backup plan, like someone who doesn't matter. And you know what, Dom. I do matter ok? I have feelings, shit hurts me just as much as it hurts you. I love you, yes, but sometimes thats not enough anymore, Dom"

"Baby, I-"

"I don't know what we're doing anymore, Dom." I sighed

"Please, Letty. I know, believe me I know I don't deserve it, but I am begging you" He grabs my chin to look him in the eye. "I am begging you to please, please baby, continue just one more time standing by me. You know me, Letty. The one who plays with your hair, the one who knows exactly how much cream you like in your tea, the one who loves watching you dance around in your underwear to 'Girls Just Want to Have Fun', and who knows you could live on banana pancakes, the one who knows how upset you get at those sad dog commercials, the one who wipes the tears you swear never fall, the one who wants to hold your hand through labor know matter how hard you squeeze it, the one who never goes a night without kissing you goodnight and saying I love you, that's the man I am Letty, and that's the man I promise to be if you please just give me one more undeserving chance." He begged with tears rolling down his cheek, that were now mirroring mine. I wiped a tear from his cheek and I gave him a simple kiss.

"I can't just forget everything and pretend it's all ok, because it's not."

"I know, baby, but we can work- I can work on it, I just want you to come home"

I thought about it for a moment I really did. I loved him and it broke my heart to not have him, and I had to see if after everything I could allow myself to be with him still. Not just as his wife, but as a step mother to another womans child. That was the part that was going to be hard, but I felt like I had to try.

"Ok." I said simply

"Ok?" He questioned with a smile, and I nodded with a frown.

"But, I need space. I'll come home, but I'm sleeping in the guest room. I just, I just need to process everything" He looked sad but understood.

"I can't wait for you to meet Le-"

"I'm not ready for that conversation yet." I said making him stop whatever else he was going to say about his son. He wasn't my child, and if things worked out, I would obviously have a relationship with his child, but as of now, I can't quite accept it, I'm not trying to act like hateful or cold or anything of the sorts, but this is all new to me and was not an easy situation to just accept and be happy about.

"Okay" We stood up and we walked back to our own cars as we made our way back to the apartment we were staying in.

The young girl from earlier was sitting on the couch holding the baby, I still didn't know his name, or had I looked at him fully.

"I'm going to go to bed." I announced

"Okay, I'll come wit-"

"Alone, Dom" I said sternly and he looked disappointed that I didn't want him escorting me to my bedroom, I reached up and kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear.

"I still love you" And I did, I meant that wholeheartedly.

He pulled me close and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you more than anything in this world, Letty" It felt nice to hear that again, after everything. I pulled out of the embrace, gave him a small smile and went into my bed to be alone with my thoughts.


	5. It's Supposed To Be Me

**A/N: I have read your reviews, and THANKYOU! I already had this chapter written but I went back in to edit it after reading some of the reviews from the last chapter. I hope this makes up for it a bit for how Dom was, I was trying to make it so Dom seemed to not be good with words and expressing his feelings, but I agree, it was shitty haha. I tried to make this one full of more emotion from Doms side as well as Lettys. Also Lettys reaction isn't meant to offend anyone, I had a friend go through the same experience with being a stepmom and this was somewhat similar to how she handled it, and she is a hard ass that never cries, so thats where the inspiration? for Lettys reaction comes from!**

* * *

 **Letty POV**

I sat in my underwear and one of Doms tank tops in the guest bedroom, I couldn't sleep, I had everything running through my mind. I could hear the team downstairs but I couldn't make out any of the words, nor did I care right now. I heard a knock on my door and I figured it was Dom so I simply just responded with 'Yeah' The door opened and I was relieved to see that it was Mia. She had been living in the Caribbean with Brian and no one had told her what was going on because we had to keep her and her kids out of this, which included keeping Brian out of it.

"Mi?" I whispered with a broken voice, that didn't go unnoticed by her she immediately came over to hug me tightly, a hug I genuinely needed from her and only her at this moment, she sat on the bed next to me and took my hand. I didn't realize how much I needed Mia right now, having Ramsey and the guys here was great, but no one had the relationship Mia and I did. She was always the sweet one, but she never failed to call you on your shit. But what I loved most about her was her caring and understanding personality, and although she was Doms sister she never just tooh his side because he was her brother, she always picked the logical side but still made sure to tell me or her brother she loved us even if one of us was in the wrong. There were times I would just sit with Mia in bed in complete silence and it was perfect because just having her there was all I needed.

"I wanted to kill you for not telling me what was going on, but, when I heard about the baby, I couldn't be mad at you." That was Mia, always getting right to it.

"How am I supposed to handle this, Mi. I didn't ever think this is what it would come to" I said sadly.

"What do you feel is right" I just shrugged my shoulders

"Letty, no one is expecting you to be ok with all of this, it's a shock to everyone. Fuck even I was mad, but I know I can't blame Le-"

"Please don't say his name, I don't want to know anything yet until I decide what I'm going to do"

"That's being a bit childish don't you think?" She asked me and I knew it was, but right now, I didn't want to know the baby.

"Childish? Mia do you understand the love of my life, **MY HUSBAND** had a child with someone else! Someone who isn't me! I mean yes I get it's 2017 and people are step parents all the time, but I didn't want my first motherly role to be to a STEP CHILD! It was supposed to be me!" I yelled with tears now beginning to fall, while Mia just watched me letting me continue.

"I was supposed to be the one that brought his first child into this world! Me! It was never supposed to be anyone else, You don't understand that Mia, something that was supposed to be so special to us, to me, has now been stripped, that woman will always be known as the one who gave him his first child, not me!" I cried even harder as I was choking on my words, I was so angry and sad I didn't hear anyone else come up the stairs.

"I will never be the woman who gave Dom his first child, that will never be me, never. I will never have that chance to see his face when I tell him one day I am pregnant and see his reaction to him having his first kid, because he has one. I will be the woman who gives him his second kid! And I always will be that that woman!" I was mad as hell and saying things that were over the top, but I truly felt like this, I will never be the woman to give Dom his first child, and that hurt.

"Letty, you know he would always love each child the same" Mia tried reasoning holding both of my shaking hands.

"I don't give a fuck about that, you will never understand this, Mia. You gave your husband his first child, you got to experience all of the firsts with him. I've lost that." I cried and Mia wiped my tears.

"It-" I started to suck in short breaths the harder I cried. "Will-" "Ne- Never" breath "Be me"

"Letty, shh shh, calm down" Mia side wiping more tears that fell and holding me close while I cried in her shoulder.

 **Dom POV**

I was downstairs with the team and we sat there having awkward conversation.

"So, he's a cute kid" Roman said trying to break the ice.

"Come off it man, Dom what were you thinking brother?" Tej asked

"I was thinking she was gone for forever" I said truthfully.

"Nah man, that kid is what 5 months old? Letty has been back for a over a year" Tej said in an accusing tone, which made me mad, but they were all very protective of Letty too so I understand why they we're pissed.

"Look when Letty came home I had felt more whole than I had felt in two years, but I quickly noticed how different it was-"

"So you fucked Elena?" Brian asked with disgust in his voice which really made me mad.

"No, O'Connor, thats not what happened" I started but Brian cut me off again.

"Thats bullshit, Dom. You forget I know you, I know how you treated Letty when we we're younger, I also know all the shit she went through to bring your ass home. I also got two kids so I'm pretty aware of how a child comes into this world, so why don't you start owning your shit for once Dom" Brian said and I was full of rage at this point.

"You think you know everything O'Connor! You don't, I loved Letty, I still fucking love Letty, she is the most important in my life. I live and breathe for her, All I have done was try and keep her safe because she is everything to me. After Race Wars she told me she had to go find herself, and she left, I knew she would uncover the past about me, and why would she want me after she knew everything about me, so I got drunk and I saw Elena and I made a mistake, I fucked up I know that, but let's not forget YOU were the one who put her under, Brian"

"Because you left her Dom! You left her, she came to me broken, that tough girl I had always known was breaking in-front of me because she wanted you home! Everything she did was for you, and you're still sitting here putting the blame on everyone else but yourself. Letty stuck with you even through all of that shit at the time, why would she not have stuck with you again once she found it all out, there was a reason she stayed all that time, Dom she loved you! So stop phishing for sympathy, cause you're not getting it from me, you got drunk and fucked Elena, which is just another stupid choice you made for yourself. Time to grow up Dom!" Brian yelled and stormed outside to get some air, he had never talked to me like that before.

"Damn man" Tej started

"I know, who does he think he is to talk to me like that" I said to him.

"Nah brother, I'm talking about you. Brians right, you need to take responsibility, it's time for you to start being there for Letty, and now your kid" He said as he stood up to go with Brian. I looked at Roman who was sitting there staring at me with a disapproving look.

"You wanna take a shot at me too?"

"You want to be a leader and the Alpha male? Start acting like a man first Dom. Don't fuck with her heart more than you already have" Roman said shaking his head walking out to join the other two. I put my head in my hands as I tried to take in everything they said while Hobbs sat across from me quietly.

"Go ahead and say whatever you want to say to me too" I told him

"Make sure you baby-proof the house" He said simply and I looked up at him with a smirk.

"What? Thats it? You're not going to tear my head off too" He came and sat by me on the couch and looked ahead at the picture of the entire team.

"Dom, what they said was right, I'm not going to downplay that. Letty is tough, but no amount of physical strength can heal a broken heart. Only you can do that, brother."

"I don't know how" I sighed

"You have to show her the way only you know how. You made her fall in love with you and trust you once, if you really love her like I know you do, you can do it again."

"And if she never accepts Leo?"

"Shes Letty, tough as hell, but shes not cruel Dom."

"I know, but I can't be a parent without her"

"Being a single parent is hard, I know that, but just being a parent in general is hard. Everything you do you're going to feel guilty about, you're going to question everything, theres going to be times when you think you're not doing enough, or that you're not around enough. But you have to be the one who teaches them right from wrong, you can't just tell them, you have to show them. What you do is not only a reflection of your character, but your kids. You gotta teach your girls how to stand up for herself and respect herself, you gotta teach boys to respect women and stand up for himself too. You want that little boy to follow in your good footsteps, the way you treat Letty is going to be a big part of that." I sighed because I knew he was right

"You're right"

"Let's just make sure he only follows your good path, we don't want Sam arresting him when she becomes a cop like me" He said with a cocky smile

"Nah, that'll never happen, my kids got racing in his blood, he can outrun Sam" I said jokingly to him.

"I don't know, brother, not if Letty teaches her how to drive and throw a right hook." We both smiled and Hobbs stood up patting my back as he went to join the other guys outside.

"Hey Luke?" I said and he stopped to turn around

"I am sorry I couldn't save, Elena too" I said honestly knowing him and Elena were on their way to becoming more than coworkers

"You can make it up to me by making things right with, Letty" He smiled as he walked out. I knew he was right, I just had to figure out how, I was never good with words, hell, even my vows to her were shitty, but she understood the meaning and the sincerity behind them and I loved that about her, she always could see the real me beyond all the bullshit. She really has put up with more than anybody should have had to.

I heard yelling, I went upstairs to make sure Letty and Mia were ok but as I got closer to Lettys door, I could hear her yelling and crying, well more like sobbing and I broke inside.

"I will never be the woman who gives Dom his first child" Letty cried, and it took everything in me not to cry too. It wasn't the becoming a parent, or the stepmom that scared her, it was the firsts that was killing her and I understood, I would be just as broken if Letty had a child with someone else before me. I continued to listen to her cry and I couldn't take it anymore I quietly opened the door and I saw her small shaking body being held by my little sister while she rubbed her hand in her hair as a way to comfort her. I tapped on Mias shoulder letting her know I was here and was going to take over, I know now wasn't the time to have the full conversation but I needed to hold her and be there for her.

Mia saw me kissed the side of Lettys head and stood up allowing me to take the place where she had just sat, she gave me a warning look before she left, she was pissed, and I don't blame her. Letty and I sat directly in front of each other, her shoulders shaking as she tried to stop her crying, I lifted her body into my lap and I held her.

"I'm sorry, Letty, I am so sorry."

"It was supposed to be me" She whispered with a cracked voice

"And it will be, when you get pregnant, you will give me OUR first child" I tried as I looked into her sad eyes, fuck I wish I was better at this.

"You know it's not the same" She whispered.

"Letty, I don't know what can be done to make this better, but, I promise you I am going to do whatever I can to try and make it better for you. None of this changes the way I feel about you, or our future. I'm not expecting you to just instantly be attached to him, or just forgive me, I know it's going to take time, and I won't push you. I love you with everything that's in me, you are the most important person in my Universe, and nobody can take that place from you." She let more tears fall but she had calmed down.

"I never wanted kids with anyone but you, and I still want that, I know I made yet another mistake that I've now made you pay for once again, but he's here now and I want to be a good father to him, and to our own kids. I know I love yous and I'm sorry may not mean much to you right now especially coming from me, but I'm going to keep reassuring you that I do love you and that I am sorry. You have put up with more than anybody should ever have to, and I don't think I have ever told you how much I appreciate how much you do, how much you've always done. You are the one who has always kept this family together, kept me together, and I haven't done much for you except, be a shitty boyfriend when we were younger, treat you like shit, cheated, made choices without you, lied to you, left you and I know so much more, in the beginning I did all that shit because I was selfish and I didn't ever think it would be forever with us, you were too good for me, and I didn't see you sticking by me, but you always did, you always do. And as we got older the shit I did, I promise was to protect you, but it was selfish because I kept you out of it, I didn't give you the respect you deserved, and just like now, this isn't what you deserved in your life, in our life. I want to be the husband you deserve, I want to be the best friend you need, and I want to be the dad he didn't have. I love you, and I am going to fight for you, and for this family." I said with more honesty and truth than I think I ever have, it felt good to say it, but I fear it may be too late.

A moment of silence lingered between us until she finally spoke.

"I wasn't lying when I said in Cuba that you would make a great dad, but I just never pictured it like this" She whispered as another single tear fell that I brushed away. I never want to be the reason for her tears ever again, and if I am, I've made a promise to myself that I will always be the one to dry them.

"I know, baby, and neither did I" We sat there in silence for a while and I knew she still didn't feel better about the situation but nothing would make it better.

"I'm going to try and sleep" She said while trying to lay down and adjust herself.

"Ok" I said as I tucked her in, kissed her forehead, and handed her the small stuffed elephant. "I love you, Letty" She just stayed silent, so I shut the door and went back downstairs to the team.

"Brian" I started and he still looked at me with anger. I deserved that, I deserved more than that if I was being honest.

"What"

"Come talk with me" I said as we went out to the patio and he followed me.

I leaned against the railing looking at the New York city lights.

"You're a good man, Brian" I started and I heard him release a breathe he probably didn't even know he was holding

"You are too man, you've made some shitty mistakes, but you're a good man. Look, I know you love Letty, but, when she came to me to clear your name, something just clicked with us" I looked at him with question, I hoped he wasn't going where I think he was

"Not like that, man. The way she talked about you and how she needed you back home with her, I felt for her. She had lost the love of her life, and I felt the same way when I lost Mia. I lost Mia because of the stupid and selfish choices I made, and you left Letty because of the stupid and selfish choices you made. We both had a mutual understanding of loss and hope and the days we spent together I watched men approach her to try and sway her, and she didn't even bat an eyelash, you consumed her, and it's like you were her reason for living and each day she was getting weaker and weaker, but the thought of you coming back home, coming back to her was what kept her going. I watched her fight, I heard her cry, and I saw her light up at the mention of your name. The day she cried to me about you was a day I'll never forget, and a day I know she will deny and probably kill me for telling you. She cried so hard she made herself sick Dom, she lost weight, she was tired, she just wasn't Letty. That was the most vulnerable I had ever seen her, and I took it upon myself whether we got you back or not, I would always look out for her, even though I knew she was more than capable, I just felt this need to protect her, you remember what you told me when I asked Mia out?"

I chuckled lightly and took a sip of the Corona that Brian handed to me.

"You break her heart, I break your neck" I said remembering that day very well

"Exactly, I told myself, I would always look out for her, no matter what she needed or how bad the situation was, I would be there for her. If she wants to leave you, then I'm going to help her pack. You're family Dom, and you'll always be my brother, just like you'll always be Mias. But Letty needs someone to protect her like you would protect Mia"

"I tried that Brian, and look where that got us"

"You are supposed to protect her like her husband" I looked at him confused so he continued.

"You have a responsibility to protect her, Dom I get that. But you also have a responsibility to trust her and make decisions with her. You made a decision on your own, I know why, I do. But, thats the brotherly protection, when you're married, you have a duty as her husband to make those types of decisions with her, not without her. And if she doesn't agree to it, you figure out something that you both agree with, you both chose to share your life together, you don't get to pick and choose what you share. Because, if you do you're going to lose her Dom, you've already lost her once, don't lose her again."

"I'm sorry" I told him, and I was. I was grateful how much all of these guys looked out for Letty.

"We're good man"

"So whats it like being a dad?" I asked him

"The best and scariest feeling. It was terrible timing, for both of them, but I don't regret either one of my kids Dom."

"I don't regret him, I just-"

"Wish it was Letty"

"Yeah, and I know that its terrible to say since Elena was killed, but I just wish he was mine and Lettys"

"It's not terrible to feel that Dom, I think we all wish it was Lettys, but it didn't happen like that. No one in this family is going to take it out on him, it's you we're pissed at. But he's part of this family too. He didn't choose this, but hes here and he's not going anywhere"

"And Letty?"

"I don't know. I'd like to say she'd be ok with all this and everything will go back to normal, but we both know thats not true. It may be too much for her, raising someone elses kid is already a struggle, but in a situation like this, it's not easy. Believe me, I was the kid in that situation, my dad cheated and when my mom found out it got too much for her and she left, my biological mother was never in my life and my dad hated me because he thought I was the reason my mom left. But I was just the kid who was thrown into it all. It's not easy, Dom, but you have a responsibility as her husband to make it right with her, and a responsibility as a father to be there for him no matter what, because it's not his fault." I nodded my head agreeing with him. Brian patted my back and went back inside too as I stood outside a bit longer to allow the breeze to cover my numb body. About 5 minutes later I felt an arm brush against mine, I looked over to see my little sister standing beside me looking out at the city.

"You fucked up" She said

"I know"

"Why?"

"I don't know Mia"

"Yes you do, Dom, you've fucked up alot so you have to know why, and why you keep doing it" She pressed

"Because I'm selfish prick, Mia is that what you want to hear?" I snapped pushing myself away from the railing to go sit on the chaise lounge where she followed me and sat on the edge.

"You were selfish, and sometimes still are. But theres another reason why" I stayed silent letting her answer the question.

"You're scared" She whispered taking my hand

"I'm not scared Mia"

"Yes, you are. You are so scared to lose her, and so scared to live without that one person you love the most, so you rebel"

"Of course I'm scared to lose her Mia"

"You were there and understood loss better than I did when mom died, and you were the one to see dads heartbreak when he had to live without her. You couldn't handle being in the same situation with Letty" I put my head down again and nodded. Mia always knew.

"I cheated when we were younger because I was a cocky little shit, but as I got older, the possibility of losing her scared me more than life itself. I didn't want to feel that pain so I tried to protect her from everything which only made it worse, and then I kept Elena close because I thought Letty was gone and I couldn't handle being alone and when I got her back and she didn't know me, I wanted to prepare myself for when she left me."

"By doing the dumbest thing you could have done, Letty isn't mom, Dom"

"She is, Mia. That is what you don't get. You were too little to remember, but her and mom they, they were just so much alike. They had the same laugh, and the same attitude, Letty calls me bubba, which was something only mom did and only mom and dad knew that.. She always knew when I was lying just like mom, and she scrunches her nose when shes mad, just like mom. Everything about her is just like mom, and the thought of losing her kills me, so instead I just- I just fuck up" I had never said that outloud before but it was true.

"She loves you, Dom, and I love you. I hate that you had a kid with someone other than Letty, and I hate seeing her like this. But, as bad as this is, I trust that you can fix this Dom, but you have to trust her Dom. You have to give her space, and hold her all at the same time. You figured it all out once before, big brother, you can do it again." Mia hugged me and kissed my cheek before heading back inside.

"Mom, I really wish you were here right now" I whispered up to the sky letting another tear fall.

* * *

 **Letty POV**

I heard Dom say he loved me, but I was too upset to say it back, so I just laid there silently till he left.

"I love you" I whispered once the door had closed and I held onto the small elephant as I once again let my tears fall.

 _3:19 am_

A cry had woken me up, and I was getting annoyed till I remembered it was Dom's son, I let it go for a couple of minutes but he was still crying 5 minutes later so I thought no one had checked on him, I knew it wasn't his fault, so I didn't want to let him suffer so I talked myself into getting up and eventually I did, but I told myself he was not my child, don't pick him up just see if he's ok and if it gets worse get Dom or Mia. I shuffled my feet silently across the hallway till I reached the babys room where he was supposed to be sleeping. I walked over and peered into the crib and saw him laying there crying, I tried to move the bottle to him but he wouldn't take it, I tried covering him up but he pushed it away. He looked so innocent and lost, so I did what I told myself I wouldn't do, picked him up.

"Hey little guy, shh shh it's ok" I whispered lightly bouncing him but he continued to cry so I started to rub his back and bounce him when he managed to calm down he looked at me with his big blue eyes and gave me a toothless smile, and my heart melted. Damnit.

* * *

 **Dom POV**

I woke up to the sound of Leo crying after a while, I forgot for a moment that I had a son, and I thought it was one of Mias kids and that she would handle it, but that was when I realized it wasn't Mias kids, it was my own child. I told Eva she didn't have to worry about watching Leo tonight as she had been since Elena was killed. So it was up to me to check on my son. I quietly walked over so I didn't disturb anyone else and what I saw made my heart flutter. I watched as Letty stood in the middle of the room lightly bouncing and talking to Leo while rubbing his back, and my son loved it.

"You're kinda cute aren't you?" She said in a baby voice that made me smile.

"I'm sorry I've been a bit of a bitch, it was just a lot to take in little guy, it's not your fault, you just happened to be brought into this crazy world. I love your daddy a lot, and this wasn't the plan I had thought about, but that doesn't mean your daddy will love you any less. And I'm sorry for swearing, I'll have to work on that when I'm around you." She said speaking softly to my son and I couldn't have been more in love with her.

I watched Leo start to giggle even though he had no idea what Letty was talking about, but he giggled and grabbed her lips making her laugh lightly, then he put his hands in her shirt between her breasts and she laughed again, a genuine laugh.

"You are just like your father" She said as she grabbed his bottle and started to feed him. Although she would deny it if I said it, she really looked like a natural.

"It's going to be ok, right?" She said asking my son but it was more of a question for herself, and that was one I decided to make it known I was there.

"It will be" I said lowly as I walked in and stood behind her looking down at her feeding Leo.

"Sorry, here -" She said starting to hand Leo to me.

"Don't be sorry, Let, you have every right to do these things, if you want to of course." I said not taking Leo back because I wanted her to feel like she was in the right by doing what she was doing, and she was. She continued to hold him and looked down at him smiling.

"He's a cute kid" She said watching him as his eyes slowly started to close again.

"Leo" I said making her look at me. "His name is Leo."

"Oh thank God, when you started to say it, I thought it was going to be something terrible like Leon" She said with a chuckle and that made me laugh too.

"I don't want you to think I did this to hurt you, Letty, I didn't even know it happened."

"I know, but it doesn't mean it doesn't still hurt."

"I know"

"Why did she keep him a secret?" Letty asked and that was a good question, why did Elena keep him a secret, I guess we will never know, but I still questioned it.

"I don't know" I replied honestly, as she went to put him back in his crib gently.

"You're going to be an amazing mom, Letty"

"I'm not his mom, Dom"

"Not biologically, but -"

"No, I'm not taking Elenas place. I may be pissed, but that kid still deserves to know who his mom is, and I'm not going to lie and pretend that I am." I just smiled at her and pulled her in for a much needed hug.

"You will be a great mom to our children, and a great stepmom to Leo"

"All in time, I still need my space for now."

"You gonna stick by me" I whispered to her and I was delighted when she looked up at me with a small smirk.

"Maybe" It was then I had felt hope. She looked back at Leo and made her way out the door back to her room.

"I hope you are a better man than me, little guy" I said softly to my son who was now asleep. I watched him a bit longer before heading back to my own room.

* * *

 **As always, R &R!**


	6. Can We Talk?

**Dom POV**

I woke up feeling sadly relieved, I finally had my family back, but only physically. I looked at the smog filled sky and stood up. I made my way down the hall to Lettys room and I cracked the door open only to see the bed made and her not in it. I started to worry when I saw a piece of paper placed on the bed, I slowly made my way to the bed and picked up the paper labeled 'Dom'. I hesitantly opened it and began to read it.

 _'No, I didn't leave you, that's your job…_

 _I'm out with Mia today, be back later._

 _Letty'_

I knew she was mad, but she was also right. I had no one to be mad at but myself. I sighed and ran a hand down my face as I went to go downstairs but a loud cry halted my steps. I really have to get use to this new role of being a dad. I turned around and went back to Leo' room only to see him standing in his crib with dried tears on his face looking at me with hope. I smiled at him and went to pick him up.

"Hey little man, whats all the fuss" I said picking him up and out of his crib as we made our way downstairs. The house was empty so it was just me and my son. My son. I still couldn't believe I was a dad.

* * *

 **Letty POV**

"God our family is fucked up" Mia said while taking a bite of her eggs.

"We're definitely not a normal family" I said softly.

"Look, Let, I won't even begin to try and understand how you're feeling, because you're right, I can't. But what do you want to do. What does Letty want to do?"

"I want my husband. I want to spend my life with him, I want to enjoy being married, I wanted to have kids with him."

"You can still have all of that, Letty"

"It's just different now, Mi" We sat in silence as we continued to eat our breakfast and then I spoke up again.

"We talked about having kids" I said softly but not looking at her

"You did?"

"Yeah, in Cuba. Before all of this happened. I told him I was ready and I wanted to start a family, and I did. I was excited and ready to start our own family together, all of my doubts and fears were gone."

"And now?" She asked looking at me looking for an honest answer, so I looked up at her and gave her one.

"Now, I don't know."

"Letty, you can't let this stop you from having kids. I know this isn't ideal, but Let, if you want kids you can still have that."

"I never wanted to have kids with anyone else, I can't see myself having kids with anyone else. And maybe it's just for now that I'm feeling like that, but as of right now, I don't want to have kids with Dom." I told her sadly but with confidence, because it was true, as of now, I did not want kids with Dom.

"Well, you still have Jack to keep you entertained. He always is going on and on about his 'favorite auntie' Letty" She said trying to make me feel better and I just smiled at her attempt.

We finished breakfast and made our way to a mall so Mia could pick up some things, this was not a place I wanted to be, but it was sure a hell of a lot better than being at home alone with Dom and the ki- Leo.

We walked in and out of stores, I didn't put up a fight with Mia at any of the stores, probably because I was just too exhausted to argue with anybody anymore. I hadn't checked my phone all day and while I waited for Mia to try on a shirt I sat down and pulled it out.

 _8 Missed Messages -Dom_

 _2 Missed calls – Dom_

 _2 Missed Messages -Tej_

 _4 Missed Messages -Rome_

 _2 Missed Messages -Ramsey_

 _1 Missed calls - Ramsey_

 _4 Missed Messages -Brian_

 _1 Missed Messages -Hobbs_

I quickly scanned through the messages careful to avoid Doms, most of them were all 'Hey, how are you doing?' Which I wasn't sure how to answer yet so instead I ignored them. Finally, after much deliberation I decided to read Doms.

 ** _'Morning, have a good day with Mia. I love you'_**

 ** _'I hope you're having fun today. I love you'_**

 ** _'Do you want anything special for dinner? Anything at all, I'll make it, or we can go out, anything you want. Let me know'_** I sighed, I know he was trying, but this isn't what I wanted. Dinner was not going to make up for having a kid with someone else.

 ** _'Hey I hope I'm not bothering you, just seeing how you're doing, you guys have been gone a long time, just miss you. I love you'_**

 ** _'Me again, haha. I was trying to make coffee but I forgot how the new machine works, do you think you could tell me again? I know you have before but I don't get these fancy machines, you can text me or call me.'_** I smiled softly, knowing very well he wasn't making coffee at 3 in the afternoon.

 ** _'You guys must be having a good time, I hope Mia isn't draggin you around shopping. Let me know if you need a rescue :p'_**

 ** _'I was thinking about going for a drive, maybe we can all meet up?'_**

 ** _'Just wanted you to know that I love you'_**

I sighed again at his attempts, but none of this was going to help the situation and he needed to know that, so I texted him back.

 ** _'Dom, I know you're not making coffee right now.. I know you're trying, but, this is all just a lot to handle right now. I don't think going out to dinner is the best option right now. I don't want to sit at a dinner with you and pretend like everything is ok, when it's not. I don't need a rescue, because honestly, I had to be rescued from you today. I'm not ready to sit down and play house with you and your son, I'm still trying to process the fact that you have a son. I think for now you need to focus on Leo and let me figure out what I'm going to do._** ' I sent back to him hoping he would just stop trying this hard, because he never once tried this hard before and it didn't seem genuine now.

 ** _'I'm sorry Letty'_**

 ** _'You've said you're sorry so many times before, Dom. It's just a meaningless phrase to me now. I just need space.'_**

 ** _'I promise you, I will fight for you, and I will fight till the day I die if I have to. Just know that the one thing I never lied to you about was how much I loved and still love you'_**

 ** _'Ok.'_** I replied simply not wanting to talk anymore.

"You ready?" Mia asked coming out of the change room bringing me out of my trance.

"Yeah, where to next?"

"What do you want to do?" She asked me

"I really don't care, I'm just trying to avoid going back to the house as much as possible right now."

"I have an idea!" Mia said with excitement as she made her way out of the store as I followed. We got into her car and made our way to the next destination. I plugged my phone in and put a song on to overpower the loud silence. After 25 minutes of driving we pulled up to the destination, I read the sign and my eyes went wide.

"Paintball!?" I asked with excitement

"Yep, let's go!" She said and I just smiled at her choice.

"You hate paintball." I stated, because she really did. Whenever we played it when we were younger she always complained or didn't play at all.

"Yeah, but I love you, so I'll deal with it" She said grabbing my wrist as we walked in to sign up for the next game.

* * *

 **Dom POV**

"Brian, he won't stop crying!" I said with frustration as I tried to ask him what to do.

"Dude, chill. Have you changed his diaper?"

"Yes"

"And you fed him?"

Yes!"

"Did you burp him?"

"What? No"

"Try burping him bro, sometimes after they eat if you don't burp them they start to get cranky because their belly hurts"

Ok, I'll try that" I picked up my son and looked at him and went back to the phone to talk to Brian.

"How do I burp him?" I asked and Brian laughed and tried to take me through it.

"Hold him against your chest so his head is above your shoulder and gently pat his back"

I did that and nothing

"Brian it's not working!"

"Dom, calm down sometimes it takes a while. Just keep trying"

I tried and tried and eventually he burped and got puke all over my bare shoulder.

"Ugh, fuck" I heard Brian laugh

"Oh yeah, use a burping cloth cause I'm assuming you just got spit up on you"

"Yeah thanks" I replied sarcastically. Brian and I ended our conversation so I hung up and I let out a sigh of relief thinking he was ok now, I pulled him away to look at his face and when he looked at me he immediately started to cry again.

"No, no shhh it's ok little guy, stop crying" I said trying to get him to calm down but he wouldn't.

And at that moment as if God had saw my struggle, I saw Mia and Letty walk through the door.

I immediately looked at Mia not knowing what to do.

"Mia! What do I do, he won't stop." I said with a panicked tone. She put her bags down and went to grab him to try and soothe him but he wouldn't stop crying for Mia either. I looked at Letty who just looked uncomfortable, and I wanted to reach out for her but I knew she didn't want that, not yet anyways.

"Dom go get a bottle" Mia said calmly as I rushed to the kitchen to get him a bottle. I was rustling through the cupboards to find another bottle and once I did I looked at the instructions on how to prepare the formula, once I had it mixed I put it in the microwave and waited for it to ding. Once I heard the beep of the microwave I pulled it out quickly and went to run to give it to Mia and as I turned around I saw Letty standing there watching me.

"You have to test that first" She said quietly.

"What?" I asked her while stopping in my tracks

"The milk, you have to test it. There could be hot spots in it, which would burn his mouth. Which is why you should've put it in a bowl of warm water. Shake it and drop a little on your wrist to test the temperature." She said as she watched me sadly.

"Oh" I said unknowingly as I shook at and tested it on my wrist. Once the liquid hit my wrist I hissed and pulled my arm back.

"It's hot" I said stupidly, obviously by my reaction she knew that.

"Run it under cold water." She said softly and she started to walk away but turned back when she heard the glass breaking. She looked back and saw I had knocked the glasses on the counter over in my rush. She looked at me and then my hand and saw that I had a deep gash on my hand.

"You ok?" She asked as she wrapped my hand in a paper-towel.

"Yeah, thanks." I said giving her an appreciative smile to which she did not return.

"Guys, bottle!" Mia shouted calmly as my son continued to cry.

"I'll do it" She said as I watched her remake a new bottle, almost as if she's done it for years, but I knew she had made Jack and Camila bottles whenever Mia or Brian were busy when we visited. I watched her heat the bottle in the warm bowl and test it on her wrist as she handed it back to me to give to Mia.

We walked out and I handed Mia the bottle and although he took it, he was crying. Mia saw my hand and asked what happened. I told her and when I showed her the cut more and she gasped.

"Dom! You need stiches" She said. "Upstairs, now" I started to walk then I heard Mia ask a question.

"Let, do you mind?"

* * *

 **Letty POV**

"Let, do you mind?" She asked me with pleading eyes as she held the baby out towards me. I stood there looking at the both of them frozen in place. I really did not want to, but I sure as hell didn't know how to stitch someone, and Mia was the nurse, and no one else was here.

"Uh, sure. I'll put him in his crib"

"That's fine, I'll be 10 minutes" She said as she handed Leo to me and then mouth _'I'm sorry'._ I knew she was and she hated having to ask me but Dom did need stitches.

I grabbed the kid while Mia and Dom went upstairs to stitch up his hand.

"Hey, you're ok, kid" I said softly as I looked at the crying baby in my arms. I rubbed his back as I gently bounced him.

"Shh, shh, shh, no more tears" I said in a soft baby voice. It was almost like he could understand me because as soon as he opened his eyes that were tightly shut during his fit he locked eyes with me and stopped crying.

"Hey, there you go, isn't that better?" I said with a small smile and he started to smile too.

"Why are you so cranky?" I questioned as I went to sit on the couch holding him on my lap as he started to giggle. God that sound, it was the sweetest.

We looked at each other, almost knowing we both were thrown into this mess. I continued to rub his back as he played with my necklace.

"Now watch what you're doing" Mia said to Dom as she was coming down the stairs.

"I was, he just wouldn't stop crying he was going for hours and I couldn't focus" Dom responded as they both approached the living room seeing Leo sitting on my lap with a curious look on his face while he played with my necklace and giggled.

"How did you do that?" Dom asked me like I just found a cure for cancer.

"I didn't he just stopped" I said as I went to hand him back to Dom. Dom accepted him and held him closely and Leo started to cry again.

"No, no buddy it's ok" Dom tried but he continued to cry.

"Here give him to me" Mia said and Dom handed him to her but he continued to cry and only got louder. When he opened his eyes he saw me standing behind Mia and he started to squirm and reach for me. Dom and Mia both looked at me wondering how this child was so instantly attached to me.

I looked at them like _'what do I do?'_ Mia sensed my discomfort and continued to try and calm Leo but with no luck he kept crying and reaching for me. Mia turned to look at me again and gave me the look of _'Do you want to?'_ and I thought about it for a second, as much as I hated this situation, I didn't want him to suffer either.

I slowly reached out and accepted the small child's hands that were reaching for me as I picked him up again and held him to me and just like that he started to calm and snuggle his small body closer into mine while his crying had subsided into a content sigh.

'What had I gotten myself into?' I thought to myself as I continued to hold Doms son.

"You're like the baby whisperer" Mia joked and I gave an awkward and forced small smile.

Eventually Leo had fallen asleep and I put him in his crib and covered him up as I looked back on him.

He's already starting to steal my heart.

"Thanks Let" Dom said as he waited for me outside of Leos bedroom

"You should see about bringing that girl back to watch Leo when you can't, he seemed to be ok with her" I said trying to come up with a solution.

"Yeah maybe" He said sadly.

"I'm gonna go uh go shower" I said trying to get out of the uncomfortable situation.

"Okay, I'll be downstairs." He said rubbing the back of his neck, something he only did if he was nervous or uncomfortable.

"Okay" We turned around and both made our way to our said locations where we continued to ignore the awkwardness that hung between us.

"Letty?" He said making me stop and turn around to listen to what he was going to say.

"Can we talk tonight?" He asked me with a hopeful yet worried tone, I thought about it for a minute and knew that we had to talk eventually, no time was ever going to be a good time so we might as well get it over with.

"Ok" I said again, that was becoming a favorite response for me since I couldn't find any other words to muster up.

"Ok" He repeated as he made his way back downstairs, and me to my much needed hot shower.

This was going to be a dreadful talk.


	7. You Didn't Know Where We Stood?

**Letty POV**

I let the hot water cascade down my back as I tried to soothe my tense muscles, I tried to think about mine and Doms future, and it went both ways, I could see us being happy with Leo and kids of our own. I could also see myself leaving, and for good reason. I didn't want a life without Dom, but I also didn't want this constant hurt feeling in my mind and my heart. I have put up with so much of Doms shit, and even I scold myself for being so stupid to stay and chase him. But, I also know Dom better than he knows himself sometimes. No one knows Dom like I do, I know that he is a good man, he is devoted to his family, and will always protect them, protect us. But thats physically, not emotionally. He has been with me through most of the worst times in my life, and vice versa. Dom has been the only man I have ever loved, and that hurt to think that I may give that up. I love him, but this whole situation was more than love. We had to rebuild everything we had already created. I had to learn to trust him again, I had to forgive him...again, I had to accept being a step mother. This was more than an apology and an 'I love you'. I felt the water turn cold so I reached for the handle and turned it off, I reached out for my towel and wrapped it around my body as I stepped out. I wiped the steam off the mirror and looked at myself. I didn't recognize myself in the mirror, I saw a woman who was a fool for staying with this man, and I saw a woman who looked like she would be crazy to leave this man.

I brushed out my hair pulled on a pair of pyjama shorts and a tank top as I made my way down the stairs, I took a deep breathe before I reached the living room and let it out. I saw Dom sitting on the couch with two Coronas sitting on the coffee table. I made my way around the couch as I sat down beside him, being sure to not touch him.

"Hi" He said as he looked at me nervously

"Let's just cut to the chase, Dom."

"I don't know where to start"

"Well, I already know but I want to hear it from your mouth. Is Elena his mother?"

"Yes" He sighed

"So you cheated, again?"

"No, well yes in a way, but I just, I don't know. Kinda did, but I-"

"Dom, stop. Theres no in between, unless you donated sperm to the bank and she happened to get it, you cheated."

"Can I explain?" He asked me and I really don't know why, there was no excuse, but I stayed silent allowing him to continue.

"You had just gotten home, and I didn't know where we stood, we weren't dating, and I didn't know if you wanted to, the night you left to find yourself, I thought that was your way of leaving me, and I was upset so I got drunk and Elena was at that bar that night and it just happened."

"So, we had just gotten home and you didn't know where we stood?" I asked him

"Yeah"

"Where had we just gotten home from?" I pressed

"What? From London"

"Yeah, from London. And why is it that you were there?"

"Well because you, Hobbs brought me that info that you were there, obviously thats why I went, Letty"

"Exactly, you went there for me. You wanted your wife back"

"Yes"

"Your wife."

He looked at me like he was starting to catch on to where I was going with this.

"You came to London to bring your WIFE home, you jumped across a goddamn bridge for me, you put your life on the line for me, but you didn't know where we stood when we got home..."

"Letty I-"

"No, whether I had my memory or not. YOU knew we were married. So, even if we weren't 'dating' like you say, YOU knew we were married. So, because we weren't 'officially' dating we were legally married.. But please tell me again how you don't know where we stood so you fucked Elena." I spat because now I was mad.

"It wasn't like that Let, it wa-"

"Oh did you lose your memory too and forgot we were married?"

"No, it just, I don't know I fucked up."

"No, not this time. You aren't going to just put your head down in shame and say you fucked up, I want a reason this time, Dominic. I want to know why you put me through all of this shit, and why I'm so stupid to stay" I said whispering the last part.

"Do you really want to know, Letty. Yes, I cheated and it only happened the one night, which I know doesn't make it better or justify the situation, and I'm sorry I will say it everyday till you believe me, but at the time it was my way to forget you. I figured if I forgot you then it wouldn't hurt so much when you left. " He said with frustration, but I knew he was telling the truth I just didn't understand what he was talking about.

"What do you mean when I left?"

"Come on, Letty. You were so uncomfortable being around me when we were alone. I was trying so hard to act like it was ok, and you not having your memory it sucked, for you and for me. Whenever the family was around, you were smiling and laughing but as soon as they left and it was just us, you wouldn't come around me, you moved away whenever I tried to touch you, you barely even talked to me. I knew as soon as you went to find yourself you would find the old me too, you already were uncomfortable being around me and when you went to find answers with a clear mind you would have found out all of the shitty things I used to do and you would've left. It was only a matter of time."

"See there you go, assuming and thinking for me again. Why can you never trust me enough to think for myself and make my own decisions. Why couldn't you accept the fact that I loved you, I chose you, Dom!" I said grabbing his hands

"I just, I didn't think you could ever love me again"

"You need to understand something, I had chased you across the world, I came to your defense, I married you, I cried for you, I wanted to have kids with you, I was ready to start a family and have a life as the Torettos, so what part of that says I don't love you"

"Because when you didn't have your memory, I couldn't see you loving me and that hurt"

"Dom, I'm not going to feel bad for you. You just make these excuses instead of just owning it."

"I'm no-"

"You are Dom, you've always done that"

"I want to make this right, Letty. I want to make you happy, I want you to feel loved by me and I told you I am going to do everything I can to make it work. I don't want to lose you, I want a family with you."

"And I did too, Dom. I was finally ready to settle down and have kids with you. I wasn't scared to start that new chapter with you, I finally had that confidence."

"And now?" He asked looking at me sadly as if he already knew the answer.

"I don't." I said as I felt the tears fall down my cheeks as we both sat there in silence again.

"It took a lot for me to finally try and want to even start a family, and now I'm just - I'm just not ready for that yet." I said softly. He didn't say anything for a couple of minutes and we didn't look at each other until I heard a sniff and I looked over at Dom who had his head in his hands while I saw tears fall from his face.

"I broke you" He said and I didn't disagree.

"The cheating, that was one thing, I would've been pissed and hurt. But, the fact that you have a child, your first child with someone who isn't me, thats whats killing me and breaking my heart, thats a feeling I never thought I would have, and I do."

"You deserved better than all of this"

"Stop assuming what I deserve, sure I didn't deserve to be cheated on, or be the stepmother. But you have to stop assuming for me, you have to treat me as your equal."

"I know, I'm sorry for how selfish I've been" He said.

"You need to show me, not just tell me"

"So where do we go from here?"

I shrugged my shoulders not having an actual response.

"Do you want to be with me, Letty?"

"Of course I do, Dom. But there's more to it than just 'Do I want to be with you?' I have to be able to forgive you, again and that's not easy. I have to learn to trust you again, and you need to show me that I'm your equal, and that you believe I can make my own decisions, and I need to somehow be ok with being the women who could eventually give you your second child while being a step mother to your first child." He looked sad, and for a moment I did feel for him, so I grabbed his hand making him look at me. "But I'm willing to try" I said, giving him some hope.

"I'm going to prove it to you, and I'm going to do everything I can to make this work."

"I know you will, but for now I'm not guaranteeing anything. But, I do promise that I will try, but it's gonna take time"

"I'll wait as long as I have to" I gave him another small smile, and looked down at my hands.

"I think I'm gonna head to bed" I said standing up

"Do you want to maybe sleep in our bed with me?"

I shook my head no at him. "I need time on my own still, Dom." He nodded his head understanding as I made my way up the stairs but I stopped half way and turned around to look at him.

"Don't ever think I don't love you" I said seriously to him

"I love you too, Let" He said and smiled at me while I went back to my bed to try and get some sleep after another long stressful day.

I had finally let sleep takeover me only to be woken up by a cry a couple of hours later, I let it go for a bit longer and was about to go check but I heard Doms footsteps so I figured he had it. I heard him go downstairs so I assumed he was making a bottle so I rolled back over and tried to fall back asleep. This was the part that hurt the most. Hearing a baby cry in the middle of the night was where I had imagined myself walking up to pick up my child to comfort and soothe him. I could see myself being sleep deprived but loving every minute of it. I heard Leos cry subside so I figured Dom had given him his bottle and went back to bed. Then I heard my door being opened so I kept my eyes closed hoping he would just leave and go back to bed, I just didn't want to talk anymore. But to my luck, he didn't. Instead I heard him quietly pull a chair beside my bed and I knew he was watching me sleep, something he used to do when he was worried, but then he started to talk.

"I wish I knew how to make this right, if you only knew how much I love you and how much I hate myself for what I've put you through. You were right, I don't have an excuse. I've made mistake after mistake, and you've stuck by my through it all. You have always picked up the pieces and made me feel like a better man and all I've done is break those pieces and make you feel like shit. I don't know how I ever got someone as amazing as you, and my dad always told me that I couldn't try and think for you because you were too damn stubborn and definitely smarter than me and he sure as hell was right. All I ever wanted was to make you happy, keep you safe, and just love you and I fucked all of that up. I took you for granted, and I made you question yourself, and on top of all that, I-I had a child with someone who wasn't the most important person in my world, someone who wasn't the love of my life, someone who wasn't you. I know I've hurt you, and broke your heart more than once, and I promise baby, Im going to try with everything in me to make this right because I can't live without you again and I never want to have to do that again. I promise I'm going to make you smile again and make you trust me again. I love you, Letty" I heard him say and it took everything in my to not let the tears slip from my eyes. He watched me sleep a bit longer before going back to his own room.

I so badly want this to work,and I know that also requires me trying. I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but if I try and I still can't get over this then I knew I had to leave, but if Dom was going to try, then I would too.

I heard Leo wake up a couple more times throughout the night but Dom had gotten up to handle it, so I went back to sleep.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

I woke up to the sun shining brightly birds chirping, and my life still a cluster fuck. I pulled myself out of bed and started to make my way downstairs but I heard a rustling sound come from Leos room, I checked on Dom to tell him Leo was awake but when I saw him laying on the bed wearing nothing but his briefs and and an exhausted look on his face a small smile approached my lips and I didn't want to wake him. I closed the door and took another deep breath as I went to Leos room. I opened the door and saw him standing up in his crib holding onto the rails, when he saw me he started to smile and coo and I just melted.

"Hi little guy" I said as I slowly approached him.

"How do you have so much energy after last night hmm?" I said as wrapped my hands on the rail while he grasped my fingers.

"I'm guessing you want out of here, don't ya?" I asked and he started to giggle again and reach up to me so I took another deep breath and lifted him up holding him close to me. I slowly walked downstairs with him on my hip as I proceeded to make coffee.

I put Leo in the playpen Mia had brought over and I found a random cartoon on television to occupy him while I poured two cups of coffee and on cue I heard Dom.

"Leo!"

"He's down here Dom" I said calmly as he came down the stairs.

He looked over at him in his playpen then back at me who handed him a cup of coffee, he looked at me with question wondering why I was being nice.

"You looked exhausted this morning, so I just thought I'd help" He looked at me and pulled me into a hug, a hug we both needed. It felt good to be held by him again.

"Thank you" He said looking into my eyes so I could see he really appreciated it. I just nodded my head as we sat at the table in silence slowly sipping our coffee.

"You look nice" He said while looking at me and I gave him a funny look then started laughing outloud, a genuine laugh.

"I look nice? In my pyjamas, crazy hair and puffy eyes?" He gave me an embarrassed smile and ran a hand down the side of his face.

"I still think you're beautiful" He said shyly, and I smirked. Dom never said this kind of stuff to me before unless it was the morning after we had sex and even then it was just a once and a while thing.

"You're blind" I said giving him a small smile back. "But thank you"

"You're welcome" He said awkwardly as he sipped on his coffee again.

"But compliments don't work on me, you should know that by now"

"Thought I tried something new"

"I fell in love with you, the Dom that I love doesn't give me compliments just to make me feel better and fix a situation."

"I know, I just wanted you to know I'm still attracted to you" I chuckled at him as I stood up to go get dressed.

"Well obviously" I joked as I let my hand rest on his shoulder as I went upstairs to change.


	8. You Said My Son

**A/N: So this is a bit of a filler chapter, I have thought of a lot of drama that is going to happen throughout this story, I wanted to speed it up a bit and we will get to more Dotty action soon!**

* * *

 **Letty POV**

 ** _One Month Later_**

"Seriously, Mi, he always wants to be with Letty. He cries for her, and when she does hold him he just clings to her. I know she's still having a hard time adjusting to it all, but she is warming up to him more. Like she doesn't flinch when I ask her to hold him, and she doesn't know that I know this but in the middle of the night when he wakes up she takes care of it and then goes back to bed giving me a break sometimes. I just I love watching her with him, but it kills me at the same time because I see how much it hurts her." I heard Dom tell his sister on the phone and I smiled because I didn't think he had noticed that during some of the times Leo woke up I would change him or get him a new bottle. This boy was melting my heart more and more everyday and although I was still hurt, it was never Leo's fault. He clung to me for some reason and I was more than okay with that. One day I was sitting on the floor playing with him and he crawled onto my lap and he started to give me baby kisses and giggled every time I gave one back, he was easily becoming one of the most important humans in my life.

The relationship I had with Leo was getting better every day, mine and Doms relationship? It was slowly rebuilding. Dom had listened to me when I told him about treating me as an equal, he hadn't done anything lately unless I was aware of it and I was also ok with it. I don't mean anything with an adrenaline thrill, we haven't been able to get there since we got back to LA with Leo and for good reason. Dom was being sure to get my approval on everything he did, whether it had involved Leo or if it just involved him he was sure to talk to me about it all, and I appreciated that.

"Hey Let, Mia said we gotta take Leo in for his shots, but what do you think?" See what I mean, he asked me as he came to the living room where I sat on the couch sipping on coffee and watching some cartoon I had put on for Leo.

"Dom, he is your son, what do you want to do?"

"No, Let, this is a decision we both make. We are both in his life, I don't make these decisions without you." He said firmly, and I knew he was trying and I really appreciated that.

"I'm fine with immunization, but as long as you are too" I told him honestly.

"Okay, I'll call the doctor and tell him we can come in today. I'll get him dressed then shower, if you want to join me?" He asked suggestively, we were still sleeping in separate rooms and haven't' had any 'physical' contact, well since Cuba…

"Can't leave, bub. How about you shower, and I can get him dressed?" I offered and he gave me a smile and kissed my cheek and then Leo's before heading upstairs to shower.

"Your daddy is so silly isn't he?" I said picking Leo up and heading back upstairs to his room. I held Leo on my hip as I looked at his clothes in the closet. I swear Mia got more clothes for this kid in a month he could have his own store. I settled on a black t-shirt onesie with a Dodge Charger on the front and put on a pair of baby jeans that were so tiny and just cute they got my ovaries jumping.

I stood him up holding him by his hands and he wore that cheeky little smile that I loved he started to giggle so I tickled his little tummy making him giggle more. As I was sitting there I had a sad feeling go through me. It wasn't the same sadness as before, this was different, I had really missed Dom. I was still upset and had things to work through, but ever since Dom came back we hadn't even been together. We hadn't kissed except for on the cheek, and we have not been intimate, and we hadn't slept in the same bed, which I know these were all my rules but it didn't mean I wouldn't miss him or have the urge to want to be held by him.

"Will you be mad at me if I go see daddy for a minute, bubba?" I asked in a baby voice knowing he couldn't understand me but he was fun to talk to. He just leaned forward and pressed a slobbery kiss on my lips making me laugh. I picked him up and put him in his play pen with some toys while I went to see Dom for a minute.

I stood outside of our bathroom door and I hesitated whether or not I should knock, I decided against it and opened the door. I walked in and saw Doms wet, naked body standing in the shower letting the water fall all over his – Oh god I thought to myself as I licked my lips seeing my husband naked for the first time in 2 months. I licked my lips and swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. I walked over and knocked on the glass shower door and Dom immediately turned his head to see me standing outside the shower. He slowly opened the door and peered his head out like he was silently asking 'what' I said nothing instead I just leaned forward and captured his lips in mine to which he immediately responded to. His wet hand grabbed at my waist while mine gripped his face. The kiss got deeper and more intense, I didn't want to stop but I had to. I slowly pulled away while I looked at his swollen lips that mirrored mine as I tried to let my breathing resume to normal speed. I looked up at him and bit my lip as I gave him a soft smile.

"So, what was that for?" He asked me grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I just missed you" I said truthfully as I gave him a smile and walked out of the bathroom and back to Leo' room.

I finished getting ready as did Dom, we put the carseat in the car and drove to the doctors to get Leo's shots done.

* * *

 **At The Hospital**

I watched as Leo started to cry and my heart broke, poor baby was in pain and he still had to get one more shot.

"Hey mom, do you mind holding him still?" The doctor asked me, and for some reason, I didn't correct him, I secretly liked the sound of that.

"Uh sure" I said as I picked Leo up and placed him on my lap as he faced me.

"Bababa" I said making a noise that he would repeat back to me like he did at home. Once we started to do this he was calmed down and the doctor gave him the shot and he started to cry again so I held him close to my chest rubbing his back trying to soothe him. Once he had calmed down the doctor gave us the packet of when he is due in again for his next set of shots. We thanked him and walked out of the doctors office.

"You want to go get some lunch?" Dom asked me

"Yeah, I'm starving" I said as Dom strapped Leo in. We drove to a restaurant and grabbed some food to go as we took it with us t the beach. We sat on the hood of Doms car and ate as we each took turns feeding Leo.

We were having a great day together, and days like this usually either made me sad, or extremely happy. We finished our lunch and we let Leo crawl on the sand and I saw him try and put it in his mouth.

"No, Leo, icky" I said trying to get the sand out of his mouth and off of his hands. "That's yucky, baby"

"I vaguely remember you saying those exact words about me at one point" Dom said laughing as he pulled me close.

"And no truer words had been said, Toretto" I joked

"I beg to differ" He said with a suggestive tone.

"Oh what a darling!" A voice of a woman who sounded like she had a cold said, we turned around and a random woman was looking at Leo.

"What is his name?" She inquired

"Uh Leo" Dom said uneasy so I took his hand in mine as a silent way to say it's ok.

"Aren't you the cutest!" She said putting her face close to his and neither one of us liked that, seeing as we didn't know her and she was clearly sick and could get Leo sick too.

"Yeah he is, could you just back up a little though he's a little shy" Dom said trying to be polite.

"Oh he's ok, aren't you handsome" The woman said completely ignoring Doms request which pissed me off.

"Excuse me, my husband asked you to back up, so can you please back up. We're not trying to be rude, but he's shy, we don't know you, and above all that you're sick and I do not want my son catching whatever you may have." I said with frustration

"No need to give me attitude, missy, many people approach a cute baby" She responded.

"When a childs parent is asking you to back off, then back off. Have some respect" I was getting mad now.

"Well, I have never been treated so rudely in my life" The woman said acting offended.

"And I have never seen an adult not respect the parents' wishes for their child" I said picking Leo up as I turned to walk away with Dom right beside me.

"What kind of psycho just shoves her face right into a kids, like back off lady, you're going to get him sick, and then she doesn't even listen and then acts like we're crazy! Ugh, what an idiot. He better not get sick now because of her or I swear I will do something. Like is that really how people act around someone elses kid, if that's the case we're not even sending him to school, we thought we had to teach kids respect, clearly it's the adults who have to learn" I said ranting away as we walked back to the car. "And the way she just blatantly ignored what you asked her to do, just absolute bulls- Dom?" I said looking behind me noticing he wasn't beside me anymore, instead he was about 5 steps behind me with a cheeky grin on his face.

"What?" I asked confused as to why he was laughing at this situation.

"You"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you said 'my son', you called Leo yours" Dom said smiling and honestly, I didn't even realized I had said it, it was just the heat of the moment.

"Oh, I didn't even rea-"

"Letty, it's ok. I loved that you got so worked up about it and get all mommy mode defensive" He said standing beside me pulling me close and I smiled.

"And it was kinda hot" Dom whispered and I nudged him in the side

"Not in front of Leo!" I joked.

We got in the car and made our way back home, I rested my hand on Doms leg and he looked over at me and smiled and rested his hand on top of mine. Once we had gotten home we had filled up the baby pool with water and let Leo sit in it to play.

"Let, do you have the sunblock?" Dom yelled to me

I looked for it and found it on the counter as I walked out in my bikini grabbing the sunscreen, two coronas, and a few towels.

"Here" I said handing it to him as I sat on the chair with a book and a Corona.

I watched him try and put sunscreen on Leo but he kept squirming and fighting Dom on it, so I stepped in to try and distract Leo while Dom put it on him. I sat on my legs in the pool shivering for a moment as the water hit my ass I let Leo stand on my thighs while Dom rubbed the sunscreen on him.

"You fake crying again? Huh? You fake crying?" I said in a baby voice. Once Dom finished I let him sit and play in the kiddie pool with his toys again while Dom and I sat on the chairs right beside him sipping on a Corona, I read my book while Dom watched Leo and occasionally checked on the grill where we were cooking dinner.

"So tomorrow we have a date" Dom said as a matter of fact and I looked at him with question but inside I was really nervous.

"We do huh?"

"Yep, Mia is going to watch Leo, and I got something planned for us."

"I'm not putting out" I said raising my eyebrow at him.

"You didn't the first time I took you out, didn't expect you to now" He said smiling at me

"Liar" I said with a grin

"Wanting to have sex with you, and expecting to have sex with you are two completely different things, Leticia. I wanted to have sex with you, and I still do. But in no way, do I expect you to"

"Alright then, Casanova." I smiled, but I was really nervous for tomorrow. Dom and I had been spending a lot of time together and things were going great, however; we had been spending time together with Leo. I haven't had that chance to spend alone time with him since everything had happened. So, I really didn't know how this would go. While the sun was still out we spent our time outside and once it started to get dark we made our way inside. I told Dom I would clean up outside and to take Leo inside with him so he did. When I walked back in I saw the most precious image right in front of me.

Dom had been asleep on the couch with his arms securely wrapped around Leo who was sleeping on top of his chest. I grabbed my phone and snapped a picture of the two as I went over to Dom and Leo and pulled the sleeping baby from his arms being sure to grab his bottle as I made my way upstairs and set him in his crib.

"Goodnight, sweet boy." I whispered as I turned on the baby monitor and made my way out. I went back downstairs to Dom and saw he was still asleep so I crouched down beside him and whispered.

"Wake up, baby. Come up to bed" With that he stirred from his sleep and looked at me with tired eyes as I reached out for his hand and led him upstairs to our bedroom. I kissed him goodnight and made my way to my room.

"Let? Our room is always open you know" I liked how he said that, he wasn't expecting me to or asking. He was sending the invitation and allowing me to accept it on my own terms.

"I know. Soon, I promise. I don't enjoy sleeping without you." I said as I reached for the door handle on my door.

"I love you. Letty" He said from his doorway

"I love you, too, Dom." I said from mine as we both went to our separate beds in separate rooms.

* * *

 **2 Hours Later**

I woke up to the sound of Leo crying. So I stood up to check on him, but not before grabbing something.

"Baby, baby, baby" I said picking him up to calm him down but he didn't right away so I went and made him a bottle to which he took immediately. Once he calmed down I put him back in his crib and handed him the stuffed elephant Dom once gave me. I smiled at him once more and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

I closed the door and made my way back to my own room but before I could go in I stopped and looked at mine and Doms bedroom door. I thought about it and against it, but before I knew what was happening I was opening our bedroom door and climbing into bed with Dom. I felt him out of habit turn and wrap his arms around me spooning me I smiled at the feeling and held his arms with my hands as I started to doze off.

"You came?" I heard Dom whisper into my hair.

"It felt right, and I missed this" I said turning around to face him. We laid there nose to nose and finally Dom pressed a sweet kiss on my lips.

"Sleep baby, I'll be here when you wake up" He whispered. I fell asleep quickly and with a calm feeling in my body.

* * *

 **As Always R &R! Makes chapters get posted sooner!**


	9. Our Room

**Letty POV**

I woke up and it was quiet, Leo must've still been asleep so I decided to lay in bed a bit longer than usual. I curled my legs up and pulled the book I had been reading out of the nightstand and started to read to start my morning. I was so engrossed in my book, 1984 by one of my favorite authors George Orwell, that I didn't realize the time nor had I heard the door open. I continued to read my book, secretly I was a huge bookworm, Dom knew that about me and for birthdays and Christmas I always told him I didn't need any gifts but he always got me something, but when we got to our room he always surprised me with another book. The classics were always my go to' I had every Fitzgerald, Orwell, Hemingway, Hardy book and so many more. I used to read so much at night that even Dom had picked up the habit.

"..lo?"

"..ty"

"Letty?"

"Gaah" That sound caught my attention and I peered up from my book and saw Dom and Leo standing there.

"Hi, boys" I said as Dom walked over with Leo on his hip and sat on the edge of my bed holding a bouquet of roses. I looked up at him and smirked.

"Goodmorning, you've been up here a while."

"Yeah, got caught up" I said holding up my book then placing it back on my nightstand as I felt Leo crawl on my lap.

"You always did." Dom said smiling then handed me the roses. "These are for you" I took them and looked at him with a smirk.

"You got me flowers?"

"Don't be crazy, I didn't get you these flowers" I picked them up and looked at the card that was in them.

 _'Thank you for protecting me and being in my life, I can't wait till you teach me how to drive like a real racer._

 _PS. I like you better than daddy._

 _Love Leo'_

"Did you get me flowers, bub?" I asked Leo and he just giggled and gave me slobbery kiss on my lips making me laugh.

"Well thank you, my little charmer" I said holding him in my lap as he started to play with my necklace as I looked back at Dom.

"Thank you" I said softly

I felt my boob being grabbed and I instantly by habit assumed it was Dom but I looked down and saw Leo grabbing at my boob with an intrigued look on his face. I instantly started to laugh and moved his hand but he went right back to grabbing it. This time Dom started to laugh too.

"You taught him this!" I laughed and pulled Leo' hand away again but he put it back again.

"I would never, those are mine, I don't want to share them"

"Like father like son" I told him and smiled at the two men in my bed.

"You gonna wear that for our date?" Dom asked pointing to my tank top and his boxer shorts I wore to bed the night before.

"Well I thought I had time to get ready."

"Well chop chop, woman. Our date started 4 minutes ago" He said and I looked at the alarm clock and it said 10:04am

"At 10:00 am?" I questioned

"Well not anymore since you're spending more time talking then getting ready" He teased and I smiled standing up with Leo on my hip.

"You gonna go with your daddy while I get ready?" I said holding Leo up and he just cooed and kicked his legs. I kissed his cheek and handed him to Dom and he started to cry when Dom started to walk out of the room.

"I swear he likes you more than me" Dom whined

"Aw poor baby, you just have good taste" I said walking over to them and wiping Leo's tears as I kissed his cheek and he reached for me again.

"I'll be quick" I said shutting the door and getting dressed. I settled on jean shorts and a white tank top and grabbed a dark grey cardigan just incase, I ran a brush through my hair and washed my face adding some sunscreen and mascara. I was dressed and back downstairs in 9 minutes and as soon as Leo saw me he got excited and started making sounds to call me over. I went to pick him up again and like before he instantly calmed and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Dom wasn't kidding when he said Leo is attached to you" Mia said walking into the living room so she could watch Leo while Dom and I were out.

"No idea why" I teased.

I sat on the floor with Leo between my legs he kept puckering his lips for a kiss and would meet me halfway and I would go the other half meeting him in the middle for a kiss. Everytime we did this he started to laugh which made me laugh too.

"And you wonder why he's attached to you.. You guys act like you've been in eachothers life since day one" Mia said

"He makes me happy, it's the situation that hurt me." I told her still smiling while I played with Leo

"You ready?" Dom said coming into the living room

"Yep, can you say bye, bub? Bye" I said said trying to get him to say it but just got nonsense babble.

Dom came over to us and gave Mia a kiss on the cheek and kissed Leo saying bye to him, it was nice seeing this side of Dom.

Dom and I walked out of the house together, I don't think we've done this in a while, Leo has always been with us, it was kind of nice to just be with him, even though I was incredibly nervous.

We started to drive down the 101 Freeway, I didn't ask where we were going because I knew Dom would never tell me anyways. He reached over and put a hand on my leg and I looked down and smiled at his hand placement and placed mine on top of his. He reached in the backseat and pulled out a case and handed it to me, I looked at him questioningly while I opened it and once the inside was revealed I started to laugh hysterically.

"No way you still have all of these!" I exclaimed pulling out one of the mixed CD's Dom and I used to make.

"Of course, I couldn't junk them, they were classics" He said as he put the CD in I was holding. The first song that came on was one of my favorites, and still to this day is one of my favorites.

 _"I grew up on the crime side, the New York Times side Staying alive was no jive_  
 _At second hands, moms bounced on old men_  
 _So then we moved to Shaolin land_  
 _A young youth, yo rockin' the gold tooth, 'Lo goose_  
 _Only way, I begin to gee off was drug loot"_

The song played and I sang along to it it knowing each word by heart, while Dom only picked up on the chorus.

 _"Cash, Rules, Everything, Around, Me_  
 _C.R.E.A.M._  
 _Get the money_  
 _Dollar, dollar bill y'all"_

"You and your Wu-Tang" Dom said laughing at my knowledge and love for the Wu-Tang Clan

"Staten Island represent, papa"

"Let, You lived there for one summer" He said laughing

"And what a good summer it was" I smirked at him. We kept driving till I started to see signs for Malibu then I finally asked Dom what he had up his sleeve.

We pulled up to Neptunes Net, one of our favorite places to eat when we were younger.

"We're starting off with brunch" He said as he parked the car and we got out making our way inside, I saw him out of the corner of my eye reach for my hand but shy away last minute. I smirked to myself knowing that he was also nervous. We stood in line and once we got upfront Dom looked at me silently asking if we should have the usual and I smiled back to him confirming.

"The lady will have the shrimp tacos, with extra salsa on the side and I will have the calamari and shrimp" I heard him order, and just like when we were younger, he forgot to tell them about the garnish.

"Can you make sure there is no parsley on either one of the plates please." I said nudging Doms side as he looked down at me and smiled.

"Yeah, no parsley, I'm allergic" Dom said as he wrapped an arm around me.

"And two chocolate milkshakes" Dom added before paying for our meal. We grabbed the number and went to sit at a table outside.

"You know I'd die without you?" Dom said as we sat across from eachother

"I know, you'd be eating parsley with no one to save you. I don't even know how you never remember, I'm not even the one allergic and I know your allergy better than you do." I laughed playing with his fingers.

"Two milkshakes" The server announced placing them in front of us.

"Yummm, thank you"

We each took a big sip and Dom looked at me and chuckled.

"You remember when I took you here once and we tried to share one?" He said laughing at the memory.

"You should've known right then and there I wasn't good at sharing" I playfully responded remembering how I practically drank the whole milkshake without sharing with Dom who tried to make it romantic with two straws.

"Oh I knew, believe me I know. I also knew that my girl could eat, and that was so sexy" Dom joked

Our food was brought out and placed in front of us and we started to eat, and like always, I reached over and stole one of Doms shrimp.

"You are eating shrimp tacos, and you still steal my shrimp?"

"Yes"

"They're mine" He said pulling his plate closer to him like a child.

"I wanted one" I said simply as I flicked a piece of avocado at him.

"Holy shit, baby, look at this!" Dom said looking at the wood ledge beside him. I leaned over but I couldn't see so he pulled my hand and I stood behind him and saw what he was pointing at.

 ** _"Dom Loves Letty Forever! 1999"_**

"Oh my God" I smiled as I sat down in his lap letting my body fall into his.

"18 years ago, I can't believe it's still here" He said tracing his thumbs on my upper thigh.

"Guess that says something" I said rubbing the back of his neck. He pulled my plate over beside his so I could finish my meal while sitting on his lap.

I had one bite left and I picked it up and put it infront of Doms mouth, he looked at me and smiled as he accepted the last bite.

"I don't know what was sexier, you feeding me, or you sharing" He joked as he gave me his last shrimp. I slapped his shoulder and laughed.

"Shut up." I laughed, I felt him lift his arm and look at his watch.

"Oh, we gotta go he said standing up and grabbing my hand to take me with him.

"Now where to?"

"You'll see" He said as we continued to drive down the highway. We started to approach a location and I saw balloons, not just any regular balloons.

"NO! Are you serious right now!" I said almost bouncing in my seat watching the hot air balloons in the air.

"Dead serious, let's go" He said with a big smile and I almost ran out of the car, hot air ballooning had always been a dream of mine.

"Let's go!" I said pulling his arm to the balloons in excitement.

"I gotta check us in first, bubba" He laughed and pulled me to the check in station

"Hi checking in for Toretto" Dom said and the man handed us a couple of forms to fill out and we went over the safety guidelines before we got on.

"Can we go yet?" I asked with excitement

"In a minute they have to finish set up" He said taking my hand

"I can't believe you did this, I've wanted to do this for so long!"

"I know, it was in our book"

"What book?"

"Our bucketlist book"

"You have that?" I said remember when we made that after the first night we had sex. We didn't want our time to be awkward after so we ended up laying in bed talking just like friends, and then we wrote down all of the things we wanted to do before we died.

"Of course, we made it, I would never get rid of that" I smiled at him and leaned into him, suddenly having the urge to kiss him.

"Alright guys, we're ready for you" The guy who would be flying the hot air balloon said, I was excited, but wrong timing..

Dom stood up and took my hand as we walked onto the balloon. The fire started and next thing I knew we were in the air flying over California. I stood on one side of the basket and Dom came up behind me wrapping his arms around me resting his head on top of mine. I placed my hands on top of his and took in this moment.

"Turn around" Dom said and I did as he asked and he held me close to him and took a picture of the two of us. I smiled at him as we both turned back around standing side by side in the tiny basket overlooking California. Our pinkies were touching and I slowly turned my hand and felt Dom do the same as we linked our hands toggether. I looked at our joined hands and back up at Dom and smiled. After two hours our ride had ended and the balloon landed in the same area we took off. We thanked the man who took us up and walked out hand in hand. As we were walking back to the car I turned and kissed him.

"Thank you"

"It was really more for me, than you he joked giving me another kiss back.

"You're an ass" I said resting my head on his arm.

"This was amazing, Dom, I mean it. Thank you"

"We're not done yet" He smiled and I wondered what else he could have planned

We drove for another 15 minutes and ended up at a quad rental shop.

"You ready to get a bit messy?"

"You know it" I said as I followed him out.

We got our quads and our helmets and lined up side by side

"Ride or die" Dom said looking at me

"Ride or die"

I twisted the handle and made the quad go as fast as I could as Dom and I raced eachother along the dirt track, he got in front of me but I went off the track and over a jump ending up in front of him.

"Too slow, papa!" I yelled as we continued to race around the track. Dom pointed to a spot by a tree saying to pull over, I followed him and stopped the quad getting off of mine when he did.

"You know you're crazy" He told me as he walked closer to me wrapping his arms around my waist

"I've been told that one or twice" I smiled standing on my tippy toes giving him another soft kiss on the lips then rested my head on his chest as he held my head close to him.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me" Dom whispered to me. We stood there for a bit longer and eventually parted and got ready to go back.

"Race you!" I told him as we raced along the track back and I won.

We were once again back in the car and I had assumed this was it but once again we were going the opposite way of home.

"Now where to?" I asked with genuine curiosity and excitement.

"The final part of the night" He said grabbing my hand. We drove for an hour and the sun was setting so we decided to call Mia

 _"Hey Mi, hows little man doing?"_ Dom asked

 _"He's good, cried for a while but the strangest thing happened."_ Mia said and Dom and I listened to what she was about to say. _"He cried and cried, but he grabbed your shirt that was on the couch, Let and he held it to him and he just, he just stopped crying. I tried to take it from him and he cried again till I gave it back. it's like he knows it's yours he knows your scent."_

 _"He's attached to her"_ Dom said looking over and smiling at me.

 _"He really is"_

 _"Oh Let talk, Leo is right by me"_

 _"Leo, hi baby!"_ I said to him in a baby voice over the phone.

 _"He just got the biggest smile on his face, it's so cute"_

 _"Bubba"_

 _"Babababa"_ I heard Leo say so I did it back knowing our game

 _"Babababa"_ I repeated

 _"Alright Mi, we're here so we will see you in an a couple hours, see you later little man. We love you"_ Dom said and we hung up and I looked to see where we were at.

* * *

"The Drive In?" I asked with a smile

"Yep, Jaws is playing so let's go find a spot and I'll grab us dinner" We parked near the back and there weren't many cars around. Dom turned around and pulled a blanket from the backseat and covered me with it.

"Be right back" he said leaving me alone in the car. I pulled on my cardigan and smiled at what he did today. He wasn't showing off, he was doing the things that I loved and have always wanted to do. This didn't solve all of our problems, but it was really showing how much he really cared and how much he really did listen to me. I heard the car door open and Dom handed me a hot dog while he got in.

"Hot dogs, Corona, popcorn, and Twizzlers for you" He remembered my love of Twizzlers. I smiled and kissed his cheek. The movie started and we watched it while moving closer and closer to eachother without even knowing it. Dom was running his thumb on my thigh and I looked over at him then his lips and I leant over and kissed him, I kissed him with passion as I crawled into his lap and continued to kiss him. I wasn't sure if it was hot in the car or if we were creating the heat but he kissed me back with just as much urgency and passion as he pulled my cardigan off and began to lay kisses on my neck and chest. We continued our makeout session and my hips were rolling with his trying to get friction. I moaned outloud and it only encourage both of us to continue. I was wet, and I could feel Doms arousal below me.

"Ah" I jumped as the loud sound of the movie echoed through the car speakers and made me stop kissing Dom. I looked at Dom and then the movie screen forgetting where we were and realzing what we were doing. I gave him a soft smile and he pulled me down on him and brought my legs up to rest across the console as he held my body on the side while we watched the rest of the movie cuddling in the car. After it had ended we made our way home, I fell asleep halfway through the drive and only woke when I felt my body being moved. I opened my eyes to see Dom carrying me up the stairs, he started to bring me to my room to get a proper sleep.

"No" I mumbled

"What?"

"Our room" I mumbled curling my body closer to the man holding me.

"You sure?"

"Very" I said sleepily

I felt Dom put me in the bed and he whispered to me.

"Baby, put some comfier clothes on"

"You do it, too tired" I told him giving him permission to undress me and put pyjamas on me. I knew he wasn't going to take advantage of me.

I felt him lift my shirt over my head and unbutton my shorts and slide them down my legs. He lifted my body and unhooked my bra and I heard him gasp, I forgot he hasn't seen me naked since Cuba. But, seconds later, I felt him put his shirt over my head and slide it over my torso. I felt the bed dip and he crawled in bed next to me not touching me.

"You can hold me you know" I mumbled and I heard him chuckle and felt him move but before he could touch me a cry rang through our room and he laughed and kissed my shoulder as he got up to go check on Leo. I was going to get up to see him but before I could I heard Dom come back in the room with a crying baby. I opened my eyes and sat up only to see Leo crying and reaching his arms out to me from the doorway.

"Bubba, did you think we left you?" I asked him as Dom handed him to me while he settled down in my arms.

"I don't know how you do it"

"Me neither, I think it was because I was the perfect child" I joked

"Yeah, thats why"

Dom layed next to me holding Leo and the three of us laid in bed feeling content. I rubbed his back and gave him his bottle Dom had perfectly prepared and waited for him to fall asleep which wasn't long. Dom put him back and came back to bed spooning me.

"So you gave him your elephant?"

"It's a loan." I smiled and kissed the hand that was wrapped around me.

"I love you, Dom"

"Love you too, bubba"

We let sleep take over our bodies and for once I slept peacefully.

* * *

 **As always R &R!**


	10. You Did Good Mama

**A/N: Ok so I got a couple messages from people saying this chapter looked encrypted or something, that it was only showing symbols? So I'm re-uploading it. Hopefully this works, I know some people were able to read it so for those who got to sorry it's not a new chapter!**

* * *

 **Letty POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling content, I slept the whole night so Dom must've checked on Leo and let me sleep. I went to his room and saw him laying there kicking his feet in the air.

"There's my boy!" I said happily as I went over to his crib to pick him up. I wasn't normally a morning person but he was making me one.

"Did you sleep good, bubba?" I asked him and he started to cough and I started to panic at first and just patted his back till he stopped.

"You ok?" He smiled and grabbed my lips with his fingers making me laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes" I carried him down the stairs and started the pot of coffee and put him in his highchair and went to the cupboard to grab a jar of food.

"You want banana, bubba?"

"Gah" He said slamming his hands on the tray with a smile.

I grabbed the baby spoon and sat in front of him putting some food on the spoon and held it up to his mouth. He took the first two bites without any problems but then he started to turn his head and not opening his mouth. Stubborn.

"You want the race car? Open wide!" I said as I pretended to drive the spoon into his little mouth

"Vroooom, vroooom!" I said and he opened his mouth taking more bites than last time.

"Hey, I remember when you used to get me to eat by doing that." Dom joked as he poured both of us a cup of coffee from the pot I just made.

"Yeah, wasn't that last week?" I teased

"She's funny isn't she? She's a comedian! But you like that don't you? You think she's so funny, you like mama more than you like me? You never cry for her, only me. She's your favorite" Dom teased, but I don't think he realized that he called me 'mama' to his son. He's never referred to me as 'mama' to him before. I felt I should correct him, but I didn't want to. I was really starting to like the sound of that. Biologically I was still not his mother, and as much as it pained me, I did have to respect that. I found out when I was 12 years old that the man who raised me with my mother, was actually my step father. My biological father told my mother he didn't want children so a month into her pregnancy she met who I refer to as my dad and he raised me since birth. Although, I hated who my biological father was, I still wish I knew.

"I'm going out for a bit but I'll be back soon." I told Dom as I kissed his cheek and started to make my way upstairs

"Oh, where to?"

"Just have some things to do" I said with a smile as I went upstairs to change. 10 minutes later I was back downstairs and was about to leave till Leo started to cry so I turned around.

"Oh baby, I'll be back. You and daddy are going to have fun together. I promise he's not mean. He might look scary but hes a big Teddy bear" I said nudging Doms side.

I made my way out and got into the car making my way to my desired destination. Once I got there I got out and knocked on the door waiting for the person on the other end to answer.

"Hey Let"

"Hey Luke" I said hugging Hobbs

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Definitely"

I got in his truck and we made our way to an apartment. As soon as the truck stopped I sat in the truck now contemplating if I should do this or not.

"Let, if you can't it's ok. We can do it another time, or not at all. It's your call"

"I want to do this, Luke" I said more sure this time. We both got out of the truck and slowly walked up to the apartment. Luke must've sensed my nerves so he took my hand as we got closer to the door. Once we stepped inside I saw how beautifully it was decorated. I felt nervous being in here, but I wanted to do this.

"Wheres the bedroom?" I asked him

"Down the hall"

"I'll meet you in there" I said as I made my way down the hall and opened the door to the nursery.

"Your mom made sure you had everything didn't she Leo" I said outloud to no one just looking at all of the things Elena had gotten for Leo when she was alive.

I moved to his crib and grabbed a baby blanket that looked like it had been quilted specifically for him, so I put that in the box. I grabbed toys and clothes that he would grow into. I tried to find everything that would have had any sentimental value to Elena or Leo. I put 3 boxes outside of the door for Luke to grab when I heard him approaching.

"You get everything you needed to, Let?"

"Uh, yeah but I want some pictures"

"I found some pictures of Leo when he was born and I grabbed those already"

"No, I mean pictures of Elena."

"Oh, I would uh, check her bedroom. I can do it if you don't want to"

"No, it's ok. I can" I told him as I made my way to the only other bedroom in the apartment. The bed was made and there were a couple of pictures of Elena and Leo on her nightstand so I sat down on her bed and looked at them sadly.

"I wish I was his mother, I hate that Dom had a child with you. And I'm so sorry this happened to you. I'm sorry you don't get to see him grow up, it doesn't seem fair, but none of this is. I promise I will always protect him, and I will make sure he knows who you are" I whispered to the picture in my hands. I opened her night stand to find any more memorabilia and something caught my eye. It was a folded up piece of paper with my name on it.

I picked it up and started to read it.

 ** _'Letty,_**

 ** _I have been waiting for the day my secret would come out. I want you to know, I never wanted to hurt you or make Dom forget you. How could I? You were and are the love of his life. I know you're wondering why I kept Leo a secret for so long, and it's because once I saw how much it meant to Dom to bring you home, to bring you to him I couldn't ruin that and keep you two apart. Not that you could be. When I saw you again at the house and you told me how much of a good woman I was, I just wanted to scream. I had this secret that I feared could break you two apart. I know it was wrong to hide him from Dom, he deserved to know. But I know if I was in your position and I had just gotten my husband back, I wouldn't want anything to ruin that. Dom and I never even talked about kids, he told me marriage and children was something he only wanted with you. I took that seriously, I never pressed for marriage because I truthfully didn't want that either, not after losing my husband. But, having kids with a woman who wasn't you, I had my worries that he may blame or not want Leo and that would have been worse. I hope that now you know we can be friends, because you are truly an amazing woman. I have no doubts that you will love Leo like your own, and accept him as part of your family. I have no worries with you being around my son, I don't want you to fear about being the step parent because you won't be treated like one. I will always treat you like Leos other mother, and I want us to have an open relationship on that. I can't understand how much pain you must be feeling right now, and I am sorry. I can't say that enough. I will keep my distance and always respect yours and Doms relationship, only on one condition. You must be present for every holiday, birthday, school concert, soccer game, and anything else this little guy might get into. I have no doubt that you will be amazing with him, I've met you twice but the way Dom spoke about you, I just know. Everything in Leos life involves you too, you will never be 'just a step-parent' you will be his other mommy, and I'm ok with sharing that title. As long as you take it seriously, and really try with him. Raise him right, and protect him. I hope to see you soon and please remember that YOU are truly an amazing woman._**

 ** _Elena'_**

I held the letter in my hands feeling so many emotions run through me. I wanted to hate her, but now I couldn't help but feel this wave of sadness and amazement run through me. She never wanted to hurt me, and she wanted me to be apart of Leos life which put this into a whole new light for me. It was in some way her giving me her blessing. She obviously wrote this in hopes of being alive when this happened, but now that she was gone, I had a life long promise to fulfill to her, and that was to love and protect Leo just as she would have.

"Let you ready?" Hobbs asked and I wiped a tear from my eye shoving the letter in my pocket.

"Yeah, let's go" I smiled as I grabbed pictures of Elena and Leo

I texted Dom but he told me him and Leo were at the park which was perfect. I brought the boxes inside and added them to Leos room.

I hung up pictures of Dom and I, Dom and Leo, me and Leo, and of course, Elena and Leo. I put his baby blanket in his crib and put the clothes away. I was sitting on his floor going through his baby book when I heard Dom come home.

"Let?"

"Up here" I said and I heard him come up the stairs

"Let?"

"Leos room" I heard Dom walk over to me and start to talk. "He is definit-" He stopped mid sentence looking at the pictures on the wall

"How did you-?"

"I had Luke take me to Elenas today... Look, I'm ok with stepping up and taking on a motherly role to him, I'm ok being his other mom. But, I wasn't ok lying to him when he got older. He has to know his real mom too, and he deserves to know what a wonderful woman his mother was. And no matter how I felt about Elena, the only person that mattered in this whole thing was Leo. It's not about anyone else's feelings or opinions, it's just about him." I told him honestly and he pulled me into a hug.

"There is no one more amazing than you, do you know that? I don't even have words to describe the feeling I have for you right now, because it seems like perfection isn't even a good enough word to describe you."

"You're an amazing father, Dom. He's going to thank you for not keeping Elena a secret from him one day."

"I'm still going to knock you up" He whispered and I laughed

"Let's let this little one get a bit older first" I said starting to feel open to the idea of kids again.

We walked out if the room hand in hand and went to the living room where Leo was playing in his playpen his eyes lit up and his arms extended as soon as he saw me and I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face.

"Did you miss me, baby? Did you?" I said kissing his cheek as Dom and sat down to eat dinner as a family. I felt Dom reach his foot across and start to play footsies with me and I looked up at him and smirked. Once we finished all three of us went to the living room Dom sat on one side of the couch and I laid against him with Leo laying on my chest, 15 minutes later Leo was asleep. I felt Dom move but stayed in my spot, I looked up once I heard the click and saw Dom had snapped a picture of a sleeping Leo on my chest with my arm securely wrapped around him.

"It was cute" He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Mhmm, anyways I'm going to put this sleepy boy to bed. I'll meet you upstairs." I said giving him a quick kiss. I carried Leo upstairs and put him in his crib leaving a kiss on his forehead and turning on the baby monitor.

* * *

"He's still asleep" I said as I crawled in bed to lay with Dom

"I love you" Dom said as he pulled me close to him

"I know" I joked as I kissed him, we still hadn't been intimate since Cuba, the most action was some heavy makeout session and believe me that can leave a girl wanting more, but, I was unsure to go further. I felt like it was me giving in and saying all was forgiven, when it wasn't. Dom has been amazing these last few months, and Leo, well he's just a light in my life.

"Are you happy?" Dom asked me

"I am."

"You can tell me, Let"

"I just did. I'm happy, Dom. I have my good days and I have my bad days, but generally I'm happy"

"As long as you and Leo are happy, then that's all that matters to me" He said as he leaned over to give me a quick kiss but I surprised him and myself by pulling him back to keep kissing me. I continued to kiss him each time I was going deeper and deeper letting my hand grab his cheek as Dom pulled me to sit on his lap his hands wrapped around my back one grasping my ass tightly and the other gripping onto my hair. I could feel Doms arousal coming up and that gave me the motivation to gently gyrate my hips over him creating a friction between us.

"Dom" I said in a breathy moan as he started to kiss my neck and squeeze my ass tighter.

"You and me" He promised in my ear and I pulled back and looked at him searching for truth to his promise, and I saw it in his eyes. I looked down at his face that was shining from the moonlight as I raised my arms up. He looked at me with hesitant yet eager eyes and swallowed hard as he silently asked 'Are you sure?' to which I nodded yes. He lightly grabbed the hem of the shirt I wore and pulled it above my head to reveal my naked breasts to him and his eyes went wide as he guided his hands up my stomach and rest upon my breasts as he used his thumbs to caress my now hard nipples. I started to roll my hips to gain more friction as the pleasure started to build, I lowered my body and took his lips in mine as I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled up leaving us both naked from the waist up. As I continued to kiss him I felt his grip on me get tighter like he never wanted to let go and that felt good. Before I had a chance to think again I felt us being flipped over with Dom staring down at me and smiling.

"God, you're amazing" He said as he slowly kissed his way down my body making me squirm with the anticipation. Most of the men I had been with were not good at oral at all.. I never had an orgasm, I mean not many women do, but at least give me a clitoral orgasm. But with Dom, he was the only man who ever went down on me who gave me an orgasm without my assistance, and has been known to give me multiple orgasms. So, knowing what that mouth and those fingers could do it heightened the anticipation. I was moving my hips, curling my toes and squeezing the sheets between my fingers before he had even touched me.

"Please" I begged with a moan.

"Please what, baby?" He teased while kissing the inside of my thigh as he rested my legs on his shoulders.

"Touch me"

"I am touching you, where do you want me to touch you?" He blew a soft breath of air on my slit making me shiver.

"Th-There"

"How do you want me to touch her?" He teased using only the tip of his tongue to toy with my clit.

"I don't-ugh-I don't care, eat me or use your fingers, I don't care just touch me" I moaned

"As you wish" He said as he took my clit between his teeth lightly and started sucking hard while using his tongue to add more pressure"

"Ugh fuuu-fuck, Dom!" I moaned as I pressed his head further into my dripping core.

"Mmm, baby just like that, oh god" I moaned again as I felt the familiar tingle start to rapidly increase.

"You like that, baby?" He whispered against me and I just moaned in response. He continued to eat me out till he knew I was ready to come then he pulled away despite my please.

"Do you want to keep going?" He asked, genuinely willing to stop If I said no and didn't want to even though he was hard as a rock. I didn't say anything I just flipped us over so I was on top, I pulled his briefs off of his hips and kissed his neck making my way down his chest, I licked and kissed the V-Lines on his lower abdomen that led me to the prize. I gave him one lick from base to tip but he pulled me up so I was face to face with him, I kissed his lips as I felt him slowly line up with my entrance, I lifted myself slightly to welcome him into my body and I winced at the pressure when I did.

"Just let me adjust" I whispered as I kissed his neck. Once I was comfortable I rocked my body on top of his as we were chest to chest. I felt Dom bend his legs and start to thrust into me at a rapid pace making me shake with each thrust. I moaned into his ear which I knew he loved because he gripped my ass tighter upon hearing the sounds.

"Yesyes ungh fuck, right theeeere" I moaned as he hit my G-Spot over and over. My nails gripped into his side as I felt my first orgasm approach.

"Com-AH- Coming!" I screamed as my eyes rolled back as I felt my body convulse. He kept thrusting in and out of me at the same pace. I pulled my body up so I was riding him, something he always loved. I ran my hands through my hair as I bounced on top of him. I grabbed his hands from my ass and placed them on my breasts as he squeezed and toyed with them to bring me to my high.

"Fuck, Dom. So close baby, Ungh God baby, yesyes ye-" I moaned but was interrupted by a cry. I stopped bouncing but Dom didn't hear it as he continued to thrust into me.

"Ba-baby"

"Feel good baby?" He asked me

"N-Yes oh god yes, baby"

"I'm gonna make you come." He promised

"Stop stop" I said hoping he heard me and he did

"You okay baby?"

"Leo, hes crying" I said while my lower half was still shaking and my body exhausted and out of breath.

"And it's starting already." We laughed as I pulled myself off of him immediately missing the feeling of him inside me. I bent down to give him a kiss as I pulled on his shirt and a pair of shorts.

"I'll do it babe" He offered and I just looked at him and smirked

"With that?" I said pointing at his erection and he laughed.

"You got this mama"

"You bet your ass papa" I said as I gave him another kiss before checking on Leo

"What is the matter my love" I said picking him up and holding him to me, when I did I could feel that he was warm which was a worry.

"Baby, you're burning up" I said as I took him out of his onesie and brought him to the bathroom. I held is tiny little body against mine softly rubbing his back as I filled the tub with water but he continued to scream.

"Dom" I shouted and he was at the bathroom within seconds, "Can you call Mia, ask her to come here"

"Why, what's going on?" He asked worriedly.

"I don't know he's burning up, I'm gonna try and give I'm a cool bath to bring down his temperature." I said as I tried to calm the screaming boy in my arms.

"Baby, shh shh shh, it's ok" I placed him in the tub and held him up as I used a cloth to drip water on his back.

"Let, what's his temperature?" Dom asked in a panic

"I don't know, Dom. I can't find the thermometer."

"She doesn't know Mia, what else do we do!"

"Let, can you hear me?" Mias voice rang through as Dom put her on speaker

"Yeah"

"Has he gotten sick?"

"No, but he had a cough this morning"

"Dry?"

"No"

"Okay, did he ha-"

"K, no I'm not waiting, I don't like his color at all, I'm bringing him to the hospital, you can meet us there if you want" I said hurriedly as I pulled Leo out of the bath because he seemed to be getting paler right in front of me and his lips were turning a paler pink.

I grabbed his bag and any random onesie I could find while Dom grabbed the keys and Leo we quickly made our way down the freeway to get to the hospital. I sat in the back with Leo while Dom weaved through traffic.

"Dom how far?"

"Three minutes, what's going on?"

"He's just not looking good" I said with worry, please god let him be ok.

Finally, we pulled up to the hospital Dom let me and Leo out to check in so he could park I quickly ran to the emergency.

"My son he- he's sick or something I don't know but he's burning up and he was coughing earlier and he's getting so pale I don't know what's wrong"

"Okay mam you need to calm down" The nurse tried

"No, my son needs a doctor, now!" I said in a panic

"Okay mam we're bringing him in but you need to wait here for just a minute to answer the questions for him"

"No, I can answer in there, or later, right now I need to be with my son and have him get looked at!" I said as I followed the doctors who placed him on a gurney and wheeled him down to the pediatric ward.

"Please be okay baby, I love you so much, please be ok." I cried while his little fingers held mine. It was in this moment how much I had loved this little boy who held my fingers tightly while he cried. As we were going down the hall we saw Dom, who ran after us. They brought him in the room and started to ask me questions and started to check him over.

I explained what had happened and the doctor reassured me that things like this happen and it's not uncommon to panic.

"He has the flu so he's going to be cranky for the next little while but to keep him hydrated if his temperature spikes again to bring him in, but there is no immediate danger to him. Just keep an eye on him, ok?" Dom and I nodded our heads and thanked him.

He wrote a prescription for some medicine and Dom and I thanked him again as we made our way out of the hospital. The medicine they gave Leo at the hospital made him sleepy so he fell asleep in my arms while Dom put his arm around me. I placed Leo in his car seat and covered him up while I got in the front seat. I pulled my legs up as I sat in my seat looking out of the window with worry.

"You did good, mama" Dom said placing his hand on my bare knee.

"I was so scared" I said with a whisper, I really loved this little boy.

"I was too, but god you amazed me. You didn't even hesitate you just did what you had to do and got it done, no bullshit, no questions. You make me so proud. He is so lucky to have you in his life to look up to. I'm lucky to have you, there was no way I could have done that or any of this without you." Dom said and I grabbed his hand and held it tightly as I gazed out the window occasionally looking back at Leo while he slept.

* * *

 **As always, R &R for the next update!**


	11. I Keep Falling More and More in Love

**A/N: After this chapter things will start to speed up a bit more and drama will start to happen! Enjoy and let me know things you may want to see next!**

* * *

 **L** **etty POV**

I curled my sleeping body closer to Doms and I felt him pull me tighter to his body, even asleep we had this urge to always be close. However that didn't last long when a cry broke me out of my sleep. I looked over at the clock and it said 3:19am as I heard my sweet Leo crying I saw Dom stir then open his eyes but I kissed his chin and told him to go back to sleep. I walked down the hall and into Leo's room where I saw my poor helpless boy screaming and crying.

"Come here my love" I said picking him up and lightly bouncing him while I rubbed his back but nothing would stop his cries. I carried him on my hip downstairs to grab him more medicine and made him a fresh bottle of milk. He wouldn't take the medicine easily so I had to fight him on it.

"Baby come on" I said trying to put the syringe in his mouth so I could release the medicine. Finally, after 10 minutes of trying he finally accepted it but now he wouldn't take his bottle and he kept screaming and pushing it away. I carried him back upstairs and sat down on the rocking chair in his room holding him close to me while I covered him with a blanket trying to bring him some comfort.

"You're gonna be a sleepy boy tomorrow" He just continued to cry so I tried something that my mom used to do to me when I was little, I held him up a little higher and sang him a lullaby.

 ** _"A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella_**  
 ** _Mi niño tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea_**

 ** _Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora_**  
 ** _Ruiseñor que en la selva_**  
 ** _Cantando y llora_**  
 ** _Calla mientras la cuna se balancea_**  
 ** _A la nanita nana nanita ella_**  
 ** _A la nanita nana nanita ella_**  
 ** _Nanita ella_**  
 ** _Mi niña tiene sueño bendito_**  
 ** _Sea, bendito sea_**  
 ** _Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora_**  
 ** _Ruiseñor que en la selva_**  
 ** _Cantando y llora_**  
 ** _Calla mientras la cuna se balancea_**  
 ** _A la nanita nana nanita ella"_**

"There's that pretty voice" I heard Dom say from the doorway and I blushed. Dom used to always try and get me to sing because he thought I had a good voice, and I did, but I was way too shy to do that. Dom had only heard me from singing in the shower and in the car but he used to tell me he loved listening to me sing.

"Hi, bubba" I said softly as I looked up at Dom and back down at Leo who was now asleep.

"Hows the little guy doing?" Dom asked rubbing his head gently

"He's ok now, but he's cranky" I told him standing up to put him back in his crib. Dom and I both stood side by side just watching him sleep, I felt Dom grab my hand and I looked at him while he looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you" He told me

"I don't mind getting up with him, Dom"

"No, thank you for just, for everything." He said as we made our way out of the room. "When I first heard about him, I was hurt that I had a child with someone who wasn't you, I was scared that my child was in danger, and I was sad that my child didn't know me and I didn't know him, but I was absolutely terrified that the most important person in my world wouldn't be able to handle the situation and leave me. I know thats selfish considering I have a kid, but I can't imagine a life without you Letty, and it terrified me to think that you might not stay in my life because of it."

"Look at me" I said grabbing his chin to look me in the eye as we got into bed. " I never blamed Leo. I was jealous, and I was hurt, and I felt that something had been taken from me. But it was the situation that made me feel that, I never blamed him, and I never would. That boy is making me fall more and more in love with him everyday, something you and him both have in common." I gave him a small smile and kissed his lips gently grabbing his hand pulling him into bed.

"Do you want to go racing this weekend?" I heard Dom whisper from behind me and my eyes lit up at the thought of racing again and I quickly turned around in his arms so we were now nose to nose.

"I would be crazy to pass that up" I smiled at him and kissed his nose.

"Well, you are a little crazy"

"Watch it, Toretto"

"Or what, Toretto?" He said with a smirk as he lifted my shirt off of me leaving me topless.

"Or I may just have to-" I started to say as I reached my hand down into his briefs stroking his member feeling him get hard under my touch. "-teach you a lesson"

"Ungh Let" He closed his eyes and groaned so I leaned into him and bit his lip lightly as I continued to stroke him.

"You gonna call me crazy again, papa?" I whispered against his lips

"Mm, if this is wh-ungh, if this is what happens then you are the craziest, baby" He moaned and kissed me harder.

"You want to see how crazy I can be, baby?"

"Ungh god, Let" I kissed his lips, his chin, his neck and trailed my lips down his chest and placed kisses above the waistline of his briefs as I let my fingertips slide down his chest. I looked up at him giving him those eyes as he pulled my hair to the side while I pulled his briefs down letting his hard cock out.

I licked him once from base to tip and I heard him hiss. I licked his tip and used my hand to cup his balls applying just the right amount of pressure. I felt his hips buck when I took him in my throat.

"Baby" He hissed gripping my hair which only urged me to take more of him. I relaxed my throat and let him slide all the way in as I deep-throated him and he started to play with my breasts.

"Ungh, ungh Let, baby, god baby" He groaned as he thrust his hips in anticipation. I used one hand to slide on his chest my fingertips lightly teasing him as I used my other hand to slide higher and put my fingers to his mouth, he sucked on the fingers I held out for him and I mimicked the same action on his cock. I felt that he was about to cum so I slide my mouth off of him and straddled his legs as I grasped his shaft and started to rub him up and down with my soft hands as I leaned down to kiss him.

"You gonna cum for me, papa?" I whispered as I bit his ear. I felt him thrust up again and groan as I felt the precum on my hands and finally I felt his cum on my chest.

"Agh god, Letty. Yes baby" He groaned and grunted as he came so I angled my body in a way so that he could see his cum fall on my breasts and stomach. Once he finished I leaned down to kiss him and then stood up to clean myself off in the bathroom. Once I came back out about 5 minutes later I saw Dom passed out on the bed snoring softly. I laughed quietly at the image in front of me, such a man, I thought then crawled into bed intertwining my legs with his and he pulled me close as I let sleep take over me too.

The next morning I woke up and grabbed onto Dom but he wasn't there. I looked at the clock and saw it was 9:51am I pulled my robe on and started to go to Leo's room till I heard giggling downstairs. I followed the sound and saw Dom standing in front of stove standing in nothing but his briefs making breakfast while Leo sat in his highchair laugh at Doms singing.

 ** _"You put the boom boom into my heart,_**  
 ** _You send my soul sky high when your lovin' starts._**  
 ** _Jitterbug into my brain,_**  
 ** _Goes bang bang bang till my feet do the same._**

 ** _But something's bugging me_**  
 ** _Something ain't right_**  
 ** _My best friend told me_**  
 ** _Where you were last night._**

 ** _Left me sleeping_**  
 ** _In my bed._**  
 ** _I was dreaming_**  
 ** _But I should've been with you instead._**

 ** _Wake me up before you go go,_**  
 ** _Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo._**  
 ** _Wake me up before you go go,_**  
 ** _I don't want to miss it when you hit that high_**  
 ** _Wake me up before you go go,_**  
 ** _'Cause I'm not planning on going solo._**  
 ** _Wake me up before you go go,_**  
 ** _Take me dancing tonight._**  
 ** _I want to hit that high"_**

I couldn't help but laugh outloud as Dom tried to hit the high note, he turned around looking at me with an embarrassed red face so I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck standing on my tippy toes as I gave him a kiss.

"So, Wham?" I joked

"It's a good song, and look he's laughing, he likes it" He said pointing at Leo

"Baby, he's laughing at how ridiculous you look" I told him laughing and just as I kissed him again Leo started to cry.

"Oh, my jealous boy. Do you want kissies too, bub?" I asked picking up Leo and he smiled once he was in my arms.

"So he has your smirk,your sharing problem, your jealousy, his want to always be with me, and yet I keep falling more and more in love with both of you."

"Well that goes both ways mama, we both fall in love with you more and more every single day" He said as he kissed me then Leo "You hungry?"

"Well, I did work up an appetite from last night" I winked

I sat down at the table and Dom handed me a plate of pancakes to which I happily ate. I watched as Dom fed Leo his breakfast and I didn't realzie the dreamy look I held on my face while watching the two of them. My head was tilted to the side as I rested my cheek in the palm of my hand with a stupid smile on my face.

"What?" He laughed catching me starring at him.

"Nothing, I like seeing you like this."

"You do huh? Is it turning you on mama?"

"Maybe" I smirked at him but we spent too much time looking at eachohter and didn't see Leo grab his baby food and dump it on his head

"Leo!" I said laughing as I pulled the jar of food away then he started to rub it in his hair

"No buddy!" Dom said trying to keep a straight face while our son rubbed sweet potato in his hair it was- wait.. our son. I just thought of Leo as OUR son. I've said my son, but never our son. I smiled at the thought

Dom tried to wipe him up but it was no luck so I stood up and unbuckled him from his highchair to go and give him a bath.

"I think this messy boy needs a bath" I held him and I felt his hands touch my chest and get sweet potato all over me. Once Dom and I got in the bathroom, I held Leo while Dom filled up the tub.

"You gonna have a bath, bubba? Do you want bub bubs? You make sure you splash daddy" I teased rubbing my nose with his. I handed Dom the bubbles to add to the bath and tossed a rubber ducky in there while Dom looked at me.

"What?"

"I usually put him in his baby tub, or the sink and hand wash him. I just realized I've never given him a bath in the tub before" He looked at me like what should he do.

"Just get undressed and sit back and hold on to him" I watched him get undressed and sit in the tub as I handed Leo to him. I sat on floor on the side of the tub as I watched my two boys in the bath. Leo would lift the duck and put it front of my lips waiting for me to kiss it, whenever I did he started to laugh making me smile. I watched as he splashed Dom and started to laugh more.

"Let, get in here"

"Uh, I don't think that would be right" I told him, because I was genuinely unsure of that. Yes, I would be raising him as my own child, but biologically he wasn't and that seemed wrong to me.

"Letty, he's 6 months old, he's not gonna remember you naked like I do."

"It just seems inappropriate"

"Letty, you're raising him like his mother, mothers do this. There is nothing inappropriate with it, just get in" I looked at him and eventually agreed.

I got undressed, put my hair in a bun and slid in the tub on the opposite side of Dom. The bubbles covered my breasts and as soon as I got in Leo reached for me so Dom handed him over. I made him a bubble Mohawk, which caused Dom and I to laugh. Leo kicked his feet splashing both Dom and I. I sat Leo on my lap as I washed his hair with the baby shampoo and Dom started to wash his legs and arms. I tipped his head back being sure to watch his neck as I poured water over his head to wash the shampoo out being cautious to not get it in his eyes, once it was all out the three of us just had fun splashing around in the tub together. Dom lightly splashed Leo and I helped him splash Dom back and vice versa.

"Quack, quack" Dom said as he put the duck infront of Leos face making him giggle, I loved this side of Dom.

"Whats daddy doing? Huh, whats daddy doing? Is he trying to fool you?" I grabbed his little leg lightly and kicked his foot up splashing Dom in the face.

"Mama is sneaky isn't she, splashing me and blaming it on you and she knows I can't get her back when shes holding you."

After about 30 minutes of being in the bath we got out. Dom stepped out first wrapping a towel around his waist and held out the large towel open for me and Leo to step into. I got closer and turned around while Dom wrapped the towel around my shoulders that way it covered me and the naked little Leo in my arms. I gave Dom another kiss and made my way to Leo's room with him so we could get him dressed again.

We put a fresh diaper on him and a new onesie and put him in his crib for his nap. While Dom and I cleaned house together. It felt weird being this normal, so weird it was perfect.

"What's on your mind?" Dom asked pulling me into him

"Everything just feels right"

"And that's a bad thing ?"

"Do things ever stay right in our lives for long?"

"Well, no. But this is different now"

"How"

"Because no matter what happens or what we do or don't do, we make the decision as a family. If something happens that requires our attention, then we talk about it and decide as a family. No more independent work." Dom told hold my face to look him in the eye and he was serious.

"I just don't want him getting hurt"

"Neither do I, but, maybe I don't worry as much because I know he has me, but he has the toughest, do anything for her family woman as his mother to protect him."

I smiled at his words and he picked me up and brought me to the hammock we had outside being sure to grab the baby monitor. Dom laid down and I was curled in beside and on top of him. I rested my head on his chest while he played with my fingers.

"You need a ring" He said toying with my ring finger

"I'm perfectly happy with how we did it" I told him truthfully while playing with our cross that hung on his neck.

"I know, but I think you deserve something special"

"Everything I already have is all I ever wanted and that is already so special to me"

"You'll take it if I get you one though right?"

"Nobody makes me do anything I don't want to" I joked reminding him of a conversation I had with Brian and he let out a deep laugh.

"That's not true"

"Oh really? Enlighten me"

"You hated me when we were kids and you still did me" He smirked

"Like I said nobody makes me do anything or anyone for that matter that I don't want to do." I replied suggestively kissing his lips as we laid in the hammock kissing and laughing till Leo woke from his nap.

* * *

 **As Always, R &R**


	12. Say it Again, Bubba!

**Letty POV**

 _ **5 Months Later**_

"Dom, where's his pacifier?"

"Check the bag"

"I just did, it's not there"

"Playpen"

"No, where did you last see it?"

"I don't know, Letty" He said with an annoyed tone. I know he was stressed lately, and before I would have fought with him for giving me such attitude, but I didn't want to start a pointless fight in front of Leo, and because Dom has had a lot going on I know a fight wouldn't help.

"Mama"

"What baby?"

"Mama"

"Yes, what is it ba- OH MY GOD! DOM!" I yelled turning around to face Leo who was in his jolly jumper bouncing with a smile on his face.

"Letty, I don't kno-"

"COME HERE!" I yelled excitedly

"What is it Le-" I cut him off as he stood beside me wondering what I was yelling about

"Say it again baby!" I said trying to get Leo to say 'mama' again

"Mama" Leo said again with a smile

"Yes bubba! Say it again, say mama!"

"Mama!" He repeated louder this time and clapped his hands.

"He said his first word!" I said grabbing onto Doms arm and I felt him shudder so I looked up at him and saw he had tears in his eyes

"He's getting so big" Dom said and seeing his emotion made my heart melt.

"He really is"

"Good job buddy, we're so proud of you" Dom said happily while lifting Leo out of his jolly jumper.

"Say it again, bubba" Dom coaxed

"Mama"

"Good job, buddy" Dom said hugging Leo tighter.

In all honesty we were starting to worry about Leo's speech, he wasn't talking and now at 11 months said his first word, we thought something may have been wrong but the doctor assured us sometimes kids don't talk until they are a year old.

"Who's that?" Dom said to Leo while pointing at me

"Mama!" He said happily while extending his arms to me

"You are so smart, yes you are!" I bragged while taking him into my arms. "Can you say, dada"

"Mama" I laughed and so did Dom, I was worried he may have been upset he said mama first, but he seemed to be ok with it.

"Dada" I tried again

"Mama" He said

"That's alright, buddy, you'll say it eventually won't you" Dom said blowing raspberries on his tummy.

I wrapped my arms around Doms waist leaving a soft kiss on his arm. "You doing okay out there, papa?"

"Yeah, but none of that matters now. All that matters is this moment" Dom said holding me closer while he kissed the top of my head

"Come on, were going for lunch"

"I thought you had to get all that shit done?"

"I do, but right now I'd rather be with my wife and our son"

"I like that idea" I said kissing his lips quickly. "And maybe after" I gave him a suggestive look

"Again?"

"I love it! And we didn't go all the way last time"

"I was exhausted"

"No you weren't, so please please can we? I'll make it worth your while"

"Fine, we can go to the zoo after"

"Yes, you hear that bubba! We're going to go back to the zoo, and this time see the whole thing without daddy whining"

"But, mama is going to repay daddy for it tonight" Dom said in a baby voice while slapping my ass.

"You're an ass" I laughed as I handed Leo to Dom so I could get ready.

"You wanna make him another bottle before we go"

"Already on it" Dom replied

I smiled as I went upstairs to change. I pulled my shorts up and a clean tank top as I looked around for my other Converse sneaker.

"Mama! Mama, mama, mama!" I smiled hearing Leo yell for me from downstairs, I couldn't contain the smile on my face as I kept listening to my baby say 'mama'

"Leo, Leo, Leo" I said sitting on the floor with him. "Are you getting hungry, bub?"

"Mama!"

"We will have to come up with more words for you to say" I smiled putting his shoes on while Dom grabbed the baby bag.

"You ready, babe?"

"Yep"

Dom strapped Leo in his car-seat and we made our way to brunch.

"Well, look at this happy family, can I start you guys off with some drinks?" The waitress said smiling.

"I will have a coffee, black please"

"And I will have a green tea with lemon, please" I told the woman with a smile

"Excellent, and do you guys need a few minutes with the menu?"

"I think I know, babe?"

"Yeah, can I please have the strawberry waffles, and can we get a side of applesauce for this little guy"

"And I will get the Manly Breakfast" Dom said confidently and I snickered

"Oh don't worry, dear. Many boys get that breakfast in hopes of becoming men" The waitress joke and nudged my arm making me laugh out loud while Dom pouted.

"I'm a man" Dom said when the waitress left

"Aw, poor baby."

"I'm a strong man" He said trying to state his point

"Yes, you are the strongest man I've ever seen" I said in a sarcastic voice.

"You think I'm strong, don't you?" Dom asked Leo and he just clapped his hands. "Mama!" We both laughed and then looked at each other feeling the spark every time our eyes met. Our breakfast arrived and we took turns feeding Leo once we were done the bill came over and I grabbed it before Dom had a chance to.

"You ready for the zoo, bubba?"

"I think you're more excited than he is"

"I like it there, we should invite Mi, Bry, and the kids."

"Already messaged her, shes going to meet us there" I smiled at him and I leaned over the table to kiss him

We made our way to the zoo and Dom got out to grab the stroller while I unbuckled Leo.

"Let, Dom!" We heard and we turned to see Mia and Brian taking the kids out of the mini van.

"Hey Mi" Dom said and I watched Mia take Jack out of the car and turn back to get the bag.

"JACK STOP!" I yelled as he ran off towards Dom and I in the parking lot when a car was coming, but Mia dropped the bag and ran to Jack grabbing his arm pulling him back.

"Jack you do not run in a parking lot, do you understand me!" Mia scolded in fear

"I'm sorry mommy, I was excited to see aunt Letty and uncle Dom" He said sadly looking down.

"I know but you know better"

"Sorry mommy" Jack apologized again.

Jack grabbed onto my hand and I looked down at him and smiled.

"Hi auntie Letty" He said shyly

"Hi baby, you gotta be careful ok?" I told him gently

"I will, I promise" We walked into the zoo entrance Jack holding my hand, Dom pushing Leo, Mia holding the baby bag, Brian holding their daughter Brianna.

"So this little man said his first word today" I said to Mia

"Aw he did!"

"Leo, look at me" I said standing in front of the stroller

"Mama!"

"Thats my boy!" I said happily as Jack went to walk with Dom leaving Mia and I to walk and talk

"So this is a whole new side of you, 7 months ago you were terrified to even hold him"

"7 months ago was all fresh and still a sore subject, it still hurts, but my god Mia, I didn't think I could love that little boy as much as I do. I love seeing his face in the morning and just sitting with him in the morning feeding him just makes my heart melt."

"So have you thought about you and Dom trying for kids?"

"Honestly, no. I haven't sat down and thought about it. But, watching him with Leo and how our relationship has been these last few months, I don't have that worry anymore. I'd be over the moon if I get pregnant"

"Have you told Dom this yet?"

"Not yet, but I had a thing planned for tonight" I said with a smirk

"Sorry to interupt" Dom had said approaching Mia and I

"Sure you are, you just wanted to hear what dirty things I was saying" I said pecking his lips

"Dirty huh" Dom said while grabbing my butt but I swatted his hand away.

"Don't be getting handsy now" I said with a smirk

"Well I actually came over here because bubba wants you" The mention of our little babe makes me smile.

"He does huh?" I said while picking him up and holding him in my arms as we walked.

"Look at the giraffe bub!" I said pointing but he wasn't looking so I crouched down and held Leo as he stood on the ground while I pointed at the giraffe again this time he saw it and clapped pointing at the giraffe too.

"Yeah baby look at how big he is!"

"She is amazing with him" I heard Mia say and I smiled

"You have no idea, she's just- ugh I don't even know how to describe it. She is just perfect, I'm in awe of her, I love watching them together. The other morning I caught her dancing in the kitchen making breakfast with Leo on her hip and it was just beautiful watching how much she loves him and how much he truly loves her" I heard Dom say, and that was sweet hearing him say these things about me to his sister, but I couldn't tell him I heard him so I just pulled Leo closer and kissed his cheek.

"You want a little brother or sister baby?" I whispered and he giggle and kissed me. I took Jack and Leo with me to the gift shop and the three of us got matching monkey hats.

"Mommy look what aunt Letty got us!" Jack said excitedly

"Hi my monkey" Dom whispered in my ear

"Hi, my gorilla" I laughed squeezing his side.

"Auntie are you and uncle gonna bring me a brother when you have sex?" Jack asked out of the blue making all of us freeze then bust out laughing.

"Jack where did you hear that?" Mia tried to talk with him but none of us could keep a straight face.

"The girls over there said you have sex to get a baby brother and I want a brother" I couldn't contain my laughter at Jacks innocent response.

"You think you can handle this, Laughy?" Mia asked me. "Jack, auntie Letty will explain it to you" She said giving me a smirk.

"You really trust me to do that, Mia"

"Go ahead, Let" Dom coaxed and he too was laughing

"Jack sometimes, when grownups really like each other they uh, they, they dance? Yeah, they dance but in only a grown up way and sometimes they call it sex, but it's only meant for adults and if you do that dance before you're 30 then your tongue falls out."

"What?" Mia said while they all laughed hysterically

"Hey, it was the best I had"

"You wanna dance with me later, mami?" Dom whispered to me and I gently let my hand brush across his member

"You wanna dance all night long, papi?"

Dom kissed me softly and took my hand as we continued to walk through the zoo together.

"Let go stand over there with Leo" Dom said pointing to where the elephants were so I held Leo against me with his feet flat on the ground as I crouched down behind him and told him to smile while Dom took our picture. Dom took another one of Leo kissing my lips and another of me hugging Leo tightly from behind while he was laughing.

"Now you, babe" I told Dom as I handed Leo to Dom and took pictures of my boys. There was one that I captured of both of them laughing, that was by far my favorite one.

"Look at this" Dom said showing me his phone as we made our way out of the zoo, it was the picture Dom took at the beginning when I was showing Leo the giraffe and we were both crouched down I was holding tightly onto Leo and I was pointing at the giraffe.

"You're sneaky"

"Excuse me, sorry to bother you" An older woman said stopping us. "You have a lovely family, it's beautiful to see such a loving family" I smiled as I grabbed Doms hand

"Thank you" I told her and she offered to take our picture so the three of us got together nice and close while the woman took our picture.

"Bye auntie Letty, bye uncle Dom, I love you" Jack said hugging us tightly

"Goodbye my love" I said hugging him tightley

"Goodbye my sweet girl" I said kissing Brianna

"Bye Mi" I said giving her a hug

"Have fun tonight" She winked at me

"See ya, Bri"

Dom said his goodbyes and we made our way home while Leo slept in his car seat.

Tonight was going to be a good night, and a night of sharing, and a night of planning.

* * *

 **As always R &R, we have some smut and talks for the future up next! :D**


	13. I'm ReadyAgain

**Letty POV**

I had plans for tonight, I was ready to tell Dom that I was open to having kids again, of course I had a little bit of apprehension, but that's mostly my own fear of being a mom, but the practice I've had these last few months with Leo have really eased my mind. I texted Mia to see if she could take Leo tonight, and she was more than happy to.

"Mia asked if Leo can come over tonight, Jack wants to hang out with his cousin" I lied saying it was Mia' asking.

"Yeah, as long as it's ok with you"

"Yep" I smiled taking his hand as we drove to Mia's to drop Leo off knowing we didn't have his stuff I would have to make Dom drive back leaving me home alone to get ready for tonight.

"You want to do dinner tonight?" Dom asked me

"Sure, we haven't done that in a while"

The drive was filled with a peaceful silence as we dropped Leo off at Mias and made our way home.

"Shit, Dom. Can you do me a favor?"

"Whats that, babe?" Dom said wrapping his arms around me from behind kissing my neck. Oh yeah I couldn't wait for tonight.

"Can you drop this bag off at Mias' it's all Leo's things for tonight"

"Yeah, I can do that, you need anything?"

"Just my man" I said pulling him closer by the hem of his shirt so I could kiss him.

"You got that"

"Good" I kissed him again as he took the bag from me and left to Mias' I knew he would be about 30 minutes so I had to hurry.

I quickly ran to the bathroom and applied some edible lotion all over my body, ALL OVER. I was really glad I decided to get a wax the other day. I quickly put some loose curls in my hair, thankfully my hair was already curly so it only took about 10 minutes. I tried to poof my hair up to give it that sex appeal look. I grabbed a see-through black lace bra with the matching thong and attached the garter belt to the stockings. I went to the back of our closet and pulled out the patent leather black pumps. I lit some candles all around the house and locked the door because I knew Dom didn't bring the key so he would have to knock and I would answer the door with a surprise. 27 minutes later I heard the familiar hum of his car pull up, so I knew he was home. I grabbed the black see through kimono robe and loosely tied it around my waist so the knot fell at my bellybutton leaving my lace covered breasts exposed to him. I turned the lights off leaving the only light from the candles I lit. I heard him try the door and I smiled knowing next would be the knock. And on cue, he knocked.

I slowly walked to the door unlocking it, and opening it a an agonizingly slow pace.

"Why'd you lock the do-"He started to say as his eyes travelled up my body. "Wow" He managed to choke out and I saw him swallow hard. I loved having this effect on him. Of course, he always worshipped my body and told me how much he loved my body, I never had to be shy around him, but I got pleasure of making him speechless too.

"I had Mia take Leo tonight" I told him as I wrapped my arms around his neck, nose to nose while we stood at the same eye level thanks to my heels. I felt his hands travel down my body and I knew he was just as eager as I was.

"So this was your elaborate plan?" He asked with a smirk

"Something like that" I shrugged kissing him letting my fingers run along the back of his neck.

"So whats the occasion?" He asked as he slid his hands under my ass picking me up.

"Well, I had something to talk to you about" I replied wrapping my legs around him as he carried me upstairs to our room.

"If you are gonna tell me that you're leaving me but seducing me first to make it easier, I still won't let you" He joked

"Never" I said letting my fingertips trace his eyebrow and down his face

He let me stand and I gripped the hem of his shirt pulling it off running my hands down his chest and abs stopping at the button on his jeans. I toyed with it and looked up at him with a smirk and unbuttoned it.

"Oopsie" I said smiling letting his pants fall he picked me up again and kissed my neck making my eyes close as I held his head in place while he sucked on the spots that made me weak in the knees. I felt him lay me on the bed as he hovered over me.

"Do you know what is extremely sexy?" I asked him

"You" He said running a finger across my lips but I shook my head no.

"Watching you in daddy mode. God, it's sexy"

"Really, you like that" He said smirking at me

"Mhm, so I was thinking." I started to say as I reached over to the night stand grabbing my birth control showing him so he knew what it was. Then I tossed it in the trash. "I was thinking we could try" I was expecting him to just have his way with me, but he didn't.

"You want to try for a baby?" He said with a cracked voice that I was almost worried

"Yeah, I'm ready again" I told him seriously looking into his eyes so he knew how ready I was for this.

"Really, because if you're not ready, baby I can wait till you're rea-" I kissed him silencing him.

"I'm ready, Dom. I want a baby with you. I want to give Leo a brother or sister, I'm ready."

"I love you" He told me kissing me passionately

"Show me, papa" I whispered against his lips. He kissed my lips over and over, I never enjoyed kissing till Dom. Maybe I just didn't feel the spark with other guys that I do with Dom, but some guys had bad breath, some were sloppy, some used too much saliva, and some just wiggled their mouth, but Dom, he was so gentle and knew how to be rough, and his kiss was intoxicating. I loved kissing him, even after all these years I still love kissing him. He made his way down my neck and my chest he was kissing the tops of my breasts finaly pulling the lace cups down so he could take my nipple in his awaiting mouth making me moan and arch my back.

"Dom" I moaned lightly, he knew how to get me going.

"I love you, baby" He told me again while nibbling my nipple.

He made his way to the other nipple offering the same pleasure to the other side while I felt his hand sneak down my flat tummy and rub over my clothed center. I pulled on his ears to bring his lips back to mine, I missed them

"God, have I told you how much I love you" He said again for the third time making me smile against his lips

"Once or twice" I breathed out a small laugh

"Good, because I do. So fucking much" I pulled him closer to me so our centers were touching. I could feel his hard cock pressed tightly against his briefs that was now rubbing against my wet lace covered center.

"I love you, Dominic" I whispered against his lips kissing him again as I slide my hand down his back and into his briefs grabbing his ass tightly to urge him to keep moving against me. I felt him slide a hand between us and push my panties to the side as his finger rubbed my sensitive clit before he slid his thick finger inside me.

"You're so wet, baby." He moaned against my ear

"I want you inside me" I told him as I used my feet to slide his briefs down he reached down to assist me and when he did I flipped us over so I was ontop. I moved back and forth over his now naked cock with my lace panties creating a friction for both of us, then I slid my panties back over as I grabbed his throbbing member and rubbed his tip against my folds a few times before I sank down on him, I tried to keep my eyes open but the sensation I was feeling was too much my eyes shut and I bit my lip.

"Oh god, Dom" I moaned as I down on him taking every hard inch into me. I felt Dom grab my hips in an attempt to get deeper and finally once he was completely filling me I started my movements. Slowly at first, then I started to speed up. I bounced on top of him and then I would rotate my hips at random times to create a different sensation

"So good, baby" I moaned as I could feel him buck his hips. I let my body fall on his as we laid chest to chest and I reached my hand behind his head gripping the back of his neck lightly.

"Move inside me, baby" I moaned to him needing more, and I felt him move in and out of me slowly, he would pull out and then push back in making my eyes roll to the back of my head in ecstasy. We stayed at the slow pace for a while enjoying the feeling of feeling everything but now I wanted more I pushed my body closer so I was grinding my hips to his in an attempt to get deeper.

"Faster, baby" I said in a breathy whisper I felt him thrust into me with a faster pace but not too fast, I felt him reach up and suck one of my hard nipples into his mouth. I raise my body up slightly and grabbed the headboard to sturdy myself as I arched my back.

"Dom" I moaned

"You like that, baby?" I heard him moan against my skin while his teeth scraped across my sensitive nipple.

"Ungh fu- baby, yesyes.. ungh god just like that!" I moaned and let out an involuntary scream when I felt him bite down on my other nipple while he hit my G-spot at the same time.

"Oh god, yes… right there, don't stop!" I panted while he continued to suck on my nipples till I felt him grab my ass one hand for each cheek grounding my body into his while he kissed me with passion I grinded my small body on top of his larger one I rocked and rotated my hips and with each motion I was taking him deeper inside me.

"Fuck, Letty…Ungh you feel so good baby" He moaned as I sat upright on top of him again while my breasts bounced in the bra that had been pulled down below my breast, my head was thrown back in please that I didn't see him sneak his hand towards my throbbing clit but I sure as hell felt it when he began rubbing it in tight circles at a steady pace while he thrusted harder into me.

"Oh god, fuck baby… so g- ungh so good. Mmm you're so deep.. ungh ungh fuck baby, right there" I moaned louder as he hit my G-spot again."

"Yeah baby? Right. There" He said pounding into the same spot being sure to go harder with each word he said. "You like that, mami?"

"Yesyesyes" I hissed. "Right there, O-oh god fuck, right there baby, don't s-stop" I begged in a breathy moan.

"Never, baby" He moaned taking my lips in his as I felt myself starting to tighten around him

"You gonna come for me?" He grunted in my ear

"Yesyes papa, fuck… I'm gonna come"

"Do it, come, I want you to come all over my cock" He moaned as he rubbed my clit harder.

"Baby.. co-coming I screamed as my body shook.

"Ungh ungh, fuck Letty" I heard him grunt as his seed shot deep inside me while I came with him.

"Fuuu- ungh" I moaned when I felt Dom had stop coming, but I hadn't, or maybe I had and I was already having another one.

"Still ungh still coming" I moaned and he made his way quickly down the bed bringing his mouth to my aching pussy. I felt my body jerk when his tongue touched my clit but he wrapped his arm around my hips not allowing me to move while I came. He started to devour me as he licked and sucked with intensity. He licked every drop that fell from me as I screamed his name.

"Mmmm baby you taste so fucking good" He moaned and the vibration from his moan sent me into a frenzy. I was pushing his head closer to my core as I cried out and tried to rock my hips against his face as I came again. Once I came down from my high for the second time I felt Dom stand up and flip my body over so I was laying on my stomach.

"You had enough, baby?" He panted while I turned my head and gave him a sexy smile.

"Hell no" I panted with a laugh as I raised my ass in the air while he gripped my hips tightly as he positioned himself behind me on his knees so he could enter me again. Once he was in I arched my back and pushed my ass back towards him feeling how deep he could get. I turned around and looked at him pounding into me from behind with his hands firmly gripping my ass. Once I looked at him he smirked and spanked me making me moan.

"Yes, baby…Again!" I moaned as he spanked me again making me cry out each time

"Fuck you're so sexy" He groaned as I reached my arm back holding his forearm with my small hand.

"How's it look, baby?" I asked him while he watched his hard cock slowly go in and out of my body.

"Looks so fucking good, baby" He moaned

"You like watching your hard cock slide in my pussy"

"So good"

"I want to see" I moaned so he flipped us over so I was on my back with him thrusting on top of me. I leaned up on my elbows and watched him slide in and out of me, the image alone had me dripping.

I felt him move faster and slide a pillow under my hips heightening the pleasure as I felt my toes curl.

"Oh my god, oh my god, don't stop… Ungh Dominic" I kept moaning his name over and over again as I felt his pelvis hit mine.

"You gonna come again, baby?" He asked knowing that I was

"Yes, come with me" I whimpered in pleasure.

"You want me to cum in that tight little pussy again baby" He asked me as he bent forward and connected our lips once again pounding into me harder and faster.

"Yes baby, ungh, come inside me again. I love the feeling of you filling me when you cum" I moaned against his lips egging him on as I nibbled on his lip as I dug the heels of my feet into his ass making him go deeper inside of me.

"Ungh Letty, fuck.. fuck baby I'm gonna cum." He groaned as he thrusted into me at an erratic pace.

"Yesyesyes, baby. Cum for me, ungh fuck I love you" I screamed as I came again throbbing around his cock while he came deep inside of me while his thrusts slowed down. I felt him collapse on top of me

"Holy fuck" I panted against the side of his face that rested in the crook of my neck as I came down from my high. My nails lightly dragging up and down his back while I ran my calves up and down his legs.

"You can say that again" He panted into my neck. "God you're amazing" He said as he pressed a small kiss below my ear.

"Holy fuck" I repeated and he laughed.

"You think we made a baby?" He asked me

"I would be amazed if we didn't but I'm more than ok with the extra practice" I laughed then a sound brought us out of our laughter.

"Sounds like someone is hungry" Dom said listening to my tummy growl

"Starved actually, but I had more important things to do"

"Well then, let's shower and get dinner" Dom sai standing up and I went to stand up too but my legs gave out from under me and I fell back onto the bed.

"Well that's proof of how good I am" Dom said with a laugh as he picked me up and carried me to the bathroom to shower. He held my body up and ran soap all over my body as I rested my head against his chest. He washed my hair and I lazily kept my body against Doms.

"You want a girl or a boy?"

"Doesn't matter to me"

"Me neither"

"You want a girl, Dominic. I know you want a little daddys girl" I smiled against his chest and I didn't look up but I knew he too was smiling.

"A girl would be really cute, one that has your looks of course, but she has my anger and rage against boys, and never wants to date"

"Well, if we get a girl, we just have to keep her away from Mia, because you know what will happen" I joked

"Nah, that won't happen, papa. We don't have anything girly around here. And even if she was she'd still have you wrapped around her finger"

"She would be perfect" Dom whispered and I smiled. I couldn't wait to have more children in our little family.

* * *

 **R &R and I hope you enjoyed!**


	14. Mom and Dad Would be Proud

**Letty POV**

"What do you mean it's not ready!" I yelled into the phone "The party is at 12:00, and it is 8:30am figure it out and get it done how I want and on time!" I saw Dom walk into the kitchen carrying Leo, normally whichever one of us got up first would go and get Leo so it alternated, but today I really wanted to give Dom his moment with Leo and I wanted him to be the first one that got to see him so I was really hoping Leo wouldn't throw a fit and I would have to get him first.

Dom came over and kissed me on the cheek while Leo did the same and I instantly smiled at the gesture from my two men, even though I was extremely annoyed by the person on the phone. Dom sensed my annoyance and he placed a cup of coffee in front of me to try and ease my troubles.

"Look, you have been paid for a job and we have been promised a cake, this is my sons 1st birthday and I will be damned if you and your pathetic excuse for a company will ruin that. Get it down. NOW!" I said hanging up the phone and slamming it on the table.

"All that for a cake" Dom said smirking at me as he sat beside me at the table lifting my feet into his lap as he started to massage them.

"It's not just a cake, it's his FIRST birthday cake, thats special."

"Coming from the woman who hates birthday celebrations, and who threatened to cut my junk off if I let Mia plan a surprise party for your 18th birthday"

"Well thats different, I had years to decide that I hated celebrating my birthday. But, I still have the picture of me at my first birthday with my birthday cake and I always want to keep that memory, so I want the same for him"

"The party is going to be great, everything is going to go as planned, and he is going to look back at all of this and think what an incredible job his mom did for his very first birthday" Dom smiled at me as he took my hand and held it gently.

"I just want everything to go right" I told him with a sigh

"It will, I know it will"

"Oh really? And how would you know?" I smirked waiting for his answer

"Simple. You, my fantastic and all around amazing wife, you are Letty Toretto, you will never let anything ruin his day, and if something even comes remotely close to ruining it, well my love, you may be a Toretto but you always got that Ortiz fighter in you" Dom chuckled and sipped his coffee again. He really did know how to make me smile.

"You gonna have a good party today, baby?" I asked Leo who was sitting in his highchair by Dom and I and he just smiled and clapped.

"Mama!" He yelled happily. Although I was overjoyed that he had said his first word last month, he still hasn't said anything else except mama, I wasn't sure how long it took for him to start saying more words after the first but Dom and I were both trying with him and so far all he could say was mama.

"Happy birthday, bubba" I said picking him up and kissing his cheek and he giggled and clapped.

"I'm gonna head out back and start to set up, you got it under control in here, mama?"

"Sure do, papa" I sat at the table sipping my coffee with Leo on my lap while I scrolled through my laptop doing another check to who was all coming and that everything was ordered and confirmed. Today was a special day and Dom and I were going to make sure nothing would ruin that. I put him in his chair and opened the jar of food and gave him his spoon, he was eating on his own so while he ate I started to tidy up the kitchen. I was putting dishes in the dishwasher when I heard silence. That was not good when you had a one year old in the house. I looked behind me and knew there was a reason for Leo's silence, it was the same reason he wore a smirk on his face that matched Doms. He had dumped his food on top of his head and proceeded to rub it in his hair while it dripped down to his shirt. He looked at me with a toothy grin knowing I could never be mad at that face.

"You just know I can't be mad at you" I joked as I started to wipe him off but it was useless he was covered, I needed a shower still and now he did too.

"Dom" I said while coming into the backyard with Leo on my hip

"Yeah, bab- Oh well someone got a bit messy" He smirked

"He gets that from you, I have no doubt. Can you give him a bath, I have to shower soon"

"Just take him in with you, I'll clean up the kitchen and finish out here" I had gotten a bit more comfortable with taking baths with Leo, Dom and I would switch I just never wanted it to be wrong of me to shower or bathe with him since I wasn't his biological mother, Dom assured me every time it was fine.

"Ok, be out soon" I said as we kissed him and made our way upstairs to the bathroom.

I set Leo on the floor and started to get undressed then I undressed him and turned the water on to a luke warm careful not to burn him although I preferred it hot.

"Why do I feel like you're gonna need another shower after your party. I have a pretty good feeling that cake that I'm stressing over is going to end up in your hair by the end of the day" I joked to him while he giggled and reached up for me. I wrapped a cloth under him so I had a better grip on him and I proceeded to shower. I avoided putting him under the spray so it didn't bother him I allowed the spray to hit his feet and chunky legs while he laughed and kicked at the water. I put the baby shampoo in his hair and with one hand I washed the baby food out of his locks, it was difficult to shower with one hand but I seemed to get the hang of it. I lightly tipped him back and poured water from a cup on his head to wash the soap out while I quickly put shampoo in my hand, again, with one hand.

"You are so silly" I said to him as he put his hand over his mouth and took it off while make an 'ah' sound he kept doing it at a rapid pace and discovered the new things he could do.

"Someone sounds like their having fun" I heard Doms baritone voice say as he came into the bathroom he pulled the curtain back and looked at my naked body up and down licking his lips.

"Say hi to, daddy" I said with a 'baby here' tone and a smirk. He ran a hand over the back of his neck and shrugged his shoulders.

"What, you're sexy" Dom said and I blushed

"Can you take him while I finish rinsing this soap out of my hair" I said handing him to Dom to which he happily extended his arms to accept him.

"Did mama get you all nice and clean?"

"Mama!"

"Yeah buddy, that's mama. Now let's get your dressed for today, real Toretto men like us have a reputation to uphold, and we gotta look good"

"Ya!" He said clapping and Dom and I looked at eachother again.

"Second word, I'll count it" I said

I finished my shower as Dom and Leo got ready, I finished setting up what Dom didn't and grabbed the keys to go pick up the cake that better be ready. I drove down the 5 and I had this odd feeling I was being watched, I looked behind me and no one had looked suspicious or after me, so I let it go as my own paranoia from mine and Doms past. Once I arrived at the cake place they apologized and gave me the cake that was thankfully all done.

"Thank you" I said as I made my way out and back to the party. When I arrived I saw Mia, Brian, and the kids along with the rest of the team and some of my family had already arrived. The small table we set up out back for gifts was already covered that the were now placing the gifts underneath and around the table.

"Already spoiling him I see" I joked looking at all the gifts

"Damn right, baby girl" Tej said kissing my cheek

"Wheres Dom I asked not seeing him or Leo around

"Dom said they'd be right down" Mia said and as she said that Dom came out with Leo on his hip.

"The birthday boy is here" Dom said with a smile that made me melt.

Dom was wearing dark jeans with a tight white t-shirt and a pair of Timberlands, and Leo, well he was wearing dark jeans, a tight white t-shirt and Timberlands. My smile reached my eyes as I watched my two boys smiling in their matching outfits.

"Mama!" Leo yelled as soon as he spotted me in the backyard, I walked over to them and Dom wrapped his arm around me while I tickled Leo's tummy.

"Look at my handsome boys!" I told him and Dom kissed the top of my head. "You are such a handsome, boy, bubba! Looking just like daddy"

"Ya!" He yelled and clapped his hands. Dom put him down so he could crawl on the grass like he usually does, he still wasn't walking yet, and along with the talking thing that had us a bit worried, but the doctor assured it some babies take a bit longer to get the hang of it.

Leo reached for me and I picked him up while everyone came over to say Happy Birthday to the birthday boy.

"You know, lil' man, you just wait till Uncle Rome takes you out and shows you how to pick up all the fine hunnies" Rome said while nudging his little arm, I started to laugh hysterically when I watched Leos once happy face turn into a look of fear as soon as Roman said that, Leo turned to latch onto me tightly.

"Mama" He said and I cradled him closer to my body putting a hand on his head.

"Guess he's not all Toretto after all" I joked to Dom who started laughing too

"Nah, baby, that's all Toretto, only has eyes for the best woman out there" He said touching my butt lightly.

"Easy Cheesy"

We all sat down and started to do presents, there were plenty of toys, and lucky for us many loud toys.. yay. One gift in particular was from Mia and I started to tear up. The photo the older woman at the zoo took of Dom, Leo and I, Mia had gotten enlarged and placed in a beautiful frame. She of course gotten a gift for Leo specifically too, but this was special. I hugged her tightly as did Dom as we said our sincerest thank yous.

"Cake time!" I said as I lit the candles and held the cake as I brought it over to Dom who now had Leo on his lap while everyone sang happy birthday. Dom helped him blow out the candles and everyone clapped.

"Let go sit with them" Mia said as I sat on Doms lap with Leo now on mine as Mia took our picture. We moved the cake and put Leo in his highchair. Dom and I each smeared icing on Leos nose and kissed his cheek at the same time and thankfully Mia, my trusty photographer captured the moment. We continued to enjoy this time together with the ones we love most and while Leo crawled around I was talking to my brother.

"It's amazing" My little brother Carlos said to me while I watched Leo play with Jack

"Yeah, he really is" I said in awe

"No, you" He told me and I looked away from Leo and at my brother

"What?"

"Seeing my bad ass big sister, fighting guys twice her size, hijacking trucks, lipping anybody and everybody off, getting kicked out of clubs for fighting, committing some of the worlds bigg-"

"Ok I get it" I laughed stopping him

"Nah, it's amazing to see that my tough tom boy big sister be so calm and dare I say feminine" He joked while nudging my arm.

"Hey, I've always been feminine, I just chose when to show it"

"Yeah right"

"It's true, just ask Dom all the lacey feminine things I used to do when we were teenagers" I joked making my little brother cringe

"Ew, that's sick, Let"

"Don't say I'm not feminine then, shithead, and I could still kick your ass." I told him with a smile

"Seriously though Let, it's amazing watching you like this. Mom and dad would be proud" My brother said while he put an arm around me I looked at him and smiled, I was extremely close with my parents before they died, and I took it pretty hard. So hearing my little brother tell me that they would have been proud made me feel really good.

"We're getting way too mushy" I joked bumping him with my shoulder as I turned back to Leo and my eyes went wide, he was standing up which he had done before but this time it looked like he was going to walk.

"Dom!" I yelled as I crouched down on my knees and everyone turned to look at me and then to where I was looking. Dom rushed over to me and knelt on the ground beside me while Mia started to record.

"Come on, bubba! You can do it!" I cheered him on as he lifted his little foot and put it down.

"Good job, bub, come to mama!'

"Come on buddy, you got this bub" Dom cheered right beside me and we watched as he took another step.

"He's doing it! He's walking! I said wrapping my hand around Doms forearm as we watched our boy walk for the first time on his fiorst birthday.

"Come on bubba, just a few more steps!" I encouraged.

"Bubba, look at mama! Look at mama!" Dom said as he encouraged Leo to walk to me. Leo flashed his toothy smile and started to walk a bit faster towards me.

"That's it baby you got it!" I said as he came faster and fell into my arms as I hugged him tightly.

"Oh my big boy!" I said as I stood up hugging him while Dom kissed his head.

"You did so good, bub" Dom said as he kissed his cheek

"Ya ya ya!" Leo said excitedly and I laughed as tears started to fall from my eyes

"That's right, baby, ya ya!" I said as I kissed his cheek

"We are so proud of you" I told him and I looked at Dom who smiled at me.

Once the party finished Dom and I cleaned up and we were exhausted.

I went upstairs to change and get Leo in his pajamas and I started to blow raspberries on his tummy and before I knew it I was laying in bed holding Leo.

* * *

 **Dom POV**

I couldn't believe today, my son took his first steps and I couldn't have been prouder, I guess this was the feeling my dad was always telling me I would get. The most beautiful moment was watching Letty, watching her get excited about the big and little things Leo does just makes me fall more in love with her. I got the happiest feeling watching Letty and Leo interact. I've put Letty through so much, and I hated that I put her through this situation, but I am happy she is happy now, and I made a promise to myself to keep it that way. Watching my tough, dirty fighting, big talking wife become like a bag of mush around our son was amazing. Seeing that side of Letty I always knew was there, but it's different seeing it in person every single day. She will always be the one who fights by my side, physically and emotionally, but seeing this woman transition to the role of a mother is just breathtaking and I can't wait till I get her pregnant, I can't wait to experience all of that with her, and I can't think of a better partner to have by my side. Seeing that my son can love her so easily without any fear just tells me that her perfection goes beyond farther than being my wife, but as a mother too. I cleaned up downstairs and went upstairs to go see Letty and Leo and my heart stopped when I opened the door to see Letty passed out on the bed with a sleepy pout on her lips, her hair wild and mascara slightly smudged while she cradled Leo's sleeping body as he laid on his back with his arms up, she was sure to keep enough room between them so she didn't roll over and hurt him, but she kept him close enough that she could hold him to make sure he wouldn't roll off even though she placed some pillows on the other side of him. She was exhausted and to most women they would say she doesn't look like perfection because her messy hair, smudged makeup tired eyes, milk dripping from Leo's bottle onto her arm that he kept close, and to me, she looked perfect. There was no woman in the world that could look more perfect than the beautiful woman laying in our bed who I am lucky enough to call my wife everyday. Everything about her was perfect. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and snapped a picture of the two loves of my life and I kissed Letty on the cheek as a small gesture of ' I love and appreciate you' I picked up Leo quietly, careful not to wake Letty as I placed him in his crib and kissed him goodnight.

"Happy birthday, little guy" I whispered as I turned the nightlight on and shut the door leaving a crack open. I went back to mine and Lettys room and began to undress her so she could sleep comfortably. I was gentle so I didn't wake her but she did stir from her sleep.

"Mmm, baby"

"He's in his crib, I'm just getting you into something comfier"

"No, you baby" She whispered and I smiled, we never knew which baby either one of us meant sometimes.

"Oh"

"I love you" She said as she let me finish getting her undressed and I slipped my oversized shirt over her small frame.

"I love you, more than you'll ever know" I told her as I too got into bed and pulled her tightly to me letting sleep take over the both of us.

* * *

 **R &R - Lot's of drama to come!**


	15. Making It Legal

**A/N: Easter Treat! Don't Forget to read the previous chapter in case you missed it from yesterday! The reviews! You guys are the BEST! Rosie, you are a gem! All of your reviews keep me going! Enjoy this chapter! I know I said drama is coming and it is, it has a small introduction to the drama, so it's building up!**

* * *

 **6 Months Later**

 **Dom POV**

I woke up around 7:00am and I looked down at the small body laying on my chest with her arm wrapped tightly around my middle while she slept soundly. I pushed Lettys hair aside and placed a kiss at the crown of her head while I slid my body out from underneath hers listening to her whimper at the loss but I quickly replaced my body with a body pillow that she clutched onto. I laughed at her action, she was a cuddler. I wished I could stay in bed with her but I had plans for today. I went to Leo's room and he was standing in his crib smiling and reaching for me.

"Hey bubba, you ready to help me surprise mama for her birthday?" He just smiled and nodded his head yes, he still wasn't talking much but I tried to tell myself it would all come in time despite our worries.

"Dada dada dada" Leo said and I smiled, about 4 months ago he had finally said 'dada' and I couldn't contain my excitement once he did. So far all he is saying is 'mama' 'dada' 'ya' 'hi' ' bye' 'lub you' and 'tiss' for kiss, but he doesn't really say anything unless it's to Letty.

I picked him up and put on a t-shirt that said 'mamas boy' on it and we went downstairs to make Letty breakfast in bed.

"Okay buddy, should we make blueberry pancakes, chocolate, banana, or strawberry?" He just pointed but I was trying to get him to talk because I knew he could.

"Say it bubba" But he continued to just point at the bananas.

"These?" I said picking up the bananas and he nodded his head.

"Yes?" He nodded again

"Leo, can you say 'yes'?" But again he just nodded. I smiled and picked him up, hoping he starts to find his voice soon.

We finished breakfast and made our way upstiars, I let Leo down once we got into the bedroom and he ran to the side of the bed where Letty was sleeping and pulled himself up and kissed her cheek making me smile. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Mama, mama tiss?" He whispered but Letty didn't wake up so he kissed her again and pushed her hair back with his little hand.

"Mama, wate up" He whispered again, and I realized he knew more words than I thought, but he never said them outloud. He kissed her again and cuddled her body and then I heard that beautiful giggle that only belonged to Letty as I watched her reach her arms out and pull Leo closer to her.

"Goodmorning, bubba" She said with her sexy morning voice but to Leo it was his mamas voice and it made him smile that she was now awake.

"Hi mama" He whispered

"Say it outloud, baby"

"Hi mama" He said a bit louder

"What is all this?" She asked as I placed the breakfast on the bed as I leaned over to kiss her

"Happy birthday, mama" I told her

"Thank you" She said smiling shyly at me

"We gotta eat up so we can start your birthday plans"

"Dominic" She said sternly

"Yes, my love"

"What did you plan?"

"Nothing" I smirked at her

"Just remember it's you who will suffer if I withhold from s.e.x" She challenged

"That won't happen" I told her confidently

"I'm sure" The three of us laid in mine and Lettys bed with Leo in between us, I would watch Letty take a bite, and then give one to Leo, and one to me.

"That good, baby?" Leo nodded

"Outloud, bubba"

"Yes" He whispered

"Little louder" She pressed, she was really trying to help him with his speech and so was I, but I didn't want to pressure him and scare him either.

"Yes" He said louder this time

"Thats my boy" She praised kissing his cheek and he giggled.

Once we finished breakfast I forced Letty to get ready and out of the house to which she did.

"Alright bubba, lets get a move on" I told him as we started to decorate the house.

* * *

 **Letty POV**

I had no idea what Dom was planning, but since having Leo around, I was actually excited to see what was being planned. I drove down the freeway and blasted my music while Dom did whatever it was he was doing. I looked in my rear view mirror and I saw a silver Honda Civic that had been following me since I left the house, maybe I was being paranoid, but I had this feeling before. It would be different if it was just mine and Doms life I had to worry about, but now we have Leo to worry about too. I turned off on the next exit, and the car behind me did too. I was sure they were following me so I turned into the next business area I could see to see if they would come, I turned my signal light on and turned into the nail salon place just to see if they would follow, but they didn't.

"Get yourself together, Letty" I told myself as I sat in my car watching the car continue down the road. I looked at the salon and down at my nails and decided I would try it, I've had a manicure before, but I didn't care because I always ruined them but I was supposed to keep myself occupied for the next 2 hours according to Dom.

I made my way in to the salon and asked the girl for a basic, because I had no idea what I was actually getting done I figured that they would understand what basic meant. I gave the girl my one hand as I looked at my phone to see a Facetime request from Dom come in, we didn't Facetime alot unless we were apart, but I answered it anyways but was surprised to see another face on the screen.

"Mama!" I saw Leo wearing a shocked face, he must've been clocking buttons on Doms phone and ended up Facetiming me which made me laugh.

"Hi baby, wheres dada?"

"Mama!"

"Yeah bubba" I laughed seeing that he was still surprised. " Wheres dada?"

"I dunno" He mumbled out and made the camera move around and I saw the decorations around the house and I smiled.

"I don't think mama should see that, baby. Can you get daddy?"

"Mama, wook" He said and showed me his finger had a tiny tiny cut on it that you could barely see. So dramatic, just like his dad.

"Oh my poor baby" I blew a kiss to the screen

"Leo, Leo" I heard Doms voice

"Baby, go bring the phone to daddy" Dom must've heard my voice because he came over to where my voice was.

"Hey buddy, what're you doing?" Dom sid picking up Leo and the phone tryign to hide what was happening in the background.

"Did you see anything?" Dom asked shyly and I did, but I didn't want to ruin his surprise

"No, he kept the phone on the ground"

"Good, I'll see you soon, can you wave bye to mama?" Dom said and Leo waved and blew me a kiss and we said our goodbyes.

"How old?" The woman doing my nails asked

"18 months" I told her with a smile

"Have the tantrums started yet?"

"Ah, just starting" I told her with a laugh

As she finished my nails I gave her a tip and made my way home, as I pulled up I saw one balloon tied outside to a tree and a single red rose on the step. I smiled and picked it up. I unlocked the door and called out for Dom since all the lights were off.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled as the lights turned on and I smiled and pretended to act surprised but a loud cry brought my attention back to Dom who was holding Leo, apparently he didn't like that too much. Everyone smiled and made their way outside while I made my way to Dom and Leo taking Leo in my arms to soothe his cries.

"Oh shh shh shh, bubba it's ok" I said softly as I bounced him and Dom kissed my hair. Once Leo calmed down I looked up at Dom and kissed his lips softly.

"Thank you" I whispered against his lips

We walked out hand in hand to my surprise birthday party Dom planned. I greeted all of our friends and we laughed and talked about old times. We had cake and I blew out all the candles except for one.

"Looks like I got one boyfriend" I whispered in Doms ear gently nibbling it.

"You do, huh? He good looking?"

"Oh he's so so sexy"

"Really? Does he turn you on?"

"Mmm, like you wouldn't believe"

"Is he turning you on right now?" He whispered while grabbing my ass

"Lets just say I can barely stand straight whenever I look at him"

He kissed me again and we enjoyed the rest of the party and started to open presents.

"Mine first!" Mia said and I opened it and saw another large picture of me and Leo just us two we were at the park and I was throwing him in the air and I had a huge smile on my face and Mia put it in black and white. The next picture was the one Dom took of me and Leo sleeping and Dom kept telling me it was his favorite picture and it was truly beautiful. I was sleeping and exhausted and so was Leo but his little hand was holding onto my index finger as we both caught up on much needed sleep. Jack and Brianna both made me pictures, Brian got me some new car parts I wanted. Luke got me a membership to the range to go shooting whenever I wanted, Roman got me lingerie and got glances from all of us especially Dom.

"Brother, you know thats for you man. So, you're welcome" Roman joked and put his hand up to be high fived and no one did for a couple seconds. Dom looked at the lingerie then looked me up and down and high fived Roman.

"Thanks brother, but don't buy lingerie for my girl again" He joked with a serious tone

Tej got me Beats headphones that I wanted, Ramsey got me a pair of boots I really wanted.

When I got to Doms gift I smiled at him while I opened it. It was in a small box and when I opened the top I saw a two necklaces, one in white gold and one in rose gold. The were a skinny vertical rectangle and I held them both up and saw the unique print on each necklace.

"Dom" I whispered

"This one is my thumb print, and this one is Leo's" Dom pointed and each necklace had a thumbprint of theirs and their name on each.

"They're beautiful, thank you." I whispered kissing him

"Of course, one more" Dom said as he handed me a wrapped box. I unwrapped it and saw two more first edition books to add to my collection.

"Thank you thank you, thank you" I said kissing him again. We said our goodbyes to everyone and the three of us were laying in the living room watching Finding Dory once that ended Dom said he had a video to show me. He hooked up his phone to the TV and I saw a video of Leo dancing in the living room wearing his diaper and I smiled, the next clip was footage I didn't know about. I was sitting on the floor on the side of the tub giving Leo a bath we were both laughing and lightly splashing each other.

* * *

 _ **'To the most incredible woman that I'm lucky enough to call my wife'** Was the first text that appeared. _

_"How much do you love mama?" Dom asked in the video and Leo stretched his arms as far as they would go. The next clip was me pushing Leo on the swing, next was us in the garage I was holding his hand while we wore matching coveralls, damn Dom was sneaky to get these pictures and videos Dom took my hand as I watched the video in awe._

 _"Who is the prettiest girl in the entire world?"_

 _"Mama!" Leo said happily_

 _The next video was me in the bathroom getting ready while I held Leo and every time I put lotion on my face Leo would kiss my cheek and start laughing. Next was us at the grocery store, images and video of us at the beach._

 _"Who is the smartest girl in the entire world?"_

 _"Mama!"_

 _The video showed me teaching Leo to brush his teeth without the toothpaste. It also showed pictures of me and Leo laying in bed eating breakfast watching Saturday morning cartoons together._

 _"Who is the strongest girl in the world?"_

 _"Mama!"_

 _The video of me and Leo in the pool and another of Leo pretending to workout with Dom and I._

 _"Who is the weirdest?" Dom asked as a joke expecting Leo to say mama._

 _"Dada!" He said and started to laugh and so did Dom as he came into the picture too and held Leo on his lap._

 _"You love mama?"_

 _"Yes yes yes!" I started to smile at the sweet video Dom made, but he told me to keep watching so I did. I watched as Dom stood Leo up and unzipped his jacket and Leo took it off revealing the front of his shirt._

 _ **'Be my mommy forever!"** Was printed on the front, and I started to look confused but I heard Dom coax Leo to turn around to show the back of the shirt and when he did tears formed in my eyes._

 _ **'Adopt me?'** Was printed on the back._

* * *

"I forgot, that there was another present for you." Dom joked

"Dom" I chocked out barley able to form a sentence.

"That's from Leo" Dom said with a smirk.

I smiled barely able to form a word right now. I sat with Leo on my lap as Dom handed me a box. It felt like nothing was in it.

"You wanna help me open this, bub?" We both ripped the paper open and lifted the lid of the box and I saw a skinny folder sitting inside.

"Open it and read it" Dom told me while rubbing a hand on my leg. So I did.

I started to read it and it reassured me that Dom was really serious he made the video and got all the paperwork, he signed everywhere he had to all that was needed was my signature my mouth dropped again as the tears fell.

"You are serious about this, you really want me to?" I cried

"Nothing would make me happier, Let"

"Is that what you want, bubba?" I asked tearfully as I asked Leo and he clapped.

"It was all his idea" Dom joked

"Let, I don't want to pressure you, I don't expect you to sign it right now if you're not ready, but, baby I want this, he wants this, and you I would be so happy if you wa-" I cut him off by kissing him and when I pulled away I picked up a pen and signed the adoption papers in front of me.

"Really?" Dom asked me excitedly

"Nothing would make me happier than to adopt him, Dom"

"You want me to adopt you, baby boy?" I asked Leo in a baby voice to try and mask the tears.

"Mama yes mama" He didn't know what any of this meant but in this moment on the couch with my two favorite boys sitting in our pajamas this was happiness.

"I can't beleive you want me to adopt him"

"I can't beleive you'd think I wouldn't want you to adopt him" Dom said with a shocked tone

"We don't do anything legal or by the books, and I knew I would be in his life forever regardless of a piece of paper, but the fact that you want to make such an important decission in our lives legal. This means so much to me, I didn't even realize how much this would affect me" I laughed as fresh tears fell only to be wiped by Leo who whispered to me

"Mama sad?"

"No bubba, mama happy. Mamas really happy" I reassured him as I kissed him again.

"This has been the best birthday, ever." I told Dom truthfully as we made our way upstairs.

"You are the best thing thats ever happened to me" Dom said after we put Leo to bed together.

"You make me so happy, Dominic Toretto. You and Leo make me so unbelievably happy that I wake up everyday looking forward to spending the day with you two"

"I love you"

"I love you, Dom"

"You always gonna be my ride or die?"

"Someones gotta save your ass" I joked as I leaned up to kiss him.

"Ride or die, bubba" I told Dom as we started kiss and it got more passionate by each touch. Dom took his time worshiping my body, He was sure to kiss every spot making my body shake as he made love to me slowly. Our fingers linked together as our soft moans filled the room, we didn't lose eye contact and we kept reaching to each other for another kiss

* * *

 **As always, R &R!**


	16. We Made A Lot of Enemies

**I didn't want to respond to some of the reviews because I didn't want to ruin what would be coming up, so keep reading. ;)**

* * *

 **Dom POV**

"Let?" I called but received no response so I tried again

"Let?" Nothing.

"Letty?"

"Letty!" I yelled now getting worried, but as soon as I did Letty turned the corner with a bit of smudged grease on her cheek with a confused look on her face.

"What?"

"Why didn't you answer me when I called you?" I said sternly

"Because I didn't hear you till now, whats up your ass?"

"Stop running off then" I said with a frustrated sigh and went to work back on my car.

I knew that I shouldn't have said that, and in the tone I used I knew I just started a fight, but to my surprise something else happened.

I felt Lettys soft small hands grip my shoulders as she softly massaged them making my once high shoulders slowly fall under her touch, the woman knows how to make me weak and calm me down.

"Whats going on, babe?" She asked me softly, and I didn't want to tell her because I thought I was being crazy, but I promised her I wouldn't keep anything from her, and besides if it's nothing than I have nothing to worry about. I must've been thinking for too long because I felt her lips slowly kiss my bare back as she wrapped her arms around me from behind.

"Dom, talk to me" I turned around in her arms and rubbed a hand down my face before I told her.

"Look, I don't want to worry you because it's probably nothing"

"If it's nothing then theres no reason to keep it to yourself"

"These last couple weeks I've been getting the feeling we're being watched, nothing has happened, and there hasn't been any messages, I just feel like we're being followed" I told her and I felt her stiffen in my arms.

"Silver Honda Civic" She said and I looked up at her with questioning eyes wondering how and why she knew that.

"I saw a silver Honda Civic and it looked like it was following me, but I thought the same thing as you, I thought I was just being paranoid so I let it go." She told me and now I was definitely worried.

" You ever see who was driving?"

"No" We both stood there in silence now accepting the fact that neither one of us were crazy.

"What do you want to do?" I asked her, needing her opinion of what she thinks is best. Whatever she thinks is best I will stand by that decision, she is my equal. I watched her run her hands through her hair and let out a breath of air.

"We don't run, but it's not about just us anymore" She said and I nodded "I think we should tell Brian, and keep our eyes open even more than usual."

"I thought we'd be done with this shit" I told her pulling her in for a hug

"We made a lot of enemies, but we're Torettos, we get through things, and we will get through this."

"As a family" I told her and I felt her smile against my chest.

"As a family" She confirmed. We stood there holding each other for a bit longer until Letty pulled away looking at her watch.

"Shit, we gotta go. I'll lock up if you want to go and wake Leo up"

"Meet you in the car" She started to walk away but I grabbed her hand and pulled her back and kissed her forehead.

"We're gonna get through this." I told her

"I know, just like we get through everything else" I smiled at her as I went to go get Leo so we could start therapy, it was our second session and I hoped it would help.

* * *

 _ **At Therapy**_

 **Letty POV**

Leo sat shyly on my lap as we sat in the child therapists office, Leo was almost 2 and he wasn't talking as much as he should, and when he did he only whispered it to me.

"Hi Leo" Dr. Hannah Richards greeted and Leo shyly tucked his head into the crook of my neck

"Baby, say hi" I coaxed rubbing his back.

"Hi" He whispered to me

"Bubba" I said to get him to say it out loud

"Leo, can you please say it out loud so I can hear you?" Hannah asked

"Hi" He said a bit louder, but still in a low voice

"So Leo, can you tell me what your favorite toy is?" She asked but Leo ignored her and started to play with my hair so I gently pulled it out of his hands.

"Leo, Hannah is talking to you" I said

"Mama, what's this?" He whispered playing with my earring but I pulled his hand away again.

"Hey little man, can you tell Miss. Hannah about your favorite toy?" Dom asked him

"My car" He whispered

"Your car, I love cars, what kind of car is your favorite?"

"Charger" He said softly while playing with my necklace.

"Thats a cool car, who do you usually play cars with?" She asked, but again he ignored her question and looked around the room cuddling into my body.

"Do you play with your mommy and daddy?"

"Bubba, can you tell her about your car?" Dom asked holding his hand.

"Mama, can we go to Jacks?" He whispered to me

"We can't go to Jacks now, baby."

"Who is Jack, Leo?"

"My brother" He said not looking at her

"Your cousin babe, Jack is your cousin" I corrected him.

We continued to try and get him to talk for about an hour and eventually Dr. Richards suggested putting Leo in a safe room with other kids to see how he acts with them.

We watched Leo go into the room and walk up to other kids and start to play but he wouldn't talk first.

"So I know you told me he had come into your life a little over a year ago correct?" She asked us while we watched Leo through the Two way mirror

"Yeah, Letty and I have been together for 19 years and there was an accident, Letty lost her memory but I was told she died, so I met a woman months later whose husband just died and we ended up dating." Dom said and I would be lying if I said it hadn't bothered me, but this was about Leo. " I was eventually told Letty was alive so I left her to get my wife back, and then I found out she had no memory and we had to work together to help her get her memory back, and thankfully she did, everything had been good, well perfect and then I got a call that the woman I dated briefly was in a car accident, and while I felt bad I didn't know why they contacted me and they told me I was the baby's next of kin. So I had no idea I had a child, a child with someone who wasn't my wife and then to find out that Elena had died and this baby had no mother, and I basically threw Letty into this situation of I now have a son and he needs a mom. " I never heard Dom say that before, I didn't think he understood that I was just thrown into this, but he realized it, and he still fought for us, for me. I grabbed his two fingers and held them tight as a way of saying, 'I'm always here.' I knew he lied about how Elena really died, but we had to, but we had to make it a point that Elena died in front of him and that we didn't know about Leo until then.

"So Leo has really only ever known you as his mother, Letty?"

"Yeah, but we've made sure to have stuff about Elena at the house so he can know about her too, we didn't want to hide that."

"So what I think, because Leo doesn't talk a lot, but when he does he only really talks to you, Letty, is that right?"

"Yeah"

"When he first came home, he cried and cried and as soon as he saw Letty or was placed in her arms he calmed almost instantly"

"I am going to say that my professional opinion is, Leo has selective mutism, it's not uncommon for kids especially ones who may have witnessed trauma. Mothers always have a certain connection with their children, and yes, although Letty you are not his biological mother, he feels a motherly connection to you. Dom because you didn't know about him for the first while of his life, he was only exposed to women, so having a male around is new to him. He's not scared of you, but he finds a comfort with Letty that puts him at ease. And I have been doing this for a lot of years, and it is rare to see a step child cuddle up and want to be with the step parent over the biological one, so he trusts you Letty. You said his birth mother was in a car accident so I'm assuming she died in front of him, although he would've been at that age he doesn't remember, he has these feelings that trigger and remind him of that day whether he knows of the person who died or not he feels the negativity that surrounded it."

"So what do we do?" I asked

"I do believe his speech will improve, but I want you guys to continue to bring him in and keep trying with him at home like you are. He has a comfort with you Letty, use that to your advantage, when he talks out loud praise him, because for now it means more coming from you and he will remember that for the next time he talks out loud. I think you are both doing an amazing job, and it doesn't hurt to ask for help sometimes. Dom this doesn't mean you are a bad parent, this happens to a lot of kids, just try not to show your disappointment in front of him, continue to praise him like it sounds like you do, he is eventually going to have that same trust with you. Keep the environment as stress free as possible and I have high hopes for him, and you two."

We thanked Dr. Richards and set up an appointment for next week in order to help Leo with his speech.

We made our way down the 101 to go back home I looked in the backseat and watched Leo while he played with his car and I smiled, Dom grabbed my hand and gave me a smile, we pulled off at the next gas station to fill up before heading home. I sat in the car and watched Leo while Dom pumped the gas.

"How you doin' bubba?" I asked Leo toying with his little foot. "We're gonna go see Ja-" I stopped mid sentence as I caught a whiff of the gas Dom was pumping into the car I quickly opened my door and stumbled out to the trash can that was close by as I threw up in it. I felt Doms hands pull my hair back as he rubbed my back with the other. We heard Leo making sounds beside us since I left the door open so Dom closed it so Leo didn't hear me throw up again. Finally I finished and I wiped my mouth and dried my eyes.

"You okay, baby?"

"Yeah, I don't know what came over me. I felt fine then all the sudden it just hit me" I said as Dom opened the door back up and let me sit on the seat while he ran in to grab me a water.

I sat back in the car and slowly sipped on my water keeping my eyes closed and opening the window to get some air till we got back home. Dom kept his hand on my leg while we drove making sure I was ok, which I was I felt better now, I haven't thrown up like that since my early twenties when I partied a little too hard. We got home around 4:30 and I was exhausted so I told Dom I was going to lay down. Once I did sleep took over my body almost instantly. I better be feeling myself tomorrow.

* * *

 **Dom POV**

Letty told me she was going to rest, I don't know what got her sick like that but she had me worried. I started to prepare dinner for Letty, Leo and I so she didn't have to worry and as I was preparing dinner I felt a tiny hand grip my pant leg.

"Mama?" Leo said quietley so I picked him up and held him close.

"Mama's sick, so shes sleeping"

"Mama sick?" He asked sadly

"Yeah, bubba. Mamas tummy hurts so we gotta be quiet ok?" And Leo nodded in agreement. "Ok, you want to go play with cars and then we can go wake mama up for dinner" I told him as I put him down to play while I finished dinner.

20 minutes later dinner was finished I went to grab Leo from the living room but saw he wasn't there I looked around and I couldn't see him, I made my way up stairs and saw his car on the third step but the baby gate blocking the stairs, the kid is already an escape artist. I thought chuckling to myself. I went to his room but he wasn't there, so I went to mine and Lettys bedroom and the door was open slightly and what I saw made me smile.

Leo was sitting on the bed watching Letty sleep while he brushed her hair back with his little hands.

"Mama, dada says you sick, mama tummy hurts" He was saying as he snuggled in close to her. "I broughted you lelephant to make your tummy better" He told her putting her toy elephant in front of her face while she slept. He kissed her and although Letty was asleep she reached her arms out and pulled Leo close to her while she slept. Leo was poking lightly at her face and she didn't seem to mind, he just loved being with her.

"Lub you mama" He said as I started to watch his eyes close but I knew he couldn't sleep now or else he wouldn't sleep tonight so I went in to get him and wake Letty up for dinner.

"Hey bubba, you getting mama up for me?" I asked him and he smiled and nodded

"Use your words"

"Yes" He said proudly

"Good job" I said as I kissed his head and we woke Letty up for dinner.

"Mmm, theres my boys" She said kissing Leos cheek

"Mama dinner" He whispered

"I can't hear you?" Letty said and he whispered again.

"I can't hear whispers" She said trying to get him to say it out loud.

"Mama dinner" He said louder and she sat up and held his hand as we walked down the steps together.

"He's already escaping" I joked pointing to the baby gate

"Thats a Toretto" She said kissing me.

* * *

 **Introductions to some things to appear for the upcoming chapters! :) R &R**


	17. You Were My First Baby

**Enjoy! It's a long one, but hopefully worth it!**

* * *

 **Letty POV**

I woke up feeling great, really great, really really great. I thought to myself as I clenched my legs together feeling a familiar tingle in my lower half, I don't remember what I was dreaming about but I woke up extremely horny and my underwear was soaked. I looked over at Dom who was sleeping peacefully with his top half exposed, god how I wanted to suck that neck, bite those nipples, and lick those lines. I stared at him in awe as I bit my lip trying to hold back a moan. Just staring at Dom was turning me on even more so I slowly crawled over his body and straddled his hips as I bent down and kissed his neck and rotated my wet covered center on his morning wood. It wasn't long before I felt him grab my body and start to respond.

"Well this is a nice surprise" He moaned in his sexy morning voice

"I couldn't help it, you were just so sexy laying there. Your body was begging me to get on" I said pulling my shirt off and grabbing his hands and bringing them to my breasts where he grabbed them with the perfect amount of pressure. He sat up resting his back on the headboard as I wrapped legs around him. I reached between us and pulled out his hard member. I rubbed him up and down a couple of times before lining him up at my wet and waiting entrance, finally he slipped in and I couldn't help the loud moan that fell from my lips.

"Oooh God yes!" I moaned again loudly. I made noise in bed, but I was never over the top, usually when I moaned it was loud enough for our room never loud enough for the entire house, but right now for how I was feeling I was even louder than normal.

"Baby you feel so good" I moaned again and he bent down to capture my hard nipple in his mouth. I felt him suck and my eyes rolled to the back of my head, then I felt him bite it which he's done before, but I quickly let out a yelp.

"Ow fuck, not so hard!" I whined

"Sorry baby, they sensitive this morning?" He said licking it to try and soothe them.

"Yeah, sensi- oh fuck right there, ungh" I moaned as I started to ride him faster.

"Ungh, yes yes yes, oh god baby, don't stop!" I yelled not even paying attention to Dom, I was blinded by pleasure.

"Fuck, coming, I'm coming, harder!" I yelled as I ground my hips into his while I came.

"Unghhhh" I moaned and my body shook while my orgasm took over me. I dropped my body down on his as I tried to regain my breathing. I realized that Dom never came.

"Sorry, baby" I said kissing his neck as he tried to pump into me again searching for his own release but instead I pulled him out of me and rubbed him up and down allowing him to finish too.

"Fu-uh, fuck Letty, so good baby" he moaned as he bucked his hips into my hand.

"Cum for me papa" I whispered as I gripped his balls in my free hand. I saw him hiss and close his eyes as he started to cum. He opened them only to see his cum start to fall on my body. He sat up quickly and threw me on the bed as he sat above me on his knees and gripped his length harder and faster as his cum landed on my chest, stomach, and some on my chin. I reached my small hand up and dipped my fingers in the semen that landed between the valley of my breasts I spread it across my hard nipples and I brought my cum covered fingers up to my lips while I sucked them clean. I don't know what got into me this morning, I sure as hell never do this normally. Not saying our sex life is vanilla, it's pretty.. energetic. What can I say we're both very passionate people and we like to express that physically. I've done this before when I was trying to be sexy for him usually for a birthday or anniversary, but to just act like this out of nowhere was new for me. I could tell by his labored breathing and dilated pupils he wasn't complaining as he licked his lips watching me lick his juices off my fingers.

"God, you're so sexy" He said as he leaned down to kiss me

"I'm gonna go shower" I whispered against his lips as he got up off me

"I'll go get the little man and start breakfast, then we can head to Mias?"

"Sounds good" I smiled as I made my way to our shower. We had the house set up with surveillance ever since Dom and I had felt we were being watched, and Brian was keeping an eye on stuff for us so we met with him to see if anything new came up we still kept seeing the car every once and a while, but the windows were tinted and the plates were fake, we were worried, but for some reason we both had a feeling this wasn't a physical danger, it felt like it was something else, but we couldn't figure out what.

Twenty minutes later, I stepped out of the shower put on a pair of shorts and a tank top and put my hair in a bun as I made my way downstairs.

"Hi mama!" Leo said happily, I was thankful he was starting to talk a bit more out loud, reckon it had only been a month but it clearly was helping.

"Hi big boy" I said as I kissed his cheek and Dom turned around and smiled

"Hi" He said jokingly responding to me saying 'big boy' to Leo.

"I mean this big boy!" I said tapping Leo's little nose.

"Mama, you silly" He said quietly

"What was that?" I pressed

"I said, mama you silly" He said louder I accepted the cup of coffee from Dom as I sat down at the table beside Leo as Dom placed a plate of breakfast in front of me, I looked down and saw crispy bacon, toast, and eggs...the eggs normally something I loved, they were runny, slimy, and just goo- I slapped a hand over my mouth and ran to the closest bathroom that was downstairs as I threw up the coffee I just sipped. Dom was by my side in an instant as he held my hair back while I emptied my stomach in the porcelain bowl.

"Shit Letty, you ok?"

"I think it was that Chinese from last night, I knew it tasted funny" I said as I stood up and wiped my mouth.

"You sure you're good?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Dada!" Leo yelled and Dom and I smiled.

"Looks like someone wants daddy" I said seductively

"Mmm, don't tease me, woman" He said walking out of the room to go tend to Leo

I brushed my teeth and went under the sink to grab the mouthwash.

Dental floss, toilet paper, tampons, makeup bag.. wait tampons. I thought to myself as I looked back at the unopened box of tampons.

I tried to think when my last period was.. I missed it last month, I was so busy and preoccupied with Leo my period hadn't even crossed my mind. I couldn't be pregnant though could I? Dom and I weren't using any protection, and we were pretty active so it was obviously very possible. I had to know for sure. I rinsed my mouth out and told Dom I had to run to the store quickly.

I made my way to Walgreens and picked up 4 different tests as I quickly made my way home, once I arrived Dom was out back in the garage showing Leo a car. I smiled at the way Dom proudly told him about cars, and how interested Leo looked. I ran upstairs to take the test as nervous and excited as I was, but I didn't want to get my hopes just incase. I peed on all 4 sticks and set a timer on my phone as I waited. My phone dinged as the time was up, I picked up each test looking at the results. Once I got all of the results I fixed myself up and tossed the tests in a bag and hid them.

"Hey I didn't hear you come home" Dom said as I walked into the living room to join him and Leo

"Yeah, I saw you and bub in the garage so I wanted to let you guys be" I said softly

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said quietly as I cuddled against him on the couch.

"You want to have a BBQ on Sunday?" I asked him

"Yeah, it's been a while"

"Okay, I'll text everyone and tell them to come"

 _ **'BBQ on Sunday- Be there, no excuses!'**_ I sent in a mass text to our family.

 _'Like we would miss it, bossy :p' - Mia_

 _'You got it, baby girl' - Roman_

 _'Ramsey and I will be there' - Tej_

 _'Me and the little lady will be there' - Hobbs_

 _'You got it mami' - Hector_

 _'Yes mam'-Carlos_

Our family all confirmed and so did some of our other friends, I ran back to the store without Dom noticing as I said I was going to be in the garage which I would be after. Once I got what I needed I made my way to the garage with the bags that I just bought and I made my way to his Charger setting up some things and setting my Iphone up on the side putting it on record.

"Hey Dom, babe come here" I yelled for him

"Whats up?" He asked as he came over to where I was sitting while I read the appointment book we had for the garage.

"Well I'm looking at some of the appointments, and the ones for July I don't think are gonna work" I told him as I read through the dates 6 months from now

"Why not?"

"Well, you have a parts delivery arranged for the 16th and the 16th is my due date." I told him making it look like I was trying to find another arrangements for the date while trying not to laugh at my admission.

"Oh, well I can arrange it for a different day or whatever works best" He said not understanding what I was saying so I smiled to myself at his innocence.

"Yeah, you might have to can you grab me an orange juice from the fridge?" I said pointing to the mini fridge we had in the garage.

I watched him make his way over and search for the orange juice but couldn't find anything.

"Babe theres no orange juice, you want a beer?"

"No, I know it's in there I just put it in there" I said making him look again, but I knew there was none in there.

"Let, there's no orange juice in here" He said frustrated.

"Take everything out and see, because I know it's in there" I watched him remove everything from the fridge to search for it.

Beer.

Beer.

Sandwich.

Beer.

Baby bottle with pregnancy test in it.

Water bottle.

Beer.

Yogurt.

"Babe thats it" He said after he removed all the contents in the fridge and placed them on the desk

"Dom are you sure?"

"What, Letty look, Corona, Water, Bott-.." He paused as he saw the baby bottle. He looked at it and looked at me and then looked inside and I watched him start to think about what I said earlier.

"Due date, 16th.. YOU'RE PREGNANT!" He yelled as he ran and picked me up and hugged me tightly.

"Go sit and look in the bottle, papa" I said smiling as I brought him over to the Charger to sit in. When he opened the door a burst of pink and blue ballons flew out of the car. I watched him tear up as he sat down in the drivers seat while he hugged my waist and rested his head on my still flat tummy.

"My baby is in there right now" He said softly as he kissed my tummy

"Yep" I said caressing his head feeling a sense of pride, happiness, and nausea all at once.

"How far?"

"11 weeks."

"That explains a lot" He smiled standing up to kiss me again.

"I can't believe you're pregnant" He said quietly

"Really? We're pretty..active" He laughed and picked me up and brought me outside of the garage while he continued to hold me in his arms.

"WE'RE GONNA HAVE A BABY!" Dom yelled outside to the cars passing by and a couple of people who heard him that we didn't know had honked as a congratulations. I laughed shyly and hid my face in his neck while a blush made it's way to my cheeks.

We made our way inside Dom never letting me go.

"Mama!" Leo said, and for a second I forgot about him... That sounded awful, but I did. I loved Leo with everything in me, and I felt guilty that I forgot about him when I discovered I was pregnant.

"Come here, baby" I said crouching down bringing him into my arms as I hugged him tight.

Once Dom and I went to bed he couldn't stop smiling and touching my tummy.

"Are you happy about all of this?" He asked me

"I am thrilled, but can I tell you something?"

"Always" He said looking at me with a more serious look

"When I found out I was pregnant, I was beyond excited, I think I was almost too excited because I.."

"Forgot about Leo" Dom said letting out a sigh and the guilt instantly ran through my body.

"I'm sorry, Dom."

"Letty, look at me. You have no reason to be sorry, because if we're being honest.. I did for a second too" He admitted sadly.

"I love our boy, Let. But something about you being pregnant, it just, it felt like I was having my first child and I never got that experience before, and for a moment I forgot about Leo"

"I'm going to sound terrible for saying this because I love that little boy more than anything, but hearing you say that made me feel really happy" I started to say and he looked at me confused, so I had to keep explaining myself. "Not happy about forgetting about Leo, but I'm happy that you had the reaction that this baby would be your first, because that was something I didn't think I would ever get to experience. I didn't think I would get to see your reaction to me telling you I was pregnant with your first child, but when you say you forgot about bub for a second and reacted like I was pregnant with your first I know it was a genuine reaction to me telling you as if this baby really was your first...I never thought I would get that, and I did" I smiled with tears in my eyes. "I'm sorry, Dom. I don't know how to make that sound right" He shut me up by kissing me so I know he wasn't mad.

"Letty, I know what you mean. It's ok. I always thought you'd give me my first, and for as long as we had been together I have always pictured you and only you as the mother of my children, so when you told me, it was like something we had been waiting and trying for for so long. I hate that we forgot about him even for a second, but I am happy that I was able to give you something you thought you couldn't have, something I thought I couldn't have."

"Does that make us bad parents?" I asked him as I traced my finger up and down his chest

"I hope not, but, Let. I love you, and I am happier than ever that you are pregnant and I get to go through all of this with you and I am over the moon that I was able to do something right for you by giving you that moment"

"I love you, and I love that little boy in the next room, and I love this little peanut" I said putting my hands on top of his that were resting on my stomach.

"I'm excited to go through all of this with you" He said with a giddy look on his face

"I want to tell everyone at the BBQ" I told him eagerly

"Sunday it is then"

* * *

 **Sunday**

"Hey Let" Mia said as she walked in with Brianna on her hip and Jack ran past her to go outside to see Leo

"Hey, Mi. Hey little lady" I said touching her little cheek. Brianna was just the cutest, she looked exactly like Mia with Brians bright blue eyes.

We made our way outback to see the other guests, I handed out some Coronas to our guests who didn't notice anything unusual as they kept drinking lightly and talking among st themselves while Dom was grilling up lunch at the BBQ.

"Mmm, looks good" I said from behind him as I rubbed his back

"The food, or me?" He laughed

"If I say, it may get me in trouble" I winked as I ran my hand up the back of his shirt feeling his skin

"You like trouble"

"You think any ones noticed yet?" I asked him and he looked around and secretly touched my tummy

"Nope" He smiled

"Guys we're going to do a picture now that every ones here" I announced and I looked at Dom and smiled. Dom, Leo and I all wore sweaters over our shirt and set up a timer on the camera as we stood as a group. Dom, Leo and I were kneeling on the ground in the front with no one beside or in front of us, I unzipped my sweater, Dom unzipped his and I looked at Dom and smiled shyly as I undid Leo's sweater quickly being sure to hold him so he didn't turn. Dom, Leo and I all held our sweaters open secretly while the camera snapped a photo of us. I quickly did up my sweater as Dom did his and Leos up before anyone could see. I grabbed the camera and brought it inside printing out the picture instantly. I made my way back out and placed a picture at each plate upside down so no one would look until we were all sitting.

We sat down for lunch, baby potatoes, baby corn, baby carrots, slider burgers and a fresh Corona at everyone's place.

"Whats this?" Roman said as he went to reach for it.

"Not yet, wait till every ones here" I said and once everyone was sitting I looked at Dom and smiled.

"This is the picture we took earlier, and we wanted you to all have a copy" I said as everyone flipped it over and looked at it, and just as I thought Mia was the first to notice.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" She yelled with a smile on her face and everyone looked at her then me then the picture.

The picture showed all of us smiling while Dom wore a shirt that said 'Baby Daddy' mine said 'Baby Mama' and Leo's said 'Big Brother', the second picture was of Dom, Leo and I wearing matching coveralls for the garage as we held up a baby sized one that said 'Baby Toretto Racing in on July 16th' we also snuck a third picture in there it was a black and white photo that Dom took the other day of me sitting on mine and Doms bed early in the morning I have bed head and I'm wearing Dom's white button up shirt with a plain black bra and underwear the shirt is completely open exposing my belly that had formed a small bump. Leo is sitting beside me wearing only his diaper I am looking at him with a smile and Leo is looking at me with the same smile as we both held our own tummy.

"It's about damn time!" Tej said standing up patting Dom on the back and giving me a hug

"Ah shit, you sneaky mother fu-" I glared at Roman before he could finish that knowing there were kids here.

"Sorry mama, but now I got why you were giving us baby sized food" Roman said finally understanding just like everyone else.

"Im surprised no one noticed their Corona" I said and everyone grabbed it to look at it and started to laugh.

 ** _'Baby T'_**

 ** _'From Beer Bottles To Baby Bottles'_**

I went to a brewery and had them replace the labels with that, it was all in the same font and the same colours so unless anyone really read labels no one would notice that they would be drinking the secret the whole time.

"I can't believe you're pregnant" Mia whispered as she hugged me tightly. "Hi baby, I'm your auntie Mia!" She said with her hands on my belly.

"It's so surreal" I told her.

"And you're ok with it?"

"Yeah, I am. When I told Dom as terrible as it sounds, we both forgot about bubba for a second and I hate that we did but at the same time-"

"You got the reaction you thought you'd never get the chance to see" Mia said finishing my sentence with an understanding look

"Yeah" I smiled sadly

"That doesn't make you guys bad parents, Let. "

"I know I just feel awful, that we forgot about him"

"I forgot Jack at the store once" She admitted and my eyes went wide. The perfect mom, Mia O'Connor forgot her son. "We we're at the grocery store and I had put him in the cart and I walked down the aisle to get something and I saw something else and next thing I know I had just walked off, completely forgetting about him. When I heard him say mom, mom, mom, that's when it hit me. I felt awful, but it didn't mean I loved him any less. So don't worry Let, it happens." She said grabbing my hand to reassure me it was ok.

"Thanks Mi"

"Congrats brother" Hobbs said giving Dom a hug and a pat on the back while Brian hugged me.

"I'm happy for you Let, you guys deserve this"

"Thanks, Bry"

"My big sister, having a baby. You make me really proud" My little brother Carlos told me

"Thanks Los" I said hugging him

"So Dom, did you smack that ass or grab it and hold onto it?"

"Bit a both, boys." Dom bragged as he high fived the guys and i rolled my eyes. Not because he was bragging, but because I knew it was true..

"You have a baby in your tummy, auntie?" Jack asked me gently

"I do" I said taking his hand putting it on my belly

"Somewhere in here the baby is growing to be big and strong"

"Hi baby, I'm Jack. When you get here me, you and Leo can play cars." Jack said sweetly as he kissed my tummy and then it hit me that one important member of the family was no where to be found.

While the hugs and congratulations were going around I made my way to the sand box we had in our backyard that was kinda off to the side so it wouldn't be seen from where we were standing. I made my way over and I smiled at the sight of the small boy digging in the sand by himself.

"Hey bubba, can I play?" I asked as I sat in the sandbox with him

"Oh yes mama, here" He said handing me a toy car

We raced cars around the sandbox but I wanted to talk to him.

"Hey babe, are you happy to be a big brother?"

"Yes" He whispered but didn't look at me

"Leo, can you look at me?"

"Here mama" He said giving me the car I had put down moments ago

"Come here, baby" I said picking him up to sit him in my lap while he continued to play.

* * *

 **Dom POV**

Everyone was giving their congratulations and I couldn't wipe the smile off my face, I wanted to find Letty to share this with her, but she and Leo were no where in sight, I began to look around and ended up by the BBQ where I saw Letty and Leo, they couldn't see me but I could see and hear them. This was a moment between Letty and Leo, but this was a moment that made my heart flutter, and I couldn't bring myself to walk away.

"You know that me and daddy love you, right?"

"Yes, mama we play cars now?"

"In a bit, bubba. You know that just because there is another baby it doesn't mean we love you any less right?" Letty said and he didn't respond, and that bothered Letty I could see it in her eyes.

"I never want you to think me or daddy don't love you. Or that you would be replaced, because you never can be. You are my special boy, and I love you more than anything and so does daddy. It's ok if this makes you sad right now, you can tell mama. Does it make you sad, baby?"

"A wittle" He said quietly

"I was sad when my mommy told me I was going to be a big sister too, but then I met my little brother and I love him a lot."

"Mama, you and daddy will always love me?" He asked her and I so badly wanted to go hold him, but he and Letty needed this moment, I would have my moment with him tonight.

"Leo, we will ALWAYS love you. No matter what." She reassured him. "You know you were the one who made me a mommy, you were my first baby, and you always will be." She said hugging him tightly

"I love you mama"

"I love you too, bubba"

I watched her and I couldn't help the single tear that escaped as I watched them interact.

"Dada!" Leo said and I wiped the tear as Letty turned to me smiling inviting me over to sit with them.

* * *

 **No One POV**

"The wife is pregnant, so this shouldn't be too hard. They have another kid as a backup, so it may be easier to get Leo now" - The unknown voice said to the person on the phone as he watched the happy Toretto family from his silver Honda Civic.

* * *

 _ **A/N: The black and white picture of Letty and Leo being described is meant to look like Olivia Wilde's pregnancy announcement. Google 'O** **livia Wilde Pregnancy Reveal' and you will see what I mean!**_

 _ **Drama, drama, drama! Who is watching them? R &R!**_


	18. Surprise, We're Having

**A/N: Sorry for the wait babes! School keeps a girl busy! Here is the newest update! I hope you are all still enjoying this, please let me know if you're still loving this or if you are starting to hate it and if there is anything else you think I should change!**

* * *

 **Letty POV**

"What are you starring at?" I asked Dom who was gawking at me from bed while I stood in front of the mirror wearing a plain black bra and a black seamless thong while I was brushing my hair out.

"You"

"And why's that?" I asked smirking at him from the mirror

"Because I wonder everyday how I got someone as amazing, and beautiful as you as my wife, mother of my children, and my ride or die" He said and I smiled at him genuinely as I turned slightly.

"I wonder the same thing everyday too, papa" When I turned to the side more I saw Dom go wide eyed and I looked at him with worry and confusion.

"What?"I asked him and he stood up and walked over to me turning me to face the mirror with him behind me.

"Look" He said as he put both hands on my now small yet visible bump

"You have a bump" He whispered "YOU HAVE A BUMP!" He said louder with excitement kissing my neck. He bent down and got on his knees as he kept his hands on my tummy while he kept kissing my small bump repeatedly.

"Hi baby, you don't know me yet, but I'm your daddy. I can't wait to meet you, you make sure you're taking it easy on mommy. Because she is already stubborn as hell and won't rest no matter how tired she is, but even with her attitude and stubbornness she is perfect." He finished kissing right below my bellybutton as he stood up and grabbed my face with his hands and kissed me and I laughed against his lips.

"You're such a softy" I joked kissing him again

"You like it"

"I do, I've always liked this side of you" I said honestly letting my fingers run along his waist

"What do you say we go get some breakfast?"

"I've been drinking water all morning, I have no room for food"

"You excited?"

"Yeah, I kinda am" I said trying to hide my giddiness of finding out the sex of the baby today.

"Mama" We heard so we figured Leo had woken up, as it was about 7:00am and we had the ultrasound at 8:00am

"Guess we should go get him" I said as I leaned in to kiss Dom again

"Guess so" He said smiling kissing my lips

"Mama" We heard but it sounded closer this time. Dom and I pulled apart and looked at eachother with a confused look on our face.

"MAMA!" We heard Leo say excitedly as he ran into the room and hugged my legs.

"Bubba! How did you get out of your crib I said bending over to pick him up

"I cwimb" He whispered

"Outloud bub" But he stayed quiet

"Leo" I warned

"I cwimbeded out mama"

"You're getting way too big" I said kissing his cheek and he laughed and wiped my 'kiss' off his cheek

"You wanna go see dada?" I asked him and he just reached his arms out to Dom who wore a smile on his face as he grabbed Leo

"Theres my big boy"

"Dada!"

Dom went over to the bed and laid Leo gently on it and got on top of the bed hovering over Leo as he blew raspberries on his little tummy. Leo started to laugh and finally he started on that deep belly baby laugh and Dom started to laugh hysterically every time. Leo woudl grab Doms ears every time he went down and blew on his tummy. I smiled at the interaction and I loved morning like this. I grabbed my phone from the dresser and started to film my two boys.

This continued for about 3 -4 minutes and I couldn't help but laugh too. I recorded the moment and I texted it to Mia.

 _ **'I think I understand why you always go on and on about how much you love being a mom...'**_

 _ **'Awwww! That is the cutest! Are you finding out the sex today?'**_

 _ **'Yep'**_

 _ **'Tell me as soon as you find out, I gotta start shopping :p lol'**_

 _ **'If you give my child their own store that also doubles as their closet you will never be allowed over haha'**_

 _ **'You seem to forget you taught me how to sneak in and out, I'll always find a way'**_

I smiled at my phone and put it down while I finished getting ready. I pulled on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top.

We strapped Leo and and made our way down to the Ultrasound clinic. Dom rested his hand on my thigh and I held his hand softly looking out the window.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"What if we waited?" I said

"Waited? For what?"

"Finding out the sex" I told him looking at him and he looked confused because we planned on painting the babys room and having everything decorated and wanted some stuff to be personal to the babys gender.

"We're still going, but I was thinking what if we had a baby revealing thing in a couple days and we can find out then, that might be kind of fun, right?" Dom grinned at me and gave me a look.

"You did it didn't you?"

"Did what?" I asked him with a confused look

"Mia told me this would happen but I said there was no way, and you did it"

"What are you talking about?" I laughed

"You watched baby reveal videos on Youtube didn't you?" I tried to hide my grin and deny it because I did, and I didn't want to admit the girly side of me.

"I did not" I laughed trying to deny it

"Yes you did, but I'm happy with anything you want to do. So if you want to have a gender reveal party, well baby, we're going to have the best reveal party your little heart desires"

"Well I guess we can, thanks for the idea Dom" I said pretending it was his idea but I was excited to have a gender reveal party.

"Right, my idea" He smirked and I texted Mia

 _ **'Hell must have frozen over because I am about to ask you something I never thought I would ask'**_

 _ **'You and Dom got married without telling me, and you wore a dress, you now are open to kids, you know how to do your makeup and I am finding out now 17 years later how lovey dovey you really are, nothing is a surprise anymore'**_

 _ **'Great, so will you plan a gender reveal party for us for tomorrow?'**_

 _ **'WHAT! You want me to plan a party, that is going to be undoubtedly girly!'**_

 _ **'Let's not get crazy, I want the party but if anyone starts to shit pink daisys and frou frou things are thrown around, I'm out'**_

 _ **'Fine, but who is going to know the gender in order to plan it?'**_

 _ **'Guess that will have to be you, my appointments in 20 minutes. See you soon'**_

"Mia will plan it" I said and Dom laughed knowing his sister would do it without question.

* * *

 **Los Angeles Ultrasound Clinic**

"Hi, uhm we're checking in for Toretto" I told the young girl who was at the reception desk wearing a welcoming smile on her face

"Of course, just take a seat over there and the tech Jackie will be ready for you guys shortly, while you're waiting just fill these out, and do you need some water?" She asked handing me paperwork.

"I've had 4 glasses this morning" I said not sure if I should have more and I had to pee like crazy.

"I know it sucks, but if you have another before you go in you'll have a clearer picture" She said handing me another bottle

"Thanks" I smiled genuinely to her as I went to sit with Dom while Leo sat on his lap.

"Mama" Leo said reaching to me

"Mamas gotta fill this out, bubba" I said kissing his cheek

"You ok?" Dom asked me

"Yeah, I just really have to pee" I smiled and just then Mia walked in.

"Hey big brother" She said kissing his cheek

"Hey Mi"

"Hey incubator"

"Shut up" I laughed and she picked up Leo

"Hi big boy"

"Hi auntie" He whispered

"Leo" I warned

"Hi auntie!" He said louder and I smiled

"Letty Toretto?" The girl called and I looked at Dom and he stood up and reached his hand out to take mine. I smiled and slowly took his hand.

"You ready for this mama" He asked holding my hand tighter.

"No, but this all feels right." I smiled

We went into the room and the girl told me to lay back on the table and lift my shirt up and that Jackie the ultrasound tech would be in in a moment.

I laid on the table and Dom sat beside me in the chair and I slowly rolled my shirt up to the bottom of my breasts, Dom moved his hand to my tummy and let his fingers make small circles around my belly button.

"You have a cute bellybutton you know that?" He said and I laughed

"You're so weird"

"Hi Letty, I'm Jackie, I'll be performing your ultrasound today, how are you feeling?"

"Not bad, just tired and I have to pee all the time"

"Sounds like a normal pregnancy to me" She said with a smile. "And this must be dad?" She said extending her hand professionally

"I hope so" I joked and smiled at Dom

"She thinks shes funny" Dom said taking my hand in his

"Alright, Letty so this is your first ultrasound is that right?"

"Yeah, I found out about a month ago that I was pregnant so this is the first ultrasound"

"And will we be finding out the gender today?"

"We were going to ask you to tell my sister and we have a gender reveal thing tomorrow"

"Not a problem, so for now I'm gonna put this gel on and it's going to be cold"

She squeezed the gel on and the cold feeling made me shiver as she moved the probe around my tummy, I didn't see anything and for a second I began to panic and Dom must've sensed my nervousness because I felt him grip my hand tighter and softly rub his thumb along the back of my hand.

"And there is your baby" She announced and I looked at the machine to see a blob on the screen. The most beautiful blob I have ever seen. I didn't think I would get emotional but my eyes instantly filled with tears. She then turned the sound on and the tears freely started to fall from my eyes as I heard my babys heartbeat for the first time.

"Thats our baby" I choked out looking at Dom who also had tears in his eyes

"Thats our baby" He confirmed leaning over to kiss me.

"Strong heart beat, and I will print you both of some pictures and go tell your sister the news while you wipe the gel off" She said as she handed me some tissues and smiled as she stood up leaving Dom and I alone to have a moment.

"We have a baby in there" He whispered

" Yeah, we do" I whispered back kissing him lightly feeling so many emotions in this moment.

"You make me so proud, you know that" I blushed

I sat up, and Jackie handed me the ultrasound picture and I held it in my hands in amazement. It was officially real now. We thanked her and made our way out to Mia who wore a straight face which was amazing because she sucks at keeping secrets and usually is jumping up and down when she knows a big secret, but now I have no idea what she is thinking and I have no idea what gender our baby is.

"So you know?" I asked her with a smile

"Yep."

"You are really taking this seriously aren't you?"

"Very, now I have to go and I will see you guys tomorrow. Love you!" She said handing Leo to me

"Bye Mi" I said as she rushed out of there. I tapped Doms arm and pointed out the window.

"Watch" I said as we both looked out the window to see Mia by her car start jumping and stomping her feet in excitement.

"Thats about right" I said laughing at her reaction.

"One more day, papa"

"One more" He said as he kissed me

"Leo are you excited to see if you have a baby brother or sister?" I asked looking back at him and he clapped his hands together.

"Yes!"

I smiled at him and we made our way down the road when I noticed something in the passenger side window.

"Dom"

"Hmm?"

"I think that car is back" I said with an angry yet worried tone.

"Fuck sakes" He muttered

"I can't tell who it is, but they don't look very coordinated in driving, lose em under the tunnel" I told him trying to remain calm for the fact Leo was in the car.

Dom skillfully weaved through traffic and just like I thought we lost them in the bridge.

"I don't like this" I told him

"I don't either, but I don't want our son having to be on the run either." He said with a stressed out tone I draped my arm around his neck and let my fingers tickle the skin on the back of his neck to soothe him.

"Hey, we're gonna figure this out." I said softly looking at him. "We always do"

"Letty, I am not putting you and the little bug in danger either."

"I know, I can take care of myself, and I have faith in you to always protect us" I said knowing he feels better when I allow him to take some charge and fight some battles. It's all about balance.

We made it home and I took Leo out of the car seat, and I smiled seeing that he was now asleep. We walked up to the door and noticed an envelope I looked at Dom and he grabbed it as we brought it inside to read. I put Leo in his crib and came back down and sat on Doms lap while he sat on the couch.

"Whatever it says, we will figure it out together" I assured him and kissed the side of his head

 _'Torettos,_

 _You think I won't get what I want, and what is meant for me? Think again. I will always be here until I get what I want. Keep an eye on Leo while you can. I will see you soon._

"So this is about him." He said with no emotion which meant he was terrified.

"Baby. Look at me." I said putting my hands on the side of his face making him look in my eyes.

"We won't let anyone get to him. I promise."

"I hope so" He said worriedly

"I know so" I said as I kissed him and we made our way upstairs but not before checking on Leo and arming the house.

* * *

 **Baby Gender Reveal Party**

Dom wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I gripped his hand with mine as Leo held my other as we walked into the baby gender reveal party Mia arranged and I have to give it to her. It was pink and blue and absolutely perfect.

One on side it was all pink and said **Team Danica Patrick** ( Most successful woman in the history of American open-wheel racing and in Nascar ) and the other side it was all decorated in blue and said **Team Mario Andretti** I smiled at how Mia really made it perfect for Dom and I. On the pink side Mia had little pink cars just like the one I used to race in street races years ago and on the blue side Mia had little black Chargers just like Dom drives. There was pink and blue cupcakes with the icing shaped like tires and other pink and blue foods all around the party and my pregnancy cravings were eyeing all of them.

"You want a cupcake don't you?" Dom whispered and I nodded as he handed me one.

"Pick your fan belt!" Mia yelled as she ran towards Dom and I holding handfuls of pink and blue fan belts. I really loved Mia. I grabbed the blue, because I had a feeling we were having a boy, Dom grabbed the pink because he was convinced it was a girl.

"Let the competition begin" I said to Dom

Mia had gotten different signs made that all meant something to Dom and I and I smiled wanting to remember this moment.

 _ **'High Heels or Hot Wheels?'**_

"Letty!" Roman said as he came over to me and stood back checking me out. "Damn mama, look at you" He said patting my body up and down.

"Dom you a lucky man, brother" Roman said to him and Dom stood beside me holding me again.

"I know, the luckiest man in the world" He said kissing the side of my head. We mingled for a while, and were sure to keep an eye on Leo even though this was the safest spot to be with our family and friends.

"Okay guys out to the road, time to do the reveal!" Mia announced and we smiled and locked hands as we made our way over to the road with everyone else with excitement to know, and to see what Mia had planned to do the reveal. As we walked out we saw Doms Charger and my Jensen Interceptor parked bumper to bumper with a pink bow on his and a blue bow on mine with a question mark painted on each of the windshields.

"So I filled the exhaust with a powder of either pink or blue to reveal the gender. I smiled and grabbed Doms forearm as I held a huge grin. Have I mentioned how much I loved Mia?

"Here are the keys" Mia said with a huge smile on her face handing each of us the keys. We went to our own cars kept the door open and one leg out so we could see the color when we turned it on, as well as each others faces.

"Okay, and in 3,2,1...GO!"Mia yelled and Dom and I turned the key at the same time and looked behind us. The cloud of color fell from our exhausts.

The cloud of **blue** smoke filled my view! A boy!

I smiled so happy with the result I started to tear up and jumped out of the car to go hug Dom as he wore a matching smile as I ran closer to him and something caught my eye...

There was a cloud of **pink** smoke that came from Doms exhaust... A girl?

We looked at each other with a confused look on our faces and back to Mia who started to laugh.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to get you guys worked up first" She said laughing again as she placed a blue and pink painted box with question marks all over it right in front of us.

Dom and I looked at each other and began to open the box together revealing what was inside.

"Okay 1,2,3!" We yelled together as we flipped the cardboard box flaps open and a bundle of blue balloons blue out that confirmed we were having a boy! As well as another ultrasound picture. I started to tear up again as Dom grabbed me and gave me a loving kiss.

"Another boy" I said happily with a single tear running down my cheek. I really wanted a girl, but I am so happy to have my boys, and at the end of the day I love my babies more than anything.

"Okay guys, thank you so much for being here for Dom and Letty to reveal the gender. Now I also have another surprise for you guys, please watch the video here" Mia said as she had us all gather around the projection screen to watch a video.

It featured pictures of Dom and I when we first started dating and I smiled seeing our past memories of how we started. Some from when we got older, and the pictures Mia snuck of us. One I loved in particular was Dom and I sleeping on the couch together. I was cuddled into him and he wrapped his arms tightly around me. Mia got photos of us at our wedding that we gave to her, some of me and Leo, Dom and Leo, the three of us, when I revealed I was pregnant, and then the most recent one was of our ultrasound. But for some reason that ultrasound looked a bit different.

"What does baby A mean?" I asked Dom

"I don't know, Mia, whats baby A mean?"

"Well Dom, in order for you to be able to tell which baby is which they have to label them A and B" Mia said with a smile and the next picture showed up and it said by the blob _Baby A_ and _Baby B._

"What? Each ba-.." I started to say but stopped talking.

"Oh did I forget to mention, **YOU'RE HAVING TWINS**!" Mia said happily and I went from shocked to more shocked, to happy to holy fuck.

"What!" I yelled now that it finally sunk in.

"We're having twins, baby! My guys are great swimmers!" Dom said as he picked me up and spun me around and Mia placed another box she had kept hidden in front of me.

We opened it quickly and a dozen **pink** balloons flew out!

"We're having a girl!" I jumped with excitement and hugged Dom again

"We got our girl!" Dom yelled as he picked me up he was high fiving the guys and he couldn't stop smiling

"We're having twins!" I said hugging Mia tightly

"Keeping the gender a secret was one thing, but when she told me it was twins. I was trying so hard not to lose my shit"

"I don't know if I should kill my mom for being a twin or be insanely happy" I joked

"I'm so happy for you"

"Thank you, Mi. For everything, all of this. It was amazing."

"Twins" Dom whispered as he came up behind me kissing my neck as he held Leo on his hip.

"I can't believe it's twins" I said with a smile

"I can't believe it's twins..." I repeated this time with a look of horror.

"Hey mama, we got this" Dom said reassuring me with a kiss.

We enjoyed the rest of the party and eventually I was too exhausted and we made our way home with our boy and our babies in my tummy. Dom carried me inside because I fell asleep in the car while Leo walked right beside him. Once we got into the house I started to wake up when Dom placed me on the couch and Leo crawled up on me to lay too.

The loud sound of glass crashing woke me from my slumber as I gripped Leo tighter and sat up as Dom had jumped off the the side. We looked at each other like what the fuck then Dom saw a rock on the floor, the rock that was just thrown through our window. A note attached to it said.

 **' I will have mine soon enough'**

"They are fucking with the wrong family" I said angrily. "And now that my hormones are all fucked up, messing with an emotional pregnant mama is more dangerous than Stevie Wonder with a gun."

* * *

 **TBC...As always R &R! xoxo**


	19. Is Someone Going To Take Me Mama?

**A/N: I am so SO sorry! I have been in exams back to back and have had no time, but thankfully I am all done now! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Letty POV**

I woke up around 6:00 and instantly ran to the bathroom as I began to throw up, this morning sickness was lasting for a long damn time, as I threw up the contents of my stomach I felt Doms hands pull my hair back and rub my back.

"Go away" I mumbled as I threw up again, not wanting Dom to see me like this.

"Letty, I've been watching you throw up for months, if I was to be grossed out it would have been then, not now"

"I don't want you to wa-" I was cut off as the bile rose in my throat and made its way into the porcelain bowl.

"You want some water baby?"

"I don't want anything" I said as I laid my body on the floor of our ensuite bathroom and Dom came over to pull my head into his lap as he sat on the floor with me while he wore nothing but his briefs and he ran a hand through my hair.

"This sucks" I mumbled

"Soon it will all be wo-"

"Don't even finish that sentence, Dominic. You are not the one who is pregnant. You are not the one throwing up all the time, having to pee every 5 seconds, has a sore back and feet, feels exhausted just standing up, cries at the drop of a hat, you don't have acne, your boobs aren't sore and lactating, and you sure as hell aren't struggling to shave your legs because it is exhausting and awkward as hell bending that way with a fucking balloon blocking you, and you are not the one carrying children in your fucking body because they can't take care of themselves, so don't you ever say 'it will be worth it' or worse 'were pregnant' I'm pregnant I'm the one that has to deal with this bull shit, I hope you enjoy your figure that I now have to work my ass off to get back." I spat angrily as I sat up and made my way back into bed with a pout while Dom stood at the door frame watching me with a grin.

"I'm not pregnant, you are the only one lucky enough to feel that connection with out babies, I don't have to pee all the time but I can get up with you every time you have to so you're not the only one being annoyed with waking up all the time to pee, my back is sore but from work, not from protecting our babies like you are, I love when you are showing emotion, I think it's cute" He said as he crawled onto the bed and laid on top of me before he continued. "I don't see what acne you're talking about, so what you get a small pimple once and a while, I don't even see it so I don't know why that would bother you. If you want your legs shaved, then call me in the shower and I will gladly help you, any excuse to touch you is just fine with me. As for the balloon, all I see is my tiny wife, who hasn't gained any weight except in her tummy because of our babies and I have no doubt if you want to lose the baby weight that I don't even think you'd have go for it, and if you don't want to lose it, then don't. I still find you extremely sexy either way. I don't know what you're going through, and on days it looks like it sucks, but at the end of each day, I am so jealous that you get to have that connection to our babies I will never get to, and that is something you should be proud of" He finished as he lightly kissed my jaw and rested a hand on my bump as I started to cry, damn hormones.

"Don't make me cry" I said sniffling

"See what I mean, your hormones are the cutest" He joked as he kissed my nose

"Anyways, lets get breakfast" I announced as I wiped my tears and made my way downstairs.

I put some toast In the toaster and I felt Dom behind me rubbing my arms and I also didn't miss his impressive hard on brushing against my ass, I grinded my ass back as Dom pushed forward then I reached behind me and rubbed his thickness through the outside of his briefs.

'Oh Letty, just like that baby" He moaned into my ear which only egged me on more so I reached into his briefs gripping him hard and stroking up and down.

"Ungh, fuck baby" He grunted as he snuck his way into my wet panties rubbing my throbbing clit.

"Dom, ungh ungh baby, yes right there" I moaned dropping my head back on his shoulder.

"So close, ungh god ungh ungh" I continued to moan feeling my orgasm approaching

"MOMMY!" A little voice said and Dom and I slid our hands out of each others underwear before Leo caught us.

"Hi, bubba" I said trying to compose myself before I picked him up when I saw his little body turn the corner and into the kitchen where Dom and I were.

"Mama" He whispered and reached up for me

"What was that, Leo?" Dom asked making him say it out loud

"Mama up" He asked louder and I happily picked him up.

We ate breakfast toghether as a family and a knock on the door broke us out of our trance, Dom had Leo on his lap so I went to get it.

I opened it and saw a man dressed as a repair man.

"Hi?" I questioned

"Hi, I'm looking for Dom Toretto?" He asked with confusion and before I could answer Dom appeared at the door with Leo on his hip.

"Yeah, that's me" He said wondering what could have needed to be repaired based on the mans uniform.

"This is for you" He said handing him the envelope

"Whats this?"

"Just a notice that you have been served, have a great day" The smug little prick said as he walked away with a grin

"Served? For what?" I asked in annoyance

Dom and I sat on the couch and began to open it.

"WHAT!" I yelled as I finished the letter before Dom did"

"What?" He asked with worry

"This states that Mariella and Ronaldo Neves are suing us for full custody of Leo" I said with a shaky voice as I told Dom

"What! Who the fu- No! They can't take our son!" He said angrily as he stood up scaring Leo at his quick action.

"Sorry bubba, daddy isn't going to let anything happen to you" Dom said softly as he picked Leo up.

"So these are her parents?" I asked him

I don't, I don't really know.. Elena never spoke of her parents ever, to be honest I thought her parents had already passed.

"They're going to wish they did, if they take our boy" I said as I stood up and grabbed Doms free hand kissing his knuckles. "We're gonna fight this, baby"

"All those letters, and the following, it had to have been them. Who else would be going after us, and directing it at Leo specifically."

"Physically, I think they are harmless. Mentally I say we get a good lawyer because this is going to be one of the biggest fights we have ever been in" I said as I took Leo in my arms.

"I wonder if we should try and talk with them first?" Dom suggested, and for once I agreed with his easy way out.

"Our egos and fists aren't going to be worth anything in this fight, so I think we need to make every decision together responsibly and with the utmost maturity, neither one of us knows what these people are like. They may be rich with a great lawyer or they may use sympathy either way every move they make is going to be calculated, we need to be one step ahead. This time we do not make decisions on our own, we go in this together, there's much more than DVD Players and TV's at stake. Talking to them would be the mature thing to do, and we can get a feel of who we are working against."

"Is someone gonna take me mama?" Leo whispered and I just held him close to me

"No, baby. Mama and daddy are going to always protect and fight for you. I promise"

We spent the afternoon talking to some of the best lawyers in the city and also set up a meeting with Elena' parents for the end of this week. This was one task that we had to do that I was the most worried about. Hanging off a truck, driving under Semi's, racing, shooting people, and more, none of that gave me the fear that this was giving me right now. There was a chance that our son may be taken from us, the boy I had grown to love more than anything in this world, may not be here to wake me up in the morning with his kisses and the way he shakes his little butt in the living room when we're dancing around the house on a slow day, the way he sleeps next to Dom mirroring his position, not hearing his little giggle in the morning all of this made me tear up and I prayed to god we would win this.

" We're gonna win this right, baby?" Dom asked me with worry, the same worry I had.

"We're going to fight harder than anything, and do everything and more that we can do to make sure our boy isn't taken from us" I said softly as I kissed his lips. Dom was extremely worried, and I can't say that I blame him.

"I wouldn't be able to do this without you" He said sadly

"Good thing you don't have to, papa" I said grabbing his hand as we continued to call all of the best lawyers no matter what the cost was.

Dom POV

Everything had been perfect, I had my son, my wife, my wife was pregnant with our twins, and then this bullshit happens. I was scared was the understatement of the century. I first saw my son behind the bulletproof glass, I missed time in his life already and I will be damned if he has to miss out on another second just because Elenas parents want him to use probably as an accessory.

'Maggie? It's Letty. Are you still a family courts lawyer?' I heard Letty ask Maggie Zimmerman on the phone, Maggie and Letty hated each other in high school. Maggie was a girly girl who was tall and blonde and never missed a chance at picking on Letty for being short, brunette, and a tomboy. I was pretty sure Letty punched her in the face once, but seeing that she was sucking all of that up to speak to her about our son showed me that this was going to be complicated.

'Yes, anytime we can come by whenever' She said to her with excitement. 'Okay, great, we will be there in 15 minutes, thanks again, Maggie' She said as she hung up the phone.

"So Maggie?" I asked her as she was putting her shoes on while U grabbed Leo.

"Mia said that she is the best family courts lawyer around lately, I could give two shits about what happened in high school, if shes the best at her job then she is our new best friend, if she asks me to kiss her shoes then I'll be waiting with lip gloss in hand and lips puckered." We grabbed Leo and made our way to Maggies office.

"Letty, hi!" Maggie sai as she opened the door to her office allowing us to step in.

"Dom, hi" She said professionally obviously seeing the worry etched in both of our faces.

"Thanks for seeing us, Maggie. You have no idea how much this means to us" Letty started and Maggie smiled at her as if she was saying the past is the past I am here to help now.

"Letty, what happened before is long forgotten. I've been a lawyer for a long time now and the worst cases are always the ones when the child gets taken from a family. I will do everything and more to make sure that doesn't happen" She said reaching out and grabbing Lettys hand and Letty teared up and thanked her quietly. Her hormones.

"So let's start from the beginning shall we?" Maggie said and we told her everything about how we have Leo, and who is trying to take him and as to why since they never met Leo before.

Maggie was professional, sympathetic, and understanding you would never have guessed these two enemies were now sharing a moment and helping one another.

"Look, guys I'm going to be honest with you. It's not going to be easy, when grandparents get involved depending on the judge sometimes they do favor them" She said and Letty grabbed my hand tightly as I started to tear up.

"I went through the same thing. My husband died 8 years ago when our children were 3 and 5, the one who got me through it was a mutual friend of ours and we eventually ended up dating and married a year and a half later. Well his parents did not like that and accused me of cheating and then tried to accuse me of causing his death because they were angry with me, they ended up doing the same thing and tried to take my children from me. The custody battle went on for over a year but I would happily still be fighting them if they kept trying. Those are my babies, and no one would get in between that, even the grandparents. Years later although we're not friends, they do visit with my children for their sake, but I thought many times that I was going to lose them because of how up and down the custody hearings were. So I'm not going to lie to you guys and say it's easy, I will look into them and see who they are and if they are the people who will fight dirty because I've seen those before. They will do anything to win, even plant drugs in your car. We need to see who were up against, and you both have to remember this is not the time to lose your cool." She reminded knowing both mine and Lettys temper.

"We will do everything by the books, you have my word" Letty said instantly and it's true, this time we would do everything by law so we didn't ruin our chances even the slightest.

"Good, I will come by in two days and we will discuss this further ok?"

Letty and I said our goodbyes and let Maggie go to work, we started to walk out as Leo grabbed Lettys' hand.

"Oh and Letty?" She called out and we turned around. "Congratulations" She said motioning to her tummy and Letty gave her a smile. "You really have a beautiful family, and you already seem like an amazing mother, I promise I will fight for you" She said genuinely.

"Thank you, Maggie, you will never know how much this means to us." Letty said kindly back to her.

* * *

 **TBC...**

 **I know it's a short chapter! I'm sorry! I have to cut it up so it doesn't tie into the next chapter. I will have more in the next couple days, and longer! Please R &R ps. someone guessed who it was a couple reviews ago and YOU WERE RIGHT! :D**


	20. We Have A Chance Though, Right?

**A/N: I'm so sorry! My computer is acting up. I'm on a loaner one for now! I will try to update again really soon! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Like always Read and Review!**

* * *

 **Letty POV**

"I don't care who they are, he is OUR son. Why after a year are they trying to take him!" I heard Dom yelling to someone on the phone. I know he was stressed, fuck I was just as stressed. None of it made sense, but it also all did make sense. If they had come to us saying they wanted to spend time with him, we of course would have allowed it, we never would have denied them access to their grandson, especially after their only daughter had died.

I pulled my tired body out of the bed looking over at the clock that read 7:56 am, Dom had let me sleep in. The thought of that statement makes me chuckle to myself. Sleeping in before meant 10:30-11:00am, now sleeping in means 7:30-8:00am. I walked over to Dom and I wrapped my arms around him from behind leaving a kiss on the side of his neck before resting the side of my head on his back lightly tracing my fingers on his chest to calm him down while he spoke on the phone.

"Look, as I said earlier, none of this is fair. I want you to find out if there is another reason as to why they are now fighting for Leo. I want to know everything about these people, and I want this information like yesterday." Dom said as angrily hung up the phone and rubbed his temples.

"Dada, dada, dada, mama, mama, mama, jump jump jump look mama look!" Leo yelled excitedly as he jumped on his mini kids trampoline in front of us.

"Good jo-"

"Leo, enough" Dom shouted and I glared at him. I know he didn't mean to he was extremely stressed out, but he wasn't going to take it out on the first person he sees, I instantly saw guilt wash over Doms face as Leo started to cry.

"Le- He started looking up from floor into the teary face of his son

"Mama" He cried reaching up for me and I picked him up and brought him into our bedroom to talk to him so Dom could calm down.

* * *

 **Upstairs:**

"Mama, daddy mad at me" He cried and I rubbed his back to soothe him

"No, bubba. Daddy is mad but not at you, never at you. He didn't mean to yell at you ok?"

"But he maded me sad"

"Sometimes, people make other people sad by accident but they still love you"

"Pwomise?" He asked looking up at me with his big eyes that made me melt

"I promise, baby" He cuddled his little body into me and I looked up as I heard our bedroom door creak open and Dom walked in. I looked at him and gave him a reassuring yet understanding smile. He sat next to me and kissed me. He wasn't just saying I love you, he was saying thank you and I'm sorry. I always knew what he was saying maybe even better than he did.

"Leo?" Dom started to say and Leo tucked his head into my neck and I didn't want him doing that to Dom making him feel worse than he did.

"Leo, I'm sorry bubba. Daddy didn't mean to yell at you." He said rubbing his back and Leo looked up from my neck and into Doms eyes and once Dom extnedned his arms allowing Leo to come into his he wasted no time jumping to Dom as I silently watched my two boys reconcile and have their moment.

"I just don't want you to do dat daddy, you maded me sad" Leo spoke honestly and I smiled at his admission.

"I know I did, buddy and I shouldn't have done that, I'm really sorry"

It's otay, daddy. Mama told me you were mad with someone who is making you sad" LKo said as he put his two little hands on each side of Doms face.

Yeah, but that's not your fault so daddy was wrong"

"I love you, daddy" Leo said hugging him and it broke my heart knowing we had to fight to keep moments like these going.

I felt my phone vibrate and looked down to see a text from Maggie

 ** _'Hey Letty, it's Maggie. It's my sons birthday today he's turning 5 but his little brother is around Leo's age. My husband and I are taking them to Disneyland today for his birthday and I thought you guys could probably use a day out as a family too. So we would love if you, Dom and Leo could join us!'_**

I smiled reading Maggies message, the bitch in highschool was easily becoming one of the most amazing women I have ever known. It wasn't the Disneyland invite that made me smile, it was the fact that she was addressing me not as a client but as a mother who she could tell desperately needed a minute to just be a normal family.

 ** _'We would love that, thanks Maggie'_**

 ** _'Great! It's at 10:00 am Don't worry if you're a bit late.'_**

"So boys, I was thinking"

"Uh oh" Dom joked and I pinched him under the covers making him squirm as I gave him a cheeky smile.

"Leo, do you remember how you wanted to see the Cars? Like Lightening McQueen and Tow Mater?" I asked him as he started to get excited

"Yes! I love dem!"

"Do you know where they are?" He looked at me waiting for an answer.

"Disneyland, so how about we get dressed and go to Disneyland for the day!" I said happily and Leo was overjoyed

"Yes! Yes! Wightening McQueen!"

"Do you think we should right now, Let? With everything goin on?" Dom asked worried if we had a day of fun it would cost us our custody case. I smiled at him and put both my hands on either side of his face and whispered.

"I'm sure, papa. Besides this boy needs a day of fun just as much as we do. We need a family day, and Maggie invited us."

"What happe-" He started but I kissed him to shut him up

"Relax papa, it's one day. And we're going to win this. We love our boy too much to lose."

"Let's go get our Mickey ears out of storage" Dom said with a cheeky grin and I smiled back to him.

"You do not still have those" I asked shocked since they were from 13 years ago when Dom first took me to Disneyland for our 2 year anniversary.

"I sure do, baby" Dom said running to get them.

"Told ya!" Dom said throwing me my Minnie Mouse ears as Dom wore his Mickey ones.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you kept these" I smiled putting them on top of my messy bed head

"Now we just need tog et some for little man" Dom said kissing the side of Leo's head.

We got dressed and mad our way to Disneyland we were hoping Mia and the kids would join us, but Brianna was sick.

"Mama look! Mama look, Whoa mama look!" Leo said excitedly as he pointed to 3 different things while I held him in my arms so Dom could take the stroller out.

"Yeah, baby. Lot's of things to see!" We walked into the park and I texted Maggie to tell her we were here and we agreed to meet at the teacups.

"Hey Letty, Dom!" Maggie said yelling to us as we made our way over to them.

"Hey Maggie, this is Leo, Leo can you say hi?" But he shyly stood behind me

"I can be a little shy too, don't worry" Maggie whispered as she crouched down in front of him and lightly tickled his tummy. Making him give a small smile.

"This is my son, also the birthday boy Max, this is Alex she motioned to the boy who was around 10 or 11, the one who is on his phone not caring about anything except for his _'super serious girlfriend'_ is Jax, and this little guy is Mason, and this is my oldest child, Sean. She joked introducing her kids and husband to us. I assumed the older two were from her previous marriage, and the young boys were from her marriage with Sean, but that didn't matter, they all looked happy.

"Ah so you're the birthday boy?" I asked looking at the one she introduced as Max

"Yep!"

"Well, we will have to make sure we all get ice cream before we go" I said smiling.

"Aweomse! Can we do rides now mom?" He asked Maggie

"Sure, hunny" God, how did she have it all together and with 4 kids. I guess we would soon have 3. Holy shit we were about to have three kids. I started think about that and panic but I felt both of my hands being grabbed by a larger one and a smaller one.

"You ok?" Dom asked shaking me from my trance.

"Yeah, I'm good." I smiled as we made our way to line ups.

We had been here for hours and only managed to get on 3 rides so far, so we decided to stop for lunch and grab Leo his set of ears to match ours.

"Do you like these ones baby?" I asked holding up a blue pair

"No, dada's" He said so I grabbed him a pair that looked exactly like Doms' as we made our way back to the restaurant to eat lunch.

"So, I've done a bit of research on her parents. They have no criminal record, her father was a cop, but they come from money, old money and a baby boomer generation. Physically I don't think they are any danger to Leo, mentally, I can't be so sure." Maggie told me as she saw mine and Doms nerves through our smiles.

"We have a chance though, right?" I asked her worriedly

"Yes, we got the judge who doesn't rule in favor of his own generation. We have one who is tough, but fair. At the end of the day, he goes on facts, and I don't know what more facts he needs when it comes to you guys. He knows Leo has been with you for most of his life, and he is happy and stable, it will come in to account as to why they never tried to contact him before, but they have a really good lawyer. Not as good as me, but what I do know is he fights dirty, so he will be snooping and trying to expose every single detail about you, about your relationship, your relationship with his biological mother. It os going to be a fight, they will expose everything you have ever done and put a spotlight on anything you didn't want to come out. This will not only est you as parents, but as a couple too. So you have to remember, these are all fighting words he is using on you" Maggie spoke honestly to me, and I don't know if it was my hormones but just needed to get up and get myself together before I started to cry at the table.

Dom started to get up to follow me but was stopped by Maggie

'Let me' She said softly as she began to follow me to the hallways in the restaurant.

"Letty, it's going to be tough, but who better to fight the toughest fight than the mean talking, face smashing tough girl herself?" She joked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You guys can do this." She said strongly reassuring me that we can do this.

"Thanks, Maggie" I told her smiling

As we continued the rest of our day at Disneyland we were about to leave and Leo dropped his ears on the ground and had a full blown tantrum, and I don't know why just pick them up I thought. Then Maggies son Jax started to throw a fit. As both boys laid on the dirty ground and screamed and cried I started to panic and soothe Leo I looked over at Maggie who had a smirk on her face.

"You can stay here and cry if you want, but you have to find your own way home them" She said not even bothering to pick him up like I did with Leo

"Every trip to Disneyland, ends in havoc. Always remember that" She said almost laughing like she was used to this.

"Okay, bye Jax" Maggie said jokingly while they started to walk away

"No! Mama, no!" He cried standing up following them. I was almost embarrassed that I couldn't do that but then Dom grabbed Leo kicking and screaming and we both looked out of place.

"Wait till you don't cut their sandwich properly" Maggie joked as she held her screaming child too.

"This is a normal Disneyland day" Her husband Sean said.

We smiled at them as we made our way out and back to the car.

"Thank you for this, Maggie. We really needed this" We told her honestly

"It was no problem and the kdis liked eachother so that's always a bonus."

"Yeah, Leo doesn't really interact with many other kids so that was great to seem him take such a liking to yours"

"Well bring him over anytime" She told us

"Thanks, you guys too"

"I'll see you guys tomorrow afternoon and we will go over the case"

We said our goodbyes and put a sleeping Leo in his carseat.

"That was a good day" Dom said as he grabbed my hand as we made our way down the freeway to go back home.

"Yeah, it was." I told him rubbing my thumbs on the back of his hand and resting the other on my tummy as I looked back at Leo.

Nothing would tear this family apart. Dom and I would make sure of that.

* * *

 **TBC...**

 **R &R**


	21. Letty Is Not His Mother

**A/N: You guys! I know I'm terrible, my laptop is still not fixed so I still have to write all this on my phone. :( I hope you enjoy this chapter we have some Dotty action ;) and as always R &R so I can continue to make this better for you!**

* * *

 **Letty POV**

"Mama?" I heard the small whisper come from the doorway of mine and Doms room. I saw Leo standing there in his diaper and cars pajamas, I smiled at my boy.

"Good morning bubba, we gotta be quiet okay?" I whispered to him looking over at a sleeping Dom. I wanted him to sleep since he wasn't getting much of it lately. Leo tip toed to my side of the bed and started to climb up into bed with us but I helped him and he cuddled right up to me. I turned the TV on quietly and put on some Saturday morning cartoons for him. We stayed cuddled up for another hour till I felt fingertips trace up my leg, I would be lying if I said it didn't turn me on, I bit my lip but the little giggle of Leo brought me back to reality and clearly Doms too. We were both on edge, we haven't really had much intimacy lately we had more important things to focus on and at this point we were always just exhausted.

"Dada!"

"Good morning, little man" Dom said pulling him into a hug.

"How about we make some waffles for breakfast?" I asked cuddling closer to Dom.

"Oh yes mama!" Leo shouted with excitement as he started to crawl out of our bed to go downstairs. I followed behind but looked back at the bed where Dom stayed laying.

"Bub, you coming?"

"In a bit, I'm gonna shower first" He said giving me a fake smile to mask his sadness but I knew him, he can't hide that from me.

"Ok" I gave him a fake smile back. Once I dealt with Leo I would be back for him.

"Do you want to make a special one for daddy?" I asked him and he lit up with joy.

We made a blueberry one for Dom in the shape of a heart. I put Leo in his highchair and he started to eat his breakfast.

"I'll be right back ok?"

"Otay mama" He said with a mouthful

"Smaller bites, please" I told him as I made my way upstairs and into our bathroom.

I quietly opened the door and stripped down. I saw Dom through the glass and normally he would be shower and I would look at him in awe, but today, it was different he looked stressed, sad, and worst of all disappointed, not in the situation, in himself. I quietly got in the shower and stood behind him and wrapped my arms around him and kissed his back. I felt him shudder as he started to break down in my arms as sobs overtook his body. He dropped to his knees in the large shower we had and I kneeled down with him holding him to me. He hasn't had the chance to really let it all out yet, and I knew it was bound to happen. It all felt like Déjà vu from when Tony died. I just held him close to me and rubbed his back as I let him cry.

"It's gonna be okay, baby." I whispered to him

"We can't lose him, Let. We just can't" He cried to me sounding defeated and that broke me. I grabbed his face in my hands and wiped his tears that were mixed with the water that fell from the shower.

"We won't."

"How do you know that, Let?" He said calming down in my arms.

"Because he has a daddy who loves him more than anything and will fight harder than he ever has before to make sure we don't lose him."

"And?" He asked me

"And he knows that you would move mountains to make sure he is happy and he would jump bridges to keep him safe." I went on

"And?"

"And, I believe in you, Dom"

"And?"

"And what? I asked him now getting confused with all his 'ands'

"And you. Don't you dare not include yourself in this, he has a mother that loves him as if he were her own and she would always fight harder when I think I can't anymore, and she goes out of her way to see that little boy smile, she protects him better than anyone in this world, she is the heart of this entire family and doesn't realize how much we appreciate, love and need her. I could never do this without you, Letty" He told me as he held me in his arms as I let a few tears slip at his admission.

"It's gonna be ok, Dom. It's gonna be ok." I said as we held eachother for what felt like hours but was only a minute or two.

"We should get back down there knowing him the food is all over the kitchen by now" I chuckled against his lips

"Thank you, Letty." He said looking in my eyes and I knew he didn't just mean for right now. I leant over and kissed his cheek holding the other in my hand.

"Always"

I put my robe in and made my way downstairs to see Leo with waffles in his hair and on the floor.

"Hi bubba" I said picking him up as I brought him back upstairs to get ready for the meeting.

The meeting that would most likely be the first of many but we are going to fight.

* * *

 **At The Meeting**

"Dominic, Leticia, this is Mariella and Ronaldo Neves, the parents of the deceased Miss Elena Neves" The attorney greeted. What did we say back? Hello? Nice to meet you? Because it wasn't, not on these terms anyways.

"Dominic" His parents greeted as they looked at me with disgust. I tried to keep my calm because nothing could fuck this up. I grabbed Doms hand under the table as a way to say stay calm.

"Mr. and Mrs Neves" Don greeted respectfully.

"Mr. and Mrs. Toretto, my clients want what is best for the child as I'm sure you do too. Mr and Mrs Neves are prepared to give that child a wonderful life, and hope that you will be on board." Their attorney spoke.

"Of course, we keep custody of our son, and your clients, his grandparents are free to visit him whenever they please" Dom said sternly yet professionally.

"Well Mr Toretto, there was actually a different proposition the Neves had in mind, they have suggested that the chi-"

"I'm sorry, but I believe this is a matter for the parent" Mariella Neves said cutting the attorney off while looking in my eyes with hatred. That hurt, but in that moment I was frozen, before I could say anything Dom had stepped in.

"I couldn't agree more, thank you for acknowledging that I and Letty are both here as Leo's parents."

"Mr Toretto, with all due respect, your..wife well she is not the parent to our grandson. He is the child of you and our daughter, so she has no reason or business being here" She said pointing at me.

"With all due respect, Mr and Mrs Neves, as of 8 months ago Letty is his parent, just like me, and just like, Elena and by that I mean legally. You would know that Letty had adopted Leo if you were actually apart of my sons life which you you haven't even tried up until recently, so I wonder, why now?" Dom asked curtly and Elenas parents both wore a shocked look on their face as Dom continued.

"Letty has legally been Leo's parent as of 8 months like I said, but she has been Leo's parent since the day Elena had unfortunately passed and I brought Leo home. Letty didn't have to stay, but she did. She took on the responsibility of being a mother to another woman's child. Letty has given up more than any of us can imagine because she found it in her heart to love that little boy as if he were her own. Do you think it has been easy for her? Her first shot at motherhood and it is to another woman's child? I love my son more than anything, but put yourself in her shoes before you judge and disrespect my wife who has been caring for your grandson. You will respect her not just as my wife, not just as another mother in Leo's life, but as a human being, you should feel honoured to have another strong woman in Leo's life." Dom said and I gripped his hand tighter trying not to cry at his words, damn hormones.

"Honoured? Honoured you say? To have a dead daughter, and a grandson we have never met, only to find out we have some whore looking after him, oh we are real honoured"

"Don't you DARE call her that, Letty has more self respect in her pinky than you do in your entire body and you're going to sit in front of us and call her a whore? I don't think so, you keep that up and I will be sure you never see your grandson"

That's my man.

"Let's just take a breath, Michael, please tell your clients to refrain from any name calling as that does not help the situation present" Maggie said.

"My clients are offering what I believe is quite generous considering the circumstances. Mr and Mrs Neves will have full custody of Leo Toretto and Dominic Toretto will have visitation and holidays."

"WHAT! You want Letty and I to see him 5 or 6 times a year! Not a chance!" Dom yelled.

"Oh no Mr. Toretto, this only applies to you"

"What do you mean?"

"You are the father therefore you're the only one who is granted visitation. She, however is not. We will be taking action for this immediately. We do not know her and we do not want her around our grandson." Miss priss stated and my face dropped and suddenly I felt sick.

"You want me to not have my wife the only mother Leo knows, you don't want him around her?" Dom asked shocked

"Yes, and if you don't we will have to take further action and get a restraining order"

"Not a chance in hell. Do you not see she is pregnant? Do you want me to choose my wife and children over my other child? Is that what you're wanting because it's not going to happen!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was pregnant with Doms children and I would not keep them from him, but I couldn't keep Leo from him either and as much as it pained me, I wasn't going to be the reason for Dom losing his child. The child I had grown to love so much.

"If I am the reason you are trying to take Leo from Dom, then I will go. Dominic, I will not keep these babies from you, but I cannot watch you lose your other son too. That would be selfish of me, so if that's what you want Mr and Mrs Neves, if that's what is going to let Dom keep Leo, then fine." I said pulling my ring slowly yet roughly off my finger and slamming it on the table. "You got your wish" I said quietly as I walked out the door and feel back against the wall as I started to cry. I could here Dom calling my name and he was still yelling to her parents.

"She is my wife and Leo's other mother, and she is not going anywhere, we will fight for him so if it's a fight you want, then get ready because you are not taking my son away from my wife and I. This meeting is over, we will see you in court." Dom yelled angrily and I suddenly started to feel faint and before I knew it everything was dark and I heard Dom yelling my name.

"Letty! Letty baby! Someone call 911!" Dom yelled

* * *

 **Hospital**

Everything was blurry as I started to open my eyes I looked over to my left and saw Leo sleeping next to me holding the elephant I gave him and Dom was in a chair on my right resting his head on the bed while he held my hand. I ran my hand over his head and I felt him jolt awake.

"Letty" He said with relief as he moved up and kissed my lips.

"Hi, baby" I whispered being mindful of a sleeping Leo beside me.

"How're you feeling?"

"I'm good" I said tiredly, to be honest I was exhausted, but I had a more important question on my mind. "The babies?"

"Both are good and healthy, mama"

"Ah good to see you awake, Mrs. Toretto how are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"I'm good, just tired. Why did I faint?"

"It looks like it was a mixture of stress, exhaustion and lack of food. You really have to be eating more than you have been, Letty." The doctor told me and I nodded. "And dad is going to make sure your stress level stays down and that you're getting a lot of rest, right dad?" She asked looking at Dom.

"Of course"

"Well then, up are free to go, I want to do a check up with you in a month just to make sure everything is looking good, ok?" I nodded and started to sit up being careful not to wake Leo.

"Let's get you home, mama" He said and I looked at him sadly.

"Hey" He said lifting my chin up to look in my eyes. "You are the most important person in my universe. No one, and I mean no one will ever make me leave you. We fight this together, as a family."

"I can't be the reason you lose your son, Dom"

"You are the reason we are keeping our son."

I got out of bed and picked up Leo because all I wanted to do was hold him right now.

"Mama" He whispered as I held him and we walked down the hallway of the hospital to the car.

"Hi sweet boy"

I buckled Leo in his seat and he pulled on me before I could go sit up front.

"I love you mama" I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I love you too, bubba. More than you will ever know." I got in the car and Don grabbed my hand holding it as we made our way back home from a stressful day.

'Letty, no matter what they say. You are the most important and needed member of this family."

"I just don't want to ruin this"

"You're making everything better" He said as he kissed me. When he pulled away I reached for him again.

"Leo's asleep" I whispered

"Are you suggesting..." He asked with a grin and I smiled and griped his shirt from the bottom and pulled it off.

"Oopsie" I said with a laugh and kissed him again. He pulled my shirt off and kissed down my neck and unhooked my bra letting it fall off of me. He leaned down and took my nipple in his mouth making me throw my head back with a moan. He kept sucking and kneading my other breast, they were so sensitive I thought I was going to come just from this. He got lower and pulled my pants and underwear off leaving me bare. He placed a kiss on my centre and my knees started buckle with pleasure. He started to suck and I started to fall forward with my hands on Doms head while I was moaning in pleasure.

"Baby, gonna come, ungh Dom" I moaned again but before I could Dom stopped and stood up lifting me up and bringing me to the bed.

"I'm gonna show you just how much I appreciate and love you, mama"

"You gonna love me, papa?" I whispered against his ear before I kissed his neck.

"You know it, baby" I pulled Doms jeans off and lined him up at my entrance and he sank deep within me making me cry out. I grilled his shoulders with my nails as he thrusted into me.

"Right there, baby" I moaned

"Right. There." He said as he thrusted harder at each word making my eyes roll in the back of my head.

"Ye-ungh god baby yesyesyes"

"Fuck Letty, ungh baby. I'm gonna cum"

"Ungh, don't stop baby don't stop, gonna come"

I felt his skin getting slicker from the swear our bodies were creating as we both aimed for pleasure. He reached between us and rubbed my clit as I started to come.

"Ungh yesyesyes, Dooo-ooooh Dom. Cum inside me, baby" I moaned as I came and I felt Dom cum with me.

We both tried to regain our breathing as I

cuddled into his side.

"That has been too long" I said as I kissed his chest.

"Way too long" He agreed kissing the side of my head.

"You know we sho-"

"Oh my god!" I shouted excitedly

"What!? Are you ok?" Dom asked worriedly

"Feel!" I said grabbing his hand placing it on my stomach where the twins were kicking.

"They're kicking!"

"They're kicking!" Dom repeated with more excitement.

"Hi little angels, take it easy on mommy in there, but just now how excited me, mommy and you're brother are to meet you both." The more Dom talked to my tummy the more the twins kicked.

"We're gonna do this, baby."

"Torettos and Ortiz' can do anything" He said kissing me again.

Before I forget, I believe this belongs to you." He said as he slipped my ring back on my finger making me smile. I cuddled up to him as we let sleep take over our bodies. These were going to be a tough next few months.

* * *

 **TBC...**

 **R &R**


	22. So We Just Lost

**A/N: Kind of a filler chapter, but cute... I hope haha. More drama next chapter! Thank you all for the follows and reviews! More sex will be coming up too to all those who recommended it. ;) Not in this chapter, but it will happen more!**

* * *

 **Letty POV**

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Maggie asked me as I opened the door to her in the early morning.

"Honestly, I'm just nervous. They are clearly wanting to fight dirty" I told her as we walked to the kitchen where I poured her a cup of coffee and we both sat at the kitchen table while I fed Leo breakfast.

"I mean the hospital, What'd the doctor say was wrong?"

"Just stress, exhaustion and not eating enough. So I've got a strict babysitter for the next 4 month."

"Good you need that, you're too stubborn. Let, I know custody cases are stressful, believe me. But, you can't forget about the other babies you got in there that are relying on their mamas health amd strength to protect them and keep them healthy." She told me honestly.

"You're starting to sound like my husband. All Dom does is don't get out of bed, bedtime 8pm, don't stand, don't walk, don't blink"

"And I'm going to keep doing it till those babies are out and you and them are healthy." Dom said coming from around the corner giving me and Leo a kiss before greeting Maggie.

"Morning Maggie"

"Hey Dom. So how did you guys feel after yesterdays meeting? After meeting the Neves"

"I get why they are hurting I really do. But no one is going to take our kid from us, and no one I mean no one is going to talk to Letty like they did and think that was acceptable." Dom said clearly still mad about yesterday. So I rested my hand on his thigh and gave him a small smile.

"It's ok, papa. I've heard worse, all that matters is what you and bubba think of me"

"Yeah, I mean even I called her worse than that" Maggie joked and I laughed giving her a smile, all was forgiven between us and now we can laugh about it.

"Oh I know you have, you were a real B-I-T-C-H." Dom spelt out to her.

"Yeah, I know." She said with a smile.

"So what is our next move?" I wondered

"Well, there are going to be people checking in on you guys, people from CS and the courts to make sure this is a suitable environment for children, if you have jobs to support yourself and Leo"

"Money is definitely not an option anymore, trust me" Dom said with a chuckle but I saw Maggies face tighten with nerves.

"That's the other thing. You're past is going to be brought up, it's how these things go. They will say everything you guys did as a ploy to say you're not suitable parents for Leo." Maggie told us and at that moment I just felt us lose everything.

"What! Why! Elena was in on it with me when I thought Letty had died!"

"Yes, but she was never charged with those because she was never caught. She is still recognized at a dedicated member of the law. The only names that have been on a wanted list as well as Interpol's top 10 is you two." It was the first time I had regretted everything in our past.

"So, we just lost" I said quitley as I stood up from the table and walked outside to be alone to think about that we are probably going to lose Leo no matter how hard we fight.

"We're gonna fight, Letty" I heard Maggie say as she came and sat beside me on the stairs.

"How? Everything Dom and I have done in the past, everything that we selfishly did for our own adrenaline rush is now coming back to haunt us and now we may lose Leo over it." I cried

"You have letters of recommendations from some of the highest honors IN THE WORLD. You have everything that you have done to save the country, to save the world all listed here. That will shine brighter than any bad things that you guys did. And once they see how important he is to you and how safe he is here, I don't think there will be a problem."

"But, there's a possibility" I sighed

"There's always a possibility, Let. But the chances are smaller and smaller the more we fight. Put on those Ortiz gloves, and fight like I know you can" She told me. I looked at the ground sadly and didn't respond to her until she said something else.

"Do it for your family, do it for Leo." That got my attention.

"For Leo" I whispered.

"Come on" She said standing up reaching her hand down to me. "We're going to get breakfast"

"I can't, I've got so mu-"

"Enough, we're going for breakfast and you're going to have a day of relaxing and then you can come back here with your babysitter so I can focus on this case"

"Dom might nee-"

"I can handle whatever it may be, baby. Go to breakfast, you need to eat anyways" Dom said coming outside to where Maggie and I were standing. He came over and kissed my forehead.

"Ok, let me get dressed" I said giving in as I made my way upstairs to change. Nothing fit me anymore, so that was annoying but I smiled at the thought of my babies growing.

I put on some black jean shorts, and a tight grey large tank top with a blue kimono sweater on top. I ran a brush through my hair and applied some sunscreen to my face.

"Okay, ready"

"Well you're a real bitch aren't you" Maggie said looking at me with a smile. "I was a whale when I was pregnant and here you are 5 and a half months pregnant with twins and have gained no weight except in your tummy, you're on of those lucky ones that only carries in her stomach." She joked but I felt huge.

"Yeah, ok." I laughed not believing her.

"We will be here when you get back, mama." Dom said coming up to kiss me with Leo in his arms. "Relax today, baby" He whispered.

"Mama, come back?" Leo asked me with a sad look on his face.

"Always." I promised him puckering my lips to give him a kiss.

"I love you" I told him

"Love you too, mama"

I slipped on a pair sandals and Maggie and I made our way out for breakfast.

"What are you craving?"

"Nothing really" I told her

"Cut the bullshit, I've been pregnant before, so what are you craving?" I laughed because I was really craving something.

"My husband" I said letting my head fall back thinking about the other night.

"Well, I'm not craving what you are at all, so next craving that I can enjoy too" I looked at her and laughed, that was one thing I always respected Maggie for, she may have been a preppy bitch in high school but she wasn't one of the boyfriend stealers like her friends were. She respected every girls' relationship whether she hated you or not.

"Waffles." I smiled thinking about them

We drove to the restaurant and got a table outside.

"Can I please get a cold brew" I asked trying to order coffee, because I missed it dearly.

"I'll get one too please" Maggie said as the waiter walked away.

"Wow, you're not going to scold me too for trying to drink coffee?"

"Oh please, Sean tried to tell me no coffee too. You can have one cup, you'll be fine. These men do not understand it at all." She laughed.

The waiter came back with our drinks and took our order.

"I will have the Red velvet waffle" Maggie said handing her menu over

"I will have the banana nut muffin with strawberries, and can I get a side of scrambled eggs, please make sure they are really scrambled and not at all runny, and can I get jalapeno poppers" I said normally as I gave him my menu.

"How are you so tiny, you eat like a horse" She told me.

"Running after a toddler, and sex" I joked.

"So have you decided on any names yet?"

"I've thought of some but I haven't told Dom yet because I'm not sure of them yet"

"What are they?"

"The girl I love, Harlow, and I love Blake. For the boy, I want to honor Tony for sure, so I was think Stellan and Remi."

"Well Remi rhymes with Hemi, so that would work" She said knowing very little about cars but she knew that.

"Good point" I told her laughing as the food came. They put all the plates down and once the waiter left I looked down at my eggs and I felt that sick feeling in my stomach before I could say anything I watched Maggies hand reach across and grab the plate covering it with her napkin.

"Better?" She asked

"Yeah, thanks. I thought I wanted them but one look and nope" I said as I started to eat my waffles.

"How long did your custody battle go on for?" I asked her remembering her telling Dom and I what happened with her and her husbands grandparents.

"A long time, almost a year, but at the end of the day I wake up to my babies and know that every second was worth it. We're gonna do this, Letty"

"I'm scared" I told her

"Any good mom would be. Letty you may not be biologically his mother, but you're the only mother he knows and for someone who just got thrown into it, I'd say you're doing a pretty damn good job, and the courts will see that."

"I hope so"

We finished eating and then Maggie took me to this spa where they specialize in pre-natal massage.

"You're going to love this"

"Maggie, I'm not a spa girl" I said knowing that was something that was more of a Mia thing than mine.

"Oh will you shut up, it's not a girly activity to get a massage when your back is hurting."

"My back doesn't hu-"

"Your back hurts" She stated and I rolled my eyes giving in

"Okay fine maybe a bit"

"This will help reduce some stress for a little while too."

I went into the room and stripped down as the woman began the massage. My god this woman had hands of an angel. It felt so soooo good, was I moaning? I sure hope not.

An hour later I opened my eyes and she was starting the facial, maybe I could get used to something like this.

Two hours later I was feeling light on my feet, and completely refreshed. We made our way home and I thanked Maggie for today.

"Of course, I will call you later if I have any questions on the case"

I walked in the house and I was met with little arms wrapping around my legs.

"Mama! You camed back for me" Leo said with surprise

"I promised I would, baby boy" I told him picking him up.

"How was your day?" Dom asked coming from the kitchen shirtless

"Good" I said giving him a kiss. " We had breakfast, and went to the spa" I told him and he smirked.

"That was your idea wasn't it?" He just gave me his famous Toretto grin

"Well you wouldn't have done it if I told you to, and you deserved to relax a bit, you needed it."

"I really did." I said hugging them both. "But, I missed my boys today" I said tickling Leo's tummy.

"We missed you too, mama. Leo should we show mama what we did today?"

"Oh yes! Mama come!" Leo said as I put him down and he grabbed my hand taking me outside.

I looked and smiled and all of the painted paper that Leo had painted for me.

"These are beautiful, bubba! Are these for me?"

"Yes mama, yes! I maded them for you!"

"Really all for me?" I played

"Yes mama!" He said with excitement.

"Thank you so much, my love"

"Is this why you're shirtless?" I whispered running my hand down Doms bare chest.

"He accidently spilled paint on me"

"Sure, accidentally." I joked nudging him.

"I'm gonna go make some bread" I told him as I walked away

"Sounds go- Wait what? You're going to make bread?" He asked me like I was a different person

"Yeah… Why?"

"You are so strange" He laughed as he picked up Leo to come inside with us.

"I want to make it"

"Why, you've never made bread before. Are you going to churn the butter after too?" He joked

"Shut up, I learnt it from Pinterest" I said grabbing the supplies from the cupboard

"What the hell is Pinterest"

"It's the devil" I told him with a serious look on my face

"Mia showed it to me when I was looking at baby rooms she said you can get great ideas from there, so I looked for that, then I found out how to make your own baby food, making baby clothes and pictures, then I found out how to make a table and picture frames, how to plan your whole wedding and now I'm learning how to make bread" I said as I started to mix the ingredients together.

"You are so weird" He laughed

"You won't say that, when I build our next house and prepare all of the food from scratch with everything from our garden"

"When did we get a garden, and how are you building a house?" He asked me now laughing hysterically at me.

"I don't know, just Pinterest it, it's probably on there"

"Mama is crazy, little man" Dom said and Leo started to laugh although he didn't understand, he just laughed because Dom was laughing.

"Make fun all you want but now you're getting up early to get the eggs from the chicken coop"

"What, we don't have a chicken coop, we don't even have chickens, this is LA, Letty" Dom said walking into the next room laughing uncontrollably.

"You're not getting any bread!" I yelled to him

"That's ok Martha Stewart, I can go to a place called a store and get some" He joked.

"Asshole" I said quietly but with a chuckle.

* * *

 **TBC…**

 **R &R**

 **Next Chapter is another meeting!**


	23. This Is For The Childs Sake

**A/N: Loves, I just got my laptop back! So sorry for the wait, it will get back to normal for updates now! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a heavy one, as always R &R! **

* * *

**Letty POV**

I laid awake in bed with my head resting on Doms' chest while I draped my arm across his chest. I could feel his uneven breathing and the light circles he drew upon my bare shoulder were an indication that he too was awake.

"Do you think this is karma?" I asked him

"Sometimes I think I do, sometimes I think I just deserve this" He sighed

"Dom. If you deserve this than so do I."

"Letty, you're a good person. Me, well not so much." I hated when he did this, he always thought he was a bad person, and he wasn't, he was far from it.

"Dominic" I said grabbing his face to look at me. "There is a difference between good people who do bad things, and bad people who do bad things. Everything you and I have ever done has either been to help others or for family. You're a good man, Dom, and because of that, Leo is going to be a great man, just like his father."

"You always have a way with words" He smirked

"I'm serious though. You never did anything without reason, and although not always the best choices, I understand and I don't see you as any less of a man. You are a man with a good heart, and lives his life on family and loyalty. "

"Thank you"

"You're welcome, I will always tell you the truth"

"No, not that. Thank you for never giving up on me when you had so many chances to, thank you for seeing past all the bullshit to find some good in me"

"You did the same for me too, papa"

"Nah, you're perfect mami"

"We're both pretty fucked up, aren't we?" I joked and I could feel his laugh underneath me

"That we are, baby. But, we're perfectly fuck3d up together"

"Shut up" I laughed smacking his chest as we tried to fall back asleep with great difficulty.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

We woke up at 6:18am 12 minutes before the alarm went off at 6:30am. We laid in bed starring up at the celing thinking about what would happen today.

After the quiet minutes of thinking about today, the alarm went off breaking us from our trance.

"We should get ready" I said softly as I stood up from bed to brush my teeth.

I straightened my hair and did my makeup perfectly. Once that was done I made my way to our closet and started to look for the outfit I planned to wear but before I could get dressed two little feet were running up behind me grabbing my legs.

"Morning mama" Leo whispered reaching up for me and I happily picked him up.

"Goodmorning, bubba. You hungry?"

"Oh yes, mama!" I put him on my hip as we went downstairs to make food, the outfit could wait.

"Pancakes baby?

"Yes please, mama" I turned on some music and proceeded to make pancakes.

 _'_ _One way or another, I'm gonna find ya'_ _  
_ _I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'_ _  
_ _One way or another, I'm gonna win ya'_ _  
_ _I'm gonna get ya', get ya' ,get ya', get ya'_ _  
_ _One way or another, I'm gonna see ya'_ _  
_ _I'm gonna meet ya', meet ya', meet ya', meet ya'_ _  
_ _One day maybe next week, I'm gonna meet ya'_ _  
_ _I'm gonna meet ya', I'll meet ya'_ _  
_ _I will drive past your house and if the lights are all down_ _  
_ _I'll see who's around'_

I started to dance around the house to the sound while Leo danced beside me and helped

me mix the pancakes together.

 _'_ _One way or another, I'm gonna find ya'_ _  
_ _I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'_ _  
_ _One way or another, I'm gonna win ya'_ _  
_ _I'll get ya', I'll get ya'_ _  
_ _One way or another, I'm gonna see ya'_ _  
_ _I'm gonna meet ya', meet ya', meet ya', meet ya'_ _  
_ _One day maybe next week ,I'm gonna meet ya'_ _  
_ _I'll meet ya' ah'_

"Well look at these performers" Dom said in the middle of our dance.

I smirked at him in his briefs as I proceeded to make heart shape pancakes for my boys. Once they were done I plated up some breakfast and we ate together for what we hoped wasn't the last time. Dom fed Leo so I could get dressed.

I grabbed the cream-colored blazer and matching pleated capri pants as I proceed to put the white V-neck shirt underneath. I put on a thin black belt to keep the pants on, on this monkey suit. I added a pair of black high heels and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked absolutely ridiculous, but I looked professional and if this would help, then get rid of my entire wardrobe and fill it with monkey suits.

Dom had gotten Leo dressed and came back so he too could get dressed, he pulled out a black suit from the very back part of our closet and smiled at me.

"You look nice"

"I feel awkward" I told him trying to adjust myself.

"You and me both" He said and I looked at him remembering we said this once before.

As soon as we were dressed and ready to go we took a deep breath and made our way to the court house.

"Mama, can we go to park later" I looked down at my lap sadly praying to God we could.

"We will see, bubba" I said with a cracked voice that didn't go unnoticed by Dom.

"Daddy, can we play twucks later?"

"I would love to, little man" He too replied with a shaky voice. Once we arrived we stepped out of the car and met Maggie outside the courthouse.

"Hey guys" Maggie said bringing me in for a tight hug as well as Dom.

"Hey big boy, Max and Mason are inside and really want to play cars, do you think you could help them race their cars on the track?" Maggie asked sweetly and I was so thankful she brought her kids to keep Leo occupied during this hell, even though she didn't have to.

"Thank you, Maggie"

"Of course" We walked in and we brought Leo to a room in the back to play cars with Maggies kids and we smiled at how quickly Leo had gotten attached to her kids.

"We will be right back, okay bub?" I told him kneeling down so we were eye level

"Otay mama" He started to run away but I light held his arm

"Ah ah, what are you forgetting" I said as I puckered my lips and he leaned forward to kiss me and Dom

"Love you, bub" I whispered

"Wuv you too mama and wuv you too daddy" He said happily with not a fear in the world. I prayed that wouldn't all change.

"Love you, son" Dom said sadly

"Let's go" Maggie said as we walked into the courtroom to see Elenas parents, Mariella and Ronaldo Neves sitting there looking full of themselves.

"Alright in the case of Neves vs. Toretto Judge Tucker is presiding." The bailiff said as he walked in.

"Alright, hello everyone. I have read both files and want to remind everyone here that this is all in the best interest of the child and the childs welfare, this is family court and may be more than one trial. From what I can see, the Neves are attempting to gain full custody of their grandson, Leo Toretto, and the parents are denying that request and fighting to keep their full parental rights is that correct?"

"Yes, but no your honor, Mrs. Toretto is not Leo's birth mother therefore; she is not the parent"

"Objection, your honor, Mrs. Toretto has legally adopted Leo Toretto when his birth mother had passed and has been caring for him as his mother since he was an infant, so legally on paper and in this child's mind, she is his acting mother"

"Shes a babysitter" The Neves lawyer argued.

'A babysitter' I thought to myself… was that all I was.

"How many babysitters have adopted your children, Mr. Moore?" Maggie asked the lawyer.

"Your honor if we are talking about the childs welfare, then why in the world would we leave a child in the hands of criminals!" There it was, the words I prayed would not be brought up. "Why would we put a child in danger, when he can be with his grandparents who not only love and would care for him but have no background in criminal history. It only makes sense your honor"

"No criminal history? So what do you call it when your clients through a rock through my clients window where the child was staying and could have been hit? Or the time your clients had hired someone to stalk my clients and hit their car WITH a child in the car!"

"Objection your honor, my clients have never been charged with such mischief and there was no evidence."

"No, just common sense"

"Objection"

"Sustained, watch it Miss Zimmerman" The judge warned

"Your honor, this child was kidnapped because of the choices made by the father, AND the biological mother, the late Miss Elena Neves, the daughter of the plaintiffs. The history of my clients, does not reflect on their ability to love and raise a child.

"Objection your honor, Miss Neves was never convicted"

"There is countless amounts of evidence, and a statement from her boss Mr. Luke Hobbs to defend the accusation." Maggie stated and I was surprised Luke gave a statement, but thankful.

"Overruled, I'll allow it."

"Miss Neves and Mr Toretto had a brief relationship before Mr Toretto was informed that his wife, Mrs. Letty Toretto was indeed alive after she was reported dead. It was Miss Neves who had informed Mr. Toretto to go for her, during that time she had discovered she was pregnant and did not inform Mr. Toretto because he was back with his wife and she was scared to inform Mr Toretto of the child so she kept him secret from everyone."

"Objection, speculation"

"It's a factual event Mr. Moore"

"I'll allow it"

"So, in this event, the child was kept secret until Mr. and Mrs. Toretto were to return from their honeymoon, which had been cut short due to the fact the child and his biological mother had been kidnapped. When Miss Neves had been killed, it was my clients who without hesitation stepped up to take on a role neither one of them was prepared for but instead of abandoning the child, they took it upon themselves to change their life that was fit for a child and they have. If that is not what a parent does your honor than what are any of us doing"

"Your honor I would like to call Mrs. Toretto to the stand" Mr Moore said and I was confused I didn't think we would have had to do this but I went up anyways"

"Mrs. Toretto, Letty, can I call you that?" Asshole, I thought

"Yes"

"You didn't want kids did you? You had fun living your life with just you and your husband"

"Did you always want kids Mr Moore?" I asked

"Ah I'm not the one answering questions, so please answer, Letty"

"No, not always, but I think adopting Leo, and being pregnant with two more answers the current question of do I want kids, in that case yes

"So would you say you were forced into being a mother?"

"No, I made a choice to stay"

"How noble of you, were you and Miss Neves close?"

"No, she and my husband had a brief relationship, but she kept him safe when he thought I was gone, so I have great respect for her and her son"

"If you have great respect for her and her son, then why are you trying to take her son from his grandparents?"

"He is not some pawn in a game of chess. He is a person, he is not something you can just 'take' Mr Moore, he is a child that has been with us since he could talk and walk. We would have been absolutely open to allowing Leo to have a relationship with his grandparents. Leo does deserve to have his grandparents in his life, but I'm sorry, he needs his father more" I said honestly as I looked at Mr and Mrs. Neves who had a look of shame on their faces.

" So you would fight even if it meant him going into foster care, is that really what a loving mother would do, Mrs. Toretto?"

"I would fight like I have never fought before, but if it comes down to placing him in foster care or with his grandparents, then I would step back and let them care for our child. Because no amount of hate and resentment I have towards them would make me put that little boy in the system."

"Thank you, Mrs. Toretto," He said as I stepped down and stood back with Dom.

"I think this proves the love a mother has for her child, your honor"

"So we are going to let a child stay with two people who are criminals, this is absurd your honor"

"You want to let a child stay with two people he has never met and have known about him only to know want to be in his life, great parenting" Maggie spat

"Unfortunately, Miss Zimmerman, I have to agree with Mr. Moore. Mr and Mrs. Toretto, while I applaud you for changing your ways, I am still not convinced that you two are fit to be parents right now, but I also agree with Miss. Zimmerman, why is it Mr. and Mrs. Neves that after all this time you now want to see your grandson? I am curious about that as well"

"Because it's right" Mrs. Neves said proudly

"Hmm, unfortunately that was not the answer I was looking for. I was hoping you would say because you loved him and wanted to care for him and protect him. Not because it is simply right. There are a lot of things that are right, but it doesn't mean they are the answer"

"Your honor my clients, have pardons and have done more than enough to prove they are great parents, as well as great people, they have been approached by some of the highest honors in this country to save the entire free world, and they have. Mrs. Toretto is currently pregnant, and has clearly proven she can be an amazing mother"

"And I applaud them for that, Miss Zimmerman, but this is for the childs best interest, now this is unusual for me, but I am going to give this a month" The judge said and Dom and I looked at each other wondering what that meant.

"Leo Toretto will be placed in the hands of Childs Services, until we can decide where Leo is more comfortable, and where CS can provide further details into where the child is safest" My heart break as I fell to the ground in tears

"No, no please don't do this your honor, Leo is shy and we need to work on his speech, please." I begged while Dom stood there looking white as a ghost.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Toretto but this is for the childs sake." Before he could hit the gavel, I saw child services bringing Leo in the court room to say goodbye to Dom and I. He was kicking and screaming and my heart broke as I ran past the guards grabbing Leo hugging him tighter than I ever could.

"Mama! Mama! Make dem stop! Mama please!" He screamed

"Stop you're hurting him!" I yelled as I held him tighter.

"Mama!"

"I love you, baby, I love you more than anything" I cried harder

Mr and Mrs Neves wore a shocked look on their face at our interaction.

"Please just let him go" Dom tried as tears trailed his face too. "Let our boy go!" He cried

"Daddy! No no no!" He screamed

"Mama, you pwomised!" He screamed when finally, he was pulled from me and I sat on my knees while sobs wracked over my body.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" I cried and Maggie came over to me and Dom helping us both up as we could barely see with tears in our eyes. We went back up and before the judge could make the ruling final Maggie stepped in again.

"WAIT!"

"Yes, Miss Zimmerman."

"Leo is just a child, my husband and I have more than enough room as well as Leo knows our children. Instead of truly traumatizing a child as we just saw and who has already watched his mother die. Let him stay with us"

"What so you can let your clients see Leo whenever they want, no that is absurd" Mr Moore fought back.

"Mr and Mrs Toretto will have supervised visits just as your clients would" Maggie defended

"And how do we know that is true?"

"We will stay in a hotel where you can watch the footage and see if Mr and Mrs Toretto enter you can also have security standing at the door to check everyone who walks in"

"You know what Miss Zimmerman" The judge started "I'll allow it, but you do realize you will need to move your entire family to a hotel for a month, are you sure you are willing to do that"

"Absolutely sure your honor, if this is really in the best interest for the child let him be with people he knows and is comfortable with"

"Then there we have it, on June 28th, we will return here with the reports from child services as well as child therapists to see how Leo is during this time and we will see where Leo Toretto will be permeably placed, but I want all 4 of you to know if this is not resolved I will be forced to put the child in foster care" He said and hit the gavel making his ruling final.

I cried again and I hugged Maggie tightly, it was not ideal but I would rather be with someone I know would protect him.

"Thank you, Maggie, thank you so much" I cried

"Maggie, I – we can't ever thank you enough, just keep our boy safe"

"I promise, but the Neves will have visitation with him, but I will be present."

"It's better than foster care"

We walked out and saw Mr. and Mrs Neves standing off to the side talking together.

"Ron, I don't like this. I didn't know him and Letty we're together before" Mariella said

"Neither did I. They really care for him" He said.

I walked up to them with tears in my eyes and against Doms wishes.

"Are you happy now? You took away our son, Elena, Doms, and MY son. I don't know why you wouldn't have just come to us asking to see him, we would have allowed you to for fuck sakes, he is your grandson. And now he has to go through all of this bullshit."

"We wanted to respect our daughters wishes" Her mother said with sympathy but a defensive tone.

"Elenas wishes? Elenas wishes? Are you insane? Did you know your daughter at all? You want to respect your daughters wishes, than read this." I said throwing the note Elena had wrote for me at their feet as I stormed out and made my way back to the car. Leo was outside with Sean and the kids. I approached them and gave him a hug goodbye, for now.

"Hey bubba, you're gonna stay with your friends for a little while ok?"

"But I wanna go wiff you and daddy" He said sadly

"I know you do baby, but right now you can't but you can call me and daddy anytime you want to ok?"

"But why?"

"It's just a rule, and you know how rules work, kiddo"

"Yeah" He said sadly. I bent down and put my finger under his chin making him look up at me.

"Hey, no sad face ok? We are going to see you soon, and everything will go back to normal."

"You still wuv me mama?"

"More than anything, bubba." I said hugging him again.

"Don't cwy mama" He said putting his little hand on my face. "Here" He said handing me the elephant I gave to him.

"You gaved him to me when I was sad, now I give him bat cause you sad mama" I hugged him tighter and kissed his cheek.

Dom came up from behind me and hugged him too. I couldn't listen anymore so I went to sit in the car with a blank look on my face. I guess this is what they tell you when you feel like you've failed your child.

The ride home was silent as I held onto the elephant he gave me, and once we got home it wasn't any better. Leo's toys were all over the house and it just reminded us of him.

"I'm gonna go to the garage" Dom said as he left the house

I sat out by the pool trying to not be inside thinking it would remind me more of Leo, but I was wrong, everything reminded me of him. After a few hours I went to go lay down, Dom still wasn't back so as I walked by I stopped at Leos room. I picked up pictures and saw them of all of us and I broke down yet again. I laid in his bed taking in his soft baby smell as I held on to the elephant and one of his shirts as I cried myself to sleep.

 **Dom POV**

I couldn't believe today, I was numb and couldn't feel anything. I felt broken, I had just failed my child and my wife, and Elena. I started to work on my car and as I started to cut wires, my hand slipped and I cut my hand, the weird part was I didn't feel it. That's how numb I was. I decided to wash it and go back home. It was quiet inside and my eyes were red and puffy from crying. When I looked around the house for Letty the image broke my heart. There she was asleep in Leo's bed with dried tear stains holding his shirt and the elephant the two shared. I sat beside her and rubbed her hair back, she stirred in her sleep and woke up.

"Hey" I whispered to her

"Hi" She said back. She looked at my hand and back at me

"What happened?"

"Slipped"

"Dom" She said as she stood up brining me to the bathroom to clean it up. Few words were spoken we were both too broken to say anything.

"I'm sorry, Letty"

"Dom, babe, I don't blame you"

"I just screwed everything up, and no I'm not looking for sympathy I just wanted to apologize."

She took my face in her hands and looked up at me.

"You've made me crazy, made me mad, and mad me cry, but one thing you've ever made me do was stop loving you. I don't regret you, Dom. I regret our choices, but without them he wouldn't be in this world."

"I just wi-" I was cut off by the doorbell, we looked at each other in confusion but went downstairs to answer the door anyways. When we did we were both surprised at who was on the other side.

"We need to talk" She said as they walked inside our home uninvited.

* * *

 **TBC…**

 **As always R &R for updates and new ideas!**


	24. On One Condition

**A/N: Uninvited guests revealed! Hope you enjoy! :D PS. Dotty action at the end ;)**

* * *

 **Letty POV**

"We need to talk" I had heard the woman say as she and the older man walked into our home uninvited. I tried to keep my cool, but I was ready to rage.

"Mr and Mrs. Neves with all DUE respect" Dom said with a tone that said he was not going to stand for their bullshit. "I don't see why you are here, everything you have done has screwed everything up"

"We know that now" Ronaldo Neves said quietly and at that admission I turned my head quickly to stare at them in disbelief.

"Why did you do this?" I spat

"We thought we were doing right by our daughter" Mariella Neves said shamefully.

"Then why didn't you come to us?" Dom asked

"We had no idea Elena was pregnant, nor that we had a grandson up until recently. The only information we had gotten was from a woman named Cipher and she had come over in tears telling us how she and Elena had been friends and how you had gotten her pregnant and left her then she tried to get you back but had died trying and then you and your new girlfriend were caring for him, we had hated you because we thought you had gotten our daughter killed, and that you were trying to steal our grandson." Mariella said in tears and in that moment I did something that surprised even me. I stood up and walked over to Mariella and hugged her. Comforting her in her time of need. This last year has been full of ups and downs, and becoming a step mother and now a mother to our own children, it has softened me, it has also allowed me to view this situation from a mothers prospective.

"Elena was an amazing woman." I told her truthfully. "She had your fight, and she had your kindness" I told her mother and father.

"Thank you." She smiled through tears. "Mrs. Toretto, we want to apologize for how disgusting and disgraceful we both had acted to you and to you Mr. Toretto" Her father spoke.

"Please, call me Letty, and I appreciate you saying that, we're sorry too. Sorry that everything came down to this."

"When we read Lenas' letter to you, it really showed us how much our daughter trusted you, and believed in you. And just how wrong we were. We had no idea you two were married, nor that you had been together before Lena. And as Mr. Toretto said yo-"

"Call me, Dom. We're all family here" Dom said and I took his hand and smiled.

"Right, and as Dom said, you were just thrown into all of this, Letty. You didn't have to stay and care for our grandson like you did, and he is perfect. He is perfect because of Elena, Dom, and because of you Letty."

"Thank you" I said shyly.

"I think we had gotten worried you were trying to replace Elena as his mother, and we know now that you aren't" Ronaldo said.

"Can I show you both something?" Dom asked as he stood up and I looked at him with confusion.

"Of course" They replied standing up with him. They went upstairs and into Leos room. I watched fresh tears form in her parents eyes as they looked around his room.

"Having pictures of Elena in here was Lettys idea, having her badge next to the picture was Lettys idea, the stuff that had any meaning to Elena is here because of Letty. She never waned Leo to forget her, so she took it upon herself to go to her house without my knowledge and packed up stuff so Leo could always remember her. This woman has a heart of gold, and has fallen in love with your grandson. She has done what Elena asked, love him as if he were your own."

"Letty, we are more than honored to have a woman as strong and loving to raise our grandson" Her father said proudly

"Thank you, but Mr. and Mrs. Neves"

"Mariella and Ron, no need for formalities" Her mom said taking my hand

"Right, Mariella and Ron. I want you to be fully aware, if you had come to us wanting to see him, I promise you, we never would have kept him from you, ever. He is your grandson you deserve to see him, and if he is all that you have left of Elena, then you need to be in his life. You two are the ones to tell him things about his mother that neither Dom or I can tell him, you need to watch him grow and live life, we want you to be apart of his life, and we want you to be apart of ours too. We aren't going to bring up Leo or these babies when our family is in strife so if we want our boy back then we have to work together." I told them and they agreed.

As we made our way back downstairs we all sat down and drank some tea as we talked about Leo, his speech problems and his first words to his first steps.

"Letty, dear. Would you do us a favor?" Mariella asked me and I smiled allowing her to continue.

"Would you tell us how you and Dom met?" She asked with a smile and I laughed nervously.

"Well, I had moved in across the street when I was 10 and I became best friends with his little sister Mia, Dom thought I was this annoying girl from across the road that was his sisters friend so I must love Barbies, as I got older I started to sneak out and go to the street races and just watch because I loved it. I used to watch Dom win all the races and eventually when I started to learn how to drive I final entered a street race myself and I had won. Dom was surprised to see me, and even more surprised to see I had won since I had now gotten a more 'mature' look to me."

"Just like a man" Mariella laughed nudging her husband.

"Dom was racing next and I sat on the sidelines to watch, some idiot decided he would show off to the girl who just won previously, so he attempted a reverse spin and ended up crashing right next to me cutting my arm open."

"Oh and let me guess he saved you!" Mariella said with a smile and a squeal.

"Not exactly" I laughed

"I was the kid showing off" Dom said with a nervous laugh rubbing his head.

"The things we do for our women, hey" Ron said slapping Doms arm

"The stupid things" Mariella said jokingly and I smiled.

"We dated a few weeks after that and had been together basically ever since"

"Well that sounds perfect" Mariella said

"Well, we did have our separate times, but those were all because of me" Dom said sadly

"When Letty was 17, 2 years into our relationship I was sent to prison" Dom said with shame and I gently rubbed his back.

"We had read that, it said you had beat a man. May we, may we ask why?" Mariella asked softly

"My dad was a racer, and one day we had all went to his championship race, I was so proud of him, I wanted to be just like him. We watched him race and a man named Kenny Lidner came up behind him and clipped his car intentionally causing him to flip, what he didn't expect was when he flipped he hit some gas cans and his car went up in flames and blew up. My father died right in front of me and I couldn't do anything to stop it."

"Oh my, Dom we are so sorry"

"One day, Kenny came to the garage to apologize and I just, I saw read ad I kept hitting him over and over again. I didn't even realize I was doing it till Letty ran in and grabbed my arm stopping me. She put her hands on m face and spoke my name and just like that I was brought out of my trance and I realize what I had done so I called the police on myself. If I wanted to be the man my father wanted me to be, I had to own up to my mistakes and take responsibility for my actions."

"I wouldn't have stopped" Ronaldo said. "I know what it feels like to lose your father, especially at a young age, you're a good man Dom, and it takes a big man to stop his actions, but it takes a real man t own up for them. I think you father would be very proud of the man you've become" I continued to rub Doms back and I kissed his shoulder reassuring what Ronaldo said.

We continued to tell them about our life and how everything had happened and we knew they were good people, they just got the wrong information and ran with it.

"...So he left me thinking it was a good idea, I lived but lost my memory so I had no idea who I was or if I had family"

"Oh Dominic, what is wrong with you, boy? All you men thinking you can make decisions without your wives. Look how smart that was. You never make big decisions without us, ad you sure as hell don't leave to protect us. Oh boy that pisses me off" Mariella said shaking her head making me laugh.

"Oh believe me, I told him" I reassured her.

"Well clearly, you're the brains in this relationship, hunny" Mariella joked.

We continued to talk and we had come to an agreement to get Leo back. We would have to work together, but now that didn't seem like a problem, they really were good people, and I was happy we had a chance to see that.

"Letty, we owe you a huge apology" Her mother said as she stood before me. " When we saw Leo cry out for you and how you tried to protect him, we knew right then and there we had made a mistake, we would love if you and Dom would continue to raise Leo how you have been and we don't want to cause any stress to you or your babies in there." She said pointing to my growing bump. "All we ask is you let us be apart of Leos life" I smiled at Dom as Elenas parents apologized to me.

"On one condition."

"Anything"

"You will be around in our babies life too. We don't want them to feel like anyone is left out, we don't want them to feel any sort of division. We are all one family"

"We would love that" Mariella said with tears in her eyes. Knowing both mine and Doms parents were gone, it would be great if our babies also had grandparents to go to.

We said our goodbyes and Dom and I sat down on the couch feeling relieved. I called Maggie and told her what happened, she told me it would still be about a week before Leo could come home as Child Services gets picky, but this would greatly speed up the process.

"I'm so proud of you" Dom said kissing my forehead

"Oh really?"

"I thought you would kick her ass as soon as se walked in the door"

"I thought of it, but I had to remember that there was something more important than my ego"

"You're so sexy when you get soft" He said grabbing my butt making me smile.

"I am, huh?"

"Oh yeah. You're also so sexy when are all hot and bothered"

"Mmm, like now"

"Yep, but you're so sexy when you're writhing underneath my body screaming my name" He said picking me up and walking us up the stairs.

"What're you waiting for, papa? Make me scream your name" I said kissing him hard as he walked us back up to our bed. He gently laid me down and lift me shirt above my breasts kissing my bump. He kissed higher and pushed my ugly maternity bra below my nipple and lightly sucked them making them pucker. He kissed up my neck and I pulled him to my lips wanting to feel his lips against mine. I raised my hips against his trying to gain some friction.

"So impatient"

"Dom, I am horny 24/7, of course I am impatient" I pulled his shirt off wanting to feel his skin on mine. Once his was off mine was soon to follow, he went to undo my bra but I stopped him.

"What?"

"They look weird"

"They're boobs"

"So, they look weird I don't want you to see them"

"Baby, I want you to feel good everywhere, and besides I just saw one, it didn't look weird to me" I hesitated but agreed.

"I think you need glasses because all I see is how big your boobs have gotten and how much I want them in my mouth."

"Don't lie, they loo-"

"Letty shut up and let me make you feel good" Dom said interrupting me and I smirked and kissed him.

He reached between us and let his fingers lightly rub across my clit making my body shake. I felt his fingers press harder and I felt myself getting wetter as I gripped his neck with my numb fingers.

"Dom" I moaned out as I closed my eyes and let my head fall back. I felt my body being lifted into a sitting position but my body stay limp as I felt Doms fingers enter me while I sat on his lap with my head leaned back and my hand firmly latched onto his shoulders and the other gripping the bed sheets as his mouth occupied my neck and his fingers occupied my heated core. I could feel his hard on against my leg and I couldn't wait till he was inside me. Before I realized what was happening my legs were wrapped around Doms waist my hand that was just wrapped in the sheets was now in his pants wrapped around his hard member. I felt his lips on my nipples and I let out another moan as the pleasure shook through my tingling body. I felt my first orgasm go through me like a car going through a retaining wall.

"Mmm, baby. You're so sexy when you come" Dom said hotly as he continued to pump his fingers in my aching core and suck at my nipples. It was then I realized Dom had taken my bra off. I didn't care anymore.

"Off now" I said with a breathy plea as I pushed his pants and briefs down, needing to fee him inside me. Once they were off I pulled him down to kiss me as I guided him inside of me.

"Ungh baby" I moaned

"Fuck, you feel so good, Letty" He moaned against my lips and I squeezed my walls around his member and he groaned into our kiss.

"You like that, papa?"

"So good, baby" He moaned and I gripped his ass pushing him into me harder making me moan louder.

"Unnngh fuckfuck, Dom" He pulled out of me and pushed into me harder, I felt myself about to come and Dom must've sensed it too because he pulled out of me and put me on top. I felt him spank me and my body bent down at the pleasure.

"Ungh god yesyesyes, shit baby, do- oooh god don't stop" I moaned grabbing at my breasts. Dom gripped my ass with one hand and put his other hand on my hip as he guided my movements. I bounced lightly up and down on his thick shaft as the pleasure built, the sound of breathy moans, skin slapping, wet skin, deep groan, and begs and pleases of pleasure filled my body.

Dom stopped and flpped us around again so I was on all fours as he got on his knees and sucked my throbbing clit from behind making my elbows give as my body fell on the bed while I moaned in my pillow for more.

"I can't hear you" Dom said against my pussy which made me moan again.

"Doooom, baby I'm gon- ungh gonna come." As soon as I said that Dom sucked my clit like he was sucking a milkshake and my second orgasm shook through me.

"Angh god yesyesyes Dominic" I moaned gripping the sheets arching my back. Dom pulled me down so I was on my side and I was stilling coming.

"Sti-iilll baby" I cried as Dom laid behind me and entered me from behind again during my orgasm. I turned my head behind me to kiss Dom again while he pounded into me.

Ungh Dom right there, baby" I let my head fall back onto his shoulder as he leaned down to suck my neck. While he pounded me from behind he reached his arm over my hips and pulled me closer and let his fingers slide between my folds lightly toying with my clit. He stopped his finger ministrations and leant farther over making my eyes roll back as he hit me at a different and deeper angle as he reached into our nightstand he pulled out a vibrator. He turned it on low and put it to my clit as I moaned louder.

"Oooooh fuuuck Dom, please baby don't stop" I moaned trying to push it in deeper.

"Mmm, that make you feel good, baby?"

"So so good" I moaned as he turned the vibrator on higher.

"Yee-ungh ungh uuuuuungh fuck Dom, make me come" I could feel Dom inside me and I could tell he too was about to cum. I reached behind me and gripped his balls as I felt myself getting closer.

"Cum inside me, please baby, fill me" I moaned as he toyed with my breasts again and tuned the vibrator on to it's highest setting.

"UNNGGGH DOM, YEYEYESSSS, I'm coming baby"

"Ungh, Letty ungh baby take it,ungh, ungh ungh" As he jerked his body each groan each time hitting deep inside me with his cum. I felt his load fill me which brought on my fourth orgasm, I pulled him out of me where was still cumming and quickly wrapped my mouth on him letting the remains of his seed fall into my mouth as he gripped my hair.

Once we both calmed down we laid in each others arms as we let our breathing return to normal.

"You have a gift" Dom complimented and I laughed

"And they wonder why we were always at it when we were younger." And it was true, I hadn't slept with many men but the two before Dom, well it was good, but I never knew just how good it could be until Dom. I never had an orgasm till Dom. I learnt how much pleasure could be in my body until Dom. I craved that pleasure and connection we had every time we did have sex, fuck, or make love.

"I can't want to get bubba back" I said happily.

"I am so excited, and Elenas parents really do seem like good people"

"I wish I could disagree, but they are. It's gonna be good for Leo to have them"

"Also good for Leo to have you"

"Thank you for that by the way" I said tapping on his chin sweetly.

"For?"

"Having my back. I like that we were a team in that"

"We're always a team baby, you're just the star player"

"I am huh? Well maybe I'll have to give you some private lessons to help you get on top"

"I may need a few lessons" He smirked as he leaned up to kiss me.

"Guess we should start now" I giggled as we made love and let sleep eventually take over our bodies.

* * *

 **R &R :)**


	25. Soon, baby, soon

**A/N: My loyal readers, I am so sorry for the delay. A close friend of mine had passed away recently and I had no urge to write. So I do apologize for the long wait you guys had! I also want to thank you for sticking with me on this!**

* * *

 **Letty POV**

 _ **12 Days later.**_

"Mamas, sleeping right now. But I don't think she will mind if we wake her up. What do you say?" I could hear Dom ask while I was starting to wake up. I smiled hearing Leo's voice, but I was sad that we had to hear it from Doms phone and not from him running into our room to wake us up.

"Mama!" Leo yelled and I rolled over and smiled seeing his face on the screen while Dom Facetimed with him.

"Goodmorning baby, did you have a good sleep?"

"Oh yes mama, Auntie Maggie tooked us to the pool" He said excitedly

"She did! Did you have fun, bubba?"

"Lot's of fun mama, but..." He said quietly with a hint of sadness

"What is it bub?" I asked softly cuddling closer to Dom to see his face better.

"When tan I go wiff you and dada?" That broke my heart

"Soon baby, soon"

"Do you still have baby in belly, mama?" I smiled at his question and Dom moved his phone down to show my tummy

"Sure do, baby. They're waiting till their big brother gets home"

"Tell dem dey have to wait" He said worried that they would be here before he got home, but I still had two months.

"I'll tell them"

"We're gonna see you in two days, buddy" Dom told him and Leo jumped up with excitement

"I tan't wait!"

Dom and I said our goodbyes, knowing this would be hard, even though he was with Maggie and knew he would be safe, it was still hard.

"The social worker is coming by at 1 today" I told Dom

"Yeah, we should start cleaning up"

"The house is clean, baby" I told him knowing very well we spent all day yesterday scrubbing the house down to make sure everything was perfect for today, not that we had anything to hide but we didn't want anything even a dust bunny to screw anything up.

"I just don't want to mess this up" He said with stress lacing his voice. I took his hand and brought it to my lips.

"We won't. How about we go downstairs, make some breakfast and we can watch Star Wars while we wait" He looked at me with a grin

"You hate Star Wars"

"Yeah, I know. But you like it, so I'll suck it up for today" I smiled and kissed his jaw.

We made our way downstairs, and made breakfast together. We were both on edge but tried to stay calm in this situation because freaking out wasn't going to help at all.

"Well..Come on, mama wants her cuddles" I joked holding my hand out towards the couch so he would go and sit. He smiled and took my hand as we both sat down to watch the movie.

"12:30" I said once the movie ended. I'm gonna change my shirt, and I don't know" He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Baby, you look fine. She doesn't care about our outfits, she wants to see that this is a safe place for Leo, and it is"

"I know." He said but looked away from me, I grabbed his chin and pulled his fce to look me in the eye.

"Dom, you're an amazing father, Leo is safe here, and this is where he belongs" I told him but we got interrupted by a knock on the door. Now my nerves were kicking in.

"You ready?" I asked him

"Let's get our boy back" He said confidently as he took my hand and we opened the door.

The woman was about mid thirties early forties. She wore blazer with a pencil skirt as she introduce herself as Kelly Dires. She seemed nice, but she also seemed extremely professional, obviously.

"Hi, I'm Letty, and this is Dom" I said as we shook her hand.

"Lovely home" She said, that was a good start, right?

"Thank you, would you like anything? Coffee? Water? Tea?" I asked eagerly trying to make a goo impression.

"No thank you, I'm just going to have a look around, if you could join me"

"Oh uh yeah, of course" We followed her around the house and explained each room, as if she were dumb clearly she knew what each room was.

"Leo is walking now correct?" She asked

"Uh yeah, for a couple of months now"

"You should have those windows baby proofed, kids can climb on anything now" She said and panic ran through me.

"I promise we will do that, I swear we will, we will do it now even."

" Just calm own Mr. Toretto, you're not the first parents to do that, and you surely won't be the last, it's just a friendly reminder" She said comfortingly.

I smiled with relief but made a note to baby proof that window.

"As far as I can see, I don't see any red flags, but all I do is review and report. I don't make the final decision but I can give my input which can sometimes help. I don't want to get your hopes up, but I don't see any issues here. You seem like a loving family who has made mistakes and has had their fair share of bad luck. Now I id receive a memo this morning that you and the childs grandparents the plaintiffs, you have discussed and come to a decision of you have your son full time and allowing the grandparents to have visitation, is that correct?"

"Yeah, we spoke to them and we had an understanding once we actually talked about why they were trying for full custody. Once everything was out in the open we understood and have made up with them asking them to be in Leo's life" I told her.

"Good, that's really good. That is going to help you immensely." She said writing stuff down in her book.

"Can I ask something?"

"Of course" She said

"Since we came to an agreement wouldn't the case just be closed?"

"If only it were that simple. The courts want to see why that claim came up in the first place. Was it based of facts or fiction? The do not want t allow a child in an unsafe home because of an agreement that could have simply been something so easy like hush money or abuse. So, thy don't like to leave any stone unturned." She told us.

"I think you are great parents, and I truly hope it all works out for you both" She said shaking our hands as she left. Dom and I smiled at eachother knowing we were so much closer to having our little boy back.

"You know, I think through all this I have neglected the only one who has always had my back and held my hand and kissed my tears away. I'm sorry, Let" He said pulling me into a hug.

"Hey, you haven't neglected me. You've been there for me more than you even need to be. It hasn't been easy Dom, I know that. But you have been my rock through all of this"

"Would you, Letty Toreto, like to go on a date with me today?" He asked me with a grin an a smiled at him as I leaned in to leave a soft kiss on his lips.

"I would love to, Mr. Toretto"

* * *

 **TBC... As always R &R. Tell me what you would want to see! These stories are for you!**


	26. Help! I think my wife is in labour!

**A/N: I am so sorry the last chapter was so short! I just didn't want to put too much into one and then cut it off! I hope you're still enjoying this!**

* * *

"So where are you taking me?" I asked standing behind him watching him get dressed as I bit my lip.

"Wouldn't you like to know, and stop biting your lip you now what that does to me" He said while buttoning his shirt up and I smirked at him.

"What exactly does it do to you, Mr. Toretto?" I teased as I ran my hands over his bare back.

"Don't tempt me, woman" He said grabbing my hands from behind him to pull me to him.

"Or what?" I said as I continued to tease him and I watched him give me his famous Toretto smirk

"Pregnancy has made you cheeky" He said as he leaned down to kiss me.

"Really? You're gonna blame your babies on my cheekiness? You know it comes naturally, baby"

"That's very true" He said as he captured my lips and kissed me deeply, I was always horny so something as simple as his kiss really got me going. I quickly deepened the kiss as I pulled him closer to me. He grabbed the bottom of my shirt and proceeded to lift it over my belly and my head. I felt his one hand in my hair and the other on my belly. I loved when he touched my growing tummy something about the simple act felt so intimate and I loved it. Dom kissed down my neck and I started to moan at the contact, but the moans of pleasure were soon replaced with something else.

"Mmm, baby stop" I whined but Dom didn't listen

"Baby, baby stop" I whined again not wanting him to stop but I needed him to. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine and let out a small chuckle.

"You have to pee?" He said knowingly and I smirked at him and nodded as I gave him one more peck and made my way to the toilet. I pulled my pants down quickly as I emptied my always full bladder.

"I am definitely not going to miss this part of pregnancy" I said as I finished my business.

"I'm going to miss you being pregnant" He told me with a smile as I washed my hands.

"That's because you're not the one who is pregnant"

"What does it feel like?"

"Weird." I told him truthfully "It's like a little fish swimming around inside of me, a fish that can throw a mean right hook" I joked

"Do you want more after these two?"

"Well, I'm not opposed to it, but let's see how we do with three kids first. I'm not going to be in any rush to get pregnant again. I want to enjoy our babies being babies first."

"I can't wait to meet them." He said as he came back into the bathroom with a wife beater and a white slevless shirt to put on top.

"I can't either, I'm really excited to just see what their going to be like as people. Like what will they look like, what kind of personality will they have, who is going to be the first one to sneak out?" I listed off as I grabbed Doms sleeveless shirt from his hands throwing it over my black tanktop while he shook his head with a smile that I was stealing his clothes.

"Definitely the girl, she will be first to sneak out. I just know it."

"Uh, if I remember correctly it was you who snuck out to go racing first, and then snuck out to sneak into my room in the middle of the night, so why would it be the girl first?"

"Simple." He stated and I motioned for him to continue.

"Shes your daughter" He said and I slapped his arm laughing

"Shut up, that doesn't mean anything"

"Letty, she is your daughter which means she will be exactly like you. There is nothing wrong with that."

"Wow"

"What?"

"My daughter. That sounds so weird to say, my sons and my daughter. Your sons and your daughter. That sounds so surreal to say outloud."

"Yeah, it really does, but it also sounds perfect" He said giving me a sweet kiss

"It does. You ready, papa?"

"Ready as ever" He said reaching his hand out so I could place my hand in his which I did.

We started to drive down the I5 and we stopped at a couple of fruit stands along the way Dom knew I had been craving peaches almost everyday so he bought me baskets of them making me smile.

We continued to drive and ended up at a car show in Malibu, neither one of us knew about so we thought why not. We checked out all of the cars in awe, some we critiqued on how to make better but after all, we speak our mind. Once we finished at the show Dom took me out for dessert. Today had been a great day but I thought about how we didn't have Leo here with us and that had brought on the sadness.

"I hope he doesn't remember this."

"Even if he does, he will no how hard his mommy and daddy fought for him" Dom said taking my hand

"Yeah..He will"

"So, I was thinking" He said as we pulled into a parking lot of a paint store. "What about we start decorating for the babies rooms" Dom said with excitement

"I guess we should start doing that, shouldn't we"

"This is gonna be fun" He said getting out of the car quickly but came over to help me out.

"Hey guys, welcome to WestCoast Kids, I'm Serena, how can I help you guys today?" The young girl asked us politely

"Well, my wife and I are having twins so we are looking to start decorating so we're gonna need to get it all"

"Twin! Wow, congratulations! So what are you having, mama?" The girl asked me

"A boy and a girl" I told her proudly

"Oh that's perfect, one of each and you're good to go"

"We already got a boy at home, so we may need another little girl to have on our side" I joked nudging Dom but he just smiled

"So do we have a theme?"

"Uh, not really. Just no pink" I told her

"Oh that is so refreshing to hear" She said with a smile. It's always we want pink or we want blue, get creative!"

"Yeah, my sister is the girly one, shes got enough pink for the whole family to handle"

"Well, how about we take a look at the book and get some ideas of themes ok?"

"Sure, sounds good to me" I told her taking Doms hand

"What was your guys' names?"

"I'm Letty, and this is Dom"

"Very nice to meet you both, so here is the theme book, we've got everything from animals, to ocean, to zen and aligning your babies chakra, take your pick" She said with a laugh handing us the book. Jesus it was huge.

"I like the beach theme and the animal ones, Dom?"

"Well, shes gonna be a beach bum like her mama, and I had an animal themed room, so I think they're perfect."

Great, so for the beach one let's look over here!" Serena said as we made our way over to the cribs.

We spent what felt like hours in the store and left with a white crib, a darker brown crib with matching change tables for each, Dom even went a far as buying a rocking chair for each room although I insisted I could've brought a chair up from the kitchen. We bought wipe warmers and other little thins to make the room more homey.

"Alright the total comes to $4,569.86" I started to take out my wallet but Dom stopped me.

"I'm buying lunch" I told him kissing his arm. We never fought about money, after all we had enough of it, and we had a joint bank account so it really didn't matter who was paying, but we did also have money set aside from our paychecks at the shop.

We thanked Serena and made our way out of the shop we had just spent hours in.

"I can't believe how expensive a little human is" I said looking at the stuff we bought

"I want them to have everything we never did"

"Hey, we may not have had the fanciest things growing up and look how good we turned out, just need strict parents who love their kids"

"You're going to be a pushover" He told me with a smirk

"I will not"

"Oh please, you are already wrapped around Leo's finger. I can't imagine how you're going to be when these two come"

"Well if your daughter is anything like me, we're going to have a problem" I teased

"Shes going to be perfect"

"Come on, stop being mushy, I'm hungry."

"Letty you're always hungry"

"And?"

"Let's get you some food" He said as we continued to drive till we found a restaurant.

When we finally found a place we got out and made our way to a table. My stomach felt weird but I alo hd two little humans swimming around in there so this was probably normal.

"-ext week."

"What?" I asked Dom only hearing the last part of the conversation

"I said we can get the rooms painted next week, you ok?" He asked as I rubbed my stomach.

"Yeah, fine, just ugh I don't know something feels, agh" I groaned clutching my stomach

"Letty!" He said coming the sit beside me

"It's ok, it'll go awaaaaagh fuck" I cried clutching my stomach again

"That's it, we're going to the hospital."

"Dom, I think I'm going into labour..." I said with worry and panic laced in my voice.

"You're only 7 months!"

"I know that! But, it ughhhh FUCK I groaned again.

"It's ok baby we will be there soon" Dom said trying to comfort me as we sped through the streets to the hospital.

"Help, please I think my wife is in labour!"He yelled and all of the sudden there were nurses surrounding me an getting me into see my doctor.

* * *

 **As always R &R! I love your comments, they keep me going, and help me write more! Remember these are for you! This is YOUR story! Tell me what you want, what you like, what you don't like so I can improve this for you!**


	27. I Think I'm In Labour

_**A/N: I am so sory for the lack of updates, I had this ne half way done, then I decided to make it longer, because you guys deserved it. I've noticed not too many people are reading this lately, the reviews have gone way down. I absolutely LOVE reading your reviews, so please, if you read, I would love if you took the time to review, tell me what you want. :)**_

 _ **All Mistakes are mine!**_

* * *

 **Letty POV**

"So, Letty. Whats going on?" The doctor asked as he walked in

"I think I'm in labour" I told him seriously

"Alright, let's have a look"

"Have you been stressed lately? Even though I told you to avoid stress?" He joked

"A bit yeah."

"Just as I thought, well my dear, you are not in labour but you do have a case of Braxton Hicks. Yours do seem stronger than most women, so I'm going to strongly urge you to avoid stress as much as possible. Other than that, you and these little babies are healthy."

"Thank you" I said softly feeling embarrassed that we rushed here for nothing.

"Of course, and don't worry, it's better to be safe than sorry. I see many women come in here for the slightest thing such as a kick. So don't worry, Letty it wasn't a waste of time." The doctor said softly as if he read my mind and tried to make me feel better.

I got dressed and Dom helped me off the bed as we made our way home. I started to think about what if they had been born early? Would they have even made it? They would have been so small, and Leo wouldn't have been there and we promised him he would meet them. I looked out the window as Dom drove us home and a few tears fell from my eye. Damn hormones.

"Baby, hey whats wrong?" Dom asked holding onto my hand

"What if they were early? What if they weren't strong enough and couldn't make it. What if I wasn't meant to ca-"

"Baby, baby, baby, calm down" Dom said softly. "That is so many what ifs' and look where we are, were driving home from the hospital because you didn't have them babies yet, your body knew not to have them now, if you weren't meant to carry our babies, then why are you pregnant with our babies right now? I'd say that's a pretty sure sign you're meant to carry our babies." He said as he brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"Thank you" I told him honestly as more tears fell. Dom wiped them away gently

"No more of that, you're an amazing mother, Letty I have absolutely no worry or doubt in your ability to care for and raise a child, so I think you need to stop thinking you are anything but amazing and start seeing how wonderful you are. I am always in awe of you, how you handle Leo, how you've cared for these babies who aren't even born yet, how you care for a big kid like me." I laughed through my tears and Dom smiled at me.

"How about we call bub and see how hes doing?" I nodded my head as we made our way back home to call Leo

 _'Hey, Maggie. Leo around?'_ Dom asked as I got changed into a pair of sweat pants and a tank top

 _'He is, let me get him'_ I heard Maggie say and some shuffling sounds in the background. I went to join Dom on the couch as we waited to hear Leo.

'Mama!' Leo said happily which made my heart flutter

 _'Hi baby'_ I said softly

 _'We miss you buddy'_

 _'I misseded you too dada'_

We talked for as long as we could until Leo got bored and went off to play cars with Maggies kids, I will never be able to repay her enough for this.

"I'll be right back" Dom said as we laid together on the couch. I lazily nodded my head as he got up and went upstairs. I continued to watch whatever show we had on till sleep started to take over my body. I was awoken by the feeling of Dom picking me up in his arms, I was amazed he could still lift me.

He carried me up the stairs and into the bathroom where I noticed all of the candles and the music softly playing in the background.

"You getting soft on me, Toretto?"

"Nah, baby. Just making my woman happy" He said as he started to undress me slowly and helped me into the Jacuzzi tub that was filled with bubbles and a lavender bath bomb that was making me melt. I waited for Dom to join me but was surprised when he didn't instead he sat beside me next to the tub resting his head on the ledge.

"Aren't you coming in?"

"Not this time, this is the time for you to relax"

"You help me relax" I said drawing circles on his forearm with my wet and bubbly fingers.

"Are you excited?"

"Excited, nervous, happy, scared. I'm a bit of everything" I told him honestly as I kissed his fingers.

"I'm glad I have you by my side through all of this"

"I didn't see all of this without you"

"Did you know we would end up here? Married, kids, a house, maybe even a dog"

"At first, no. At first I saw you as a man who was hot and who I loved more than anyone I knew. But that started to change, I started to fall in love with you. Even when I fell in love with you, I didn't see marriage and kids, I saw forever, but not marriage and kids. I just thought our lives were so tumultuous that we would never settle down and have kids. I was ok with that, but now that were here I can't picture my life without them. The day you asked me to marry you, I really hadn't thought about it but as soon as you asked there was no thinking about it, I knew right in that moment that I was going to marry you. I had to marry you, I wanted to marry you. For some reason it felt so right, a thought I never had before suddenly seemed like the best thing to do. Then kids, well I never cared enough to put thought into it. I was fine being fun auntie Letty, but I don't know what changed, but seeing you in Cuba surrounded by those kids and how you looked with them, and how the old guy and his son were it made me think about you and Jack and how happy you are around him, and I just knew this is the man who I want to have children with, this is the only man to actually make me want to have kids and then that was that, I had to tell you that I was ready to try for babies because you knocked down the very last wall I had, and I wasn't going to let that slip away." I told him truthfully

"Then I fucked it up" He said sadly

"Enough with the 'poor me, I'm such a failure attitude' I'm not giving you sympathy you already know that. The situation was fucked up I know that, believe me I do, but look where we are now? We have an amazing boy to raise, and two little babes on the way. It may not have been the perfect way to do it, but when has anything in our life been perfect? Were the most imperfect perfect family and I couldn't be happier. I have the most amazing husband I never wanted, and the most perfect children I never wanted, and I am the happiest woman in this world because of it."

"I love hearing you say that" He said quietly and I looked at him with a smile.

"My husband" I said running a hand down his cheek

"Can I ask you something?"

"Always."

"Why me?"

"Really? After 17 almost 18 years you ask NOW why I chose you?"

"I'm curious. You could have had such a different life, you wouldn't have gone through all the hell I put you through."

"Well since you are so curious, it's because I'm not better than you, and you're not better than me. You have always seen me as your equal, you have never tried to push me aside because I was a girl, instead you pushed me to keep going. You have always motivated me even when I really didn't think I could do something, or if someone else thought I couldn't do something, you were always there to tell me I could. You saw more than tits on me, and that really made you attractive to me. I knew about your man whore ways, but when you look at me, it was always different. You saw me for me, not just as a piece of ass."

"To be clear, I really do love your ass, and you have a great rack" He said with a cheeky tone making me laugh.

"And that, you make me laugh. You make me smile even when I don't want to. You are so passionate and I love that about you. I love how kind you are, how loyal you are, you're protectiveness over me I adore, because you know when to let me handle it on my own, and I know when to step back and let you handle something. You are the only guy to make me blush, something I swore was impossible, you always believed in me for anything, and when I don't feel great about myself you always make me feel amazing. You just, you just get me, you get me more than anyone ever has. You're hot headed and impatient, but you always have my back, even if it's going to be the wrong decision you still always have my back. I fell in love with you the day your dad died, as morbid as that sounds, it's true. You trusted me enough and I trusted you enough, it was in that moment we had a moment deeper than anyone could ever understand. I've never questioned your love for me, and I know you haven't either. That is why it's you, Dom. Why it's always been you."

"I picked you because you were hot" He joked and I slapped his arm.

"Shut up" I said laughing

"You are everything in my life that is right. I wouldn't be half the man if I didn't have you by my side." He said softly

"I think you would be all man if you got behind me." I said suggestively, but I meant in the bath but it came out a lot dirtier than I planned. I burst out laughing and so did Dom

"Well if you just want me behind you, I'm game" He said standing up quickly to remove his shirt and pants.

"We are only laying!" I laughed as I moved forward allowing him to slide in behind me.

"Anything you want, baby" He said getting behind me as I laid my body back against his front. He ran his fingers down my arm and made small circles on my hip.

"You know you're the most important person in my universe." Dom said softly and I smiled.

"Yeah, I do. Because you prove it to me everyday."

"And I will continue to prove it to you." I smiled when he moved his hands to caress my belly and a cranked my neck behind me to kiss him. I softly pressed my lips against his and I felt him flip me around so I was straddling him as I kissed him deeper.

"God, I always want you" I moaned into his mouth

"I'm not complaining, baby" He moaned back as he gripped my ass. I was grinding my hot core against his now hard member. I leaned down to suck his neck and reached between us to grip his length.

"Ungh Let" He groaned as he tossed his head back

"Mmm, Dom" I moaned when he gripped my ass tighter and I sunk down on him.

"UNGH FU-UNGH" I moaned as I dropped my head into the crook of his neck as I moved above him. The water was splashing out of the tub but the pleasure I was feeling made my blind to everything around me. Dom pulled me closer and kissed my lips with passion.

"I love you" He whispered in my ear making my insides flutter. I felt my knees start to hurt from the tub so I slowed down and tried to adjust.

"Come on" Dom said standing up and bringing me with him as we made our way to our bedroom.

I pushed Dom on the bed and made my way back on top of him.

"You are so sexy" He said as he gripped my hips

"Even with this big belly" I joked

"Especially with this belly" He said and I slid back down onto his length with a gasp.

"Oh fuck, baby don't stop" I moaned gripping his side as the pleasure was shooting through me.

"Fuck Letty, you feel so good baby" He moaned reaching up to kiss me. He continued to kiss me and he feeling of his length sliding in and out of me was becoming too much, he was whispering sweet nothings in my ear and I couldn't help it. The tears started to fall, as soon as Dom felt it he stopped his movements and pulled back to look me in the eye.

"Baby, are you ok? Did I hurt you, baby I'm sorry" He said with panic but I rubbed his cheek.

"No, you didn't hurt me, I'm just so happy" I said while more tears fell. "Fucking hormones"

"I think they're cute" He teased, but I didn't want cute, I wanted to come.

"I don't want to be cute right now, I want you to fuck me" I said with a serious tone and he smirked at me and captured my lips again as he started to thrust into me.

"Theres my wife" He said and everytime he said that my heart jumped.

"Ungh fuckfuckfuck, Dom right there" I moaned as I bounced on top of my husband.

"Right here?" He said hitting the same spot over and over again as he reached between us and toyed with my clit.

"Yesyesyes, ungh unnngh Dom!"

"Fuck, Letty, your so tight around my cock, baby. I'm gonna cum babe"

"Me oooh god, me too!" I reached behind us and cupped his balls making him grunt as I felt him start to cum deep inside of me which only made me burst.

"Yesss, ungh yes baby I'm coming" I squealed as my orgasm ripped through me.

"Ungh gah Letty" He grunted as he filled me with his semen. I got off of him and wrapped my lips around his throbbing cock sucking off the remaining juices of our love making session.

We both lay breathlessly in the bed wrapped in each others arms with our legs intertwined.

I was kissing Doms neck and rubbing his arm while I cuddled up closer to him.

"Fine, I get it." He said and I smiled as he reached over and grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

"Hi can I please get a medium pepperoni pizza with olives, and a Hawaiian pizza" Dom said and I smiled. "No, that'll be all" Dom said and I pinched him tightly. "And cheese sticks" He added making me smile bigger. "Great, thank you"

"Happy?" He said pulling me closer and kissing the top of my head.

"Very" I said kissing his chest.

"What do you want to watch?"

"I don't care"

"Come on, you and I both know that's not true"

"I really don't care, Dom"

"Fine, 50 Shades of Grey"

"No, god no. It was bad enough Mia made me suffer through the first one with her."

"I'm kidding, I'm not that crazy

We settled on the new movie Snatched and neither one of us could stop laughing, atleast until the doorbell rang with my, I mean OUR pizza. I paused the movie while Dom went downstairs and when he was coming back up, I could hear music getting louder the closer Dom got.

 _'I've been really tryin', baby_  
 _Tryin' to hold back these feeling for so long_  
 _And if you feel, like I feel baby_  
 _Then come on, oh come on'_

I heard and saw Dom at the top of the stairs by our door who had stripped down to his briefs as he carried two pizzas and breadsticks as he mouth the words and made his way over to me.

 _Let's get it on, oh baby_  
 _Lets get it on, let's love baby_  
 _Let's get it on, sugar_  
 _Let's get it on, whoa_

Dom put the pizza on the dresser and started to dance along to the song in the most obnoxious yet funny way.

 _We're all sensitive people_  
 _With so much to give, understand me sugar_  
 _Since we got to be here_  
 _Let's live, I love you_

He continued his dance even grabbing at his briefs to shake his hips to the beat. He stood on the bed looking down at me as he danced while I had a grin that went from ear to ear.

 _There's nothin' wrong with me_  
 _Lovin' you, baby love, love_  
 _And givin' yourself to me can never be wrong_  
 _If the love is true, oh baby_

He said moving his hips in a circle and turning around to shake his butt, I will admit, my man has a nice butt. I smirked as I let him continue his show.

 _Let's get it on, let's get it on_  
 _You know what I'm talkin' 'bout_  
 _Come on baby, let your love come out_  
 _If you believe in love_  
 _Let's get it on, let's get it on baby_  
 _This minute, oh yeah let's get it on_  
 _Please, let's get it on_  
 _I know you know what I been dreamin' of, don't you baby?_  
 _My whole body makes that feelin' of love, I'm happy_  
 _I ain't gonna worry, no I ain't gonna push_  
 _I won't push you baby, woo_  
 _Come on, come on, come on, come on darling_

He continued to sing and dance making me smile and laugh at his antics, he then jumped off the bed and did a spin but hit his foot on the ege of our bed causing him to fall back on his ass while I laughed hysterically.

"Not funny" He mumbled

"Oh baby, come here" I said in a patronizing tone just to tease him.

"Be nice"

"I am, but that was too funny, baby you just went around and down" I said with tears in my eyes as I continued to laugh at my husband.

"Come here" I said noticing his pout as he crawled up the bed.

"I still think you're cute" I said kissing his head as he laid on my lower half resting his head on my belly as we stayed like that eating pizza watching movies.

Soon enough everything would be back to normal.

* * *

 **As always, R &R! More drama is going to come, but it's more along the lines of Letty rather than someone trying to hurt them. It will go a bit deeper with Letty who will need Doms help to help her.**


	28. In The Case Of Toretto vs Neves

**A/N: I have some chapters pre-written so hopefully these updates will be quicker, I keep re reading them to see if I get inspired to add something else or take something out to make it flow better. Thank you for your reviews, they put such a smile on my face. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, It has a lot going on. And some surprises. ;) PS. I hope this doesn't seem rushed, I tried to condense this chapter because next couple chapters are going to be a lot and I wanted to get it going!**

* * *

 **Letty POV**

I was awoken to the smell of bacon and some singing. I smiled before I even opened my eyes knowing today was going to be a good day, no, today was going to be a great day.

I pushed the covers off of me and made my way downstairs. I saw Dom standing at the stove in his briefs flipping pancakes singing along to some Elvis song on the radio. I went behind him and wrapped my arms around him lovingly as I kissed his back.

"Someone excited for today" I whispered

"I'm so excited, we get our boy back, Let" He said turning around wearing a huge smile on his face while he held me in his arms. I smiled brightly back at him.

"Yeah we do, papa" I said kissing him.

"You hungry?"

"Always"

We ate breakfast and got dressed and made our way to the courthouse I gripped Doms hand hoping nothing weird would happen today.

Once we arrived we saw Maggie who wore a smile on her face as she gave us each a hug.

"Good morning, mama. You ready for today?"

"More than anything. How is he?"

"He's ready to go home, he's in the back with the counsellor he will be back there till the ruling is final then they will bring him out."

"Maggie, thank you."

"Stop, enough with the thank yous, you're family now. We help family. So it wasn't a problem"

"Letty! Dom!" We heard voices call us from behind we both turned around and saw Mariela and Ronaldo.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Neves" I greeted warmly as Dom did the same.

"Letty dear, please just call me Mariella." She smiled giving me a hug.

"Right, sorry" I laughed

"How are these little ones doing?" Mariella asked putting her hands on my growing belly.

"They are getting a little too comfortable, kicking up a storm, I think I'm ready for them to come out now"

"Oh shes saying that nicely" Ronaldo said and I smiled at him. "Mari had a few choice words when she was pregnant with Elena, and none of them ended without a curse word or a smack upside my head." He said and we all laughed.

"Let, we're going in now" Maggie said and I took a deep breath grabbing Doms hand as we made our way into the courthouse. Instead of Ron and Mari standing on opposite sides like before they now stood with us making me feel relieved.

"Well, this is certainly nice to see, although it would have been nice if you started out this way" The judge said noticing where we all stood.

"Alright, I have gotten all of the information from the therapists, child services, and the social worker assigned to the case. Given all of the information of how the child, Leo Toretto is in the care of Mr. and Mrs. Toretto I see no problem with allowing the child back into his home." The judge said and I gripped Doms hand tighter and smiled.

"However; because of your previous high profile warrants I dug a little deeper in this case" He continued and just like that my face fell. After everything he is going to tell us we can't have Leo.

"Mr. and Mrs. Toretto, you both lived a very crime filled life. A life that can put a child in danger, Because this is for the sake of the chi-"

"Your honor, please"

"Mrs. Neves, do NOT interrupt me" He told Mariella

"Your honor I apologize but please may I speak"

"You have the floor Mrs. Neves"

"Your honor, when I had first found out about my grandson, there was so much going through my mind, my daughter had just died and I found out about a grandson I did not know about. When I found out he was being raised by someone that wasn't my daughter, I completely lost it. I judged Letty before I even knew her, and that, that was wrong. But not as wrong as I would about who she really was. Dom and Letty have made many mistakes, some bigger than others, but I have seen them with my grandson and I would not trust anyone else with him. I watched Letty with him and she is so soft and loving towards him, towards a child that is not even biologically hers. She did not have to step up like she did, she could have ran like she and her husband have most of their lives, the ran from the law, from their problems, from their enemies. But they never ran out on this boy, my grandson. Instead they dropped their entire life to ensure he had the perfect one. They have saved the country and have the highest recommendations from even the Queen herself, but none of that mattered as long as they had Leo. Leo needs them, and they need him. I have never had more respect for a woman in my entire life until I met Letty. I have admired two men in my life, my husband and my father, and now Dominic. The things Dom has done in order to save his son are not only admirable, they are absolutely incredible. That is a man who loves his son. If you really have doubt about where this child belongs than please, read this." She said handing the bailiff the letter to me from Elena. I couldn't believe her words and how much the Neves were fighting for us to bring Leo home.

"We had the opportunity to speak with Dom and Letty and have formed an amazing friendship, they want us in his life, and they want us in their childrens lives, we realized that throughout this whole process it was my husband and I who were being selfish, we were wanting Leo for us. Dom and Letty were wanting Leo safe, happy, and loved. I can't think of two better parents for him."

We watched as the judge read the letter and fold it back up while he gave it to the bailiff to give to me.

"Thank you for that Mrs. Neves, I respect and appreciate your words and wh-"

"Wait!" We heard as someone barged through the doors causing all of us to turn around at the mystery guest.

"Excuse me we are in the middle of a case, I will have to ask you to leave, sir"

"Your honor please" He said and we recognized that voice and Dom and I smiled.

"Oh Lieutenant Hobbs, how can I help you?"

"Your honor, you are a fantastic judge, a damn good man, and an even better father. Our daughters play soccer I know how much family means to you, the same as it means to me, but your honor, I like you once judged Dominic Toretto for his past, but what I never saw was a man, a man of honor, a man of bravery, and a man of loyalty. This man risked his life to save mine in Rio even when I was hunting him down. This man has tore up half the world to bring his wife home, this man even got me to change my mind about bringing a scum bag to prison in order to protect his sister. Then I saw him go after the one woman none of us could find, take her team down, did whatever he had to do to protect his son. He is a great man, a man that I was once honored to call a friend, I am now proud to call family. He and Letty have picked my daughter up when I had a hit on me for a fugitive I took down and his family wanted revenge. Dom and Letty didn't even hesitate to take my daughter in in order to protect her. This man is a better father than I could ever be and Letty, she is the mother that every child wants and would need. Leo has been attached to her and feels safest with her, shes helped him with his speech and has protected and loved him as her own the way Miss Elena Neves, my partner had asked her to, and she did just that. I am willing to put my badge, my entire 17 year career on the line for them, to prove to you your honor how much I believe in these two. And with all due respect your honor anyone who can't see that this child belongs with his parents is a damn fool." Hobbs said proudly and I couldn't help a tear fall from my cheek as I mouthed a thank you to him and he just gave me his typical Hobbs smile.

"Well if that will be on I would like to proceed, in the case of Leo Tor-"

"YOUR HONOR!" Someone said in a panic as they ran into the court room

"Oh what is it now!" He said angrily

"The child is being rushed to the hospital!" The young woman said.

"Child? Child? What child! Leo?!" I yelled in panic as I ran out to where he was and saw him being lifted on a stretcher.

"LEO!" I yelled as Dom ran past me

"Airway is blocked" I heard a paramedic say what was going on

"Mam did he eat anything?" I heard a paramedic ask the girl

"He had cookies" She said with a frightened tone.

"Is he allergic to anything?" He asked her

"I -I, I don't know she stammered so I ran over there, fuck the system I'm going to see my son.

"NUTS! He is allergic to nuts!" I ran over to the stretcher and saw his face swelling up and his little mouth covered in a rash that was quickly spreading as he gasped for air.

"Leo! It's ok baby, mommys here, mommys here" I whispered to him as I rubbed his hair back making my way into the ambulance with him as Dom followed behind me..

"Letty we will meet you at the hospital!" Maggie said as she ran out with Mr. and Mrs. Neves

"Follow me, I'll turn the lights on" Hobbs said as I watched him turn there blue and red lights on to his car so he could escort Maggie, and the Neves to the hospital quicker

I watched as they gave him a shot and started to hook him up to an IV.

"It's gonna be ok, baby. Mama and daddy are here, were here, baby" I whispered kissing his forehead. Dom sat there speechless with tears in his eyes.

"You're gonna be okay, baby." I whispered to him and also to Dom as I rubbed his leg. I kissed Doms jaw and grabbed his hand, he looked at me and pulled me close silently thanking me.

We arrived att he hospital and instantly he was rushed out we ran after him but were stopped by a woman.

"I'm sorry you cannot go back there yet, they need to stabilize him and you can go in as soon as they do ok" She said putting a hand on Doms chest to hold us back.

"Please hes our son" Dom begged

"I know, sir, it's for his sake you wait out here for a moment. I promise you can both go in as soon as he is stabilized." She said as Dom and I nodded and sat down in the seats.

"I'm sorry, Letty. I'm so sorry about everything" Dom said breaking down in my arms

"Hey look at me." I said grabbing his chin to look at me. I wiped the tears from his eyes and gave him a soft yet much needed kiss. "He's gonna be ok. He's a tough boy"

"I just feel so helpless" He whispered

"Yeah, I know what you mean" I said not knowing what to say because it was true, we both had felt so helpless in that moment.

"Mr. and Mrs. Toretto?" The same woman said as she put a hand on my shoulder I looked at her with worry

"You can go in now" She said with a smile

"Thank you" I told her genuinely as we made our way into Leos room. He was awake but hooked up to the IV as he looked exhausted

"Hey, bubba. How you feeling?" I said walking over to him to give him a kiss

"Mama" He said quietly

"Yeah, baby I'm here"

"Daddy, I makeded you sad?" He said softly

"Not on purpose, buddy. You scared daddy, a lot" He said said with his voice breaking. I reached over Leo and grabbed Doms hand.

"I sorry"

"It's okay, bubba. You're safe now that's all that matters I said kissing his little hand.

"Babies still in your tummy, mama?"

"Yeah, bub still in mamas tummy" We sat with him till the doctor walked in and told us they would have to keep him overnight. "He was really lucky this time" He told us and we nodded sadly.

"Thank you, doctor, for everything" I said shaking his hand as Dom did the same.

We sat with Leo and a lot of our friends came by with balloons, and stuffed animals and toy cars for him. As soon as he caught a glimpse of everything his eyes went wide.

"WHOA! Mama can I come back here look at all da toys I get!" I laughed at his innocence.

"We can buy you toys at home, bub. We're gonna try and keep you out of this place as much as possible." We sat there and continued to talk to Leo listening to the strength come back in his voice and the light in his eyes get brighter.

"I love you, mama" He said softly and I felt the tears form in my eyes at his words. I smiled and held his hand in mine.

"I love you too, bubba. More than you will ever know."

"Ahem" We heard that interrupted our moment, we looked up and saw the judge standing in the doorway. Surely he was not going to ask us to leave now? He wouldn't.. Would he?

"How are you feeling, son?" He asked him and Leo shyly looked down.

"Good" He whispered, I nudged his arm softly.

"Louder, bubba."

"Good" He said louder.

"Your honor can this please wait, our son nee-" Dom started to say but was cut off by the judge

"You know, I want to thank you both" He said and Dom and I looked at each other questioning his thanks.

"18 years ago, you had both done something that I never thought I would see."

"I'm sorry 18 years ago? I don't understand" I told him

"You see, I had a brother who got mixed up in the wrong crowd, made some bad choices, but didn't want to take responsibility. He made those choices knowing he had a son to take car of, but still made the choices he did over and over again. Eventually we had to cut ties with him. I watched as his son was placed in foster care because at the time we weren't allowed to adopt him due to my judicial position. But I did see him, I helped him financially the best I could but he had problems, he struggled in school and I could see how depressed it made him that he eventually dropped out of school, and ran away from the foster home. I knew where he was but I would never admit that because when I saw where he had ran off to, I saw something I never thought I would see again. I saw my nephew with friends that treated him as if he were family, I watched all of them protect him, and embrace his differences not make fun of him for it." He said taking a seat in an empty chair as he told his story and Dom and I were wondering why he was telling us this.

" I watched a young girl greet him everyday with a pat on the back and a smile on her face, I watched a young man listen to what my nephew had to say and call him brother as if they really were family, I watched another young girl prepare sandwiches for him and the rest of the family, and I watched two other boys wrestle around with him like brothers do. I watched everyone in that family stand around him if anyone treated him with disrespect, and I watched my Jesse finally find his place in this world" He said and both mine and Doms jaw dropped. This was Jesses uncle?

"I didn't recognize the two of you at first, then again I am an old man now, but soon everything came flooding back to me. I watched the two of you protect Jesse like a real family would, you two were both kids back then and I can see that nothing in your heart has changed. I know this child will be safe and protected with you both, even more protected than if he was in a secret underground location protected by CIA, he would still be safer with you both, and he will be loved, and he will be happy. You're both doing a great job, don't let anything ruin that. In the case of Neves vs. Toretto, I award full custody to Dominic and Leticia Toretto" He sound pulling the gavel out from behind his back and hitting it on a chair. "This case is now closed, Mr. and Mrs. Toretto, congratulations" He said and tears fell from my eyes with no shame as I went and hugged the man.

"Thank you, thank you, I am so sorry about Jesse, he really was family to us. I promise you that"

"I know, dear. Thank you for accepting him and making him feel at home, like he had a real family." He whispered hugging me back.

"I should get going, you three have a lot of catching up to do. You stay away from nuts, young man. Your parents were real worried about you" He said as he pulled out a teddy bear from under his black robe.

"This was my nephews, and I would love for you to have it" He whispered as he gave Leo, Jesses old teddy bear.

"Thank you" I smiled with tears.

As he walked out Dom looked at me and I nodded at him knowing what he was thinking, Dom ran after him and hugged him tightly as he broke down in tears yet again.

"Thank you for giving us a chance"

"It's not a chance, my boy. It's what is right." He smiled

"Your honor, I am-"

"Were not in court anymore, son. Call me, Mark"

"Right, Mark. I am sorry about Jesse, I tried, I really did, I went after the man who did it, losing Jess was on of the hardest things I ever had to go through, and I- I'm sorry"

"My boy, I don't look at whether Jess could have been saved or not, what I looked at was his smile, his pride, and the look on his face that said I'm finally where I belong, when he would come see me he spoke so highly of all of you. You and your family brought more joy and happiness to my nephew than anyone ever could and for that I am grateful."

"I have some old pictures of him, and stuff of his if you ever would like to come by and see it" I heard Dom offer

"I would love that, thank you" He said as they shook hands and parted ways. Dom came back in smiling at me and Leo.

"Mama, can we get ice cream?" He asked making Dom and I both laugh.

"When your home you can have all the ice cream you want" I told him. We stayed with Leo playing board games and watching a movie till he was released the next day. Now we just had to prepare for these two little ones getting here.

* * *

 **TBC... R &R, loves! What problems will Letty soon face!?**


	29. Let's Go Have Some Babies

**A/N: It's starting! Enjoy this chapter loves! I had gotten a request to start using 'mommy' more rather than mama so I will use both!**

 **As always R &R**

* * *

"I'll grab him" I told Dom as I looked at a sleeping Leo in the bed, the doctor just gave us the ok to bring him home so we wanted to get out as soon as possible, I hated hospitals and I would be back here soon enough.

"He's too heavy, Let."

"Dom he's barely 30 pounds, I got him babe" I told him with a smile

"Okay, I'll grab his stuff and pull the car around." Dom gave me a kiss as he left to grab the car and I felt Leo stir in my arms and eventually opened his big eyes.

"Mommy?" He whispered

"Hi, bubba"

"Where we goin?"

"Home, baby. We're going home" I told him as I carried him downstairs.

* * *

 _ **3 Weeks Later**_

"Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy" Leo yelled as he ran into the kitchen where I was standing preparing lunch.

"Leo, Leo, Leo, Leo"

"Mama, I lefted my car at Jacks!" He said worriedly

"I can call auntie Mia to bring it this weekend, ok baby?"

"No, no, no! I need it mama" He said as he started to cry

"Leo, not right now, mama is cooking"

He started to sob on the floor so I sighed and kneeled down as best as I could.

"If you stop with this tantrum and you're a nice boy then mommy can get it after lunch, ok?" I told him softly. I didn't want to be the parent that just gave in when their kid cried, but I wanted to visit Mia anyways, and it was his special car from Dom, so I agreed.

"Otay, mama" He sniffled

"Now give me a smile" I coaxed and he didn't so I kept trying till he did, eventually he did and couldn't stop laughing.

"That's my boy, now lets tell daddy lunch is ready" I took Leos hand as we walked over to the garage and Leo ran in after Dom.

"Food!" Leo yelled making me laugh

"Lunch is ready, babe." I told him

"I gotta run to the store quick, save me some" He asked while wiping his hands on a rag

"Only if you pick me up a shake" I smiled

"What baby mama wants, baby mama gets" He said with a cheeky tone.

"Let's go, bubba" I said lifting him up as we made our way inside to eat lunch.

I cut Leos food into small pieces and put him in his high chair as I sat by him while we at lunch. About 30 minutes later Dom came home kissed me then Leo.

"Daddy!" Leo yelled holding a piece of Macaroni up to Dom to eat. Dom ate it out of his messy cheese hands and nibbled on his fingers causing Leo to laugh.

"Yummy, mommy makes good lunches hey bub"

"Oh yes" He smiled as he finished his last bite

"Good job, bubba you ate all of your food!" I praised him as I started to clean him up.

"I'm gonna take him over to Mias with me to grab his car"

"He forgot it?"

"Yeah, I might visit Mi and the kids for a bit too anyways. Wanna join us?"

"I just gotta finish this car, then I'll drive over"

"Sounds good, let's get you cleaned up, cheesy" I said picking a laughing Leo up to get him clean.

Once he was all cleaned up I changed into some shorts and ran a brush through my hair.

"K babe, see you in a bit" I yelled to Dom who came up behind me to give me a kiss.

"Bye, baby. I love you" He said taking my face in his hands.

"I love you too, you ok?" I asked with a laugh

"Yeah, you just amaze me"

"Yeah yeah, love you" I laughed as we made our way out the door.

Before I pulled out I put on the soundtrack to Moana, Leo loved the movie. Dom and I took him to see it in theatres and he danced around to the songs. We promised to take him to Cars 3 so let's hope these babies can wait or get here soon enough.

I smiled as I looked in the mirror to see Leo singing in his carseat playing with his other car he had.

Once we pulled up to Mias I walked in without knocking to see Jack and Brianna sitting on the floor mats playing. I walked over and gave each of them a kiss before I let Leo down and told him to go play while I talked to Mia

"You get the tantrum?" She asked

"Yep" I smiled as I sat down at the kitchen table.

"Juice?"

"Yeah sure, so you taking Jack for Pre school sign ups tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be a wreck" She laughed

"I don't even want to know how I'm going to be, I never thought I'd have this much emotion about anything. I didn't even think I had this much emotion in me."

"I knew you did, just had to crack you" She joked handing me a glass of juice.

"So, hows everything been?"

"Good, ready for these babies to come out" I said rubbing my belly

"Yeah, I felt like that too near the end."

"Yeah, but then I think about actually having them and I'm scared shitless"

"It's going to be long, but when you look back on it you will forget all of that once you look into their eyes"

"Yeah but during the time I don't forget it is going to su- Leo give that back, that's not yours" I told him sternly as I saw him take Jacks toy from out of his hand.

"Look at you, mama" Mia smirked

"It's still so weird to think we will have 3 kids in a matter of a year."

"Yeah it's definitely a lot compared to where you guys were before. Do you miss it?"

"I do, I miss the times Dom and I spent together just us two. I miss our adventures for sure, but I love our life. I love waking up to him knowing we don't have to look over our shoulder, I love the little feet that tuck in between us in the morning. I never noticed this as much as I do now, but the little things Dom does I just love. The way he introduces me as his wife, how he holds my hand, how he kisses me goodnight every night, the way he is with Leo makes my ovaries jump, we sit at the table and just smile at each other sometimes just because this is our life. When I have to run out somewhere hes always on top of things, like I come back the house is clean, errands are done, beds made like he's just amazing and I think before I used to overlook all of that. I just love being with him, I love going to the grocery store or to a movie as a family because it just feels so right. I didn't think I could love him anymore than I did, but I do. Sure I get pissed at him, but it's different, now when I'm mad at him I still feel the love and know everything is fine."

"Wow. You have changed. I like seeing this side of you"

"I figured you would" I laughed

Mia and I sat and talked for a while and I figured we should head home.

"I'll text you later" I said hugging her as I grabbed Leo and started to leave. " Oh shit, the car" I said turning back to get the toy car that we came here for.

"Pregnant brain" I laughed as I grabbed the car from her.

"Shit shit shit" Leo said

"No Leo, that's a bad word. Don't say that"

"Sowwy mommy"

I put Leo in his seat and we made our way back home. Once we arrived I noticed all the lights were off.

I slowly walked in and looked around for Dom.

"Babe?" I yelled out

"Dom?" I said holding Leo in my arms as I searched in the kitchen. I saw a note taped to the fridge.

 _'_ _Upstairs ; )'_ It said and I smirked. I went to put a sleeping Leo in his bedroom but noticed a light shining from underneath the babies room.

I must've left it on, my pregnant brain is really showing off lately. I put Leo in his bed and went back to turn the light off. When I opened the door, my jaw dropped. There stood Dom in the middle of the newly decorated room that was not done when I left.

"Dom" I whispered looking at the light blue walls with sea life stickers on the wall the crib, the change table, the dresser, and rocking chair all set up, everything decorated perfectly. Pictures of the family were spread across the room and on the dresser along with a giant light grey T plaque above our daughters' crib. I looked in her crib and saw a very familiar looking mermaid and dolphin mobile. Tears started to fall down my face as I ran to Dom.

"Your brother brought that over, she said you loved that thing as a baby, and our daughter should have something of her mommys." He said softly

"How? When?"

"When you were at Mias, I made sure Mia kept you longer, and Leo was in on it too, I made him leave his car knowing you couldn't say no to him about the car." He said pulling me into a hug.

"Come on there's more" He said and I stood back and looked at him as he smiled and took my hand to the adjoining room that was separated by the walk-in closet that was already filled with their clothes. We walked into our sons' room and I saw the light green walls covered in a safari theme of animals all along the wall as well as the crib, change table, dresser, and rocker set up with more pictures of the family in his room, our son also had a giant light grey T plaque above his crib. I looked inside the crib and saw an elephant, lion, tiger, and rhino mobile.

"That was mine, when I was a baby" He said as he pulled me into his side. I held onto his middle and kissed his arm.

"Baby, this is, this is beautiful. Thank you, I really mean that, Dom. This is amazing."

"I wanted to make you happy"

"I am happy, I am so incredibly lucky to have you by my side through everything we've gone through, I'm proud to call you my husband, and I am honored to have a man like you as the father of our children." Some would think that this was the hormones in me talking, and maybe it was, but behind closed doors, Dom and I were a very normal couple. We were disgustingly cute at times, and we could be lovey dovey, we just chose to share that with each other rather than the rest of the world.

Dom smiled at me and leaned down to capture my lips, Leo was asleep so we had some time for mommy daddy time.

"Bath time?" I smirked as I pulled him into the bathroom. Dom filled up the tub and I lit some candles. Dom started to get undressed and just as I was about to a weird feeling came over me and suddenly the water on my feet was obvious. I looked at Dom and told him to keep the water in the tub, I really did not want to clean that up.

"Uh, Let. I didn't get water out of the tub…"

"Well you got water on my fe- oh my god" I looked down and up at Dom with wide eyes

"I think my water just broke."

"YES! We're gonna have some babies!" Dom shouted with joy.

"We can't wake Leo up he's been going all day, he needs sleep."

"I'll call Mia"

"Shes gone, remember, her and Brian were leaving for the night to take the kids to Brians parents cabin"

"Shit, uh well who can we call?"

"Mariella and Ron?" I suggested "It would give them time to spend some time with their grandson"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Dom, It's fine" I laughed as I walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

I changed my pants and got into bed putting a movie on

"Ok, they're on their way, we gotta go, Let… What're you doing?" He said as he came into the bedroom to see me almost asleep

"What I'm tired."

"Uh, babe… We gotta go your having a couple babies"

"Dom relax, it'll still be a while, besides I would rather get some sleep while I can in our bed rather than sitting in a hospital."

"I get that, babe, but we re-"

"Baby, just relax and come lay with me"

Dom came to lay in bed with me and about 10 minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"That's Ron and Mariella" He said as he left a kiss on my head to let them in.

"Are you guys ready to go?" I heard Mariella ask

"No, Letty wants to sleep first before the hospital, I keep telling her we gotta go"

"Smart woman" She said and I smiled

"What? Shes gonna pop those kids out before we make it to the hospital"

"Oh dear, shes got a while before they come out, and until she starts having contractions the most comfortable place she can be is in her own bed. Now you go check on your wife and Ron and I will be here when you guys need to leave"

"I'll show you guys to your room" Dom brought them to the guest room we had and I stood up to go say hello.

"How are you doing, dear?" Mari asked

"Good, contractions are about 5-6 minutes apart not too bad yet"

"How are you so calm?" Dom asked in a panic

I shrugged my shoulders because I really didn't know why, I thought I would be a basket case.

"She won't be like this for long, so enjoy it while you can" Mariella said with a laugh.

"Anyways, thank you guys for coming, I'm going to go to bed, I don't know when we will leave, but if we leave in the middle of the night there is a spare key on the kitchen table." I said with a yawn as I made my way back to bed.

I laid in bed and I could hear Dom putting things in the car and mumbling to himself.

"Baby, come to bed. We are both going to need our rest"

"I just want to make sure we have ever-"

"Baby, come to bed" I said again giving him a soft smile

Finally Dom came to lay with me and I curled into his side and fell asleep

 _4:08 am_

"Ugh" I groaned as I clutched my stomach as a strong contraction ripped through me.

"You okay baby?" Dom said waking up immediately

"Yeah, they're getting closer together"

"You wanna go now?"

"In a bit, I still would rather lay here, I don't want to spend hours and hours in the hospital if nothing happens"

"I know, babe, but they can give you the epidural"

"They're not that bad yet, it was just the one that was"

I tried to fall back asleep but I couldn't they were getting stronger and closer together.

 _4:42 am_

"Mmmm" I groaned that was painful

"Baby,please can we go" Dom said softly begging

"Yeah, we can go now" I said as I started to get out of the bed.

"FUCK!" I yelled

"What!? Was that a bad one?"

"No, I forgot!" I said annoyed

"Forgot what, I put everything in the car?"

"I didn't get a wax!"

"A wax? A wax for what, you mean you wanted to get your, what, are you kidding me, Letty no one cares what you look like down there"

"Uhm, I do. I don't want everyone there to remember my vagina as the sasquatch" I said with an annoyed tone. I was really losing it if this was what I was caring about right now.

"Baby, I know you think they will care, but trust me babe they won't" Dom said trying to reason with me, but I wasn't having it so I walked away into our ensuite.

"Where are you going"

"Shave"

"Let, babe let's just go"

"YES!" I yelled and Dom came in looking at me funny I smiled at him and walked past him.

"Uh?"

"I did get a wax, I forgot. Mia and I went like a week ago. All good" I said with a smile as I walked past him.

"Crazy woman" He mumbled

"I heard that, now let's go have some babies"

We kissed Leo goodbye careful not to wake him as we made our way out of the house and into the car. When I got in Dom handed me my slippers and the hospital bag and my favorite fuzzy blanket and pj's. I looked back to see the carseats were all strapped in.

"Just think the next time were in here it'll be 4 of us" I said smiling grabbing his hand.

"You ready for this?"

"No, but I am excited to meet them" I told him truthfully.

"I'll be here the whole way" He told me and I knew he would be

"I know you will" He brought my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles as we continued to drive to the hospital.

"Can we get pasta?" I asked

"It's 5am…"

"And?"

"And, I'll look for a pasta place for you, my love" He said and I smiled

"Did you put on the recording for Game of Thrones?"

"Yes"

"I really don't want to miss it" I told him with a serious look on my face

"Baby" He laughed rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. "We may be a little busy"

"Busy people watch Game of Thrones"

"Well you're gonna be a little busy pushing some kids out of you"

"Ugh they couldn't have come tomorrow" I whined as we got to the hospital. Dom just shook his head an laughed at me while helping me out of the car.

We checked in and just waited for everything to happen… Soon we would have babies in our arms.. Wow.

* * *

 **TBC…Up Next, BABIES!**


	30. One, Two, Three, PUSH!

**A/N: First and foremost! I have never had kids, so I'm not writing from experience as I've never ahd to push a kid out yet, so all you moms that have, mad respect to you. Currently I'm in the phase of all my friends having kids, so I have gone by what I have seen and heard from them! So I hope this is ok! Also, my last chapter didn't get many reviews, I hope it was ok! And enjoy this chapter! More to come soon!**

* * *

"You comfortable, baby?"

"As comfortable as can be" I groaned as I adjusted myself again.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, I just want to lay still right now" I groaned.

Dom was putting cold compresses on my forehead but I still wanted to kill him.

"Can you grab my socks"

"Sure babe" He said as he started to look through the bag.

"Aghhh" I groaned clutching the rails of the bed, Dom rushed over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Squeeze my hand, baby" He said softly as he rubbed my back.

"That one hurt" I said as I slowly went to lay back down.

"Babe, I think you left the socks in th-" I glared at him and he corrected himself. "I think I left the socks in the car, I'm just going to run out and grab them"

"Each contraction you miss is a month without sex" I told him as I tried to breathe he chuckled and kissed my forehead as he ran out of the hospital.

Dom was gone for about 4 minutes and another contraction hit me while my nurse was coming to check on everything.

"That's a month without sex" I groaned and the young nurse laughed.

"That'll teach him" She told me and I gave her a soft smile.

"He's not touching me after this"

"It'll be worth it after all this"

"That's what I keep hearing, so it better be.

"Is this your first?"

"No, well yeah, my first time actually popping a kid out, my first is my stepson, so I guess in a way I kinda cheated because I know what babies are like now" I said but she had a worried look on her face.

"You ok?" I asked the young girl even though I was the one in labour.

"How do you like being a step mother?" She asked shyly

"Honestly, at first, I was terrified. I think I was more sad then anything though, but now that I have him, I can't imagine my life without him"

"Yeah" She whispered as she went to check my vitals.

"Do you love him?" I asked her knowing where she was going with this

"I do, more than anything. I know it sounds cheesy, but he makes everything in my life better, and now he wants me to meet his son and I'm just worried"

"About what?"

"If he hates me, or if the real mom hates me, it's just different"

"Well, I can't speak from the birth moms view, my sons real mom had passed away but she was amazing to me, she told me to love her son just as she would, and I did. But some of them can be bitches, some can be great, I would say just know your place. I know if my husband ever left me and found love with another woman, I would want her to respect me as my kids mother, other than that I wouldn't see a problem. As long as my children were healthy, happy, and safe that's all I would care about, but it's still not ea-oooh fuck" I groaned as a stronger contraction ran through me, I gripped the rails of the bed tightly again.

"Two months, without sex" I groaned

"Dom ran in out of breath holding socks, I glared at him as he gave me his famous Toretto grin.

"Two months no sex"

"Okay, baby" He said putting my socks on and kissing my head.

"Don't patronize me." I told him sternly

"I'll be back in a bit" The nurse said

"Whats your name?"

"Katie" She said smiling

"Katie, don't overthink it. If you're not ready, it's ok to walk away, but just know kids can love easier than adults, they are more vulnerable, show them love, they will show it right back."

"Thanks" She said shyly as she walked out leaving Dom and I alone

"What was that about?"

"She is about to be a step mom and shes freaking out so I told her about Leo"

"Don't say that"

"Say what?"

"Step. You're his mom, Letty. Elena, is too, but you're not secondary, you're his mom"

"I know I'm not secondary, but even if I didn't respect Elena, which I do, I love and have respect for Leo and will not talk bad about her either."

"You've grown up so much"

"Oh shut up" I said smacking his arm.

The contractions were getting stronger and some of them had even put tears in my eyes, Dom had stood beside me and undid the hospital gown so he could massage my back to try and bring me some comfort.

"What time is it?"

"2:18" He said looking at his watch

"Fucking hell, I've been in labour for 18 hours. I can't do this anymore" I said as I started to cry

"I'll go ask the doctor where were at ok?"

"k" I said with a sniffle. A few minutes later Dom returned with the doctor as I wiped a few tears away, Dom came to stand by me and took my hand in his.

"Alright, let's see where we're at here shall we?" The doctor said as he moved the blanket to see how dilated I was.

"You're about 6cm dilated, so we can start the epidural now"

"I'm gonna get you to sit up, and dad is gonna hold on to your hands and talk to you through this alright?"

I nodded not in the mood to talk anymore. Dom helped me sit off on the side of the bed as they undid my gown again, Dom held my hands and kept telling me how good I was doing. I hated needles so this wasn't going to be easy.

"I can't do it, Dom" I cried.

"Baby, look at me" He whispered and I did.

"You are the strongest woman I know, it's okay to let the walls down sometimes baby, I know you can do this, I believe in you more than I believe in myself. If anyone can do this it's you" He whispered quietly as he brushed the hair from my face. I took a deep breath and felt the needle as I squeezed Doms hands.

"You're ok, baby" He whispered rubbing my hair

"Alright, you're gonna feel a bit more at ease soon enough, I'll come check on you in a bit, you're doing great, Letty"

After another 2 hours, I was officially at 20 hours of labour and the contractions were a bitch. Dom held my hand thorugh each one.

"Come on baby, you have to breathe just like we learnt at Lamaze class, in and out, in and out"

"I wasn't paying attention" I groaned. "I was more focused on pushing not one but TWO kids out of me"

"Well I did, so just listen to me" He said softly as he handed me more ice chips.

"Alright folks let's see how we're doing" The doctor said

"9cm, you're getting close mama"

"Shes my sister" I heard from a far from a man. "You can let him in" I told the doctor

"Letty, how are you doing, sis?" My little brother said coming over to hug me as he left a couple of teddy bears on the stand next to me.

"I'm good" I said forcing a smile

"Still can't lie to me worth shit, sis"

"It's hard" I told him as I tried not to cry

"We're all here for you waiting to meet them, you can do this, Let. You have Dom and we know he's gonna stand by your side."

"I know" I whispered as I let a couple tears fall. My brother knew why I was crying so he grabbed a chair and pulled it beside my bed.

"You know mom and dad are so proud of you right now, mom is looking down at you saying, 'hah, that's what you get for putting me through this' while dad would be holding you making sure everyone was making his princess Letty happy"

"I wasn't a princess" I said between cries

"You were dads greasy tomboy princess, no one could ever hurt his precious little Letty. But seriously, Let, they may not be here physically but you know they are here" My brother kissed my head and gave Dom a hug before leaving the room.

"See, Let. Even your brother knows you're parents are here" He said softly but I could see the tears form in his eyes too that he tried to hide.

"Yours are too, Dom." I told him softly as I took his hand in mine

"Enough about me, I want you to be ok. Are you ok?" Dom said brushing it off

"I'll be ok, when I know you are."

"I'm ok, baby. It hurts that they can't be here, but I have you and my babies in this world that's good enough for me." He said kissing my forehead.

Another hour had passed and I was officially here for 24 hours.

"I think we are about ready" The doctor said as he took a look

"We are at 10cm, it's time to start pushing. Dad I'm going to get you beside and sort of behind, Letty supporting her from her back, so Letty, hunny, you're going to sit forward a bit to make room for Dom"

"No, I can't I can't do this" I said now starting to panic at the fact I was about to give birth.

"Letty, you have this baby" Dom tried

"No, I don't, I'm not ready" I cried

"Let, you have to stay calm babe, just remember your breathing, look at me" He said as I looked into his eyes and he wiped my tears away. He held out his hand for me to squeeze, I hesitantly took it and felt Dom get closer to me. I gulped and waited for the ok to start pushing.

"Alright Letty, are you ready?"

I shook my head yes hesitantly

"Are you sure?" He asked me again and I looked at Dom who smiled at me and I knew everything would be ok.

"Yes"

"Okay, in one, two, three, push!" He said and I started to push and I can't describe the pain I felt, but it wasn't like anything I had ever felt before. I didn't scream, but I was holding my breath.

"Breathe baby" Dom whispered as he stayed firm while I pushed back against him.

"Good, Letty, are you ok?"

"Yeah" I whispered

"Okay, here we go, one, two, three, and push" He said and I again started to push.

"Good job, baby"

It was now an hour and a half later, and I was still pushing with no baby.

"Dom whats wrong with me, why won't she come out?" I cried

"It takes a while, baby, but you're doing so amazing"

"Push!" The doctor said again and I pushed harder hearing Doms voice to calm me down.

"Baby A we have shoulders; would you like to come see dad?"

"Can I baby?" He asked me, knowing I told him no before but right now I didn't care.

"Oh my god, our baby is beautiful, Let" Dom said as he started to get emotional

"Alright, Letty one more big push, hunny" Dom came back and gripped my hand as I let out a big push and I heard a loud cry as my body fell back against the bed in exhaustion.

"It's a girl!"

"It's a girl, baby a girl!" Dom said as he leaned down to wipe my tears and kiss me as a smile took over my face.

"A girl" I whispered with tears and sweat on my face.

"Dad would you like to cut the cord?"

One of the nurses took the photo of Dom cutting the cord and I saw the tears in his eyes while he did it.

"Alright, Letty baby number 2 is in a difficult position so this is going to be a bit harder ok?"

"Baby B is feet first" The doctor told me and fear ran through me once again.

"One, two, three, push!" I pushed and pushed and pushed I felt the tearing and the pressure and finally, 14 minutes later, I thought I was finished but I didn't hear a cry.

"How much longer?" I asked as I started to sit up and everything was a blur as I saw a mass amount of doctors rush in and crowd around the baby.

"Whats going on?" I asked with a worried yet exhausted tone

"There is fluid in the boys throat we need to clear out." In an instant, I went from happiness to my worst nightmare. I didn't know what was going on and it felt like hours that I was waiting to hear something, anything, I was about to break down but then I heard it. The most beautiful sound a mother could ever hear. I heard my baby boys cry. I started to cry out of happiness as they came and placed both babies on my chest.

"Hi my loves" I whispered with a laugh

"Hello babies, I'm your mommy" I whispered as my daughter started to calm down in my arms. I looked into their eyes and instantly felt something I have never felt before.

"You did it, baby" Dom whispered as he sat next to me watching his children in awe"

"We did it, I couldn't have done this without you"

"They are perfect" Dom whispered as he held out his fingers for his son and daughter to hold onto.

"They really are, hi babies" I whispered still in awe that I just had two children.

"Have you thought of names?" Dom asked me while looking at our children.

"I loved Ava, but now that I've met her. I think she is a Harlow. You like that, baby girl? My little Harlow" I whispered

"Harlow Grace" Dom said. Grace was my moms name and I was touched that Dom would choose that for her middle name.

"Harlow Grace Toretto"

"And you little man, Luca Anthony. I think you look like a Luca"

"Anthony? After my dad?" Dom asked trying to keep it together.

"Of course, I wanted that from the beginning "

"Thank you" He said as he kissed my head.

"Would you like to hold your daughter, daddy?" I said as I handed Harlow to him.

"I promise you, I will always protect you. All four of you, but you will always be my special girl" Dom said as I he gently held our daughter.

"I thought that was me" I joked.

"Letty, I never thought I could love someone more than I love you, and when I saw these two, I knew in this moment if we were ever under attack I would use you as a human shield to protect them" He said and I started to laugh but I had to be careful after birthing two kids and a placenta.

"Welcome to the world, my angels" I said as Dom and I continued to hold them.

"I am so proud of you, Letty. I can't even tell you how proud I am"

Finally, this part was over and I was already starting to forget it, but I was still in some pain, but that faded each time I looked into my children's eyes.

 _Harlow Grace Toretto Born 10:11pm 6lbs 2oz_

 _Luca Anthony Toretto Born 10:25pm 6lbs 4oz_

* * *

 **I hope this chapter was ok! Coming from someone who's never had kids haha. Like Always R &R, I didn't get many last time, so I was worried it wasn't good enough for you guys so I hope this was better! TBC…**


	31. The Baby Blues

**A/N: Again, I am SO sorry for the delay I've been on vacation!**

* * *

 **Letty POV**

 _ **At Home**_

Today we took the twins home and they are just beautiful, a little loud and needy but they are beautiful. I know they are my children and I've seen mothers who are instantly drawn to their children, and maybe this is how they feel and I'm just thinking off. I don't know I just don't feel like they are mine. I don't really feel any bond with them. I know they are my kids, I pushed them out so I know they are mine. I just don't have the connection with them like I did when they were first born. I'll get over it I'm sure, I'm sleep deprived so everything is out of wack lately.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

These kids did not stop. Seriously, I was getting sick and tired of this. Why the fuck did Dom make me have kids anyways, I don't fucking want them around, they just don't stop. Dom has been pissing me off more than ever lately, and I just want to get the fuck out of this place.

"Mama?" I heard the voice of my sweet boy, the only one I can stand to be around right now.

"Hi my boy, how's my handsome baby today?"

"I good, can I see babies, mama?" I rolled my eyes.

"Bubba, how about you just hang out with mama today?"

"Otay" He agreed

"You're never gonna leave me are you, baby?" I asked Leo and then I started to cry

"No mama" He said as he put his little hands on my face and wiped my tears.

"Thank you, bub" I said as I cried harder, what the fuck was wrong with me. I started to cry so hard I didn't even realize Leo had left the bed. I felt the bed dip and a much larger hand rubbing my back.

"Hey, baby whats wrong?" Dom asked softly

"Just go away"

"Hey, Let. Babe. Look at me" He said lifting my chin.

"Whats going on?"

"What if you leave me again and take Leo?" Dom looked at me with a confused face.

"What?" He said with a chuckle

"Baby, I would never leave you, nor would I EVER take Leo away from you. What brought that on?"

"I don't know" I said truthfully. "Why did you come up here?" I asked him

"Leo said mama was crying"

"Oh"

"Let, is there anything you want to talk about, baby?"

"No, I just want to sleep." I said curling into bed

"Babe, it's only one in the afternoon"

"So?"

"Well, what if the babies get hungry?"

"Leo knows how to eat" I said in an obvious tone.

"I mean the twins..."

"Oh right them, I don't know they can wait. I just want to sleep" I said closing my eyes seeing Doms confused face before I did so.

"Uh ok. I uhm I'll go downstairs with them then, let me know if you need anything."

Later That Night

"Your turn" Dom mumbled

"What?"

"Your turn to get the twins" He said clearer

"Why would it be my turn? That's stupid Dom, they're your kids. Deal with them" I said rolling over

"Letty, I've checked on them every time for the last week. You need to fucking do it at least once. I'm just as fucking tired as you"

"Don't fucking yell at me, you'll wake Leo up. If those kids are bothering you so fucking much then deal with it, Dom!"

"They are your fucking kids too. So what you just won't do anything with them?"

"Does it look like I want to deal with them!"

"I don't care if you want to or not, Letty! You're their mother for Christ Sakes!"

"I don't give a shit who their mother is! I don't want to deal with it!" I screamed

"Mama?" A little voice said. Fuck. We woke Leo up.

"Oh bubba I'm sorry." I said softly as I instantly picked him up and walked out of the room with him to bring him back to his own. I heard Dom get up too so he must've been dealing with the other two kids. I apologized to Leo and sang him back to sleep.

 _"-Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly blue birds fly_  
 _And the dreams that you dare to, oh why, oh why can't I?"_

I sang softly till he fell asleep. I felt Doms hand on my shoulder. I stood up and kissed Leos forehead as I walked out of the room with Dom.

"Still the most beautiful voice" He said

"Dom I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak out like that and wake Leo up. Please don't take him from me" I said crying again, he pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back shushing me softly till I calmed down.

"Letty. Babe, I told you earlier, I would NEVER take your son away from you. Why are you so worried that I would lately? Baby, you have to know that no matter what fight we have, I still love you and I would never leave you or take your kids from you. I need you to know that, my love"

"I know and I do, I think it's just my hormones are still fucked up lately, I just want to go to bed"

"Nothing you do would ever make me leave you"

"I know" He picked me up bridal style and brought me back to bed where he held me tightly against him.

* * *

 **One Week Later**

"..ty"

"..et?"

"..be? Letty Letty?" I heard Dom say breaking me from my trance.

"What?" I asked him with an annoyed look

"What do you mean, what? Do you not hear the babies crying?" He asked as if I were delusional

"So why are you telling me? Deal with it" I told him as if it were obvious.

"Letty, they are hungry" He said standing there waiting for me to do something.

"Then fucking figure it out, Dom, Jesus Christ." I said storming off to the bathroom slamming the door shut and running a bath. I heard Dom sigh and walk away to figure it out like an adult.

I just wanted to be left alone, was that too much to ask. Minutes later I was laying peacefully in the tub I didn't hear Dom come in till he rubbed my arm making me open my eyes and look up at him.

"Let, I'm sorry. I know you're just as stressed out as I am, maybe more, but we can't take it out on eachother, just talk to me babe."

"I know, I'm sorry too. How about you come in here?" I said suggestively rubbing my hand up and down his arm.

"I would love to but the babies are downstairs, and we can't leave them." He said sweetly but I just got offended.

"So you're picking them over me? You told me I was the most important person in your universe. Was that just bullshit so you could fuck me?" I spat angrily

"What? Letty, what are you talking about, baby you are, but you know we can't lea-"

"Go, just go, Dom." I said angrily

"Letty, list-"

"GO Dominic!" I yelled as I started to cry.

"Baby, what is going on? Talk to me please" Dom said taking my hand.

"No, I just want to be alone" I said and the twins started to cry harder.

"For fuck sakes do they ever shut up!" I said grabbing my head.

 **Dom POV**

I watched Letty yell about our kids in frustration and break down into tears, this wasn't Letty, something was wrong. I knew better than to fight her so I had to let her be and check on the kids.

"Baby, I'll take care of them, you just rest" I told her softly as I kissed her head.

Why did she act like she hated our children so much? I didn't understand it, for the first week she was so in love and attentive with them and then all of the sudden she switched and can't even handle being in the same room as them.

"Hey angels, whats with all the noise?" I said as I picked up our daughter who instantly stopped crying our son soon followed. I went and checked on Leo who was playing with his cars in the living room. I smiled and went to put the twins down for their nap, I burped them and rocked them both to sleep after about 20 minutes of trying. I heard Letty get out of the tub earlier and figured she was in our room, I was going to lay down with her, god knows we both need it. I felt my heart melt when I saw her and Leo cuddled in bed together. I walked over to them to see them both asleep Leo tucked tightly in Lettys protective arms, what broke my heart was the dried tear stains that lined her cheeks. I pulled my phone out, amazingly enough I actually had it on me, with three kids under the age of 3 around here it's impossible to find our phone. I made my way downstairs and called someone who I figured would know what to do.

 ** _"Hey Mi"_** I said to my little sister

 ** _'Hey, whats wrong?'_** She asked always knowing when something was up.

 ** _'It's Letty, sh-'_**

 ** _'What happened!? Is she ok?!'_** My sister shouted with worry.

 _ **'Yeah, Mi. Physically she is fine.'**_

 _ **'What do you mean physically?'**_

 _ **'I don't know, it's just she, well when we first brought the twins home Letty was so in love with them, she was always smiling and couldn't handle them being out of her sight for more than a second. Now, well now she acts like she can't stand them. She gets so angry if they cry, and she ignores them, she doesn't pick them up, like ever... Then she starts sobbing that shes a bad mom. She cries when shes mad, the only person she can handle being around is Leo. She is barely sleeping, but neither am I and I'm not acting like that, shes skinny, I mean skinny, Mia. Like she just dropped so much weight so quickly and I'm worried, I just, I don't know what to do, Mia'**_

 _ **'Dom, look, from what you're telling me, I think Letty has the baby blues'**_

 _ **'The what?'**_

 _ **'Baby blues, postpartum depression, it's not uncommon.'**_

 _ **'What? No, Letty isn't depressed.. She can't be, is she?'** _ I said questioning myself outloud.

 ** _'Postpartum depression usually starts around this time, so when you have difficulty bonding with your baby, and your hormones are all still out of whack, this happens. How is breast feeding?'_**

 ** _'Well, Letty hasn't in weeks. She said it was useless, so she stopped.'_** I told her since I've been having to give them formula.

 ** _'Well maybe they weren't latching on, and that can start to stir up some feelings of not being a good mother, then everything else starts to weigh on you. Anxiety, weight loss, the not caring, irritable, mood swings, excessive crying, that's all part of it.'_**

 ** _'How can I help her?'_** I said getting worried.

 _ **'How about I come by tomorrow and I try and talk with her.'**_

 _ **'Yeah, she might be needing you more than me in this situation.'**_

 ** _'Why is she so calm with Leo though?'_** I asked wit genuine curiosity.

 ** _'Think about it, Dom'_ ** Mia said and I ran a had down my face as a wave of sadness fell over me.

 ** _'Because he's not hers'_** I whispered

 ** _'I'll come by and talk to her, ok?'_**

 ** _'Thanks Mi'_**

 ** _'Of course, Love you'_**

 **'Love you too, Mia'**

We hung up and I instantly began to research postpartum depression, seeing what causes it, the symptoms, the treatment, what I can do, what I shouldn't do. I didn't want her to feel this pain, this was supposed to be one of the happiest times for her.

The more I was reading the more my heart broke for her. All of the things that she was feeling right now, and knowing I couldn't help her. All I could do was keep trying to reassure her, but it sounds like she needed therapy which she will not take well to. I went inside and prepared lunch knowing I needed her to eat, I also realized this wasn't just something she could simply 'get over' and sure as hell not overnight. So I had to prepare to pick up a lot an I would do just that without a complaint.

I made her soup and a sandwich and brought it upstairs to her.

"Hey, baby? Baby wake up. I said softly as I played with her hair.

"Hmm?" She said in her tired state, I really didn't want to wake her up since she hasn't been sleeping enough, but I also needed her to eat. I would stick a sleeping pill in her tea tonight.

"I made you lunch"

"I'm not hungry" She mumbled

"Please" I softly begged her as I kissed her neck

"If you don't eat, Leo won't either. You know he does whatever mama does" I told her gently

"Fine" She agreed sitting up to take a bite of the sandwich I placed in front of her.

"You know, you really look beautiful" I told her as I brushed the hair out of her face. She blushed and gave me a very meek thank you. I kissed her forhead and grabbed hers and Leo's plate as I made my way back downstairs.

This was not going to be easy.

* * *

 **R &R loves! Starting to get into the dark side of Letty!**


	32. I think I need help

**A/N: Harlows nickname is Lo so if you see the name Lo anywhere it is the nickname for their daughter! Enjoy this chapter, it's a bit dark! Feedback is always encouraged and wanted! Also incase anyone doesn't know PPD = postpartum depression.**

* * *

 **Dom POV**

I woke up around 6:00am and I was exhausted the twins got up every hour and I had gotten them every time. I looked over at Letty who may have looked like she was sleeping peacefully but inside she was in pain, this was why I was going to get up every hour and take care of the kids, the house, and her. I kissed her forehead and she rolled over and continued sleeping. I sighed and got out of bed to get the twins.

"Good morning my sweet girl" I said walking into my daughters room first to pick her up as I carried her into our sons room.

"I wish you guys liked sleep" I chuckled as I brought them downstairs. I put them both in their playpen as I started the coffee. I yawned and sat down at the table trying not to fall asleep. Once the coffee was ready I poured a cup and took a big swig letting out a sigh of relief as I prepared a bottle for them once they were done I went to the living room to watch the kids.

I put on some cartoon they had no interest in as my son laid in my arms while I gave him his bottle, I looked down at my daughter who was laying on her back just looking around with her big beautiful eyes that mirrored her mothers.

Once my son finished I picked him up against my shoulder to burp him. Once he let one out I picked up my daughter and repeated the actions. I put both kids in the play pen and struggled to keep my eyes open.

"Morning" I heard the husky voice say from the kitchen

"Hey" I said tiredly

"You want coffee?" She asked and I just lifted my cup up to indicate I already had some. A few minutes later she came to sit next to m on the couch, she didn't say anything to the twins nor did she pick them up.

"You look tired" She said tracing my face.

"A bit" I said with a smirk

"Look, I'm sorry. I know I was being a bit-"

"Letty, it's ok."

"It's not, I don't know why I'm like this I just, I don't know. One minute I'm mad at everything and next minute I'm sobbing uncontrollably on the bathroom floor because the toothpaste fell off my toothbrush."

"Let, I want you to be able to talk to me, I don't want you to think you can't come to me. If your toothpaste falls off and you need to cry about it then tell me and I will be by your side to wipe your tears. You're not in this alone."

"I don't even know what 'this' is" She said using her hands in a circular motion. I didn't want to mention the depression yet until Mia talked to her, I didn't want to upset her.

"It's new, it's all just very new. Becoming a new mom, running on little or no sleep, not eating enough, everything with Leo, I think all the stress is just getting to you." I said pulling her to me while I rubbed her arm soothingly.

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"Not making me feel like I'm crazy" She whispered

"You're not" I assured her. We sat in a comfortable silence and the cry of our daughter brought us out of our trance.

"Do you want to take her?" I asked hesitantly and she looked at me with a nervous and almost fearful look.

"Uhm sure" She said hesitantly as I handed Harlow to her. She continued to cry in Lettys arms so I thought she may have been hungry.

"I think shes hungry. Do you uh, you wanna try nursing her?" I asked

"Uhm ok" She said trying to adjust herself on the couch, she leaned back and I gave her a pillow to rest under her arm. She slowly pulled her breast out and tried to adjust Harlow so she would take but she just continued to cry and squirm in Lettys arms. I looked in Lettys eyes and her eyes were full of doubt and sadness.

"What am I doing wrong?" She asked me

"Nothing, baby. Maybe she isn't hungry maybe shes tired"

"But shes not stopping"

"Just give it time, babe" I told her and she covered herself back up and held Harlow to her who just kept screaming.

"Why can't I do this?" Letty said as tears started to fall from her eyes. I took her hand and held it tightly.

"Babe, look at me. You're doing amazing, sometimes babies just cry" I said trying to reassure her that she was doing ok.

"But mothers are supposed to be able to stop their kids from crying, why won't she stop for me?" She said in now what was a full on panic attack.

I took Harlow from her and put her in the playpen and pulled Letty to me, I rubbed her back to help calm her down.

"Baby, baby, breathe, shhh shhh shhh, just breathe baby" I whispered softly in her ear as I held her in my lap.

"Why am I not a good mother?" She asked softly with her voice cracking.

"Letty, you are an amazing mother. Please, please don't doubt that, because, I sure as hell don't"

"I just, I just want to be alone" She said as she started to calm down.

"How about you lay down and I'll make you some food?" I suggested in hopes she would eat more.

"I'm not hungry"

"How about you just try for me?"

"I'll be upstairs" She said avoiding my question as she made her way back to bed. I sighed as I ran my hands over my head till a knock at the door brought me out of my trance. I tiredly stood up and went to answer it. I was relieved to see it was Mia on the other end.

"You look exhausted" She commented

"I've barely slept and I'm trying to keep everything together for her" I told her with a sigh as I sat back on the couch.

"Where is she?"

"She just went back upstairs, there was a problem this morning"

"Problem? Problem how?"

"Well, Harlow started to cry and I suggested Letty try and pick her up, I thought she was hungry so I asked Let if she wanted to try and nurse her, she tried but Lo wouldn't latch on then Letty started sobbing and went into a panic attack saying that she was a bad mother"

"Because she wouldn't latch on?"

"That and because she wouldn't stop crying for her"

"Well I can try, but from what I've seen and learnt in nursing, it's PPD. I will try and ta-"

"Really! You have to tell the whole world what a terrible mother I am!" Letty yelled as she came down the stairs. I didn't know she had gotten out of bed.

"No, baby, I was just worried about-"

"About who? The twins? You really think I'm that much of a terrible mother that I can't even take care of my kids!" She yelled

"No, baby, that's not it. I was worried about you!"

"Because I'm not good enough is that it?"

"Let, listen I know what you're going through-" Mia started to say but Letty cut her off

"Oh do you? You Miss. Perfect at everything you know what I'm going through? Do your kids not stop crying for you? Did your kids not breast feed? Did your husband abandon you? Did your husband tell his sister what a bad fucking mother you are? No he didn't. You're kids are perfect, your husbands perfect, you're perfect so save the ' I know what you're going through bullshit for someone else. You don't think I see you judging me? I know you both probably talk about what a bad parent I am!"

"Letty, come here" Mia said softly. How she stays so calm I have no idea, but all I know was I just wanted to grab Letty and hold onto her for dear life.

"No, I'm not going anywhere with you!" She said as fresh tears appeared in her eyes.

"Please" Mia pleaded and Letty finally agreed. They went outside and I started to follow them but as soon as they got to the backdoor Mia turned around and stopped me.

"This is a talk between Letty and I." She said, and I thought she meant I just had to stay quiet while they talked.

"I know, I'll stay quiet." I told her

"No, just me and Letty. I don't want you around for this talk"

"Why the hell not, Mia. This is my wife"

"Exactly, she might avoid saying things to me if you're there. So just let her and I talk" I understood, I just wanted to be there for Letty, but I gave in and knew she was right.

"Just go easy on her"

"I will, I promise" She said as she gave me a small smile. I watched as she walked over to sit next to Letty who had her feet dangling in the pool. From that point I shut the door and let them have their talk as I went to get the kids.

* * *

 **Mia POV**

I knew she was hurting, I knew she was angry, and I also knew she felt nothing.

"Letty, I know how you feel" I said repeating my statement I said just minutes ago.

"There is no way you can understand this, Mia."

"You feel like a bad mom, but you also feel like they aren't even your kids because you have no emotional connection to them you just know they're yours biologically, you wonder why they can't just shut up sometimes because they are pissing you off more than anything has before. You wonder why you had kids, and would you really be upset if something happened to them" I told her truly knowing how she was feeling.

"Yeah." She said looking at me with wide eyes as she wiped a tear. "How did you know that"

"I had Jack when you and Dom were both gone, I thought you had died, and Dom was on the run. Then I was on the run, nothing was right, when I had Jack I thought everything would change and it would be perfect. It was the complete opposite. I could not stand to be around Jack" I said remembering a painful memory.

"But you seem so happy and amazing with him"

"That was then, neither you or Dom was around to see all of that, only Brian did which is why he was so overly hands on when Brianna was born to make sure that wouldn't happen again."

"I just don't feel anything towards them. I know they're my kids, but I don't think I love them. I feel terrible for even saying that but when Dom was in that accident when I just got my memory back I asked him why he didn't tell me we were married and he told me because you can't tell someone they love you. It's not something you can force, I don't want to force myself to love my kids it should just happen." She cried and laid down resting her head in my lap as I played with her hair something we used to do when we were younger.

"Did you love Dom when you first met him?"

"Well no"

"It took time, you had to learn things about him, you had to learn to love him. Sure we want it to happen right away, but sometimes it doesn't, that doesn't make you a bad person. Sometimes it takes time, but it doesn't make the love any different."

"How did you learn to love Jack?"

"Very difficultly." I told her taking in a deep breath. " Brian came into Jacks room in the middle of the night because he was screaming crying. I don't remember much but what I do remember is Brian screaming at me to stop as he grabbed Jack from my hands and held him close. Everything was a blur and I didn't even remember doing it. I just know that Jack wouldn't stop and I was scared, tired, angry, and just out of my mind." I said pausing my story trying not to cry at the painful memory.

"What happened?" She asked softly

"I didn't see him as my son, I saw him as an annoyance, he wouldn't stop crying, he wouldn't latch on, he just wouldn't stop. I remember asking him why he wouldn't stop but as I was asking my 3 month old son a question he didn't even understand I was shaking him. I shook my 3 month old child and I could have killed him, Letty." I told her as the tears started to fall from my face now. Letty grabbed my hand and held it tightly.

"Brian promised me he would never talk about that day if I got help, and I knew I fucked up so the next day I went seeking help I knew I needed."

"Do you love him now?" She whispered and I looked up at the sky and smiled.

"More than anything in the world."

"Mia."

"Hmm"

"Can you come with me?"

"Where?"

"I think I need help" She said sadly. I lifted her head off my lap and look at her face that was stained with tears as I wiped the fresh ones that fell from her eyes.

"I'll be there" We continued to sit on the edge of the pool dipping our feet in. I put my arm around Letty as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"What if I can't learn to love them?"

"You will, but you can't get discouraged if it takes a while. Sometimes it can take weeks, sometimes months. Everyone's different but it doesn't make you a bad mother."

"Thanks, Mi" We sat together for another 15 minutes then finally I got a call from Brian who needed me to pick up some more diapers for Brianna so I said my goodbyes and Dom followed me outside.

"Thanks Mia" He said hugging me tightly

"Just go easy on her, Dom. Theres a lot going on in her mind and body right now. Things that she can't control. I'm not saying everyday is going to be perfect now, it's still going to take some work, but shes gonna get there"

"I know she will." Once we said our goodbyes I made my way to the store to get diapers then home to call some people who helped me through my postpartum depression.

* * *

 **Letty POV**

My talk with Mia was a much needed one, I can't believe that she went through this too. She is one of the strongest women I know and I had no idea she was going through this. She sent me some information on what PPD was and some contact information to PPD specialists. I made some calls and booked an appointment for tomorrow. I wanted to love my kids, I wanted Dom to be proud of me, I wanted happiness. I walked into the kitchen and saw Dom trying to feed all three kids lunch, he was exhausted and I knew I should have been there to help him like he had been helping me.

"I can feed him" I said quietly as I walked more into the kitchen. Dom looked up at me and smiled.

"I know you can, mama" He said trying to encourage me.

"I'm uh, I'm gonna take him to the living room to try" I said thinking maybe being alone will help Luca breastfeed.

"Whatever you need to do, my love. Leo, we're gonna stay in here ok buddy?" Dom said to Leo who was eating his bananas.

"But I wanna go wiff mama"

"In 5 minutes ok, bubba?"

"Otay mama"

I went to the living room and sat on the couch holding my son up he got a sour look on his face as he started to cry. Panic ran through me but I tried to remain calm.

"Hey, it's ok. We can do this, little one" I said trying to calm my son but I think I was trying to calm myself. I adjusted myself letting my breast out again as I tried to get him to suckle he just kept fussing and pushing against me.

"What am I doing wrong?" I said to myself as I started to cry again. I put my breast back in my shirt as I held Luca up against my chest and rubbed his back soothingly like I used to do to Leo eventually his cries had calmed down and soon stopped.

I did it. I thought proudly to myself.

"Ah there we go, he just wanted some love from mama" Dom said as he came to check on us.

"Good job, mama." He said kissing the side of my head. I gave him a soft smile at the compliment.

"Dom can I tell you something?"

"Anything" He said seriously and after my talk with Mia, I knew I had to tell him a feeling I had not long ago.

"Well, a little while ago, when the twins were fussing and you were at the store. I was just so tired, and I didn't know what to do" I started to say as worry went through me as I thought about what his reaction would be when I told him.

"Well, both twins and Leo were all crying and I went into Harlows room and I looked down at her while she screamed and cried. I just wanted her to stop, and I thought about how easy it would have been to just- uhm to just"

"To what, baby? You can tell me" Dom said taking my hand.

"If I just shook her." I said as I put my head down and started to sob.

"I'm sorry, Dom. I am so so sorry" I cried as I tried to control my breathing.

"I didn't do it, but I thought about it and I'm just so sorry" I said now hyperventilating. I felt Dom take Luca from my arms and I thought this was it. I just ruined our marriage and our family. But what I didn't expect was what Dom did.

I felt him pick me up and pull me into his lap where he held me tight and let me cry.

"I know you wouldn't have done it, baby. I know that whatever you're going through isn't easy on you, I know you aren't feeling what I am with them, and it's ok. Because even through all this, I know you, and I know that you would never hurt them"

"But I thought about it"

"You thought about it, you never went through with it. Something inside you made you not do it. I trust you, Letty. I trust you and I love you. Were going to get through this together, that I can promise you."

"About that" I started and he looked at me allowing me to continue.

"I made an appointment with a PPD specialist for tomorrow" I said and Dom smiled at me. "I want to get help, I want to enjoy our kids, and I don't want them to fear me, and I don't want you to hate me."

"Letty, I could never hate you. In fact I am so proud of you"

"You are?" I said looking up at him with question.

"I am. You are an amazing women that I can't wait to see our daughter grow up and turn into even half the woman you are. And to see how our sons will respect women because their mom respected herself. I am always proud of, Letty" He said as he kissed my forehead.

Knowing my husband was proud of me made me that much more eager to get help.

* * *

 **As always R &R xoxo**


	33. I didn't deserve to have children

**A/N: All mistakes are mine! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Again, I have not had kids nor have I dealt with PPD. I am going on information from online and friends that have experienced it!**

* * *

 **Letty POV**

I laid awake in bed knowing the alarm would be going off soon. I heard a cry and looked over at Dom and saw he was sleeping. I loved my husband and I felt awful that he was doing all the work alone when I should be apart of this. I didn't want to wake him so I forced myself to get up and go care for my kid. I saw it was my daughter who was awake so I went over to her crib and picked her up.

"Hey little girl" I said trying to bounce her to calm her down. I just didn't feel anything towards her.

She reached for my breast and I kind of hesitated, last time I tried with her it didn't happen. I didn't want to set myself up for failure again.

"Do you want a bottle?" I asked her reaching for her bottle in the crib and when I put it in front of her face she pushed it away and cried harder.

"No no it's ok I get it no bottle" I said tossing it back in her crib. She reached for my breast again but I was too scared to try it with her again.

"You want this?" I asked holding a stuffed bunny in front of her but again she pushed it away and cried. She brought her face to rest on my breast and I could feel her mouth suckling on my breast trying to get milk. I took a deep breath and sat in the rocking chair and I pulled my shirt off. I adjusted her to my breast and without hesitation she latched on instantly.

"Hey look at you, you're doing it!" I said happily as I looked down at the baby nursing. My baby.

"I'm sorry I've been a terrible mother. It's not you, it's me. I want to love you and your brother, but I just, I can't. I don't even know why. You're both really lucky to have a daddy as good as yours." I told her as she closed her eyes while she nursed.

"They're both really lucky to have you too, mama" I heard a low voice from the door say. I turned to see Dom was standing there wearing his grey sweat pants and nothing else. I gave him a small smile and he came and sat next to me on the floor.

"You could have woke me up, babe"

"I know, you just looked so peaceful and I know you've been doing so much I just wanted to let you sleep"

"I appreciate that, but I told you yesterday, you're not in any of this alone"

"Yeah" I said looking around the room not wanting to get into anything too heavy.

"She looks like you" Dom said

"Really? I don't see it" I said truthfully

"Oh yeah, she has your eyes, she's not even 2 months old and I already get lost in her big eyes. I'm already wrapped around her finger, like I am with you." I chuckled softly as we both watched our daughter eat.

"She has your little pout that always makes me give in. And she has your little button nose" Dom said as he touched her nose.

"I wish I could see what you see" I told him truthfully

"What do you see?" He asked softly

"I see a cute baby. I don't see her as looking like me because I don't feel anything with her. I want to, but I just don't"

"However long it takes you I'll be right by your side"

"I just wish I could be like other women who just instantly love their babies." I said as a single tear fell down my cheek

"You know what I think?" He asked wiping the tear that fell.

"I think you were meant to go through this, because I think when you get through this, you're going to have a love for them that is indescribable. Because only you have been able to feel nothing to feeling everything and some. I think you're going to love harder even more so than you thought you could."

"I just want to feel something with them"

"Don't force it, it'll happen" He said as he played with my hair. Harlow started to stir as she let go of my breast, I covered myself up again and looked at Dom.

"You want to try and burp her?" He asked

"Sure" I said as I lifted her up and pat her back and rubbed it soothingly.

"Why isn't she doing it?" I asked now starting to worry that I fucked up again.

"Just give it time, she's probably just stubborn like her mama" He said with a smile.

I continued to try but it wasn't happening

"Dom" I said as I started to cry

"Baby, it's ok" He said rubbing a hand down my arm and wiping my tears.

"She won't do it for me, what am I doing wro-"

Then we heard it, the sound of her burping followed by the spit up on my shoulder dripping down my back.

"There we go" Dom said with a smile. "See babe, you got this" He told me with an encouraging tone as he pushed me forward slightly and wiped the spit up off my shoulder and back.

As If on cue Luca started to cry.

"I'll go get him" Dom said as he left the room to get Luca. I stood up as I carried Lo to our bedroom so I could get ready for my first session with the PPD Doctor. I placed Harlow on our bed and walked into our bathroom to get ready.

I applied some makeup so I looked presentable and brushed my hair. I pulled my shirt off and put a bra on. My bras were not comfy anymore so I had to buy these ugly 'mom' bras that everyone was telling about. I was almost ready just had to change my pants

"LETTY!" Dom yelled and instantly I ran out to see if he was ok.

"What? Are you o-"

"You can't leave them unattended on the bed! She almost fell off! What were you thinking!" He yelled as he picked up our daughter. I didn't know what to say, how could I be so careless? What kind of mother was I? I didn't deserve to have children. I knew I would be an awful mother.

"I-I-I'm sorry." I said quietly as I started to cry again. I was so sick of this crying.

Doms face softened as he walked over and wrapped his arms around me.

"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. It was an accident. We just have to make sure we don't leave them on the bed or anywhere unattended ok?" He said softly kissing my forehead.

"I don't know why I'm here"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not meant to be a mother. I don't know why we even had them, all I'm doing is putting them in danger and fucking everything up" I said tiredly

"Letty, I know you were meant to be a mother. You're just going through some stuff right now. This is just another hurdle we have to jump over together.

"Why are you being so good to me?"

"Because I love you, and you're my wife and the mother of my three amazing children"

"Sometimes I wonder what would happen if you never came looking for me. You probably would've been much happier. You would have had Elena and you could have had more kids with her instead of a fuck up like me." I told him and he didn't respond, instead he got up and left the room with the kids.

I guess he wanted that too. I grabbed a pair of pants and before I could put them on I heard the bedroom door slam and felt the pants being ripped out of my hands. I turned around and saw Dom, his eyes dark almost black as he picked me up and kissed me roughly as he pressed me against the wall.

"You will never understand how. _kiss*_ much. _kiss*._ I. _kiss*_ love. _kiss*_ you. _kiss*_

"Elena was a good woman. But she will never be you" He said as he kissed me again and brought me to the bed.

"She didn't have the eyes that looked through all the bullshit and found the good in me. She still saw me as a criminal. She didn't have the lips that would press against mine during a fight to tell me she still loved me without ever actually saying it. She didn't have the arms that gripped me so tight when I needed it. She didn't have jealousy over other women touching me. She didn't didn't have the fingers that traced patters and invisible hearts and 'I love yous' over my body when I needed to calm down. She didn't have the nose that made me want to kiss it. She didn't know the words to say to calm me down. She didn't have the heart I wanted. She was never you and she never could have been. You are the only woman I want, the only woman who drives me crazy, you're the woman who makes everything ok, she doesn't have your giggle, or your kiss, or your little habits, she sure as hell didn't have me completely because I always belonged to you. You are the mother of my children, my wife, my everything. It's only you, it's always been you and it always will be." He said kissing me all over to make sure I knew he loved me. Tears fell from my eyes when he told me this.

"I love you."

"I love you too, and I'm sorry"

"Stop apologizing. Theres some things that are beyond your control right now" He said kissing my forehead.

"Do you want to go to the zoo today?" He asked me as I put my pants on.

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"I have my appointment with the PPD therapist"

"Oh that's right too" He said with a smile on his face. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me from behind and nuzzled my neck.

"I am so proud of you" He whispered. I gave him a faint smile and Leo walked in the room

"Mama!"

"Hi bubba!" I said happily as I picked him up

"Mama, can we play cars?"

"I would baby, but mama has to go. How about later?"

"Mama leaving?" He said as he started to cry

"Baby, baby. Come here. I'm coming back" I said as I picked him up and rubbed his back

"Promise?"

"Always, I can't leave my favorite little man, can I?"

"No" He said with a sniffle wiping his face with his sleeve.

"No, I can't. So let's wipe these tears away so mama can get going so she can get home sooner to see you, ok?" I said as I wiped his remaining tears.

"Okay mama"

"I love you, now no more tears ok"

"Love you too mama" Leo left the room to go and play with his toys

"And you think you're not a good mother" Dom said smiling at me. "I would have to be either blind, crazy or stupid if I couldn't see the amazing mother you are. You and Leo are attached at the hip, I'm pretty sure he loves you more than me. That's how I have so much faith in you getting through this, because I've seen the incredible mother you are."

"Thanks Dom"

"I hope today helps you, and if not we will find other methods that might work. But either way, I will still love you and be by your side. Tell me how it goes when you get home and we will be here"

"Ok" I said as I gave him a kiss and put some shoes on and made my way to the counsellor.

At The Office

"Hi uhm, I have an appointment with Dr. Coleman?" I told the young girl who was working reception.

"Hi there, and what was your name?"

"Letty" I said nervously

"Letty, Letty, ah there we are Letty Toretto?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, perfect you can have a seat over there and I will tell Dr. Coleman you're here."

"Thanks"

"Oh and Letty?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry. Everyone who comes in here is always nervous on their first visit."

"That obvious?" I asked with a smile

"You're not the first" She said smiling back

"Dr. Coleman? Hi Letty is here for you." She said on the phone

"Letty?" I heard another voice say as I stood up.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Coleman. Right this way please" She said as she moved aside to allow me to walk into her office.

Her office was neatly decorated with light purple and white colors it was very modern but warm and comforting.

"Please have a seat" She said motioning to the couch.

"Okay first things first" She said as I sat down.

"I want you to take a big deep breath in and when you let it out I want you to drop your shoulders that are up to your ears right now" She said with a smile and I did as she asked.

"There we go, theres no need to be nervous here. We will go through discussions that will make you nervous but we will be finding solutions that will help you deal with those situations ok?" I nodded my head in agreement.

"So why are you here today, Letty?"

"Well, I just had twins and I just don't feel anything with them"

"So PPD is what you think it is"

"Yeah

"And these are your firsts?"

"They are the first ones I gave birth to, my first is my stepson, Leo"

"And how is your relationship with him?"

"It's great, he is just the most amazing little boy. I can't ever picture my life without him" I said with a smile.

"So you two have a bond?"

"He's my baby, he's the one who made me a mother."

"He sounds like he's brought you a lot of joy"

"He has, he really has"

"So you mentioned he was your stepson, do you and his mother get along?"

"Well, it's complicated."

"There is no such thing as complicated here"

"Well my husband and I have been together since we were 15, known each other since we were ten, so we've been together for 20 years now, and married for 8 years. We were in the DR and I came home early since he was doing work in the DR, I ended up getting in a car accident and I lost my memory. A woman found me and brought me to a hospital in Mexico and when I woke up I had no idea who I was or where I belonged. I met a man who offered me a job in London so I took it. 2 Years went by and I was told a man had been looking for me. We came face to face in London and he called my name. His voice sounded familiar and calming but I was scared, I didn't know him, I didn't know how he knew me, so I ran. He followed me and he laid his life out on the line for me."

"Wow, how so?"

"The man I was working with tried to kill me so I flew over a bridge and Dom, well he didn't even hesitate. He drove his car into the wall and jumped to get me. Not knowing if a car would be there to break our fall, but there was. He made me jump from the plane that was on fire while he stayed to get information that would bring me back home. He took all these risks even when I didn't know him. I came back to LA with him and tried to get my memory back and eventually I did when he almost died in a car accident. Everything just came back to me seeing him on the verge of death triggered something and the memories came flooding back. He woke up, I remember us, our marriage, him our family, everything. We went on a honeymoon in Cuba, and he was approached by someone to help her and if he didn't she would kill his son. I didn't know about any of this and Dom didn't know he had a son. When everything was done he told me he found out he had a child with a woman he was with when he thought I had died. She was unfortunately killed trying to save her son. So the mother is no longer around so she asked me in a letter to love and protect her son as she would, so I did. Then I adopted him."

"Then you had children of your own?"

"When we were on our honeymoon I had gotten pregnant with our twins"

"I see, were you an only child ?"

"No I had siblings"

"So when your husband found out about his child that was his first child, correct?"

"Yeah" I said with a sad tone.

"So you were having twins which was supposed to be a happy thing, but you couldn't help but feel sorrow knowing you wouldn't be giving your husband his first child. You had to share your entire life with your siblings, and you finally had something that was yours only to have it torn away form you."

"I never thought of it that way"

"Letty it's ok to feel those things, it doesn't make it wrong. And it doesn't make you a bad person, it makes you human."

"We talked about it, and I got over it."

"You never just 'get over it' you learn to handle it, but you're never supposed to just get over it. Because then you're creating something that isn't real. You pretend to be happy with it, when you're still hurt. You pretend it's normal, when it can be, but it wasn't your normal."

"I just thought it would be different. I love my son, I love him more than anything. We almost lost custody of him when his biological grandparents got involved and that broke me inside. I had never fought harder for anything in my entire life."

"How is that now?"

"It's good now, we have sole custody and were on better terms with his grandparents."

"Good, so with the twins. How was the delivery?"

"It was hard, when it was done, I thought I would feel so much love and joy. I was just happy it was over I was trying to feel that love and I didn't. I feel like I'm doing it all wrong, and that I'm failing them and my husband, then I cry or get angry which isn't like me. I have no connection with either of the twins, and I don't know how to get that"

"Well, you don't just get a connection. It takes time to build a connection. You know they are your children, but you don't feel it. I can't say I'm surprised you're a woman who has gone through more than most women have, so to feel a disconnect is completely normal and understandable. I want to give you some exercises to try ok?"

"Okay"

"When something that the kids does bothers you I want you to write down what they did and what you feel and why it's a problem. Then I want you to take 5 minutes just looking at each baby and write down a similar characteristic that they have to you or your husband. Then I want you to write down anything that they do that makes you smile or brings a good feeling or memory to mind."

"Okay, I can do that"

"Excellent, then we can meet next week to see what we got ok?"

"Sounds good, thank you Dr Coleman"

"It's my pleasure, I'll see you next week, Letty"

I made my way home but stopped off at a store first. I picked up a new Hot Wheels car for Leo, and I picked up a soft dolphin stuffed animal and a small stuffed lion. Once I got home I gave Leo his car and walked up to the play pen where I gave Luca his little lion and Harlow her little dolphin.

"They like those" Dom commented as he watched them both grip their stuffed animals tightly

"Yeah, just thought they might like them" I said shyly

"Mothers know best" He said kissing the side of my head. "Were about to go out back into the pool and eat some sandwiches, would you like to join us, mama?"

I was about to say no, but I really had to start trying.

"Sure, I'll change and meet you out there." I said giving him a small smile.

* * *

 **TBC... R &R!**


	34. You Got This Mama!

Letty POV

"Babe, you wanna get her dressed I'll get the boys?" Dom asked picking up Luca and taking Leos hand as they made their way upstairs to get changed into their swim suits.

I smiled and picked my daughter up and made my way upstairs with her.

"Alright, Loey, what should we wear?" I said opening her drawer of clothes. I held her on my hip being sure not to leave her like last time. I pulled out a blue bikini and she didn't seem interested, so I pulled out a pink one and she started to coo and smile.

"I guess this one, hey?" I asked with a laugh as I placed her on the changing table and started to undress her and pulled on her pink ruffle bikini.

"Aren't you cute?" I cooed as I tickled her little tummy she kicked her feet and smiled.

"Yeah, you are cute" I said in a baby voice as I pulled her little top on her, she started to struggle.

"Oh why so fussy, booboo? Huh? Why so fussy?" I said once I got it on. I picked her up and held her out to look at her outfit. She reached out and touched my lips with her hands, and by instinct I kissed her small hand.

"Let's go find daddy" I said giving her a soft smile. I guess she did have my mouth. I said studying her facial features a bit more. I had to be sure to write that down later. I picked her up and walked to mine and Doms room where I continued to hold her as I grabbed my bikini and put it on, I placed her on the floor being sure to keep an eye on her the whole time. Once my bikini was on I looked at myself in the mirror. I saw how my body had changed since having the twins. I had filled out more. I could see the stretch marks that were still visible on my tummy, my tummy was no longer toned, it had some sag to it, and I had some love handles. My butt wasn't as perky and muscle seemed to now be non existent on my body. I frowned and grabbed a cover up as I walked down stairs and placed a hat on Harlows head to protect her from the sun. I sat her in her high and removed the tray as I stood in front of her applying the sunscreen to her chunky little arms. I laughed at the sounds she was making. Once she was done we walked out back to the pool where Dom was standing in the pool holding Luca while Leo swam around in his life jacket.

"Hey mama" Dom said as we came out. I gave him a shy smile as I walked over to the pool sitting on the edge dipping my feet in. Dom swam over to me and rested his left hand on my thigh, while the right one held Luca.

"You coming in?" He asked running his hand up my thigh.

"In a bit" I said pulling my cover closed more to hide myself.

Dom got out of the pool holding Luca and reached his hand out for mine. I looked at him curiously and took his hand slowly and stood up following him to the playpen that he brought outside. He placed Luca in it and reached for Harlow putting her in it as well. I looked at him with question and he smiled at me and reached for my shoulders sliding my cover off my body. I started to feel vulnerable and tensed at his action. He let his fingers slide down my spine as it fell to the ground leaving me in my plain black bikini.

"I love seeing your body, I don't know why you'd cover this up"

"Dom" I said softly as I turned away from him, but he was quick to grab my chin and lifted it so I would look in his eyes.

"Baby, you have nothing to be ashamed about. Your body looks AMAZING I don't know why you feel bad about it"

"Just not the same" I muttered

"Love, come here." He said pulling me to lay on the chaise.

"You see these legs?" He said sliding his hand up them. I looked and nodded

"These are the legs that wrapped around me tightly after you won your first race" He said and I smiled at the memory

"And your hips? Well your hips, they have been scarred from our wedding night, bruised from jobs, bruised from our restless nights of love, wiggled when you danced, and swayed when you walked."

"This?" He said quickly sliding his finger over my vagina. "Well she's amazing always, I don't need to tell you why" He said with a grin

"This tummy, this tummy has been the place where I've rested my head, kissed and tickled while you laugh with that cute little giggle you have. This waist, well this is the place I've gripped out of love, tickled on our first date, and it's what has always given you the sexy shape that I drool over."

"These" He said sliding a finger between my breasts. "Well these are what first popped on you and when I stopped being an idiot and started to see you as a girl, rather than one of the guys." He said and I lifted my eyebrows at him.

"I can't help it, you got some nice tata's" He said with a laugh. "They are also where I've rested my head while you drag your nails lightly across my head when we are just laying down enjoying the calmer aspect of our lives. They are one of the spots I touch to make you come undone, and I love watching you come undone."

"This collar bone, I've laid many kisses on it, it's also one of the spots that had gotten cut and bruised when you took a hit from Tran after he tried to jump me when I wasn't looking"

"This neck, it's a place I have also kissed, and it's a place where I tuck my head in snug when I just want to be close to you. This chin and jaw is my favorite spot to kiss, This mouth is, well it's perfect, this mouth gives the best kisses, says the right thing, and has the cutest pout when she wants something. This nose, god this nose is cute, the way it scrunches up when you're mad, and the way you wiggle it when you're thinking it just makes me smile. These eyes, well where do I even begin with them they are the eyes that I get lost in, they see past all the bullshit, and they look at me with a story every time. I know exactly what you're saying to me whenever you give me those eyes. I've seen tears, anger, lust, certainty, uncertainty, happiness, confusion, heartbreak, and love in these eyes. They were the eyes that never showed fear when they looked into mine. This forehead, I love to kiss it when we settle a fight because it just means I get to pull you closer to me. Your hair, so natural, so wild, so carefree, just like you. I love letting my fingers run through it, it adds so much to you. It can either soften you or give you that bad ass look"

He moved his hands down to my arms. "These arms, the arms that held me when my dad died, that held my sister, and everyone else, these arms have wrapped around me many times and I have never taken it for granted. Even when you didn't know me, as soon as your arms were around me, I was calm. They held me after the accident and wouldn't let go. These hands and fingers, the way they tickle my neck and back it gets me all giddy inside. The way they grab my hand when I need someone to hold onto and you just somehow know and grab my hand. They have built cars, some more special than others, these hands have worked to keep this family going, they have also grabbed my face many times to stop me from making a stupid decision. Every thing about you is perfection.

"These legs have now carried your body when it was changing, these hips got bigger so you could carry our babies, this" He said pointing at my vagina. "This was where you had to endure pain to bring our babies into this world, this tummy grew so it could safely protect and hold our children while they grew to be strong like mama, these girls, they got bigger so you could feed our angels, this mouth got softer when speaking to our children and singing them lullabies, these eyes cried for our babies, these arms lifted them and protected them from harm. So yes, this body has changed, but it hasn't turned your body into anything you should be ashamed of. I still find you unbelievably sexy, and I wish I could have my way with you right now, but ya know.." He said motioning to the kids making me give a small smirk.

"Thanks Dom"

"I don't ever want you to feel embarrassed about your body, because you look just as sexy, if not sexier than before you got pregnant."

"You got a way with words, don't you?" I said looking at him.

"Nah, I just have a ridiculously sexy wife" He said as he went to the grill to flip the burgers.

It felt good that my husband still found me sexy, I wasn't normally like this but the extra hormones I had were still lingering and making me more emotional.

"Foods ready" Dom said as I picked Leo up out of the pool. I took off Leos lifejacket while we sat at the patio table and ate lunch. Leo sat on my lap as I cut up his food in small pieces and helping him eat while Dom gave the twins a bottle and brought them into the shade.

"Thanks babe" I told him

"Thanks daddy" Leo said

"You're both welcome" We ate together and once we finished I lifted Leo off my lap and told him to wait there while I grabbed the plates. He was right beside me and Dom picked up the twins. And then we heard it.

"Mama watch!" Followed by a splash. I dropped the plates when I heard the splash of the water followed by the coughing of Leo.

"LEO!" Dom and I screamed as I ran to the pool and jumped in without hesitation and swam down grabbing Leo and pulling him to the edge where Dom put the twins safely on the grass grabbing Leo and pulling him up. Dom hugged him tightly as tears started to fall.

"Let him breathe" I said as I pulled him out of the pool patting his back so he would cough up water. He was barely under but it was still enough to terrify us both.

"Leo, what did we say about going by the pool without me or daddy or your lifejacket!" I asked in a panic.

"I'm sorry mommy" Leo said starting to cry. I pulled him tightly to me rubbing his back to calm him down.

"You scared us, bubba" Dom said holding him tightly as I went to pick up the twins who were laying on the grass.

"I think we should call it a day" I said walking up to Dom while I held the twins.

We put the twins and Leo down for a nap and I went to join Dom on the couch. I cuddled into his side and he ran his fingers through my hair.

"You didn't even hesitate" He said

"What?"

"Jumping into the pool you didn't even hesitate, and when you picked up the twins you did it without a thought, you were terrified but you also had your confidence"

"I just, I don't know it was all a lot"

"Hey, it's ok to take a compliment" He said nudging me.

"I've never been good at it, you know that"

"Yeah I do" He said with a laugh as he leaned down to kiss me. The kiss got heated and next thing you know I was sliding down Doms body and untying the strings on his swim shorts, I pulled them down and took his member in my mouth, he grunted and grabbed my hair after a couple of licks, I took him deep and as soon as I did, a cry broke us from our trance. I looked up at him and removed my mouth from his hard member and started to laugh.

"Duty calls" I said as I made my way upstairs trying to work on my bond with my babies.

"You got this mama!" Dom yelled to me.

I smiled as I made my way upstairs, I got this.

* * *

 **TBC. R &R loves!**


	35. I Can't Do This

Letty POV

 _'Things were going ok, they weren't great, but, they weren't terrible either. I was trying, and I was starting to feel a bit different with them, but it felt forced rather than natural. I guess it was ok because atleast I was feeling something'_ I wrote in my journal as I sat on mine and Doms bed.

"Hey mama" Dom said walking in carrying Luca who was still crying.

"Hi" I said not looking up.

"I was thinking we could have a night tonight" Dom said kissing my head but the closer he got the louder Luca was to me.

"Sure"

"Babe? You ok?"

"Yeah, can you just" I started to say but I didn't finish the sentence because I don't think I could say 'Take my kid away from me' but without even saying it Dom understood.

"I'm gonna bring him to his room, ok?"

I looked up at him and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Thanks"

"Let's go little man, we're going to try and sleep alright" Dom said to him as he carried him back to his room.

'Harlo', I started to write but scratched it out, _'My daughter, she has my eyes. I never saw that before but she was my eyes. She also has this thing of not crying around people unless it's Dom or I. Thats something that I did. It was a comfort thing, and I still do it. Dom is the only one I could ever cry around. She also fights sleep like I do, I know she's a baby. But she really tries her hardest not to sleep, and that's a me thing. My son, he is a happy baby, he has just learnt about his giggle and he is giggling non-stop, and honestly I love it. The sound of his giggle is like music to my ears. He is so much like his sister yet so different, he loves being close to Dom and I all the time, whereas, our daughter is so independent. My daughter sleeps longer in the morning, not by much... but my son is the early riser. Both are calmed by the sound of an engine and ocean waves. I've also noticed a difference in Dom. He has become gentler, but he also has thin lines that line his eyes. I see his lips thinning slightly and his eyes softer than usual, and I love it. I love that I am literally growing old with him.'_ I wrote in my journal but I stopped when I heard Doms soft voice singing. I looked to my left and saw Dom in our daughters room through the baby monitor. She started to fuss so Dom sang her an old Cuban lullaby. I smiled at the interaction and continued to watch them in their father daughter moment and I coudln't help but smile.

Harlow was calm whenever Dom would rub her tummy, but as soon as he thought she was asleep he would pull his hand away and she would cry. ' _Something else that was like her mother.'_ I thought with a laugh.

"Loey, come on baby girl, you gotta sleep" Dom tried but she continued to cry so Dom picked her up and she was calm, he put her back, she cried.

"Alright, come here" He said as I watched this big manly macho husband of mine climb into our daughters crib. She curled into him and started to calm down as she started to fall asleep. I couldn't help but let out an 'aw' as I watched my baby cuddle our baby. This 6 ft man squished into our daughters tiny crib. I watched for a while as Dom would try to climb out softly but she just laid ontop of him and cried out when he tried to leave.

Looks like I had to share my late night cuddles. A few hours later they were both asleep in Harlows crib so I snuck in and took their picture. Doms knees bent with one arm through the guard rails with the other protectively wrapped around our girl.

I gently picked Harlow up being sure not to wake her as I woke Dom up.

"What?" He asked with a jump

"Sorry" I whispered "Go to bed, baby" I told him while I held our sleeping daughter.

Dom got out and smiled at me as he kissed the side of my head and made his way to our bedroom. I gently laid Harlow down and let her sleep while I went back to mine and Doms room. Dom was passed out on our bed so I cuddled up beside him to get some sleep.

About an hour later, I was woken up by the sound of Luca crying. Somehow I was able to differentiate the sound of my kids cries. I don't know how but I could. I went to his room and picked him up, and I carried him over to the rocking chair, I started to breast feed him and he latched on instantly.

"Thats my boy" I said softly as I played with his light baby hair while I watched him nurse. His little hands were so soft and innocent, they have done no harm and felt no pain. His body was so small and delicate he didn't even look real, his eyelashes were long like mine, and his nose was just like Doms, but they both had my pout. Once he was done I burped him and put him back in his crib. I peered over and looked at him laying on his back.

"Mommy loves you, sweet boy"

I saw a small smile appear on his face as he went back to sleep. I quietly left the room and made my way back to mine and Doms.

"Mama?" I heard a little voice say, I turned around and saw Leo standing in his doorway rubbing his eyes holding our elephant by the ear.

"Hey bubba, did Luca wake you up?" I asked walking over to pick him up

"Yeah, is it breakfast time?" He asked sleepily in my arms making me chuckle softly as I brought him back to his bed.

"Not yet, baby"

"Mama can you rub my back?" Leo asked so I crawled in next to him and started to softly rub his back and sing him a song to put him back to sleep.

Once he was asleep I quietly made my way back to my room to curl up with Dom to catch some sleep. I was woken up a few hours later by the sound of chaos.

 _Crying_

 _Yelling_

 _Pots and Pans crashing_

 _Doms frustration_

 _Cupboards slamming_

 _A yell for mommy_

 _And a few curse words_

 _Something burning_

I pushed the covers back and made my way downstairs to see Dom cooking breakfast Leo crying that Luca has his car, Harlow crying just because Luca crying because Dom keeps taking his toy away because of the small pieces, pots and pans were everywhere while breakfast burned on the stove.

"IT'S MINE, DADDY!" Leo yelled when Dom took it away from the both of them.

"Shit" He said grabbing the burnign pan tossing it in the sink.

"Leo, not right now"

"Daddy!" He yelled starting to cry and then I saw him hit his little brother thats when I intervened.

"Leo" I said sternly as I grabbed his arm

"Mama" He yelled crying into my legs. "Daddy mean" He sniffled

"Daddy said no and you didn't listen, thats not being mean, but hitting your little brother thats mean. Now go on time out" I told him and he crossed his arms and stomped his feet.

"No!"

"Leo. Now." I said firmly

"I don't like you mama"

"Thats too bad" I said watching him stomp over to the time out chair

"Come on now baby boy, brother didn't mean it." I said softly speaking to Luca while I bounced him in my arms till he calmed down. Once he did I picked Harlow up and tossed her up and down till she started to laugh.

"Wheres that smile" I cooed in a baby voice as she started to smile

"Thats my girl!" I praised again in the baby voice. I put each of them in their jolly jumpers and I went to the kitchen putting the pots and pans away and putting water in the burnt pan. I pulled out 3 bowls and started to pour milk and cereal as I poured Dom and myself a cup of coffee. Being sure to hand him his first.

"Here" I whispered with a smile as I looked at him grinning at me.

"Look at you taking charge" He said

"I'm trying" I told him truthfully

"You're doing amazing" He said taking my hand.

"Thanks" I said softly as I took a sip of my coffee

"So when is your next session?"

"Tomorrow"

"Could I come with you?" He asked shyly and I smiled that he was really wanting to help and be there for me.

"Maybe not tomorrow, I think I still have things to work on for myself, but after a couple sessions I would love it if you came" I told him honestly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Slowly getting there, I'm learning things about them, and I'm falling in love with the little things they do. Doesn't mean I don't feel like breaking down in tears, but I've definitely not been feeling like that for the past little while."

"I really am proud of you" He said and I gave him a small smile.

"Mommy" We heard a little voice say. We turned to see Leo walking in with his head down and a pout on his face.

"Yes"

"I'm sorry" He said not liking to apologize.

"I'm not the one you should say sorry to" I told him and he walked over to Luca and said sorry to him and kissed the top of his head.

"Gah" Luca yelled happily not knowing what was even going on.

Leo crawled into my lap and tucked his head into my neck as I rubbed his back.

"Thank you for doing that" I told him. "You're a really good big brother"

"Can I watch Scooby Doo?"

"Sure, bub, but, eat first" I told him putting a bowl of cereal in front of him.

After about an hour I went to get dressed and had decided to take my daughter with me to the grocery store. Maybe some one on one time would help.

"Babe, I'm taking Lo with me to the store"

"Mama, can I come?" Leo asked, I hated saying no to him, but I really wanted to bond with my other kids too.

"Uh baby I-" I started to say till Dom jumped in

"We're gonna have a boys day, bubba, so you're gonna stay with daddy, mama and your sister are going to go to the store ok?"

"Okay" He said going back to play with his car.

I kissed Dom and held Lo in my arms as I brought her outside. I realised this was my first time driving with her, and now I was starting to get nervous. I strapped her in which took a while. I sat in the drivers seat and just took some deep breaths, driving with your child for the first time can be incredibly nerve wracking. Dom has been doing all the driving with the, so I knew it could obviously be done, but I was still nervous. I heard a knock on my window and as I looked up I saw Dom standing there holding Luca. I rolled the window down and looked at him.

"She loves driving as much as her mommy does, you're an amazing driver so don't even worry, she will be fine and you will be fine." Dom said like he knbew I was nervous about this.

"I was nervous the first few times too, but no one drives better than a Toretto or an Ortiz."

I took a deep breath and looked at him then back at her.

"Drive as slow as you need to"

"Ok" I said as I started to pull away slowly

"Have fun, girls" Dom said waving as he gently lifted Lucas arm to wave at us.

I put some music on low to calm my nerves.

"You doing ok back there baby girl?" I asked looking in the mirror to look at her in the mirror attached to the car seat.

She was looking outside the window amazed by all the things out there. Soon she went back to looking at the stuffed dolphin I bought her a while ago.

Once we got to Whole Foods I grabbed the car seat out of the car and placed it on top of the cart like Mia showed me.

I grabbed some vegetables, fruit, meat, and snacks then I got to the baby food looking at everything they had.

"Jesus, theres more options for you than me, kid" I said quietly to myself.

"Sometimes I think we should just live on baby food too" A woman said making me look up

"Might as well" I said with a chuckle

"She's beautiful" She told me and I looked at Harlow who was now sleeping in her seat.

"Thank you"

"I'm Kristen" She said extending her hand to me to shake which I did. "And this sleeping little one is Marissa" She said motioning to her daughter.

"Shes beautiful"

"It's only because shes sleeping" She joked.

"I'm Letty, and this is Harlow"

"It's nice to meet you"

"You too" She said with a smile

"I swear people approach me a lot more now that I have babies" I said with a laugh

"Oh, I know, before I had kids, my greeting was a right hook, but once I punched an ex boyfriend of mine who disrespected me and was ordered to take anger management and one of the things he taught me was to start being more friendly and approach others" She told me with a shrug. I wasn't one to judge but this girl had long blonde hair, a face full of makeup, wore a very lady like white laced tank top and fitted black pleated shorts with a bow tied loosely in the front with black flip flops. She looks like a girl that would be punched not do the punching.

"You got anger management for that?"

"Oh yeah my ex was a cops son" She said and I laughed.

"Guys have always tried to take advantage of me for the way I looked, sure I have nice tits, but my right hooks even nicer" I loved this girl. I thought with a laugh.

"I remember those days, I swear I got into more fights than the guys did."

"Men don't know respect, and the women that dumb themselves down or slut themselves out, I don't have time for that"

"All I hope now is I raise her to be better than that, and my sons respect women"

"I'll send this one to a nunnery if she tries any funny shit, look Letty you seem like a cool chick. Lets hang out sometime" She said as she gave me her number.

"Sounds good, thanks, nice meeting you too!" I told her genuinely.

"Looks like you might have a friend, boo boo" I told my sleeping daughter.

Once I finished shopping I went to put Harlows car seat back in but I couldn't strap it back in like Dom had it.

"Why won't you work" I sighed starting to get frustrated which Harlow must have sensed because she started to cry.

"Oh no no no, please don't cry not now" I pleaded as I got in the car holding her on my lap. I tried it again and just struggled. After about 10 minutes of trying I caved and called Dom in tears.

"Hey ba-" He said happily

"Dom I can't do it" I cried

"Do what, baby? Are you ok? Is Lo ok?"

"I can't get the carseat to go in" I said as tears fell down my face in frustration.

"Baby, it's ok. K do you see the openings at the bottom?" He said as he tried to instruct me for a few minutes before I gave up again.

"Dom it's not working I can't this! I don't want to do this anymore" I cried and Harlow cried harder too

"Harlow! Shut up!" I yelled in frustration

"Hey baby, shh shh shh" Dom said trying to calm me down. "It's ok, babe. Where are you?"

"Who-" I choked on my sobs. "Whole Foods"

"K, just wait there and I'll be there in 5 ok?"

"Why can't I just do this?" I said quietly as the feeling of defeat and failure washed over me.

"Listen love, don't be so hard on yourself, you've never done it before" He said calming me down.

"I'm just getting the boys in the car I'll be there soon ok?"

I sniffled and mumbled ok. I waited in the car holding Harlow wishing she would stop crying.

Finally 9 minutes later Dom pulled up beside me.

"Hey baby" He said pulling me into a hug. He pulled away and wiped my tears from my face and kissed my forehead.

"Let's see if we can get this in ok?" He said being so patient with me as he helped me strap the seat into it's place making it look so easy.

"Why can you do it and I can't"

"I just did it a couple times, you'll get it too"

"Thanks Dom, again" I said now feeling ashamed

"It's nothing, love. You done or do you have anywhere else to go?"

"I just want to go home" He pulled me into a side hug and kissed the side of my head.

"Then home is where we will go"

Harlow had finally calmed down and she was strapped in her seat as I followed Dom home. Once we got everyone inside I wanted nothing more than to just be away from everyone.

"Hey, where you going?" Dom asked gently

"I just want to be alone"

"How about we hang out together?"

"Dom, I really don-"

"Come on, I think it'll be good for all of us" He said reaching his hand out. He was trying and I had to try if not for myself or the kids, I had to try for him.

"Ok" I whispered as I took his hand walking back into the living room.

"We're gonna let mama pick the movie tonight" Dom said as we walked into the living room

"Leo, you wanna help me, bubba?"

"Dis one, mama?" He said pointing to Moana

"Thats a good one" I smiled at him as we started the movie.

' _Just stay calm Letty, this is your family, no need to feel uncomfortable'_ I told myself. I really needed the appointment I have tomorrow.

My phone buzzed and I saw Maggies name appear.

 _'Hey lady, how've you been? How's the kids?'_

 _'Hey, I've been fine, kids are healthy'_

 _'Sounds like someone is stressed'_ She responded

 _'You have no idea'_

 _'I remember how bad I was when I had Max, it was just the worst. But it made it worse because of the PPD'_ She told me and I was surprised I didn't know she had PPD with her kids too.

' _You had PPD?'_

 _'Oh yeah, it was bad'_

 _'I think I do too, I've been seeing a therapist about it, but some days I just. I don't know, some days I just want it all to stop'_

 _'It's not easy to go through, Let. Trust me. But you do get over it, it took me a few months, but I did. If you ever need to talk I'm here.'_

 _'Thanks Maggie'_

 _'Anytime girl, maybe we will do lunch soon'_

 _'I'd love that'_

I never thought I'd say it but I think I needed girl time, well mommy to mommy time.

* * *

 **R &R, loves! xx**


End file.
